


Team Player

by gloomybin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomybin/pseuds/gloomybin
Summary: Relaxed and ready to go, a morning practice was always Nayeon's favorite way to start off the day. Yet here she was. Pissed off in the locker room, soaking wet with just a towel, and nothing but muddy soccer cleats in front of her. She doesn't even play soccer.





	1. Bunny Slippers and Soccer Cleats

Hey guys! Enjoy! ^^  
NOTE: this has been moved from aff.

\---------- 

Her breathing was hard, rapid, dazzlingly impossible to catch. The piercing ice stung her chest with each sharp inhale. Small pants escaped her rosey lips, blooming into puffs of swirling vapor. Looking up, the crisp feeling surrounded her body as she ran. Her arms felt heavy, tired already, but unwilling to give into the slightest idea of losing. With that, her body reacted, faster than a thought. 

The late January sky was sparse. Warm hues of the sunrise gave a mixture of shadows hiding behind clouds and the early morning rays of colors scattered endlessly. It was a rather strange yet refreshing code of the sky today. The fiery red shades turned the sky a golden yellow shine that soon blushed into the light blue skies and pink clouds, chasing away the dark purple of the forgotten night. 

Due to the winter clouds, there was only a thin layer of snow, bundled together off to the sides, clearing the court. The light soon dispersed against the ground, contrasting with the fades, minty green and pastel pink, as the blank snow captured the shades and hues of the sky, replicating a mirror. A slight sway of winds moved the net back and forth, blowing inwardly then expanding back out ever so slowly. The pink puffs of clouds moved slowly in par with the flutter. 

Her breathe once again got caught as she admired the scenery. But this had only lasted a second as her body lashed out again. 

_ Secured!  _

The senior’s swing was stealthy, sending the bright, fluorescent tennis ball soaring across the palette of the sky. Nayeon smirked as it seemed to look as if the ball was about to crash into a lone cloud, disrupting the peace. Instead, it had reached back down to Earth, just to bounce off again out of time and reach of her teammate. 

“Aaaand that's a set! Don't you just  _ love _ it? I know I do!”, Nayeon grinned as she spun her racket in her hand. The delighted girl gave out an exaggerated laugh, purposely mocking her opponent. Approaching the net, Nayeon pushed her arms in front, grasping the thin cords before shifting her weight, rocking back and forth on the soles of her shoes. 

Nayeon smirked, closing her eyes with a smug expression, but that lasted only a second as the tennis ball was thrown back and had nailed her right in the nose. “Hey! Bitch! What was that for?! That really hurt… Oh my God, you broke it! You broke my nose! Am I bleeding?!”, the energetic girl yelled back as she rubbed her now red nose. 

Her partner rolled her eyes and approached Nayeon, “Oh, calm down. I didn't throw it hard, let me see. You're not bleeding. That's what you get for bragging”, Jennie responded and cupped Nayeon's face with one hand to get a better look. “Tsk, you're fine”, the New Zealander squished Nayeon's cheeks.

“Am I still pretty?”, Nayeon's voice was muffled as Jennie squeezed her face once more.

“...Ehh.”

“...Bitch.”

Jennie let out a chuckle. “Practice was over an hour ago. I have a lab in 20 minutes too, so I'm gonna head out. See you for tonight's practice, don't be late. We're playing doubles, Jennie said in her monotonous voice, simple and direct, as she picked up her duffel bag and turned back. “Yeah! Absolutely! Thanks again for staying with me! I really need to get back on my game! I'll see you tonight, co-captain!”, Nayeon cheerfully grinned as she waved back at her friend. Jennie didn't say anything, rather she simply gave a peace sign and nod as she placed her headphones in and walked off. 

The co-captain sighed and relaxed her muscles, rotating her right shoulder before rubbing it. “Almost there… Should be good before this season starts…”, Nayeon muttered to herself. With a huff, the girl picked up her duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder, slightly wincing in pain. “Ow, ow, ow- okay, that one is on me. Wrong side- wrong side! Hmp-!”, her voice was hollow, placing the  _ Adidas  _ bag over her left shoulder now. 

Looking back up into the sky, Nayeon gave a blank expression as her eyes widened. “Would you look at that…”, she whispered. The sky had once again changed. This time the reddish light had overtaken the sunrise as the sun hid behind now vivant cloud outlines. The rays of light rained down, creating what must have been thought to be stairways to heaven in the distant past. The wind picked up, shifting the artwork of the sky once more. The glowing red and purple sky faded together, fighting behind as the sun hid behind a light pink cloud. This caused the light down low to shift, as Nayeon soon found herself being caught in the shade of the morning. “Gorgeous”, Nayeon simply stated, always being fond of beauty. 

_ Naturally, so to speak _ . _ Just look at me. _

Nothing is more beautiful than a bright morning sky. Afterall, it is only the start of the day!

\----- 

“Come on, you promised!”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise a lot of things. Give it a rest, will you? I’m sorry! I have to get going!” 

The water dripped from the showerheads, as the squeaky faucet came to a shut. The faded, yellowish curtains pulled back, a little track of  _ clicking  _ coming from the sliding metal. Steam floated upwards, fogging up nearby mirrors. A little stream of water circled down the drainage. 

A young woman stepped out. Some water glistened on her tan skin; in the relaxed lighting of the locker room she seemed to be glowing. Her black hair was slicked back, dripping wet, sticking just below her shoulders. Around her fair shoulders was a fluffy, white towel. She was cladded only in a clean sports bra and shorts that she had changed into once her shower was done. Besides that, her body was athletic. Her shoulders and arms were toned, her core was well-built with abdominal muscles, while her legs were robust. Her thighs were strong, and calves profound, showing clear evidence of her sport. She had sharp, beautiful features. Her dark, gorgeous eyes and thin lips were showing clear annoyance as she stepped into the locker room area to get fully dressed. 

“You really came here just to annoy me in the showers?” 

“Yup.”

“Tsk, idiot. You're not even allowed in here. I'm going to the soccer locker room.”

“Might be, but all sports share the same showers. Plus I snuck in.”

The taller girl rolled her eyes before turning to face her younger cousin. The small, blonde girl had her arms crossed and was pouting like a child. Jeongyeon gave a chuckle and ruffled her hair. “I'm sorry I couldn't spot for you, alright? I thought I was going to have more time after practice. But it's getting late and my 9am class is starting soon. Why don't I buy us chicken tonight for dinner?”, she hummed. Chaeyoung looked up with bright eyes, “Really?”, the younger asked with clear excitement. 

“I promise.” 

“... Now I know you're just messing with me!” 

Jeongyeon let out a hearty laugh as she walked into the soccer locker room. The locker rooms at Seoul National University looked to be for the professional leagues. The school was huge, being the largest private university in the nation. With that, the school had one of the best athletic programs in Korea- with only one rival being Haneol University. Due to this the sports programs were incredible, with each department having their own great amount of amenities and benefits. 

Just last year, the women's soccer team had made it all the way up to national. Facing, you guessed it, Haneol University. Sad to say that the team lost at the championship, causing Jeongyeon to swear on  _ anything  _ that this year will be different. 

_ It has to be. This is my last chance. _

She shook the thought out of her head for now.

Being one of the top sporting universities in Korea, the school had just invested around  _ $10 million  _ to revamp the athletic center as well as all its facilities. The locker room itself was huge, airy almost. TVs hung, one showing school announcements, another on the news, and the final one on what seemed to be some PG13 romantic comedy movie. There were open spaces and even a few couches around. The ceiling and walls were a cool grey metallic color, with the school's colors- a deep royal blue and vibrant indigo, shining in LED lights across the walls and over the lockers. Along the walls of the large room were furnished lockers  _ per se. _ Yet furnished was a server understatement. The locker area was metallic, but defined as it was a full body length with several shelves and areas to place uniforms, duffle bags, school bags, and anything else. In front of each row of lockers were a little bench so that each athlete could rest after a game or work out while getting dressed. Just to add in a little bit of a  _ boujee _ flare, there were more lights under the benches, around the individual lockers, and around full length body mirrors. Each official team having their own private locker rooms, however each were connected to the a large common shared shower room area.

_ I don't mean to brag but… it's fucking amazing. _

“Just ask one of your friends to spot you. What about- oh! That little one should be getting out soon! Ask her!”, Jeongyeon laughed, sitting down on the bench. “ _ Dahyun?!  _ But she doesn't do weights! How would she spot if she doesn't lift at all?! I need to move up in muscle! My opponents call me tiny… No one takes me seriously”, Chaeyoung groaned. “Hey, buddy, guess what? I can't lift as much as you either. Also, you are tiny, it's how it is, kid”, Jeongyeon slightly shoved her little cousin as Chaeyoung groaned and sat down beside her. 

“Still, you could have dipped on practice to help me…” 

“Just because you don't have a team doesn't mean I will turn my back on mine. I'm loyal and proud of my soccer team! We made it to the national championship last year!”, the long haired girl responded, rather annoyed now. Rolling her eyes once more, she threw the wet towel around her shoulders at her little cousin. “Ugh, okay gross. And that isn't what I meant! Calm down,  _ Mrs.Second Place _ . I'm your own flesh and blood! I'm more important!”, the younger whined. Jeongyeon gave her an angry side eyed glare, shutting her up instantly.

“Besides…”, the younger croaked, “I don't need a team. I don't need anyone… except you, I love you. But that's not what I mean- It's independence! Individualism! What I can do on my own! I need to prove that  _ I  _ am the best. I need to be the strongest, I need to show my worth. I'm on my own in the ring. To hell with everyone else!”, Chaeyoung basically yelled, pumping her little fists upwards in a sign of victory. Jeongyeon knew that it was all in reference to the sport itself, but something felt off with the little speech. 

“I'm still not going to help you.”

“Oh, come on!”

The younger  _ huffed _ and laid down on the bench as Jeongyeon only shook her head. “Stop throwing a tantrum. You look stupid. You know there is more to boxing than just strength. Don't let your opponents get to you”, the older girl said, putting another clean shirt on. 

“I'm just…” 

“The best fighter out there. Come on, I believe in you. For real this time. Also, you need to learn that I'm here for you, and so are your friends. Supporting you  _ is  _ being there for you. Why can't you get that in your head?” 

The younger looked back up with a flushed face and gave a little  _ hmph  _ as she continued to pout. Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow as the younger suddenly looked tense and her eyes far away, almost lost for a second. 

“Are you alright, Cha-”, the older’s question was cut off. “So you're going to class?”, she asked with a monotonous tone, still without her usually cheerful spirit. “Yeah… Uh, it starts at 9. So I'm heading out. What are you going to be doing?”, Jeongyeon asked, now fully dressed. The older girl looked towards a full body length mirror, quick to put her damp hair up in a ponytail. She gave a conflicting expression, judging if putting on makeup was a smart move or not for now. 

_ Huh… nah. Too lazy. After my first class.  _

Instead, she shook her head, quick to zip up her jacket and take her soccer shoes out of her locker. “Gross, I need to clean them...”, she muttered under her breath to herself. Jeongyeon reached out again, finally set to leave, as she closed her locker and picked up her black  _ Adidas  _ duffle bag.

“I'm probably just going to do some weights, you know… Maybe the punching bag… Probably call Dahyun, I don't kno-”, the younger was cut off by a loud footsteps echoing down the hallway. The pair of cousins looked up with confused looks as fast paced footsteps seemed to be heading directly towards the women's shower, echoing into the locker room.

When a loud  _ crash  _ was heard, the two cousins raced into the showers. “Ow- ow!”, the bewildered girl was out of breathe and had obviously hurt herself, probably slipping on the wet floor as the cousins found her rubbing her head as she landed against a shower stall. She had tears in her eyes and a definite pout as her bottom lip trembled. Chaeyoung gave a laugh as she hid behind Jeongyeon, as the older gave a worried, yet annoyed expression. Both being all to familiar with the hurt girl on the floor. 

“Ah!”, the girl shouted as she looked upward and ran towards Jeongyeon, grabbing her by her shoulders, “Thank  _ God  _ you're still here, Jeong! You got to hide me! They wouldn't expect me to be with the soccer club! I'm a wanted woman! I live a life of crime! I can't survive jail! I was going to hide out in the sauna until everyone's practice were over!”, the younger girl pleaded before hiding herself into Jeongyeon's chest. Chaeyoung broke down laughing harder at the sight, as her confused older cousin patted the crying girl's back. 

“ _ Momo, calm down, woman!”,  _ Jeongyeon groaned, grabbing a hold of Momo, as she sniffled. “The hell happened? And practice for everyone just ended since it's… past 9am already! Fuck...”, Jeongyeon groaned, now surely she's late for class. 

“I-I-I”, Momo stuttered due to her sniffling, “I br-oke a t-treadmill”, she whispered. “How the  _ fuck _ did you break a  _ treadmill?”,  _ Chaeyoung gasped from her spot on the bench, astonished really. “Okay, so, I was running- because, duh, you know, treadmill! It's cold outside, so my coach just said to practice inside- Even though, I totally could have just put on a jacket! But then again the track is covered in snow and that's slippery… never run on ice, once I fell and it hurt my butt for days!”, Momo began explaining, but stopped her story when Jeongyeon gave a glare. 

“A-anyways- Long story short... I sorta… got a towel stuck between the belt- then I tried removing it- and somehow… I ended up ripping the belt apart… and towel… So now it's broken and can totally whip you if it starts up. That's why my legs are red! It whipped me!” 

Jeongyeon rubbed her temples, “Oh, I do  _ not  _ have time for this. Damn it…”, Jeongyeon muttered to herself but gave a sigh looking at both her crying best friend and smirking cousin. The soccer player's eyes softened as her expression eased to a small, steady smile. 

“Hey, don't worry”, Jeongyeon spoke with a gentle voice as she grabbed Momo's hand, “You're not going to get in trouble. Hell, our tuition pays for the gym equipment anyways. But we should tell the office before anyone gets hurt. We don't want anyone slipping. I'll go with you, but you got to calm down and stop crying, okay?”, the older girl spoke softly, as she wiped away one of Momo's lingering tears, to then cupping her cheeks. The track member nodded slowly and held onto Jeongyeon's arm. 

The soccer midfielder placed her duffle bag down on a little bench in front of a row of showers before giving a little laugh, “Guess I'll just be late. Come on”, she smiled before leading the way out of the shower room. “Gah, you're the best! Always the responsible one!”, Momo happily cheered and ran after Jeongyeon. “Huh- Wait! You're going to help her, but not me? Way to pick favoritism! Hey! Jeongyeon! Momo! Wait! Don't leave me alone!”, the youngest quickly got up and chased after the upperclassman. 

As freshman chased after the upperclassman, she crashed into a pair of girls walking into the showers. “O-oops, s-sorry!”, the young girl cried out, overwhelmed. 

“It's alright. We're alright. Just go catch up to your friends”, spoke the first girl. She had a heaven sent smile as she giggled slightly at the younger's behavior. Judging by the uniform and color scheme, she had to be a volleyball player. The junior had dark hair cut into a slightly messy bob hairstyle due to rough housing in practice. Her eyes were large, showing a multitude of colors. Her tan skin was beautiful, but her arms and legs were covered in bruises, and Chaeyoung could clearly see her strong pair of hands. The girl spoke with a gentle voice, clear enough with a direct notion to show authorial tone.  _ She looks so pretty and soft, but she could and would probably bitch-slap me.  _ The freshman nodded quickly before scurrying off again with a very flushed face.

“Speak for yourself”, Nayeon muttered under her breathe after the freshman had ran off, “She crashed right into my bad shoulder. On God, I want to scream. I could kill her!” She groaned out before Jihyo placed her arm around Nayeon's lower back, “Now, now. You know what your physical therapist said. No stressing out your shoulder more than you need to. How's it holding up?”, Jihyo hummed. 

Nayeon had just let her wavy brown hair fall loose from her high ponytail. They fell down in waves, framing Nayeon's flawless face. Her skin was smooth, she would brag that babies were envious. Nayeon had porcelain skin, almond shaped eyes, a cute tiny upturned nose, and fair cheeks- very round features. Her dark eyes seemed almost blue as they shifted in color. For now, her lips were curved in a frown, her prominent “bunny like”, front teeth biting down as she held onto her shoulder in pain. She had been in her tennis work out clothes, with a simple light pink tracksuit over it her thin, slightly curved body. The senior as a whole was beautiful, an envy to other students, and she  _ knew  _ so as well. To others outside her friends, she seemed hot-headed, self centered, and arrogant. Her looks along with a strong attitude, totally fit in perfectly with her  _ pretty  _ girl image. 

_ But then again- believe what you want. I know who I am. _

The two young women walked into the shower room, each with their respective bags and towels with them. “Better, actually. It's sore right now, but hopefully I'll be well enough for my therapist and coach to allow me to play this season. I mean, afterall, it's my last semester”, Nayeon explained as she set her bag down near the shower stall. 

“How's your knees?”, Nayeon asked in return. “Oh, you know, the same old, same old. Thankfully a lot better than last year”, the younger nodded to herself. “You know- It's funny how I met you at physical therapy and now I'm still stuck with you, even though we're both getting better”, Jihyo gave a slight chuckle. “It's a package deal, my dear, Hyo”, Nayeon quickly jumped up with a loud laugh. “I am your vitamin! Vit- _ Na- _ min, get it? So you can only get better with me arou-! Ow! Hey!”, she yelled as Jihyo lightly shoved her good shoulder. “Calm down, you're annoying. Let's hit the showers, we have class at 10”, the volleyball player rolled her eyes as she headed towards another shower stall. 

Nayeon pouted and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She bit her lip once Jihyo had left. Looking into a fogged mirror, Nayeon flinched again as she touched her right shoulder. It had been burning, but no way was she going to tell Jihyo so. Or anyone for that matter. 

“There is no way I'll be able to play this season… at least, not if anyone finds out”, she whispered under her breathe. 

\- 

Jeongyeon dashed through the hallway of the recreation center. Everything went fine, as Jeongyeon explained what had happened while both Momo and Chaeyoung were hiding behind her. Once it was cleared that their accidently destructive friend was  _ not  _ in trouble, there was a sigh of relief. Momo thanked the heavens for sending Jeongyeon to be born. Making sure that Momo was now in the clear, and that Chaeyoung had found one of her little friends to annoy, Jeongyeon  _ ran the hell out.  _

_ I am so fucking  _ ** _late_ ** _ .  _

Upon entering the foggy showers, she looked frantically around. “Where is my bag? Where is it?  _ Where is it?”,  _ her voice was tense as she scanned the shower room. 

The light yellow and white room was heavy in fog, as several showers were now on due to practices being over in time for classes. It was heated, almost humid as Jeongyeon felt some sweat drip down her temples. With the revamping of the athletic center, it also upgraded the shower room. The women's showers was a large room, as all the sports shared the same showers. It was clean,  _ thank-fucking-God.  _ There were several stalls with curtains, about two-thirds being used for showering and the remainder for dressing out. 

“Ah! There!”, Jeongyeon spotted a black Adidas duffle bag near one of the shower stalls. “Guess someone moved it to clear the way”, she mumbled but didn't give a second thought, as no one has ever stolen anything from her the past four years of school. Instead, the stressed soccer player grabbed a hold of the strap of the bag before pivoting around and running out of the shower room. 

_ Hopefully I didn't miss out on too much of the lecture! _

-

Oh, how the cold water felt  _ wonderful _ . Nayeon let out a sigh, a straggled whimper, as the water splashed against her skin. It trickled down, but in rough spurts. Some may have shivered against the cold water, as most probably were using up the hot temperature, but Nayeon kept hers  _ icey _ . She bit her full, heart-shaped lips again, hissing slightly. Looking down, her shoulder was a warm shade of red against her peach skin. It hurt to move and it stung to touch. Yet the cool, water helped ease the pressure… 

She ran her hands through her long, light brown hair. Her nimble fingers combed the slightly knotted hair. Of course the gym showers were only ever used for a quick rinse, she would fully shampoo, condition, and exfoliate at home. Accompanied with face masks and a full bubble bath bomb. What a dream! But for now, she was in a small stall that four years ago she would have sworn never to shower in public.  _ Live and learn, I guess.  _

She turned the cold water off, now done with her rinse. Nayeon's arm stretched out, reaching for her light blue towel hanging on the stall door. She shivered, the chilly air finally taking a toll on her body as was covered in goosebumps. First drying up her delicate face before running the cotton towel around her slim, hourglass shaped body. Making sure the towel was now securely around her frame, Nayeon squeezed the water out of her hair, now falling in chestnut waves. The senior gave a smile as she looked down at her flip-flops; neon pink sandals with cute white bunny designs on them. She pulled the curtain back, the metal  _ clicked  _ as it slided back against each other.

“Jihyo? You still in here? I'm going to get dressed!”, Nayeon called out. “ _ Yeah! See you in a minute! I'm almost done! Wait for me outside the locker rooms once you finish changing so we can go to class together! _ ”, the younger, volleyball player answered from the next stall over. Nayeon nodded to herself, granted she knew Jihyo couldn't see her.

The senior froze as she looked around. “Hey, uh, Hyo? You haven't seen my duffle bag have you?”, Nayeon asked again. 

_ Odd… I had it hanging next to my stall.  _

“Hm? No, I haven't”, Jihyo responded, turning off the water from her shower head. The volleyball player pulled back her stall’s curtains and approached her friend. The fit, yet curvy junior had a bright yellow towel wrapped around her body, and another one holding up her wet hair. Nayeon raised an eyebrow, “I had it right here! Where could it be?!” 

Noting the slight panic rising in her voice, Jihyo herself placed a hang on Nayeon's good shoulder. “Calm down, it has to be here”, she assured with a smile. “Right… I just- My phone was in there, and my clothes, and keys, money… Oh my God,  _ my fucking make up was in there! Jihyo!”,  _ Nayeon's eyes widened. “Someone stole my bag! Who would do that?! Come on! It's an unwritten rule not to steal another girl's things in the locker rooms and showers!”, her voice was getting louder. “Hey- hey! Nabongs! Relax! Let us ask around, okay?”, Jihyo grabbed Nayeon's hand. 

“I'm going to kill a bitch. I just bought that Fenty eyeshadow pallet.”

“Oh, you're serious then. Now I'm scared.” 

Jihyo shook her head and looked around the shower room. Her expression quickly lightened as she called out a nearby girl. 

“Hey, Chou!” 

A girl who had been combing her damp hair in front of a mirror blinked and turned towards the two upperclassmen. She wore a black oversized t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, her hair was still wet as she spoke. “Yes?”, she asked, her voice was deep but smooth, and extremely polite. She had very  _ beautiful  _ features, a small nose, big eyes, and full lips; however she had been teased before for her slight pointy-ears resembling a beloved Star Wars character. Her toned body was hidden under her loose clothes, just getting out of the shower, but from what Nayeon could see her legs and arms looked robust. Tzuyu was beyond pretty, and her serious expression caused Nayeon to immediately feel some sort of rivalry against this girl, but also the growing need to wrap Tzuyu up in a blanket and feed her soup. Nayeon blinked, never noticing the gorgeous girl before, which was weird due to her visuals, and, well, height.

_ She… she's just a baby. Awe. But, a basketball player. Go figure.  _

“You haven't seen a black Adidas bag, have you, Tzuyu?”, Jihyo asked again. “I cannot say I have. Why are you asking, Jihyo? Have you lost yours? I'm sorry that happened”, the basketball player, Tzuyu, asked with her gentle tone. “Oh, no, I wouldn't lose my things- No offense. My friend has, and she's sorta losing her mind as well”, Jihyo chuckled and flinched slightly as Nayeon hit her. 

“Oh”, Tzuyu answered again. The giant girl instead looked at Nayeon, as the senior felt strangely intimidated by her. Tzuyu's eyes went up and down Nayeon's body, as if analyzing her. Nayeon swore she could have heard an almost  _ processing  _ software sound effect outloud. Nayeon cursed as she was half naked and probably looking ridiculous with bright red cheeks. She couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow Tzuyu's glare felt cold. But once again, that could just be the draft-

“Nope”, Tzuyu finally spoke up again, this time her tone was quick, almost bored and straightforward, “Haven't seen anything.” 

Okay now Nayeon was 100% sure Tzuyu had full on judged her and dissected her entire life in a ten second glance.

_ Tsk, brat.  _

“Ughh…”, Nayeon groaned and rubbed her face. 

“Don't you look tense, huh, Na-Na?”, came a little, teasing, sing-song voice and giggle behind her. 

_ Oh Jesus fucking Christ.  _

“I lost my bag and I cannot find it… If you pull my towel down, I will kill you right here”, Nayeon groaned as she felt her friend wrap her arms around her waist. “Oh, now you're just being mean! Hmp! What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Oh, please, I can be trusted!”, the girl whined in her high pitched voice. “You've pulled my towel  _ dozens  _ of time, Sana”, the oldest groaned. 

Sana smirked, “Hmmm, that I don't recall.” The younger girl giggled again as Nayeon couldn't help but break into a ghost of a smile after hearing the melodious tune. The Japanese girl seemed to have just gotten in from swim practice. Sana still had on her one piece bathing suit, black with two stripes of pink turning fluorescent magenta running down the sides; it hugged her curvy body tightly. Sana's peachy hair was tucked into her tight swim cap, and she still had her goggles on. However, her smile was bright as she held onto Nayeon. Sana had very sharp features; intensely deep eyes, sharp nose, high cheekbones and sharp jawline, but her playful aura was all tied back to her plump, petal shaped lips. Sana was naturally someone who was joyful, energetic, and always with a happy _“hi, friend!”_. The tennis player patted Sana's hands around her waist, giving no mind of the strong scent of chlorine. 

“Oh! But if you're having trouble finding it! I can help you look for it! I can tell my roommates too! They should be around here!”, Sana happily chipped. “ _ Thank you!  _ Also… Can you help me put on some make up once we find it? You know how much I adore how you do yours”, Nayeon advocated. “Of course, darling”, the swimmer snickered back. “Hate to break up this little love fest, but I asked a few more and no one has seen it”, Jihyo returned and pointed out with a monotone voice. 

“Oh!”, Sana's shrill voice yelled causing Jihyo to flinch. “Mina! We're on a mission!”, Sana jumped up and ran towards a surprised girl walking into the room. “H-huh?”, the girl, Mina, looked to be just out of practice herself as well. Her chestnut hair was tied back into a high ponytail as some of her bangs stuck out. She looked tired, stressed even as dark eye circles lingered on her flawless face. Her onyx eyes were wide in shock and her freckled covered cheeks flared up. She was surprised and her thin lips were pressed into a little pout as Sana spun her around like a doll. Mina’s thin frame was cladded in black leggings and an oversized boy band t-shirt tied up on the side. “A-a mission? What do you m-mean?”, she stuttered out timidly. She looked to be a mix of geeky with elegance. 

_ Let me guess… Figure skating? No, no… Oh, wait, no! Gymnastics!  _

“Yes! A mission, friend!”, Sana exclaimed again, “Filled with action! Chaos! Thrills!”, she twirled around with Mina in her arms. “A damsel in distress if you so please! Just awaiting to be rescued! To be in my arms! Aren't you ever so lucky?”, Sana dipped Mina in a bow, holding her close in her arms. As the younger was scared of falling, she held on tightly to Sana with a small yell. “She's going to kill her”, Jihyo monotoned. “It's up to us! Japan's most notorious trio! Stronger than the Three Musketeers! Braver than the PowerPuff Girls! The holy trinity! Sana! Mina! And Momo! Have saved the day again! Evil has been defeated!”, Sana cheered happily, spinning Mina around again until the younger landed in her arms, although a bit dizzy. 

“You know, that was pretty entertaining”, Tzuyu commented with a slow clap, now besides the upperclassman. “But they didn't do anything helpful”, Jihyo crossed her arms. “I think I'm going to throw up...”, Mina commented, still as Sana hugged her tightly. “Oh my God, this is leading us nowhere! I'm still here naked and wet!”, Nayeon groaned. 

“Funny, my dates usually say the same exact thing…”, came a new voice, mumbling slightly as she approached the group of girls in the shower room. “Speak of the devil and she will appear!”, Sana jumped up and grabbed the girl. “Sana says we have a mission, but I have no idea what she's talking about, Momo. Now she got my clothes wet and spun me around after I've been on the bars for half an hour- I need to sit down...”, Mina spoke up, her voice as delicate as a whisper. 

“Oh? A mission?! Sweet! I'm always down for an adventure!”, Momo jumped up in excitement. Mina blinked in total confusion as both Sana and Momo danced around her. Momo, in comparison of how she acted, was the definition of sexy. She had a very attractive expression, with a cocked up smirk majority of the time. Her features were very soft, with gentle eyes and delicate lips. Her long, black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue tracksuit, with the jacket opened, revealing her core and white sports bra under. Momo's body was prominent, obviously being one of the more athletic members so far. However, the silly girl was the exact definition of the  _ dumb jock  _ stereotype.

“Okay! Enough! I should have known this would happen! Sana, down, girl!”, Nayeon groaned. She rubbed her temples and looked around. 

_ Jihyo didn't do it. Tzuyu hates me for some reason. Sana is clueless and dragged a poor Mina and confused Momo into this. Who the hell would steal my bag?! _

There was a pair of playful laughs. Childish, but sneaky. 

“Slip-N-Slide! Get your ass over here!”, Nayeon yelled. 

“Hey! Don't call me that! I fall  _ one time--  _ it's not funny! _ ”,  _ a little whirl came running. She was pouting with an embarrassed expression, which frankly looked  _ adorable.  _ Her pale cheeks were bright red, as her eyebrows furrowed downward with her beautiful light brown eyes looking almost hurt by the nickname. Her soft blonde hair came in a little braid in the back under a baseball cap. Her uniform was white, with a pinstripe pants and button up shirt with the university's name written on it, on the back was a bolded “KIM” with a number 7 under it. However she was slightly dirty, just having tripped… again... during softball practice. Overall she was a little cutie, enough so to make anyone want to pick her up and hug. Yet don't let that distract you, the girl was sneaky, innocent, and fast enough to get away with anything. Nayeon was  _ sure  _ that Dahyun had stolen her granola bar and fruit snacks before… she had no proof, but it stands. 

“Dude, just learn how to tie your shoes”, her friend chuckled.

“ _ I know how to tie my shoes! _ I-it's just… slippery.” 

“I know it was you, Kim! You've done shit like this before! And  _ you-”,  _ Nayeon pointed at Chaeyoung who was just as confused as Dahyun, “-You are the little wrestler who bumped into us! I know it was you two! Is this funny to you?!”, Nayeon began yelling at the two underclassmen. “Woah, Nayeon, calm down! They just walked in!”, Jihyo said, separating Nayeon from the younger two. 

Dahyun quickly hid behind Chaeyoung, even though Chaeyoung seemed to be just as lost. “I swear we have no idea what you're talking about!”, Chaeyoung raised her hands up in front, as if showing innocence. The shortest girl was strange, as she had a doll-like face with rigged muscles. Her blonde hair was left loose, cupping her face cutely. She had very wide eyes, mocha colored, a small button nose, and some soft cheeks. The tiny girl's body was unlike her cute face. Her arms were muscular, granted by broad shoulders, and she had  _ extremely _ prominent abdominal muscles showing. Chaeyoung wore a tight black crop top, small shorts, and her hands were bandaged up, clear to just had been fighting. 

Looking around, Nayeon noted the eight other girls all looking up at her. 

_ Okay… _

She crossed her arms and gave a deep sigh. “Did anyone steal my bag? It had to be someone in this room”, she asked again. Seeing all the other girls avoid eye contact, Dahyun even started whistling, she tried again with a softer voice. 

“I'm not mad. I just want to know. We are the only ones here.” 

It was tense. No one spoke. 

Jihyo gave out a small gasp and hung her head, “Let's look mor-” 

“No”, Nayeon stated again, “Whose idea was this? Slip?” 

The softball player shifted on her feet and looked up with a determined, swayful expression trying to calculate an escape plan, “Don't look at me. Look at Myoui”, Dahyun narrowed her eyes. “ _ What?  _ I didn't steal it!”, the timid girl responded, more confused than ever. “Huh, that's weird… How did you even know it was stolen?”, Dahyun exaggerated making her way to face the gymnast. “Because it's not here, and it's stolen”, Mina answered while crossing her arms, her voice being clear and stern. Dahyun further leaned forward to intimidate her, “Suspicious.” 

“No, it's not!” 

“If it matters- probably not- but…”, Momo's voice picked up as she gave a shrug, “Chou was the first one in here.” The youngest gave shocked face and narrowed her eyebrows, “Lair! I don't even need her crap!”, she responded, although a bit rudely, back. “Oh, really? Then what were you doing in here when I first ran in earlier?”, Momo looked up with a shrug, trying to find the blame on someone. “I was in the sauna! The steam opens up my pores! Everyone knows that, Hirai!”, Tzuyu glared at the track member before approaching her. 

“Okay, okay- No one fight. Let me look for it, Nae”, Jihyo attempted again. 

“ _ No. Where is it?”  _

Mina bit her lip and looked around. “E-excuse me… but Sana has been awfully quiet-”, her small voice was interrupted by Sana yelling, no less. “ _ Really?!”, _ the older Japanese girl turned around dramatically. “Yes, really! This could very well just be another one of your jokes”, the gymnast pointed out. 

“I wouldn't do that!” 

“I got you on tape stealing her fruit snacks.” 

“Nayeon is my friend!” 

Sana rolled her eyes, feeling drastically betrayed. With a frustrated  _ hmpt!  _ the swimmer reached up and swiftly took off her swimmers cap, as her goggles now fell around her neck. “This is getting too dramatic over something so small”, the Osakan girl grumbled. “ _ You _ stole my fruit snacks out of my locker?! Oh my God! That's why you bought me Starbucks after!”, Nayeon approached Sana. “Well… Maybe I bought you a drink because I love you and not out of guilt?”, she hummed but failed as the rest of the girls glared at her. 

“Yeah, Sana probably hid it.” 

“Yeah.”

“Yup.”

“Bitch, we've been knew.” 

Dahyun's mouth was agape. “D-did anyone else see that? No? No one else saw the swimmer in slow motion? O-oh my god… she's- Chae,  _ Chae- the swimmer-”,  _ Dahyun was mumbling lowley to herself. Chaeyoung turned with a raised eyebrow but ignored Dahyun's little, baby-like swats to her shoulder. “ _ Chaeyoung, she's pretty _ .  _ She's only in a bathing suit- Chaeyoung!”,  _ the softball player whispered harshly towards her best friend. The small pitcher continued to shyly stare at Sana in awe over Chaeyoung's shoulder. The swimmer was too busy arguing to pay attention, but even then she looked perfect. Her face flushed deeper. 

_ You know how in movies they have the really pretty girl come out in slow motion? Then some annoying pop song starts playing? As she… m-moves… a-and her peachy orange, strawberry blonde hair falls in little curls… How the water seems to glisten on her skin… caressing her beautiful facial features, down her… smooth neck… t-to her collarbone… Fuck…  _

“Breasts”, Dahyun gasped out, “stroke!” 

The group of arguing girls turned to the poor, panicked girl with confused expressions. “Breaststroke? No, silly! I do butterfly! That's my preferred swimming style! Do you swim as well?”, Sana happily laughed. “ _ Oh my God, she acknowledged me”,  _ Dahyun whispered to herself before Chaeyoung pitied her and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. “No. I think she's looking at your breasts and having a stroke”, Tzuyu mumbled as Dahyun was too flustered to make up anything comprehensive. "That, or she wants to stroke your breasts", Nayeon commented towards her friend. "Um- both options would be highly inappropriate", Mina gave a very concerned plea. 

“Oh… Hey-!” 

“I thought you did backstroke?”, Momo asked, easing the tension. “No! I specialize in butterfly! Gah! You don't even remember your own roommates specialty!”, Sana grumbled as Momo let out a nervous chuckle. “Noo, unfair… I remember Mina's!”, Momo cheered. Mina didn't say anything except give a tired smile. 

“Besides, not like you remember what I do, Sana.”

“Duh, you pole dance.” 

“ _ Pole vault! Track and field, idiot!”  _

Ignoring dumb-and-dumber, Chaeyoung blinked and examined the thin girl in between them. “Ballet isn't a sport”, the tiny, headstrong girl broke her silence. The youngest Japanese girl raised her expression in confusion, “Excuse me?” 

“Ballet isn't a sport, princess.” 

Mina was taken aback. Normally she wasn't one for retaliation… of any kind. Yet something about this cocky girl irked her. Maybe it was how the younger had her…  _ ahem _ , muscular arms crossed, with a taut expression despite her…  _ emr,  _ stupidly cute appearance. 

By now, the other six girls were looking in shock.

“I've done ballet for thirteen years. What I'm doing here is both rhythm gymnastics and artistic gymnastics. But that doesn't give you a reason to say  _ ballet  _ as if it's an insult”, her whisper like voice was steady, cold even. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “It's the same thing. Not a sport. It's just about looking pretty and fancy looking spinning, beauty queen. There is no contact or action at all.” Mina's eye twitched in annoyance as she approached the unbothered girl.

“ _ Fancy looking spin- _ It's so much more than that! I'm an award winning gymnast!”

“Heh, beauty pageants? Let's be honest… it's probably just for your looks.” 

“No, awarded for all-around, floor, and team. But like I should have to prove anything to you. Just because we do not physically harm each other doesn't make us any less relevant. You're just a muscle-headed jerk if you believe contact sports are the only ones that count, wrestler. I can  _ very well  _ beat you in stamina”, the gymnast said flatley, facing the boxer directly face-to-face. “And, I am  _ much  _ more than my looks”, Mina shot back, pushing the younger slightly by her shoulder. Chaeyoung's plump lips fell into a frown.

“I am  _ not  _ a wrestler!” 

“Tsk. Same thing.” 

The two older Japanese girls looked back at each other. “Okay, Mina, calm down, love. Chaeng, shut up, dumbass-”, Momo gave another awkward laugh as she separated the two girls, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung's neck to ease her as Sana hugged Mina by her waist. “You know her, Moguri?”, the young gymnast asked. “Yeah! This little punk is my best friend’s little cousin! Known them since middle school when I moved here! She's a good kid-  _ when she's not picking arguments _ ”, Momo scolded the blonde girl. The small girl smirked but it later turned into a whine, “I’m baby-- Ow! Stop! That hurts!” Mina smirked, surprisingly loving to see the smaller girl irritated. 

“Honest to God, so we're all just being interrogated without knowing anything about each other?”, Tzuyu pointed out with a monotone voice. Slowly the group nodded realizing they didn't know each other too well. “Someone here is the culprit!”, Nayeon groaned before plopping herself down on a bench, too tired to continue this nonsense.

“Okay!”, Jihyo clapped her hands, “We got  _ way _ off topic! Nayeon, hello, the one who looks like she's given up hope, and I are still in our bath towels! We need to find her bag and just forget this ever happened!”, the volleyball player gave a sigh. “Shit, I forgot all about that”, Tzuyu mumbled. 

Nayeon, who had sat down at a nearby bench, had her face in her palms. “My fenty pallet… It was so young- so  _ pigmented!”,  _ the eldest choked up. “Y-you said something about a bag right? Is it Adidas?”, Dahyun asked with innocence trailing in her voice. Immediately the other girls all glared at the poor softball player. 

“So it was you, Slip!” 

“No! No! I- I mean- Were you just looking by the stalls? Because I saw one alone by the entrance of the showers when Chae and I were walking in”, Dahyun pointed towards the front door. “What the hell is it doing way over there…?”, Nayeon questioned as she walked over towards the entrance. 

“Huh…” 

The senior grabbed the bag and made a  _ struggled  _ sound as she picked it up. 

“Problem solved? Okay, great, see you lat-”, Tzuyu resorted back until she was cut off. 

“This isn't mine.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow as she looked at all the other girls in the showers. Upon placing the duffle on a nearby bench, she opened it. “Yeah, no, this definitely isn't mine…  _ Ew-  _ they're all muddy! Ew! I touched it!”, the tennis player whimpered as some mud got onto her arms. Jihyo rolled her eyes at her friend's posh behavior before taking out a pair of bright red soccer cleats. 

“Soccer. Does anyone here play soccer?” 

Chaeyoung and Momo quickly faced each other with wide eyes. 

_ “Jeong!”  _

Nayeon narrowed her eyes at the two. “Who the hell is Jeong?! Ughh, this is never ending!”, she had grown tired.  _ I just want to get dressed!  _ “She's my dumbass cousin!”, Chaeyoung yelled back, making her way in between the other girls towards the bag. “Oh, she's the dumbass in the family?”, Mina silently mumbled, receiving a glare from Chaeyoung. “You know, I think you should join me for meditation sometimes. You seen tense”, Sana smoothed over, placing her hands on Mina's shoulders before massaging them lightly. 

“She left her bag in here for a second! She must have taken yours on accident! Awe, this is our fault for making her late!”, Momo gasped before looking at Chaeyoung. “Hey! The first rule is never admitting guilt!”, the tiny girl yelled back. “Pft”, Mina scoffed, now crossing her arms and giving an almost smug face, “At least she has integrity to admit fault.” The freshman looked up in surprise, “The hell does that mean?” 

“You know very well”, her voice was curt, sharp as the two once again approached each other. “Do you have a problem with me, princess? Aw, did I hurt your little feelings about your fancy flips?”, Chaeyoung asked with an almost mocking voice. Mina only glared but remained silent, which honestly sent shivers down Chaeyoung's back, but she wasn't going to admit that. 

“Chae, come on, back off. Her friend is hot, leave her alone. Don't blow this for me!”, Dahyun whispered harshly towards her best buddy. “No! If she has a problem she can say it!”, Chaeyoung said between clenched teeth. “Mina, baby, come on, let's just go”, Sana rested her hand at the small of Mina's back, trying to pull her away. “No, she deserves it. Fine, if you really want to know- You're disrespectful, arrogant, and ultimately insufferable! I'll admit, you're incredible, because you proved all this within a few minutes. I commend that! Brilliant work!”, Mina laughed with ridicule laced in her voice. 

“Both of you stop before this gets out of hand!”, Momo once again parted the two girls apart. “Oh, you're taking her side?”, Mina asked with a pissed expression towards her roommate. “I'm not taking anyone's side! Just stop! No fighting! I love you, and I love her! You two are tearing this family apart! No fighting!”, Momo dramatically yelled. “Fighting is what I do best, babe”, Chaeyoung huffed with a smirk. “Oh, a little thing like you?”, Mina questioned. 

Oh, that struck a nerve. 

“Yeah, why don't I prove it?”

“Like I said, I could easily beat you with my  _ fancy flips _ .” 

“Honestly, I would love to see how Mina would keep up in a fight”, Sana made a side remark towards Tzuyu. The youngest only sighed, “All of you are giving me a headache. This is so stupid, can we go now? Jihyo?” Sana then let out  _ another _ loud yell before going over and pulling Mina back as her and Chaeyoung were now only a few centimeters apart, despite Momo's efforts, “I was only kidding! Mina! Sharon! Stop!”, Sana was now fully pulling back the surprisingly strong timid girl. 

In a panic, seeing Sana move, Dahyun was not going to let her best friend get into a fight with their pretty upperclassmen. “Get off! Dahyun!”, Chaeyoung grunted as the small softball player jumped on her back. “No! You're not ruining this for me!”, Dahyun struggled, soon enough knocking both her and Chaeyoung down as they now, were nearly wrestling on the tiled floor. Tzuyu instead now gave a smile and a little laugh, “No, nevermind, this was worth it. Heh, idiots. This is funny.” 

Jihyo gave a deep, exasperated sigh. “You see what you've done? Nayeon?”, the young libero turned towards her friend. 

Nayeon was silent. Her expression was one of concern, as her eyebrows were lowered over her dark eyes. Her lips were tight, showing focus as she looked down at the soccer jersey in her hands. The eldest seemed to block out the chaos behind her. 

** _ YOO_ **

** _11_ **

_ Yoo Jeongyeon, is it? _

_ You idiot.  _

_ You better not touch my makeup.  _

\---------- 

Just a quick little recap! 

Nayeon and Jihyo are best friends

Jihyo is friends with Tzuyu 

Nayeon is friends with Sana

Sana is roommates with Momo and Mina 

Jeongyeon is best friends with Momo and Chaeyoung's older cousin 

Chaeyoung is best friends with Dahyun 

Each one does a different sport 

Thus the cycle is complete!

_ Also note: _

_ Locker rooms and showers based off of how some major sporting universities in the US have their recreation and athletic centers done.  _

_ Since it is just a story, why not?  _

For u guys who have read my stuff before, u know I will try to incorporate different plot lines for each character, so we'll see how that goes! If this turns angsty of not idk yet

Lmao okay! 

Questions, comments, concerns ^^


	2. Time Out

NOTE: moved from aff.

\----------

Hey guys! 

Twice comeback is coming up soon! Hopefully they’ll also announce their world tour soon! 

Also they are starting up on their dome tour this month and I am so happy because I have missed them so much!

I wish the best for the girls, their protection, and their happiness 

DM me on twitter if you ever wanna talk! 

Onto the story! 

\----------

Annoyance is a serious issue. It's very,  _ extremely _ , difficult to block out noise when the world is crashing around you. Is that being over dramatic? Honestly, yeah, a bit. But turning around seemed to simply lead to a war zone. A scream louder than a hydrogen bomb. Yelling, curses, maniacal laughter, and Nayeon was pretty sure someone was now sobbing. Yet, despite being clearly in the wrong and causing all of this, Nayeon did not want to see the effects of her actions unfolding behind her. 

Nope. Not her problem. 

_ In ten minutes they'll all be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. I do not want to be here when that happens.  _

“ _ Enough!”,  _ Jihyo yelled, gathering the fighting six girl's attention. Immediately the tangled up mess of athletes looked down, gaining a sense of embarrassment and shame. “You're all a bunch of children! Settle down and stand up before anyone gets hurt!”, the loud volleyball player crossed her arms. 

On the floor, Dahyun and Chaeyoung slowly got up, grumbling. Fighting on the tiled shower floor lead to two things: wetting the poor girls and serious bruises. The boxer shoved her best friend slightly, resulting in a shove back- which, of course, was going to lead to another hit… until they were frozen under Jihyo's intense glare. Tzuyu had covered her mouth as she let out a chuckle, but that was stopped again by the very same glare, causing the youngest to gravitate toward the other two. 

Turning back to the Japanese trio, Mina had been looking down, pouting as she now had calmed herself and was gripping onto Sana's arm. The gymnast’s face was bright from embarrassment but her cold eyes towards the freshman showed clear anger still boiling. Sana patted the smaller girl's hair, attempting to comfort her roomie further. Momo let out a  _ huff,  _ seriously emotionally exhausted after-  _ failing-  _ to stop an argument between two dear friends. 

The six were now lined in order, as Jihyo moved in front, next to Nayeon. The tired tennis player rolled her eyes and only held onto the jersey tighter. 

“Fighting, arguing, and yelling inside the showers? Shame on you! All of you!”, Jihyo scolded. “B-but it's not our fault!”, Sana hesitantly returned. “The point is you all turned against each other way too fast! That could have easily lead to someone getting hurt!”, the loud girl placed her hands on her hips. “Turned against each other? Oh come on! Well, it's not like we're a team, or friends, or even know each other! So what's the point?!”, the shortest argued back with a bored, annoyed voice. “The point is,  _ Son- _ ”, Jihyo turned towards her, “That nothing good ever comes from turning against another. You got to be there for each other, friend or stranger alike. You will never know when someone needs you, or in turn, when you'll need someone. Girls support other girls, always!”, the libero explained. “Even when the other is a bitch?”, Chaeyoung huffed and side eyed the gymnast. “Great to see you finally admit one of your many flaws”, Mina answered back. Chaeyoung was about to move towards the lofty girl again before  _ both  _ Dahyun and Tzuyu held her back. 

Nayeon gave another sigh and slide of expression. “That's a nice lecture on ethics and all, Hyo- but I really need my bag. All my things are in there. The fuck do I do?”, she brought everything back to full-circle. 

“Right… Jeong has class right now sooo...”, Momo mumbled and swayed side to side on the heels of her feet. The tiny blonde stopped and thought for a second, “Okay! I'll take her bag for now. Jeong gets out of classes around one, but we have a shift at my uncle's restaurant. I can text her to hold onto it and tell her give you your bag after her shift!”, Chaeyoung celebrated her idea while picking up her older cousin's duffle bag. 

“What am I going to do then?! I had my clothes, keys, money, and make up in there! I mean, I have my laptop and school work in my back pack in my locker, but my clothes?!”, Nayeon exclaimed in frustration. “Ooh, hun, that's where I come in! You can borrow some of my extra clothes I have in my locker! I'll do my magic, a bit of makeup, and  _ wallah! _ Beautiful as can be!”, Sana jumped up again before running and embracing Nayeon into another hug. “That helps… thanks, Sana”, Nayeon hugged the younger girl back. 

“Do you know where the restaurant  _ Doore _ is? It is not that far. It's my uncle's. Jeong gets out of her shift… around, uh, I don't know, eight tonight? I think? I don't remember”, the young blonde pointed out. “Wait- the gourmet place?! That's ran by your family?”, Mina asked in shock. “Pft, wouldn't you like to know, princess? Yeah, we also own the little cafe. Pretty sweet! Get it? Because it's a cafe… and sweet… okay, never mind, stop looking at me...”, Chaeyoung grinned in pride before shrinking down at the failure of her pun. The other girls simply gave looks of disappointment. 

“Doore? Yeah, I know where that is… I'll come around eight then”, Nayeon nodded. “Okay, so it's all settled! Now we can all go back and pretend this never happened!”, Jihyo clapped her hands regaining everyone's attention. “Believe me, that'll be a pleasure”, Mina crossed her arms, her glare still frozen on Chaeyoung. The young gymnast turned around on her heels and quickly walked off to a shower stall. 

Chaeyoung let out a little chuckle and smirked as the older girl walked away, “You know… She's a little hottie, especially when she's walking away.” The smallest groaned a second later as a pain slapped across the back of her head. “That's my daughter you're talking about! Well- roommate- but it stands!”, Momo scolded her little friend again as Chaeyoung simply pouted but continued to stare off where the gymnast had walked off to. 

“Sorry about this whole thing. Especially Mina, usually she's not that haughty or fights”, Sana explained with a little pout. “Hey, it's alright! This one tends to be a huge asshole, so she gets people pissed pretty fast!”, Dahyun explained, patting Chaeyoung on the back. The smaller blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Dahyun's arm as they walked away. “Hey- wait-! Chae! No! I was talking to the pretty upperclassmen! Hey! Call me! My number is 822-!”, Dahyun frantically argued back as the smallest two walked away from the group. “Odd little thing, isn't she?”, Sana giggled before taking Nayeon's hand. 

“Let's get you fixed up, shall we, love?” 

\----- 

The day went on. Simple as that. 

Yet it felt strange afterwards. 

The wind swept through the campus. Curling through the narrow passageways and then spacious courtyards. The university itself was large, having a well amount of acreage situated. What was seemingly odd was the buildings of the university itself. It was a rather old school, working it's way up throughout the years. It was shown through the main central areas, scattered with an almost European design. Large, ominous buildings loomed over, romanesque by design. The carefully carved marble and well established details of the buildings seemed like a counterpart of Oxford or even several Ivy League schools. Yet that was just the center. The newer centers resembled that of glass modernist buildings, looking simplistic as well as futuristic by design. Being located on the side of one of Seoul's mountains on the north side of the city, it was clouded by full grown trees, slowly moving in the breeze. A little creek could be heard nearby, rolling down, crashing gently into a bed of a little fountain by an open walkway between the bio-science and engineering buildings 

The beautiful young woman stopped momentarily, staring at the rippling waters. It was too cold to touch this time of year, little splashes of droplets were enough proof. Yet underneath the wrinkles of clear water, twinkles of copper and silver were seen as coins were regularly tossed into the fountain by students. Wishing to pass a test, wishing to speak to that cute lab partner, wishing for simply something more that may be impossible to reach without a bit of hope. 

_ Usually I would toss a coin in, but all my money is in my duffle… guess I have to go back to my apartment to eat lunch later then. _

Instead Nayeon saw a bit of her reflection in the more calming water of the pool. The extra clothes Sana had were cute.  _ Thank you heavens for Sana!  _ The sweater itself was a light grey, with the retro design of Mickey Mouse front and center, the pants were normal black skinny jeans, and Nayeon had simply wore her work out black Adidas shoes. She had also given Nayeon a white beanie to tie the simple look, trying to add a little cute touch. Sana’s roommate Momo stood by, excited by the fashion show.

Momo was… weird, a happy girl to say the very least. A bit of a dimwit. But Nayeon isn't one to judge much, especially after being helped. It had occurred to Nayeon only afterwards that she actually didn't know any of the girls she had accused. It caused another annoying thought to run on her mind… 

_ Other than Jihyo and Sana, I don't know the other girls…  _

Certainly a strange bunch. Despite hearing stories, Nayeon had never met Sana's roommates. The Osakan girl had given a quick laugh, explaining that all three were in the same foreign students organization before and quickly became friends. Jihyo, who Nayeon considered to be her best friend, knew that bratty basketball player from being her freshman orientation leader over the summer. Then the connection grew more as Momo knew the two little annoying ones. 

Which lead all back towards the name that echoed in Nayeon's head. 

Yoo Jeongyeon. 

Yes, for now she was a source of worry. But after a promising word from Momo, then Sana vouching, Nayeon was convinced that this girl wouldn't steal her stuff  **purposely** , nor do any damages to her things.  _ My Fenty!  _ From what she understood, this  _ stupid  _ soccer player was the team's captain that played midfield. She was in Nayeon's school year, but a year young in age.  _ Granted, I took a year off after high school before starting college.  _ Jeongyeon was the youngest daughter of a popular chef in the city who had recently opened up a gourmet restaurant after mistreatment from another high-end place. According to Chaeyoung, who lives with her older cousin, it is assured that Jeongyeon would be at work tonight. 

There was something else that itched about the soccer player. There was a sense of familiarity that came along with the name. It was difficult to explain. Maybe they have had a course together at some point? The two were seniors and probably had taken a basics class together before moving on towards their major’s differing degree works. 

Whatever the reason, she didn't give much thought. 

Giving a silent wish of a prayer that everything will be alright, Nayeon gave a slight bow towards the fountain. The ripples continued, spreading in waves, distorting her reflection in the water. 

_ It really is going to be a long day…  _

\---------- 

_ To put it simple:  _

_ Fuck me!  _

_ Oh motherfucking damn it all! Goddamn perfect!  _

_ Fuck!  _

_ As you can clearly tell, I am going through it™.  _

With a thud, Jeongyeon slammed her head against the desk. A low, but tired groan escaped her lips, muffled by her arms around her head. “I did not just do this, I didn't just do this!”, the soccer player mumbled to herself. The raven head girl sighed and rubbed her temples. 

A simple poke on her back got her attention. 

“Bruh, you feeling alright?”, the boy asked in a whispered voice as the lecture continued. Jae leaned back on his desk after continuous pokes, a small snicker growing after seeing the annoyed expression. “No”, Jeongyeon answered back with a groan, “I was getting pretty warm so I was putting my jacket back in my duffle but…”, her voice trailed off. 

Instead of answering directly, Jeongyeon pulled out a makeup pallet. “Fenty? Damn, okay, flex, queen!”, Jae gasped, his eyes going large behind his glasses. The next thing he knew, Jeongyeon had jabbed his side with a pen. The American boy let out a sharp  _ yelp _ in class, yet no one turned.  _ Seniors, huh? Block out the professor and anything else.  _ The old professor continued on mumbling about circuits. 

“ _ What was that for?!”,  _ Jae whispered through gritted teeth. “ _ This isn't mine! _ I wanted a pallet, but I couldn't ever afford it! Look-”, Jeongyeon now big through the bag, “A pink hoodie, some leggings, the make up! Is this- whoever this is, she drives a Toyota! I don't drive a Toyota!”, Jeongyeon pointed out. “Ah, those two idiots distracted me! Damn it!”, the soccer player groaned. “Okay, first, chill. You're messing up the vibe right now”, Jae joked, trying to ease tension, didn't work as Jeongyeon flipped him off. Pulling his hood over his head and pushing up his glasses, the boy gave a shrug, “Just return it after class.” 

“I have work and my dad  _ hates _ it when I'm late! He's always busting my ass when I'm a few minutes late! But he let's Chaeyoung go around doing whatever she wants! ….Unrelated but that stands! I would have to drop it off after my shift… Shit, where is my bag then?!”, Jeongyeon finally realized. She continued to curse under her breath in panic as Jae drew a little dinosaur on his notebook. 

The young woman quickly pulled her phone out of her backpack, about to text Chaeyoung to go back to the gym in case she left and look for her bag. Yet she was frozen and raised an eyebrow when she realized she already had a few missed messages from her baby cousin. 

**Strawberry Princess: ** hey dummy 

**Strawberry Princess: ** you accidentally took that tennis player Im's bag!! Shes all shades of big mad lol i told her to just come by the restrant to pick it up later 

**Strawberry Princess: ** *restaurant lol it's spelled stupid why is there a u in it the hell

**Strawberry Princess: ** anyway I got ur bag so don't worry I took it home I'll see u later oh but tell uncle I'm going to be a little late

**Strawberry Princess: ** also off topic but do u know anything about myoui mina? 

“Ah, this little motherfucker is being useful for once, huh?”, Jeongyeon whispered. “She got you covered?”, Jae asked looking over at the phone. “Yeah… Who is Im? Tennis player...?”, Jeongyeon asked looking back up at the blonde boy. “The tennis player? Oh, she's the one who threw her shoulder out”, the American boy said as if it was very common knowledge. Yet Jeongyeon was lost. 

“Dude”, Jae monotoned, “Ain't you the soccer captain? She's, like, the tennis one. Don't all of you know each other? There isn't any sports mixers? Huh. Okay- Like two seasons ago… ish? Whatever- Two seasons ago in the final she sorta fell down during a match and was screaming apeshit or something. Turned out she had a weak shoulder and was told to sit that game out but she didn't so she just fucked herself over. Jennie took over the team after she left for a season, I think she's still supposed to be out”, the boy explained. “Oh, wait, no I did hear about that. Damn… it was that bad of an injury?”, Jeongyeon's eyes widened. “Right? I was surprised too. Like- it's tennis. The twinks of all sports! She must have done something  _ really wrong _ to get that badly hurt”, he shrugged, ending the story. The boy laughed to himself as he colored his drawing in with a pen.

“Ey, should I make my dinosaur breathe fire?” 

Jeongyeon stayed silent, looking back into the duffle bag. She gave an emotionless expression before resting her cheek in her hand. “An injury, huh? I hope she is alright now…”, she muttered to herself. After a little sigh, the senior looked back up at the professor's PowerPoint. 

_ Still the same slide, huh?  _

_ Nothing has changed.  _

\-----

By now the sky had shifted again. 

The sun laid down, cradled between the northern mountains of Seoul. The clouds were dark, glossed by a shadowy orange glow turning dark purple. Having had missed afternoon practice due to the missing bag, Nayeon had strolled her way over to the restaurant, thankfully not that far after taking the subway for a few. Coming up from the station, the senior found herself surrounded by skyscrapers in the bustling center of one of the city's more pristine areas. 

_ Well it is gourmet, isn't it?  _

The carmel haired woman looked upward, tracing over the ends of the skys, radiating against the glass buildings and the reflection caused by golden hour. Around this time Nayeon would definitely be taking selfies with this great lighting and scenery… yet without her phone it made it all the much more hard to do so. Which is what made this so much more urgent. 

Her eyes landed across an odd little sign. Well, not exactly odd, but rather cute. There was a building that had to be a few stories tall, ten from how much Nayeon guessed. The top of the building seemed to be the restaurant portion, leading to what looked to be an open patio. Yet at the bottom stood the bakery that the little wrestler had mentioned. From the outside, the bottom of the glass building differed by having a bit more character, as any great cafe should have. The cafe had large windows edged by dark sidelines, allowing as much sunlight to enter to create a more open area feel in the city. Through the window was a clear view of baked goods to be shown- danishes, eclairs, cannolis, to even macaroons, fresh baguettes, croissants. Steaming coffee machines left the glass a bit fogged, and several cups were lined up, tempting the busy businessman, tourist, or local, to quickly come inside and taste the atmosphere of the rather indie hook up. Further on the inside, Nayeon could see an industrial ceiling, with unique light fixtures hanging down. The walls were spotless white on the inside, contrasting the black exterior. The menu was hand written on what looked to be chalkboards to give a more personal flare. Wooden, white tables were lined along booths on the inside, and a couple little patio tables were on the outside. Nayeon was surprised, thinking that the style of the cafe much rather fit some place like Los Angeles or Chicago. Stained on the glass window in perfectly bold white letters was “Doze Cafe and Bakery”. 

“Damn, I would do anything for some macaroons…”, Nayeon shook her head, cursing more for her missing money. “Maybe coming on an empty stomach was a mistake”, she muttered and walked into the main entrance of the building. 

_ Right how didn't I notice- Okay, makes sense. No wonder why Myoui was so shocked. Now I feel extremely undressed…  _

The Yoo's restaurant was famous around Seoul. Upon entering the building Nayeon had wished she would have changed into something nicer instead of wearing Sana’s Mickey sweater. 

Quickly passing through a lavish entrance, Nayeon's jaw dropped as she felt herself once again being in the awe; the feeling of being transported to another country, another place. Despite just entering, Nayeon saw the venue ahead behind the front desk. The restaurant had a feel of a mixture of modernism with traditional European design. The lighting was low, creating a private, intimate environment for each table. Hanging above were chandeliers dripping with lamp shades, perhaps half a dozen scattered across the building. The ceilings were vaulted, as the walls were of white brick columns, and between separate sections were dark wooden window frames dividing up dining rooms; all of which captured the romantic atmosphere. The orange, warm glow from the lowered lights caused shadows to become more expressive as the customers continued on with dinner. The tables were round, covered in silky clothes. Nayeon's stomach growled more as she spotted the plates- to be fair she didn't know what majority of they were, but they looked and smelled  _ heavenly _ . An arrangement of chicken fricassee covered in creamy wine sauce with a spread of mushrooms and vegetables, skillets filled with pastas with the choice of shrimp, crab, or lobster, and the recognizable staple food of a soufflé. At the back of the room, there was a giant wall of windows, allowing the now shifting cold blue night to clash in contrast with the sensual interior. 

Her stomach growled. 

_ Damn it.  _

“Hey! You made it, Im!” 

A familiar giggle caught Nayeon's attention. Turning back around to face the front counter, the little freshman from earlier had returned from seating some guests. The cute girl had her hair nicely tied back, and she wore a spotless white collared shirt and little black vest, tied together with a black bowtie. She was smiling largely, with a bit of makeup on. Very different from when she tried starting a fight in just a sports bra and shorts earlier. 

“Awe, don't you clean up nice, little wrestler?” 

Chaeyoung's smile fell into a pout, “I'm not a wrestler and I am not little. This is my uniform. Uncle has me as the hostess!”, the younger proudly announced. “Jeong works at the bar. She's leaving in about twenty minutes and has your bag in the back room, so if you can please wait a minute?”, the younger picked up a menu in her grasp and stepped out from behind the counter. “Well, I have been waiting all day, a few more minutes shouldn't hurt”, Nayeon sighed with a slight roll of the eyes. “If you would follow me, please”, the younger stepped out behind the counter and walked towards the dining area, motioning Nayeon to follow. 

“You going to order something?”

“Do I look like I can afford any of this?”

“Nope.” 

“Then why ask? Wait, you weren't supposed to answer, you little sh-” 

“Are you friends with Myoui?” 

Chaeyoung had lead Nayeon to the back of the restaurant, behind another section of glass open frames. By now, Nayeon had noted the deepening tune of a bass line, piano scales, and trumpet flowing throughout the restaurant; only adding to the classy flare. The section that Chaeyoung had stepped into was differing from the overall restaurant. Yes, the dark, romantic mood continued, but in a more chic sense than traditional. The ceiling was dark, with a light fixture swirling around on top. The walls were now all windows, facing towards the now glowing nightline of Seoul. There were little tables, with couches and chairs lined along, bringing a still relaxed but modish style. The bar was made out of dark wood, stretching along side the only brick wall of the room. Behind the bar was seemingly endless rows of drinks of all kinds. 

“No”, Nayeon answered, looking around, “I'm friends with Sana. Aren't you close to that Hirai girl? Why don't you ask her?” The younger's eyes widened, “Oh, yeah, I forgot Momo knew her”, Chaeyoung looked down, rubbing the bottom of her nose with her index finger. The question left Nayeon to smirk at the younger, “Why do you ask, little wrestler?” Chaeyoung snapped out of her train of thought and looked up bashfully, “Oh- no reason. You were just talking to her and… I don't know, ’thought you were friends.” 

“Yeah, but  _ why do you ask?”  _

“Huh? Um… because… I want to… fight her? Yeah. Her stupid, stuck up, pretty face… Prissy girl. She made me mad. Granted, I sorta started it, but she- God, she just irritated me. Calling me little and all.”

“Pfth… You're cute.” 

“Am not!” 

The tiny girl huffed, annoyed now. “Jeong is the one with the ponytail. I have to get back to my position in case anyone else comes in. See ya later!”, the younger smiled politely before waving and scurrying off back to the front desk. The brunette was left bewildered but rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. 

_ Noted.  _

Nayeon had walked up to the bar before sliding onto one of the stools. Her eyes landed on one of the two bartenders, a young man and young woman respectfully. The young woman was currently serving a drink for a customer, as her arms quickly shook a cocktail. She wore a similar uniform as her cousin, only without the little bowtie. Looking up at the girl, Nayeon couldn't help but continuing glancing at her. She had a cunning grin, pretty face, black hair tied up in a high ponytail with some side bangs out, and honestly, a she looked good in her uniform. She smiled up again at the customer, her eyes closing and forming a cute little wrinkle. 

_ Gorgeous. _

_ Tall.  _

_ Athletic.  _

_ And if what Momo said to be true, then charming too.  _

_ God  _ ** _fucking _ ** _ damn it. _

_ So she's the one that caused this long day? _

_ Damn you. Did you have to look so attractive? _

“And there you go!”, Jeongyeon had said proudly, perfectly servicing the cocktail in a stylish way. The young woman dried her hands on a nearby towel before turning around in the bar. Jeongyeon smiled to herself before going towards some of the glass and drinks behind her. The senior froze for a second, noticing a reflection in the dark glass of a wine bottle. 

_ Okay… She's pretty. And obviously checking me out. Heh, cool. _

Clearing her throat and fixing her collar, Jeongyeon turned around once more to face the woman sitting at the bar. 

“What can I get for you?”

“When is your shift over?” 

Jeongyeon immediately flushed as Nayeon's eyes widened in realization. “Wait- That's not what I meant! I- um...”, Nayeon stammered. The barista let out a muffled laugh before looking down and rubbing the back of her neck, “Well, that was rather forward… Flattering, really. I always did like a woman that can take charge.” She looked up and had that  _ attractive  _ crooked grin. Her eyes were charming, bold, holding a little green flare. 

Nayeon huffed and looked back at the tall girl leaning against the counter with that  _ stupid smug  _ expression. The older girl burned; with aggravation mixed with an intriguing urge. She crossed her arms and this time purposely ran her eyes down Jeongyeon again, in a sense that would intimidate anyone. It worked as Jeongyeon's expression changed to a more curious one.

“Do you flirt with all your customers?” 

“Just the ones I know I can get to come back.” 

“And how many is that?” 

Nayeon’s expression changed, shifting to a more flirty one with a deepening want in her eyes. This caught her off guard. 

“Well- um… a- a few”, the barista stumbled. “Figured, all talk. Sad, given your reputation I would have thought you would have had better game. Well, granted, I don't look for simple flings, but for you… hm, let's see…”, Nayeon chuckled, gaining the upper hand. Jeongyeon sighed and looked down, blushing madly. 

_Thank god for the dim lights. Gah, what's up with her?_ _Wait- Reputation?_

“What makes you think I'll be that easy?”, Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, almost coyly. 

“Oh, no. I don't think that. I look forward to a challenge anytime”, Nayeon responded, her voice becoming smooth.

“Thankfully for you, so do I.”

“Ah, is that so? No wonder you prefer dominant women.”

“In that case, why don't you show me? I would love to see a demonstration from you.” 

Nayeon was smiling largely, thoroughly entertained by the younger girl. She chuckled and looked down, her brown locks falling to the side, causing her to push it back up, in a messy, but seducing movement. Jeongyeon's smile was gone, her expression one more serious as she bit her lower lip. 

Shaking her head, Jeongyeon decided to try again. “Is there anything I can get for you?”, she asked. Nayeon rested her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“Hmmm…”, her eyes skimmed over the menu and assortment of drinks.  _ I can't afford any of these, fuck.  _ Her eyes lit up with another idea. 

“You tell me, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

This time she laughed as the younger girl was completely taken aback. “How do you- I- I am not wearing a name tag- How-”, Jeongyeon looked back and forth confused as  _ hell.  _

“Oh, God, you should look at your face! Ha! Awe, you look like a lost little puppy!”, Nayeon laughed rather loudly, throwing one hand up and another hitting the bar. Jeongyeon groaned, “Are you from Haneol? Is that how you know me, huh? No wonder you look familiar. Coming to fuck with me at work isn't funny! Swear to God, if this is trick, I'm going to beat your ass up. You will not catch me off guard”, Jeongyeon leaned forward and whispered through gritted teeth, her face just a few centimeters from Nayeon's. Nayeon rolled her eyes but gave a soft smile this time, Jeongyeon couldn't help but curse under her breathe. 

_ “Goddamn, you're too pretty. Fuck this...”  _

“Thank you”, Nayeon grinned, happily showing her bunny teeth, “And I go to SNU, with you, dummy. Pfth, you're short circuited just like your cousin.” The older girl poked Jeongyeon's forehead with her index finger, pushing the girl back slightly. “You know Chaeyoung?”, Jeongyeon blinked. “Ish, had one or two conversations with the little muffin. Anywho, she said you would have my bag. Where is it?”, Nayeon explained. 

Jeongyeon seemed to be loading until it finally clicked. 

“You're the tennis player!” 

“Call me Nayeon.” 

“Ah, yeah, sure”, Jeongyeon facepalmed. “Well, you never ordered anything, Nayeon”, the younger girl pointed out again. “Yeah, about that… I can't really afford a drink right now. You know, broke student and all that jizz...”, she laughed nervously. Instead Jeongyeon rubbed her chin and looked up with a bright smile. The soccer player immediately turned around and grabbed a glass and bottle from the counter. 

“H-hey, wait! I just said I couldn't afford it!”, Nayeon argued, standing up before the younger could continue. Jeongyeon let out another laugh before turning back with her crooked smile again, “Don't worry. It's on the house. It is the least I can do. How are you with margaritas?” 

Nayeon flushed heavily as Jeongyeon gave a wink. 

“Well… a drink couldn't hurt.” 

\----- 

Yeah, she was wrong. 

“What is it with our soccer team and that damn rivalry?”, Nayeon asked. 

It was shortly after dusk as the pair left the restaurant. Jeongyeon had just finished her shift, and as promised, returned the godforsaken duffel bag back to Nayeon. It was too late for afternoon practice, so Nayeon was faced with just going back home for the night- back to her sweet little apartment shared with Jihyo across the university campus. Jeongyeon thought it would be a good idea to tag along, as she was also heading home for the night, living at another apartment complex down the street from Nayeon's. 

_ Shit, I still need to buy chicken for a late dinner.  _

“Hm?” 

“Well, I mean, you did threaten to beat me up.” 

“Oh, right, sorry about that… I swear, I don't start fights that fast!”, Jeongyeon laughed nervously. The girl had changed, now dressed in grey Adidas sweats and a large grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder and a soccer ball in her arms. “But, yeah, no- We have a nasty rivalry for soccer. Last year, we made it up to nationals, for the fifth year in a row!”, Jeongyeon announced proudly, bouncing the ball on her knees as she walked. 

Nayeon smiled. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah! Every year at nationals, it would end up being SNU vs Haneol. Every other year, we would win! But that also means every other year we would lose so... Last year, my junior year, we lost- but man, it felt so amazing to be out there… Just the rush, playing the game that I love, and the thrill of knowing we could win it. I'm on my final year, my last semester… the quarter-finals are soon. As captain, I need to make sure my girls are ready as a team and individually. It's pressure, sure, but we're so close. With stakes this high, I can't allow us to lose. I can't and won't let Haneol win”, Jeongyeon sounded determined as she nodded to herself before turning back towards Nayeon with a smile. 

“I admire the optimism.” 

“I call it confidence.” 

They continued to walk. 

“You took the subway here?” 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Same.” 

Leading up to the subway station, Nayeon looked upward. Signs of the nightlife stirred awake, lighting up the dark. 

“Oh, hey, Momo called me earlier. She mentioned something about… I didn't understand her, but something about naked ladies yelling in the shower?”, Jeongyeon laughed and turned back to the shorter girl. “Ugh, okay first of all- I had a towel on. And second-”, Nayeon paused and hit Jeongyeon's shoulder lightly, “How  _ stupid  _ are you for stealing another girl's bag?! Do you know know the trouble you caused?!”, the older scolded. The raven haired girl laughed and shook her head, “Hey, ow! And I wasn't the one yelling and accusing everyone who walked in! Chaeng said you made poor little Dahyun piss herself! I'm sorry I took your bag, but it seems like you just want someone to blame!”, Jeongyeon argued back. 

“Someone to blame?! You took my bag!” 

“On accident!” 

“You still started all of this!” 

“I did not!” 

“Ugh, you really are a dummy, Yoo.” 

Jeongyeon huffed and pouted before walking down into the subway station. Nayeon followed, still lightly shoving the younger girl. “Stop it, you're annoying”, Jeongyeon grumbled. Nayeon scoffed and crosses her arms, “No need to get grumpy.” 

“I am  _ not  _ grumpy.” 

“Awe, yes, you are. A little grumpy-baby!” 

“Hey! I am no baby! I am a senior!”, the soccer player whined. “Oh, calm down, stupid. So am I, and I am probably older than you, so I win. Didn’t you say you liked dominant women? So wouldn't you like being called baby?”, Nayeon now teased back. “That was before you opened your mouth and started talking”, the taller girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes. “Well, geez… Okay”, the brunette lowered her voice and turned to face the racks of the subway station. 

_ Train T heading towards University District arriving shortly.  _

Nayeon looked around the station. It was semi-full, being just a little after rush hour back home. However, it was dark as night loomed over. At the entrance there was a glow of the neon green sign from the outside. It was a little cold, as the late winter winds drifted by idely. The station left a blue, almost metallic lighting glow. She hated to admit it, but she would have been scared alone at this time. 

_ Instead, I am stuck here with this prick.  _

She shifted and found the taller girl looking back down at her with a tilt of the head. “What?”, Nayeon asked in a mutter. “You… You got something on your hair…”, Jeongyeon pointed out, her index finger swirling around. “Oh my God, what?! Get it out! Where is it?!”, the shorter let out a girly screech as Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Relax, hold still”, she monotoned back. Jeongyeon bit her lip and reached over, then she quickly removed the white beanie on Nayeon’s head and placed it on herself. “There! Looks better on me, right?”, Jeongyeon grinned and stuck her tongue back out.

“Hey! Give that back! It’s my friend’s!” 

“Oh, look! The train is here!” 

“Jeongyeon!”

The younger had dashed into the train, laughing while Nayeon chased. Jeongyeon has sat down at the edge of the train, still letting out a few giggles as Nayeon sat besides her and pulled the beanie down to cover her face. 

“Well now I am blind forever!”

“Good, you deserve that, headass.” 

Nayeon had removed the beanie from Jeongyeon’s head before placing it back on. “Wipe that look off your face”, Nayeon said under her breath. “Hm? I am not doing anything at all”, Jeongyeon answered back. The girl gave a smirk before resting, leaving the soccer ball on her lap. Nayeon cursed mentally at the girl. 

_ Why the hell did this annoying shit have to be so gorgeous? _

“You should come to the soccer game next week.” 

Instead of answering verbally, Nayeon gave an expression of contemplation. Jeongyeon shifted, “Have you ever gone?” The tennis player shook her head no. “Then why do you look so familiar…”, the younger whispered. “You think so too?”, Nayeon faced the younger, making eye contact. Jeongyeon tilted her head as Nayeon looked on with wonder in her eyes. The taller looked down and bit her lip. 

“I’ll go to the game.”

Jeongyeon looked back up, “You will?” Nayeon smiled and nodded, “Yeah, just make sure it is not boring. Or else you owe me another drink.” The younger scoffed, offended slightly, “Hold up- soccer is not boring! I am fucking amazing!” The tennis player gave a giggle before grabbing a hold of the other’s arm. “In that case, why don't you show me? I would love to see a demonstration from you”, Nayeon teased, copying what Jeongyeon has said back at the restaurant.

“Ahh, this girl… You are going to drive me to hell, Im”, Jeongyeon shook her head and turned away with a flushed face. She smiled softly as she felt Nayeon’s grip tighten. Looking up, the light inside the white train was bright, as the fast moving tunnels would shine every so often. The railing shook with each bump on the track. The train was rapid, heading down a turning tunnel. 

  
  


_ Arriving at University District.  _

_ \----------  _

Twitter- @chibichae

  
  
  



	3. Wanna Skip Practice?

NOTE: Moved from aff.

\----------

Picture this: 

All you want to do is relax between classes, maybe catch up on some missing homework, and maybe not actually do that and just watch Netflix for an hour until your next class starts. Maybe, just maybe, you want to enjoy your time. The greatest way to do just that is to perhaps take a nap, just waste away your time. But, hey, sleeping is never a waste of time. You were up late working on a stupid report anyways. Morning practice was killer (stupid shoulder…) but thankfully Sana bought you some coffee afterwards. Starbucks? A chocolate muffin? Oh, please! Treat yourself, queen! Yes, work it! Carbs going straight to my ass! 

The library seems like a perfect place, no one really bothers you. Just find a table, perhaps one on the second floor, near the windows overlooking the courtyard. It's still early, only 10:14 to be exact. Other students are around, some reading, some chatting, one is crying, and some watching YouTube. You place your bag down, turn on your favorite Spotify playlist, put on your headphones, rest your head down on your arms, _ carefully to not mess up your beauty face and makeup, _and, finally, you close your eyes. The blissful feeling of sleep is weighing down, and oh, it is nice. 

Exactly twenty three seconds later, your left headphone is pulled out. 

“Unsurprising, Rihanna.” 

Nayeon groaned and shifted, now resting on her left arm as she looked towards the person on her right. “What the fuck do you want?”, the senior mumbled out, clear exhaustion in her voice. “Is waking up next to you every morning going to be like this too?”, the younger hummed. “Quit the crap, Jeong”, Nayeon yawned, opening her eyes to look up. 

Jeongyeon chuckled softly, as Nayeon looked up at her from her position. _ Damn it, she's dressed cute. _ The taller girl had on an oversized jean jacket, a black shirt with the Guns and Roses band logo, some simple black ripped skinny jeans, and her stupid, iconic high ponytail. _ So outside her uniform and workout clothes this is her style? Grunge, heh. _She shifted slightly, leaning up on her chair, and pulling a sticker-cladded laptop out to work. 

Nayeon yawned and looked around. This part of the library was filled with soft chatter between students, a good place to work on group projects or to review with someone. The library itself was four floors, but the common room was on the third level. The tables the pair was sitting at was near the edge of the library, so a big wall of windows gave natural lighting but also a good view of the university courtyard and campus from this height. Apart from this common space was a few computer labs spread across the floor, as well as rows of study rooms that students could reserve. Between each room, stood tall shelves, lining thousands of books that seemed to be endless. It was not uncommon for students to be found studying, sleeping, or even eating between the rows. 

“You didn't answer me”, Nayeon whined, tugging on Jeongyeon's jacket, “What do you want?” The younger blinked as she looked away from her homework. “Hm? Oh, nothing. I was working a couple of tables away, saw you, then noticed this seat next to you was open. I wanted to say hi”, she explained, shrugging it off. “What are _ you _ doing?”, Jeongyeon asked in return, turning back to her laptop right after. “Trying to nap, but some dick came to wake me up”, Nayeon resorted, rather snappy. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

The smaller huffed and closed her eyes again, resting back down comfortably. “You didn't even say hi…”, she whispered. Suddenly Nayeon felt herself being covered as Jeongyeon laid her jacket on top of her shoulders. “Hello, Nayeon. Now nap, goddamn. Can't you see I'm trying to work? What's up with you and always bothering me?”, she said shortly. The brunette moved the jacket upward to cover her flushed cheeks but grumbled curses.

“Wake me up in an hour, please. I have class at 11:30.” 

-

Nayeon hated to admit it. Hell, she hates to admit any form of weakness. So you can imagine the irritation that came from this weak feelings in her knees. She brushed it off however. Probably just from the squats she did yesterday. No big deal, nope. Nothing really…

Resisting the urge to rub her eyes and ruin her perfect makeup, the older girl simply yawned. “So-”, she took a second to yawn once more, “What were you working on?” 

Jeongyeon had kept her promise and woke the older girl up a bit before her class would start. “What? Oh- Yeah, just some practice problems for an exam coming up. Can I walk you to class? I was going to the advising center anyways and… it's along the way, yeah. That's the reason”, the taller responded with a shrug. The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Come on then… Hm, odd, you don't even know where my class is” Nayeon quickly slung her bag over her shoulder to head out, not bothering to wait for Jeongyeon. 

“H-hey, wait! Nayeon!” 

_ Afterall she won't see me blushing… _

“What class is the exam for?” 

“Huh-?” 

“What? Are you deaf? What class, Yoo?” 

“No need to be rude, goddamn...”, Jeongyeon huffed, pushing the older girl slightly, “It's for physics 4623.” Nayeon stopped midway and looked up with shock drawn across her face. “_ Upper division physics? _ Why do you want to put yourself through that type of torture?”, she seemed almost at awe. The cute reaction caused Jeongyeon to giggle, which in turn caused Nayeon to blush even _ brighter, _ which resulted in, you guessed it, _ more _ giggles. 

“Sorta need to”, Jeongyeon explained after regaining composure, “It is part of my degree plan.” Nayeon looked on curiously and opened her mouth but Jeongyeon had beat her to the answer, “My major is in mechanical engineering. What is yours?”, Jeongyeon grinned, crossing her arms and leaning against one of the library's bookshelves. 

Nayeon was fuming. 

No way, absolutely no way. No way was this annoying, smug, _ gorgeous _ woman who was built like a Amazonian warrior also _ an engineer. What else can she do?! Play the fucking saxophone or some random shit like that?! _Nayeon looked at the younger girl again, eyeing her with a deadly glare. The green haze in her eyes, cocked up smile, and soft li- 

_ Fuck. _

_ She has a fucking lip ring. _

_ Oh, morherfucker- How didn't I notice? _

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _

Yet, all this panicking was only in her head. Nayeon stood with her cold, pretending to be annoyed, expression. 

“Psychology”, she said curtly, crossing her arms as well, “Study of the mind.” Nayeon once again moved her eyes up and down Jeongyeon, purposely this time to have the younger catch on. “Yeah, nothing much going on there...”, Nayeon swirled her index towards Jeongyeon. 

The taller girl raised an eyebrow and gave an offended expression. “Hey, C's get degrees! It's hard! If I pass, that's all that matters to me!”, Jeongyeon pouted and cornered Nayeon against one of the library's walls. “Will you get out of the way? I'm trying to get to class. Also, would you stop yelling? We are in the library, dummy”, the tennis player rolled her eyes, trying to avoid any eye contact. “Not until you take that back”, Jeongyeon threatened joking, suddenly wrapping her arms around Nayeon's waist and picking up the older girl. 

“Jeongyeon! Stop! Ah! Jesus, put me down, idiot!” 

“No! Say you're sorry!” 

“Oh, bite me, asshole!” 

“If you insist!” 

“_ Don't you fucking dare!” _

The taller girl was laughing as she spun Nayeon around. The dizzying sensation finally got to Nayeon as she let out a small laugh but once again attempted to free herself from Jeongyeon's grasp. She squirmed roughly. “Hey! Relax!”, Jeongyeon whined. “No, never! This is your fault!”, Nayeon laughed back, almost diabolically. Jeongyeon pouted as Nayeon was getting harder to hold, causing the raven haired girl to stumble backwards into one of the bookshelves. 

“Owww…”, little sniffles could be heard. 

Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon immediately froze after hearing the gentle voice and soft cries. The two girls looked down and noticed that they had accidently pushed back a set of books on their side… causing some others to fall down on the other side. “You idiot, you hit someone!”, Nayeon scolded, hitting Jeongyeon's shoulder. “Me? It was the two of us! Not to mention if you weren't moving like a fucking toddler throwing a tantrum then this wouldn't have happened!”, the taller argued, her arms still holding up Nayeon. 

“Oh, so who's the one looking to blame someone else this time?!” 

“I don't need this from you!” 

“You're fucking unbelievable! Ugh… Let's just check on who we hit.” 

Placing the smaller down, Jeongyeon kept an arm around Nayeon's waist as the older moved to check on the girl. “Hey, I'm sorry, my friend and I didn't mea- Oh, Myoui! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!”, Nayeon hurried and kneeled downward towards the young sophomore. 

Mina sniffled before wiping a tear from her eye. “H-hi… N-no, I'm alright. The ed-edge of the book just hit my head”, the girl responded. _ Okay suddenly Sana and Momo calling her by little pet names makes sense- she's so fucking cute! _The delicate looking girl looked upwards at the pair and rubbed her head. Nayeon couldn't help but not believe that one bit. The Japanese girl looked tired and hurt, but attempted to hold herself together. 

The gymnast is known for her poise and classy fashion and overall personality as Sana had spoken about before. However Mina now… looked like a little geek. The girl had her chocolate brown hair up in a high ponytail with some bangs falling carefully on her forehead. Her beautiful face was red from embarrassment and there was a bit of tears pooled around her onyx eyes. Mina sat between the rows of the books, her laptop open in front with some strange equations visible and a _ huge _ pile of books settled next to her, obviously not the ones that Jeongyeon had hit her with, as that one laid scattered on her left side. The girl had another oversized t-shirt with… _ I don't know, fucking Naruto on it or whateverthefuck _, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of checkered patterned vans. 

Mina looked up at Jeongyeon and her cheeks **flushed. ** “Hey, pengu! I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident!”, Jeongyeon nervously laughed, scratching the back of her neck. Nayeon blinked in confusion before realizing the two would know each other. _ Right, yeah, Momo. _ “Is that Deku on your shirt?”, Jeongyeon asked as Mina nodded without looking up still. “S-sorry for threatening to beat up your little sister. I didn't know you were related...”, Mina shyly said, twirling her index fingers against each other. 

“Did she deserve it?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then it's okay.”

However, Jeongyeon was in a similar situation as Nayeon: she knew nothing about the younger girl. Unlike the bubbly Sana or vibrant Momo, Mina… was a mystery. The two older Japanese girls would defend heaven and hell for their youngest, claiming that Mina was just _ extremely _ shy and introverted. Yet the only time Mina had ever showed her true colors was on stage performing her routine or up front in the auditorium solving a chemical equation. Jeongyeon blinked, just now realizing that this was quite possibly the first time she had ever _ heard _ the younger speak, only meeting her once or twice beforehand. 

Nayeon rolled her eyes before cupping Mina's cheek. “Are you sure you're alright, boo?”, Nayeon gave a worried smile. Mina nodded slightly, wiping away some tears still coming down her cheeks, “Y-yes, do not worry. I was falling asleep working on homework, so if you and Jeongyeon didn't come along fighting… yeah...”, Mina shrugged and gave a tired smile. “Sorry about that, Mina. What are you working on?”, Jeongyeon hummed and sat down next to her. “Oh, uh, biochem practice problems. I shall do my best!”, Mina nodded with a gummy smile. “You're so adorable. I think I'm in love with you!”, Nayeon squealed and pulled the younger into a hug. “Jeong! How dare you fucking hurt this angel?!”, Nayeon scolded as she held Mina to her chest. “I didn't do shit! You did, dumbass!”, the tallest argued back. “It makes sense how you two are friends with Sana and Momo now…”, Mina whispered under her breath. 

Mina blinked and looked up again. “Wait...”, her voice was airy, any noise could overtake it, “I didn't know you two were together. Like _ together _ together. I thought you didn't know each other.” The bickering seniors froze before looking at each other before laughing. “ _ Together? _Oh, baby, no, we're not together. I just met this dumbass”, Nayeon laughed as Jeongyeon had laughed along but then looked annoyed. 

“But you're wearing her jacket?”, Mina questioned. 

“It… It's cold”, Nayeon argued. 

“Wait, give me back my fucking jacket”, Jeongyeon realized.

“No, fuck you”, Nayeon said. 

“Fair argument I suppose”, Jeongyeon shrugged. 

Mina isn't stupid and frankly felt offended by the act. 

“Shit, wait-”, the eldest quickly stood up, “I'm late for my class! Oh, damn it! Come on, Jeong!”, Nayeon gasped before standing up, grabbing ahold of the raven girl's arm. “Ah! Don't just grab me like that! Are you trying to rip off my arm?!”, Jeongyeon grumbled. The two seniors ran off arguing before Mina could utter another word. 

Not like Mina would have said much more anyways. The headache came back stronger.

-

On the way over to class, Nayeon got tired. What can you expect? The humanities building was across campus! If she wasn't practicing or at a match, no way was Nayeon going to run. If she was late, she was late. Simple as that. Power walking is the safest bet. 

Jeongyeon strolled along, her hands inside her pockets and with a chilled out, calm expression. _ Gah, she's so hot. _Nayeon shook that thought out of her head. 

“Why engineering?”, might as well start up a conversation. The taller looked up and chuckled, “Honestly? I like robots, and I'm pretty good at math.” The eldest just hummed at the answer. “Yeah, but why not, I don't know, management? Since your dad has that restaurant”, Nayeon asked again. “Nah, my dad said he'll give it to one of my older sisters. My oldest one is already in business, so probably her”, Jeongyeon answered back with a lazy shrug. 

The pair was now walking through the main part of campus. The sky was clear, a little breeze blowing through. The trees swayed, creating shade to move gently. There were students everywhere; walking to class, some skateboarding, others had little booths set up, trying to recruit students into their organizations. Jeongyeon waved at a couple of students sitting below a tree nearby. Across the courtyard some guys were playing with a frisbee. A typical college environment. 

“How many siblings do you have?”, Nayeon asked. It had dawned on her, that despite their instant connection, she knew, once again, next to nothing about the younger girl. Simple questions, yeah, but at least she got to know more about this damn girl. 

“Two older sisters and Chaeyoung. Do you have any siblings?”, seemed as if Jeongyeon had similar feelings towards wanting to have a simple chat. “Yeah, one younger sister. Awe, so you're the baby!”, Nayeon teased again, grabbing into Jeongyeon's arm. “Gah, stop it, will you? I'm not a baby. Besides, Chaeyoung has lived with us since she was two, so I never really felt like the baby”, Jeongyeon responded with an irritated tone, but was blushing deeply at Nayeon's tease.

It had dawned on Nayeon. 

“Mina called Chaeyoung your sister.”

“Huh-? Hm... Ah, so she did. Well, she is. She is my biological cousin, but our parents adopted her a few years back. So she is my baby sister. That little asshole. You **have to ** tell me what she did to get _ Myoui _to actually yell! Can't believe I missed that!”, Jeongyeon laughed and grinned widely.

Nayeon smiled up at her. 

The taller looked down and her lips fell into a little pout. “What are you smiling at? Fuck, do I still have lettuce between my teeth?! Momo said I got it out!”, Jeongyeon asked cluelessly as the two walked into the humanities building. The pair turned, moving down the lecture hallway before stopping at one of the classrooms. 

“Nothing. You're just… You have a gorgeous smile. Plus it's cute how you talk about your sister”, Nayeon snickered, cupping the younger's face in one hand. Jeongyeon was dumbfounded, she couldn't even speak as her mouth dropped open. Nayeon hummed and smirked to herself, glad to have broken the younger. The brunette turned quickly on her heels about to walk in _ fashionably late _ to class when she felt Jeongyeon reach out and grab her arm. 

“W-wait!”, Jeongyeon cried out. “Are you trying to rip off my arm this time?”, Nayeon rolled her eyes, once again teasing something Jeongyeon had said earlier. “I never asked you why are you majoring in psychology! Since you know, 20 questions and all...”, she exclaimed, still regaining composure of herself. 

This time Nayeon seeked out an advantage. The older girl wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's neck. She slowly slid one hand until it was grabbing a hold of the taller's chin, before pulling her to look downward to look into Nayeon's own eyes. 

“Isn't it obvious, baby?”, Nayeon whispered, “I love getting into people's heads.” 

\-----

_ Click. Tap. Snap. Repeat. _

**Short answer: Define affinity chromatography.**

_ A method of chromatography; separation based on ligand attachment; protein attaches to ligand in gel; excess ligand is then poured in, eluting the protein (due to entriopic processes). _

**Answer correct. **

The young girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, the exhaustion settling in. 

_ Click. Next question. Next term. Snap. _

Mina hummed slightly to herself, her eyes wide as she analyzed anything on the webpage. Review, practice, repeat. It was tiring. All she ever did was study and practice. She couldn't bare to fail in class or performing. That would be unacceptable. 

Painful. Truly, painful… 

_ Any bit of failure… A single mistake. _

_ Click. Scroll. Next. _

**Multiple choice: What is a protein isolation technique that separates the supernatant from the pellet?**

_ Ah… Ionic exchange…? _

**Answer incorrect. **

_ Painful. _

She held her breath. 

It was overwhelming. Too much information. Mina's head hurt, bad. No, it wasn't due to the seniors hitting her. It had been hurting long before. _ It hurts from my neck and runs up to the top of my head. If I remember correctly, that means its caused by stress. Tension. Trigger points in the suboccipital muscle group are the most common cause of tension headaches!... Ow... _The young sophomore rubbed her eyes, her vision started to get fuzzy with the pain. 

Three hours of sleep. The most sleep gotten all week! Only an espresso and banana for breakfast. Head pounding, muscles sore, hands hurting… Practice, yes, that's it. Morning practice hurt. Practice after class. More practice… 

_ Note: Technique was off. Stamina training today. Morning practice is routine, afternoon is individual training. Running, then upper body. Work on the rings tonight. Do not mess up. _

_ It hurt. Bad. _

_ Click. Next. _

**Multiple choice...**

_ The answer is holoenzyme! Ah, correct! Yes! _

_ Next! _

_ Scroll. _

_ Repeat. _

_ Repeat... _

A loud noise rang, causing Mina to jolt as she was startled by the familiar tune. Shaking her head, the gymnast blinked before taking out her cellphone. 

**Incoming call: **

**Sana Mama 😘💖**

_ I should really change her ID… but it matches with “Mommy Momo”… Gah, why did they put their names as so? I'll leave it because it makes them happy. _

“Hello?”, Mina answered, her whispering voice not needing to change in volume. “_ Hi, friend!”, _ Sana's chirpy voice was loud, obviously joyful, “ _ It's noon! I am just calling to check if you ate the bento!” _

Mina's eyes widened. Her stomach grumbled. Oh, how she wished she would have ate two bananas for breakfast. However, she felt nauseous. The thought of food made her gag. 

“_ Mina? Love?” _

“...Hm?” 

_ “You haven't ate yet, have you?” _

“Thank you for checking up on me, Sana.” 

_ “Mina, honey, you need to eat! Remember! Momo said she'll beat you up if you faint again!”, _Sana scolded, obviously trying to half threaten tough love and half show concern. The older girl tried sounding positive for the younger's sake, but on the other line, Sana was worried. She held a sad smile as she looked down, twirling a finger in her hair. Mina hummed and gave a little giggle which caused Sana to smile peacefully, “I am almost done with my set homework assignment for today. I shall eat right now. I have class soon, and afterwards practice at four. Thank you, Sana.” 

The Osakan girl gave a little sigh over the phone, “_ Anytime, Mi-tan. How was your morning practice? I didn't see you this morning, because I grabbed coffee with Nayeon right after practice ended.” _ The younger nodded, remembering not seeing either Sana _ or _Momo this morning after practice. 

“My practice went well. I'm trying to perfect a routine, but I keep on stumbling after a _ yurchenko _… um… I-I fell off the vaulting tabl-” 

_ “Mina! Are you okay?!” _

“Y-yes! I'm alright, don't worry! I feel perfectly fine! I just need to get more chalk on my hands next time! M-my head hurts a bit, but I'm fine!”, Mina decided to leave out the constant dizziness and headache. “Really, I'm fine, Sana. You don't have to worry about me”, Mina attempted again, this time with a little smile and lighthearted tone.

Sana groaned a bit but sighed, “_ I can practically hear you smiling. Okay, then that's good. Listen, I have work in an hour, but I'll be out soon. I'll meet you at the gym, okay? We'll go back home together after we're done with our afternoon practices _”, Sana said with a slight chuckle. 

The line stayed silent. 

“_ Mina _?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I nodded. I forgot that you couldn't hear that… Yeah. Sorry, Sana. Yes, I would like that.” 

Sana gave a rather loud cheer once more, “_ Yay! You're adorable! Okay, love you, Mi-tan! I'll see you later! And don't forget to eat! _” Mina once again nodded before blinking and realizing once more Sana couldn't hear, “G-goodbye! See you later, Sana!”, Mina exclaimed. The older hummed happily before hanging up. 

Mina's lips shifted as she let out a deep breath. “Now… Fifteen minutes left before class. Where was I?”, she whispered to herself. 

**Short answer…**

Click. 

Repeat. 

Repeat. 

_ I don't feel so good… _

\-----

“I've been thinking…”, the cheeky blonde looked up and smiled at her best friend. The two had been sitting outside in the courtyard. Considering the sunny, fresh day, they decided to sit under one of the old oak trees. The smell of crisp, dew covered grass was prominent, but gave no mind. Students ranged free all around.

“That **always **ends up bad.” 

“No, no, hear me out, man! Hear me out! Promise there will be nothing involving llamas this time… Oof, bad memories. Anyways! Let's get into a dance class! I need to work on agility and you need to work on form. What better way to do that than salsa?!”, the young, wild blonde jumped on her best friend’s lap. “Unless we are eating salsa- no, I don't dance”, the younger protested. 

“How do you feel about ballroom dancing then? I'm there, in a white tux, with a mask over myself, hiding away my beauty! You come down the staircase in a gorgeous, red dress glistened behind you… then-”, the older wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's waist, “The music starts! The dance floor clears! And I take you into my arms! Wooing you for the night!”, Dahyun giggled wildly. 

“No.” 

“You're right. I really wanna be the one in the dress…” 

“Gotta admit… I would look boss in a tux. But Dub, I don't dance. Now get off!”, Chaeyoung argued again, getting out of her best friend’s grasp. Dahyun pouted and groaned loudly, “Come on! Do I have to go all High School Musical 2 on your ass?! There is an entire- wait for it- _ dance _ break for this very reason! Oh, let me get my uniform!”

Chaeyoung sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair before standing up, pulling Dahyun up with her. “Hm… come on, I'll walk you to class”, the shorter wrapped her arm around Dahyun's shoulder. As the two small girls stood up, Dahyun continued to pout.

“What class do you have?”, Chaeyoung started.

“I still need to get my core done, so I have… Geology, I think. Walk me to the bioscience building. What class do you have?” 

“Just _ started _my core, so I have anthropology in the main building.” 

“Oh, who is your professor?” 

“Yang?” 

“Nevermind, I had Park.” 

“Anyways… what brought this on? The dancing?” 

“Oh, um… Nothing, really. Just some of the girls on the team were teasing me about… you know… So I just thought… how can I become better on my feet? Like, yeah, stupid question... Running, I guess, but my issue isn't really with speed. So what can I do to make it a little fun? Dancing is something that improves agility, right? Plus I like music, so that's fun”, Dahyun nervously explained as she looked down, scratching her cheek shyly. “I just don't want to be made into a _ joke _ anymore”, Dahyun sighed out, looking down and clutching her crossed arms as her cheeks flared up. 

Chaeyoung gave a little _ huff. _ The smaller then grabbed Dahyun by the shoulders, perhaps a little too roughly, pushing her against the wall of the nearby building, pinning her. The pale girl couldn't help but flush slightly as she looked into Chaeyoung's serious eyes. “You are _ not _ a joke, and you _ never _ will be. Fuck those girls for making you feel that way. You're talented _ as hell _ and you're the best pitcher on your team and on _ campus. _You don't deserve that treatment over one little screw up!” 

“It wasn't a _ little screw up! _I threw the entire game at the last inning! If I just didn't slip, then we would have won the semi-finals! The entire athletic department knows! Just look at our seniors! They all knew!”, Dahyun's voice cracked, sounding both defensive yet underlining some hurt. 

The younger sighed and looked down before turning back up with a calmer, empathy filled look in her mocha eyes. “Dahyun, it wasn't your fault. It was raining, anyone would have fell. Being hard on yourself doesn't make anything easier. You're not alone, you have teammates who are **supposed** to empower you and you can depend on. If anything, you'll always have me, Jeong, and Momo cheering you on. Look…”, the younger grasped Dahyun's hand tightly, “If you want me to help you, I'm all about being here with you. I'll help you get stronger, I'll be here because you're my best friend. Even if that means… joining a stupid dance class to boost your confidence”, Chaeyoung sighed and gave a side smile. 

“Really?”, Dahyun's eyes brightened up. 

“Yes. Also if you want me to beat up _ anybody, _you know I would for you. Without hesitation.” 

Dahyun immediately jumped, hugging the younger girl as Chaeyoung held her up. “Gah, you're the best! I love you, I love you! Awesome, this'll be so fun!”, Dahyun cheered before kissing Chaeyoung's cheek. “Gross! Don't make me regret this, Dub!”, the younger complained in a whiney voice but gave a smile nonetheless. 

The softball player nodded happily before taking the younger's hand and walking inside the liberal arts building. Despite being over the moon with joy and excitement, there was a little itch in the back of her mind. “You know”, Dahyun started, “For someone who claims that they don't need anyone, you sure are caring for others.” Chaeyoung groaned before flicking her fingers against Dahyun's forehead. “This isn't about me, dumbass. And yeah, I care for you, but not many others. You, Jeong, and Momo, that's all”, Chaeyoung mumbled, looking down as her cheeks flared. 

_ Cute. _

Dahyun blew a raspberry with her lips and laughed, throwing her head back, “Riiiight! Your cousin, your best friend, and _ your crush-” _

_ “I do not have a crush on Momo!”, _ Chaeyoung stopped and yelled. “Whoever said Momo? I was clearly referring to myself”, Dahyun gasped in fake shock. The older gave a light giggle, skipping down the hallway now as Chaeyoung sulked behind her. “I-I just think she's pretty… and hot… and really sweet and just so- ugh! S-she took me out to dinner last week, and we went to a ferris wheel and she was cuddling on my side… Gah, she's just so- _ fucking cute. _I need to punch something!”, the younger's face was deeply red. 

Dahyun had a happily smug grin. 

Chaeyoung looked up with her plump lips in a firm pout, “Screw you, man.” The sophomore gave a last giggle before throwing her arms around Chaeyoung once more for a hug. “I'll see you after class! Catch you later, shorty!”, she cheered happily. “You're only one inch taller, I'll kill you-”, Chaeyoung was shut up by Dahyun pinching her cheeks. 

“Cutest little baby!” 

The boxer stood rubbing her cheek as her best friend skipped away to class. Chaeyoung grumbled to herself as she took out her earphones and put on a song by an indie pop singer she had recently discovered. 

_ I don't care if I'm forever alone _

_  
_ _ I'm not falling for you _

_  
_ _ 'Cause this baby is loveproof! _

_ \- _

Mina's head hurt. It was pounding. But it was just a headache. This pressure will ease away once she's sitting, maybe take a drink of water. It was just from the fall earlier, but it's nothing too bad. This feeling always tends to go away, granted it's taking a lot longer… 

Mina closed her eyes. She had been walking, but God, her head _ hurt. _Just a second, please, a second. She couldn't walk straight. It became fuzzy.

_ Just one more tumble. _

The routine was difficult, but nothing Mina hadn't done before. Yet, her grasp wasn't positioned right. Her hand twisted when she was supposed to spring from the vault. The speed, the strength, it _ twisted _ and _ crushed _ her wrist in that awkward position, causing a _ wreck. _

_ Half turn from the board… _

_ Half turn onto the table… _

_ Supposed to be to then a double flip, but… _

Mina just remembers crashing. The mat didn't break her fall, as she stumbled a bit too far to the right. Her head slammed against the gym floor. It felt brittle, she couldn't breathe, and all she saw was flashes as her eyes squeezed tight. She bit her tongue, drawing blood, but she couldn't yell, instead she panted heavily. 

No one saw… The gymnastics coach was busy teaching one of the freshmen, no need to worry about their star performer. 

She dragged her limp body to the locker room. It felt cold, a loud ringing. Mina grasped her own shoulders for dear life. She just remembers crying to herself, trying to ease the pain… 

_ This'll go away. This'll go away. _

Yet now Mina was gripping onto her shoulders again as she walked through the main building. Being still just a sophomore, Mina had a few basic classes to go through before focusing on her major. Right now it was off to an anthropology lecture to cover the social sciences part of her degree. 

Without looking, Mina accidentally bumped into someone. 

_ Darn it. _

“S-sorry! I-I wasn't… looking...” 

She slowly opened an eye feeling this pressure increase ten fold. Granted, out of anger. 

The smaller girl stood there with a black hoodie pulled up over her platinum hair. She looked a lot more rough, almost intimidating; a cross between indie and alternative. Chaeyoung looked on with a stone cold expression as she turned back to the girl. Yet, Mina was puzzled when the younger just tilted her head slightly instead of retaliating a fight, despite her fists being clenched tight. 

“Are you okay?” 

Unexpected once more. The younger pulled out an earbud as she approached Mina. The gymnast took a step back. Chaeyoung sighed but still looked on curiously. 

“I'm fine”, Mina managed to say with a curt voice. “You look pale and you're shivering. Your eyes are dazed. The fuck happened?”, Chaeyoung resorted, pointing out the obvious. Mina bit her lip. She had problems even _ hearing _what the younger said. Half her voice was drowned by a ring, and the other muffled heavily. 

When Mina didn't answer, Chaeyoung approached again, gently raising a hand to push back some of Mina's bangs. The older shivered slightly and shyly made eye contact with the stoic girl. The blonde cupped Mina's face, her thumb covered one of Mina's freckles. 

“Huh, you really are stupid. You're pretty little face doesn't look too good.” 

“I am not cold. I don't need your hood.” 

Chaeyoung tilted her head again. _ Yeah, something is definitely wrong. I have to help. She's friends with Momo. _

“Did you get hurt?” 

“I… hit my head.” 

“I'm taking you to the health services. Come on”, the younger grabbed a hold of Mina's hand before turning. Yet the elder had too much pride to move, “N-no! I'm fine! I-I have class-” Chaeyoung gave a glare, shutting her up. “I have a class too. But you're disoriented and injured. You have a concussion”, the freshman explained with a calm voice. 

“How would _ you _know? You c-can’t be qualified in any medical practice, you lack the intelligence.”

_ Yeah, okay, she's still okay enough to insult. _

“Consider that I get hit in the fucking head _ daily _. I know the symptoms. Now shut up and let me help you. It gets worse if you don't do anything, princess.” 

Yet the stubborn girl wouldn't move. “No! It'll g-go away. I don't need h-help. Especially from someone like _ you! _ Let go of me! _ ”, _Mina shoved the smaller away, but the movement only caused the older to breathe heavily and shut her eyes again. Chaeyoung didn't move, instead she grabbed Mina by the shoulder as she stumbled a little forward. 

“I-I can't… I can't see. I-It hurts...”, Mina whimpered. The older grasped onto Chaeyoung's shoulders, hiding her face in the blonde’s neck. The younger nodded slowly, fixing Mina's hair again. “Shhh, calm down. It's okay. Just fucking shut up, princess. Calm down. I'm taking you to the clinic before you blackout”, Chaeyoung whispered slowly. Mina nodded slightly, still breathing heavily. 

Mina wasn't sure how they would get there, as she couldn't feel her legs anymore, but suddenly she felt herself being lifted up. The younger carefully lifted Mina up, bridal style. 

Look… if there is one thing Mina loved… it was being held. The muscular biceps… Mina was truly dying. Even if it was because of this little shit, she couldn't help it.

_ I forget her specialty is in strength. H-her muscle... _

“You don't have to hold me. P-put me down. This is embarrassing”, Mina said, hiding her face against the younger's neck again, embarrassed this time. “Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up? Goddamn… Like I'm going to let your dumbass walk when you can't even stand up without being held”, Chaeyoung complained, but couldn't help but give a little chuckle. 

Looking down, Mina sent Chaeyoung a cold glare before pouting and closing her eyes, resting against her. “Jerk, I hate you. I'm not a dumbass… you are”, Mina muttered. “You really won't shut up, huh?”, Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before rushing out of the main building of the university. 

_ Guess we're skipping. Well, it's still only the start of the semester. Won't miss out on too much, right? _

_ Wait… she knows how to dance, right? _

\---------- 

Okay! I know I promised saida, but they'll be a focus in the next chapter, promise! 

Also I'm American so- yeah their university system is based off of the one I know 

Basically the underclassmen students (year one/freshmen and year two/sophomores) have a basic/core curriculum they need to complete before focusing on their major field of studies

So like you can be a business major, but still need to take at least one science class 

Or you can be a chemistry major, but still need to take an english class 

So yeah just clearing that up

Comments, questions, concerns! Thanks for reading!

Also the song Chae was listening to is Crush Culture by Conan Gray

Here is a link! Check it out!

https://youtu.be/GzYSzV7Mltc

  
  


See ya! 

  * tae


	4. Learning the Playbook

NOTE: Moved from aff.

\----------

_ Slightly rated M// for some mentions of sexual themes _

_ How mature should I make this fic? Lemme know! _

Let me know what u think!

_ \----------  _

_ A droplet…  _

The water was sliced open. You push forward, easier than it sounds. When you find the opening, all you can think about is going further, deeper, getting lost in your own space. Water is like that, don't you see? The element of change; fulfilling, unique, untamed. It becomes what you want but it is uncontrollable, it takes ahold of anything until you're surrounded. It's life, to simply put it. 

_ Just a single drop…  _

Looking down, the light reflects off of the emotional surface of water, hitting below what seems to be clear space between your body and the bottom of the pool. It was scattering, the waves’ shadows creating a hypnotic effect, dragging you across. The swaying motion doesn't hinder as you move forward towards the edge. Bubbles surround you, almost tickling. The splashes go up as your body makes contact with the otherwise would-be-still water. 

_ Isn't that funny?  _

Yet, despite how much I wanted to stay under, I had to come up for air. My arms move upward, breaking through the restless surface, straight into the butterfly technique. My body follows, straightening itself to get into a more streamlined position. Suddenly, I move downward, swaying away again at the water below me, propelling me faster and higher. My face takes a second to come up once more, taking a deep breath, before moving back down and crashing into the waves. Oh, how the lights look so beautiful across the bottom of the pool. 

Nearing the edge was always fun. Pushing yourself across the current makes the return all the more exciting. Can you tell? I'm going faster! The bubbles are all white around me as I slip by! The underwater phase was always my favorite- I felt surrounded, completed even. As the cool, kindling water held me, yet moved as I reached over. I always did enjoy my time in the water. 

Not only is it consuming, but also inviting, wouldn't you agree? 

Before I know it, I'm at the end of the lane. Simple, I suppose, but it felt longer by time. You know what's funny is that I can feel myself gasping for air now, panting even as I swam. But I couldn't stop, it had gotten a hold of me. I became restless, just as the water. My hand reaches out… 

**50 Butterfly Women Swimming. **

**Coming in first is Minatozaki Sana from Seoul National University! Total time: 24.07 seconds. Total points: 715!**

**Once again proving herself to be one of the best in the college division! Minatozaki has qualified yet again to the national finals! **

The voice of the announcer muffles out as I don't pay attention. I'm looking back down with an emotionless expression. The water looks so pretty. My breathe chokes, stifling my panting. 

The girl from the next lane over looked over with a bitter expression once she had caught up. “Congratulations”, was all she said before climbing out of the pool. 

_ What is the matter?  _

The water splashed. The lights were too bright. A siren went off, signifying the end of the round. Fifty meter women's backstroke is next, I believe. I just want to swim some more.

_ It was a question more towards myself, really.  _

It didn't feel right. It never did. The noise was muffled as I looked down, panting to catch my breath once more. It was a surprise that I had been holding it in. Odd, I felt a cold sweat.

The water was restless, but I suppose so was I. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my own space. Yet, I couldn't hear anything, I simply felt the water cling around me. Suddenly everything was calm. The water was still around my body. The element of life, of chaos, was unmoving. All energy had left. 

But then again, so did mine. 

_ A single droplet... could create a tidal wave.  _

\----- 

_ Listen, I love my friend! That's why I'm honest with her! Point blank! No one is screwing her over! At least, the bad type of screw- oh, you know what I mean! _

Sana's lips shifted to the side as she studied the anomaly in front. Nayeon hummed happily, scrolling through her phone with an open textbook in front. No, that wasn't the odd part- Nana tends to procrastinate. No, what was odd was the  _ singing,  _ the  _ far off look,  _ and most importantly, the  _ jacket.  _ Sana swirled around her drink before lifting the straw up to her petal lips.

“Okay- either there is a sale in your favorite store or you just got laid. So spill- because last time I bought a jean jacket you said I should, and I quote,  _ detox my wardrobe. _ Who did you do the nasty to?”, Sana questioned, motioning over to Nayeon. In turn, the older gave a light giggle, “What if I changed my stance? What if suddenly denim-on-denim is a new fashion trend I am starting up?” Nayeon happily winked at Sana as she took another drink from her coffee. 

_ This bitch is fucking bullshitting me! Bull-fucking-shit! _

Sana gave a bored look of disbelief that seemed to have gone without notice as Nayeon rested her cheeks upon her palms. “Have you ever noticed how hot lip rings are?”, Nayeon started. 

“Nana.” 

“God, I just want to kiss them. Maybe bite on their lips a little… Tug on it...” 

_ “Nana! Who the hell is it?!”  _

Nayeon once again didn't answer. She is usually blunt, she is straightforward, she tends to be curt enough to  _ sometimes  _ (erm… mostly) be a bitch…  _ where was I going with this? I don't know. Point is, she is keeping this from me and she  _ ** _never _ ** _ does! Come on! We're supposed to be bitches  _ ** _together! _ **

Sana furiously sat back and sipped her coffee. 

“Hey, babe”, Nayeon's voice hummed, gaining a pouting Sana's attention. When the younger looked up curiously through her bronze hair, Nayeon looked back with all seriousness. 

“You're still a lesbian, right?” 

“Yeah, I just renewed my membership.” 

“Wait- Do you have to pay a fee?!”, Nayeon's eyes widened, which caused Sana to sigh outloud. “ _ Goddamn het…  _ Well, let's just say being gay comes with a cost. But, Nana, this isn't about me! What does me being gay have anything to do with who you shagged?!”, Sana whined in her high voice. “I'm getting to it! Bitch, I swear…”, Nayeon huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“When was the last time you had a serious relationship, Sana?”, Nayeon asked. The Osakan girl was thrown off guard as she looked back at her friend. “You know I don't do serious relationships. I don't have time, not really looking for one right now if I'm going to be honest. When it happens, it'll happen. Besides, it's fun messing around for now. I'm young, I'm hot, and most importantly, I'm in no rush. But… when I do start dating, for real and not just messing around, I want to settle down with someone serious. You know I'm a slut for the strong, sexy, silent type. Hmm… someone who I could wrap my arms around and she'll make me feel safe”, Sana explained with a sly smile and cross of the arms. 

“ _ Exactly!”,  _ Nayeon cried out, “That's how I feel! Ugh, I always knew you were my main bitch, I love you, Sana”, she took a moment to praise her friend as they both chuckled. Sana smirked up, “But the way you're feeling has nothing to do with your ex-mans?” Nayeon groaned and shook her head with an annoyed expression. 

“No! I moved on from that asshole! I'm open to dating again and this one… Well, at the very least, I know they'll be different.” 

“Then  _ tell me  _ about him! Come on, Nana! We don't keep secrets from each other!” _ _

Nayeon looked forward at the poor, flustered Sana. “Ah, fine! God, you're really annoying…”, the oldest huffed and crossed her arms. 

The tennis player blew aside some of her brunette hair and looked upward as her index finger gently tapped against her chin. “How do I begin? Huh… well, for starters, I think they're hilarious, but I will never make the mistake of telling them that directly. Too much ego and I'll never hear the end of it. But they have confidence, and it's  _ radiant _ . It's attractive, really. They have a  _ stupid  _ smile that makes me want to laugh, it's a little crooked, but charming. Their eyes are so gentle… There is a little spark of green… almost hazel… It looks like the soft, comforting feeling of a forest in autumn. They're athletic, captain of the varsity soccer team. Also apparently an engineering major, smart… Well, sorta? Ugh, I hate it. Compassionate when they talk about their friends and family… Her voice gets raspy when she whispers… Yet there is a familiarity, like I've seen them somewhere before… It's comfort. I'm really falling hard for the first time in a while. And ugh, a  _ fucking lip ring! Sana! _ ”, Nayeon sighed, resting her cheek on her palms once more and sighing. 

The younger was absolutely  _ gushing,  _ loving this  _ fluffy, romantic, cute  _ shit _ .  _ “Awe, Nana! This is absolutely adorable! Your cheeks are all red and bright! Ahh! I'm jealous and so happy for you, babe!”, Sana squealed in her high pitched voice. 

“Who's the captain of the soccer team? I forgot.” 

“Yoo.” 

“No, no- I know her. I mean the boy's team.” 

“Oh, no idea.” 

“Wait- You like someone you don't even know?” 

Nayeon stayed silent, allowing Sana to slowly process it together. 

_ Tick. _

_ Tick.  _

_ Tick.  _

_ Ding!  _

“You said her. That is Yoo's jacket. You like Yoo Jeongyeon.” 

The young swimmer was dumbfounded. Her eyes widened and the straw fell from between her lips. “You like a girl. Oh my god?”, Sana mumbled under her breathe still looking as lost as ever. “Why do you look so surprised?”, Nayeon nonchalantly shrugged, taking another sip of her drink and finally flipping open her notebook. “Nothing- Its just- I didn't know you were even into girls!”, the Japanese girl exclaimed. “I have a type for personality, not really a preference in another sense. I've known this since… probably middle school, I just was always more physically attracted to men until now”, the older responded, her cheeks heating up as she pouted even more. 

“Never had a reason to tell”, Nayeon mumbled. 

“ _ I'm gay and one of your best friends! You tell me!”  _

“Well, I told you just now! I never gave much thought other than:  _ girls… uh… nice.  _ So help me out through this now! Come on! I'm 23 and I need your wisdom on this, Zaki! Goddann…” 

_ Hehe, Nana is such a tsundere, isn't she? Cute, wahh... _

“Hmmm, you're right, I suppose. It's just weird”, Sana giggled. The brunette blinked and looked back at the strawberry blonde girl with a puzzled expression, “How so?” 

“It's just that she's one of Momo's best friends. I didn't know you would even be into her, I would have never guessed. Granted- being a girl is part of it, but still. Personally, I don't know her that well… and you  _ just _ met her-” 

“What are you getting at?” 

“Well, Nana, I don't know. I just thought… Well… Shouldn't you get to know her more?” 

“Weren't you the one who was talking about  _ messing around?  _ Don't forget that one spring break where we went to Busan and you slept with three- _ ”,  _ Nayeon leaned forward, giving her dear friend a glare but was cut off by a giggle. Sana had a growing smile and crafty glow in her shining eyes, “Yes, I was, and I fully admit to that. And you, my love, also agreed in what I said. But, if my memory is correct, that was in response to your question of serious relationships”, Sana sang harmoniously as a beautiful smile dripped on her lips. 

“Now, dare I ask, is this, meaning you and Yoo, going to be something serious or simply just a hookup? What do you want, Nayeon?” 

Oh, how Nayeon hates her bitchass friend. 

“I-I…”, Nayeon stumbled and looked down at the sweet coffee, “I… honestly don't know yet.”

“Isn't that an issue?” 

“Oh, fuck off, Sana.” 

“Nayeon, I just don't want to see you hurt again.” 

The older stayed silent as Sana reached across and took her hand into her own. “You went through hell, babe. Physically with your injury and emotionally with the fall out- your ex just made it all worse after. I mean, come on? You were emotionally shut, and honestly, bitter as a bitch for a while. Tons of attractive guys asked you out since then and you turned them away except for a few flings. I don't want this- a sudden attraction- to harm you further if you're unaware of how you feel. You were asking about relationships, and yes, you feel as if you can mess around, but… it sounds like you're trying to block away these feelings that you actually want something more again. Look, there is nothing wrong with wanting a relationship and you've clearly moved on, so… Do what you want, babe. If that means sleeping with Yoo, I mean, I'll be first to support you getting laid anytime. But if you want a connection with her… don't shy away from that either. There is nothing wrong with dating someone and getting to know them along the way, and there is also nothing wrong with being friends before dating. I just want you to be sure about what you do”, Sana finished with a reassuring smile, her thumb gently moving across Nayeon's knuckles. 

_ Goddamn Sana when she's being serious… she's like a mix between Shakespeare and Freud… only hot and not an asshole.  _

The beautiful older girl sighed and looked down, “Why aren't  _ you  _ also in psych?” The younger only gave a smile and simple shrug once more. “If I am going to be honest… I don't know what I want to do just yet. It's hard for me to find something, anything, I am passionate about anymore… Hm… But that is another issue all together, isn't it?”, her voice was steady, soft even, which was rare for Sana. Nayeon lowered her eyebrows curiously as she studied Sana's now emotionless expression. Concern grew towards the younger girl. 

“Bab-” 

“Enough about that! I do have another question though!” 

Nayeon was taken aback at the sudden squeal. 

_ She's hiding something. _

“How do you know Yoo feels the same way if you just met her? If she likes you, what if she wants something more? What if she only wants to sleep with you?” 

Nayeon once again tried to find an answer to what she had thought was clear.  _ Maybe I am just reading too into it and too fast. Jeong did say she flirts a lot… Who am I to be anyone different in her eyes?  _

“There is only one way to find out, huh? But trust me, I know this feeling.” 

“Just find out more about her, Nana.”

Sana smiled in satisfaction as Nayeon nodded and returned to her  _ dream-like  _ state of glossed over eyes and rosy cheeks. 

“Stupid smile… damn lip ring. Would you be interested in coming to the soccer game with Jihyo and I this weekend, Sana? We can stake out on Yoo and see how she really is.” 

_ I am only looking out for my friends. Nana being a very special one in my heart.  _

\----- 

There was a muffle behind the heavy, closed wooden door. Mina peaked, slowly lifting her hand and rubbing her eyes. The light from the hallway was visible, as well as the shadows of two standing figures behind the door. The young gymnast gave a soft yawn, before looking around. The room wasn't lit, only with the thin curtains allowing a fair amount of light inside from sunset, allowing a warm orange hue. Despite just being on campus, the room looked like a hospital ward, white and a pale, dull green were the only colors giving bleak characteristics to the sickly recovery room. There was beeping and several tubes, but luckily only one had been checking her blood pressure for repercussions after explaining her fainting episode not long ago. The American looked down at her now bandaged left wrist before bringing her right hand up to gloss over the bandage wrapped around her head. She flinched as the heavy pressure still pounded against her head, but at least now the world wasn't spinning... 

Yet the shadows moved from outside. 

_ “- remember, that's for the next couple of days.”  _

_ “Yes, thank you, Dr.Ahn. I'll be sure to take care of her.” _

_ “... Have you been taking your vitamins, Son? Drinking milk?” _

_ “... This isn't about me.”  _

The door of the clinic's hallway opened. Mina squinted her eyes, not used to the fluorescent light. She gave a small whine before rubbing her eyes again. 

The blonde girl froze after stepping into the room. She still had her  _ huge  _ hoodie over her small frame. Her blonde hair was wispy, cupping her cute face. Her plump lips were still tightly closed, showing a bit of frustration, but her stone cold eyes… They seemed warmer, almost concerned. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder and a paper bag in her hand. There was a little plush toy hanging off of her backpack, one that looked like a kitten.

“You're awake”, Chaeyoung said calmly, more so towards herself. Mina nodded slowly. It grew tense, but not one of irritation for once, but rather of hesitance. Chaeyoung shifted on her feet, closing the door behind her, and leaning against the wall. Mina bit her lip and looked back down at the blood pressure monitor. The beeping continued, a strain of intervals. 

_ Great, now my headache is getting worse.  _

“Um-”

“I-” 

Chaeyoung chuckled and crossed her arms. “Okay, you first, princess”, the younger smirked and walked towards the bed, grabbing a nearby chair. Mina was unamused but sighed, before looking down at the blanket covering her. 

“What time is it?”, her small voice whispered. 

“Uh, about 7:40”, the younger responded.

Mina let out a sharp breath. “God, I really missed all my classes today, huh?”, she dryly chuckled and rubbed her forehead with her bandaged hand. “Stupid,  _ stupid- I slept all day!  _ Why didn't I do anything before this? Why did I wait until  _ you  _ had to bring me here?  _ Why did I mess up? _ Now I've missed lectures and practice, I'm going to behind in school work and my routine! Oh no, oh  _ no! This is not go-”,  _ Mina was mumbling to herself and started ranting before Chaeyoung threw a pillow at her. 

“Hey, princess, calm the hell down. You still have a concussion and you need rest. There is no harm from missing one day of school, okay? Chill the fuck out. Besides, when a student athlete gets hurt, the university's campus alerts your professors  _ and  _ coach. You're  _ fine.  _ Trust me, the school wouldn't want bad press for a star on the gymnastics team to be punished by an  _ accident  _ done  _ on  _ campus, you feel? A smart, beautiful, talented girl like you is fine. You'll catch up. How come I didn't know you were like the top... flipper or… whatever they call it?”, the blonde smirked and leaned forward from her chair. “ _ I already told you I was an award winning gymnast!  _ Does your little brain have no room for verbal comprehension or is it too stupid to even function properly?”, Mina gritted through her teeth and threw the pillow back at the blonde. 

Chaeyoung looked amused and rather hugged the pillow before snickering. “Is that the best you got? Would have thought you had more upper body strength to match the awards then. Huh, no wonder you fell”, the younger was going to laugh but instead looked back down when she saw the hurt traced glaze over Mina's eyes. The American girl lowered her frustrated fists into her lap and looked down at the bandage. 

_ Shit. _

“I-I'm sorry… Mina.” 

“Hmm.” 

Chaeyoung looked up to find Mina with the sad expression and it  _ killed her.  _ The younger turned away before lowering her eyebrows tensely and sighing. “I-I got you some food. I know you haven't eaten all day. Which is part of the problem but… anyways,”, the tiny girl coughed and brought up the bag. Mina looked on curiously as Chaeyoung gave her the bag. “Um- I would have made you something off of my uncle's restaurant menu but Jeong and I haven't been grocery shopping lately, so… Oh, uh, he taught us how to cook so that's why I thought I could cook you som- nevermind, not important. B-but I did go home and found you some cupcakes. Seungyeon, my big sis- cousin, I mean, and I made them yesterday at the bakery. Momo likes them when I made them for her. But as for the  _ food  _ food, I… well, a burger joint nearby was the only place I could afford”, Chaeyoung explained nervously. 

“Plus, I know it'll help with the headache.”

_ She wanted to cook for me?  _

Mina didn't respond and instead looked into the bag. “I'm on a diet. I'm a gymnast and you bought me a greasy hamburger”, she said curtly. “With fries, drink, and a cupcake- yeah”, Chaeyoung answered. Mina raised an eyebrow in disbelief and opened her mouth to rebuttal before Chaeyoung cut her off. 

“ _ Look-  _ You haven't ate  _ all day.  _ I know that because your stomach was grumbling when I found you. Then you were knocked out cold sleeping when I would come back to check on you between classes. I figured you would wake up hungry, so I got you something filling and with carbs because  _ you need that after coming close to fainting.  _ You need to get your blood pressure and sugar back up, and a little salad won't do enough for now. So eat up, princess! Tonight we dine like kings!”, the younger shouted, slamming her hand against the bed. Mina lifted her hand to muffle a laugh as Chaeyoung gave a sincere smile. 

“We?” 

“You think I only bought your ass food? Wow, selfish. I'm a growing girl.” 

“You gave  _ me  _ the bag. Who said I would share it now?” 

Chaeyoung was dumbfounded and couldn't respond, “Uhh…” What brought her out of  _ thinking  _ was another muffled giggle. “You're stupid if you think you'll still grow”, Mina shook her head with a light chuckle. “Fine, whatever. Well, then, I can just work on building muscles to make it up for it”, Chaeyoung remarked rather dry but smiled after Mina grinned in satisfaction of winning the argument. 

“You have a gummy smile.” 

“Hm, and you have dimples.” 

The younger looked back down and huffed. “Well? Come on, let's eat. I asked the doctor and she said we could before we leave.” 

Mina was right when she said greasy. The hamburgers were wrapped in aluminum foil and the paper bag had some stains from the fries. Taking everything out, Chaeyoung began devouring her burger as soon as she could, shoving some fries along. 

_ Right… She focuses on building muscle, so she's fine eating things like this every once in a while. But I- oh what the hell… can't let it go to waste.  _

Mina skeptically unwrapped her burger and grabbed it, her hands couldn't even wrap around it. The cheese was melty, the patty was still hot, there was some lettuce and tomatoes sticking out to the side, some sauce was leaking out from the side, and the sesame seed buns were slightly squashed; but all-in-all reminded Mina of some burgers back home. Taking a hesitant bite into the burger, Mina's eyes widened right after. She took another small bite, then a nibble… before humming happily and taking a larger bite. 

“I got a bunch of ketchup for the fries, didn't know if you would want some or not”, Chaeyoung said with her mouth full, lifting a hand up to cover her mouth as she spoke. Mina's eyes were bright and her cheeks were full as she nodded furiously. The gymnast then drowned her french fries in ketchup. “Myoui- Myoui! Oh, my God, slow down, you're going to choke!”, Chaeyoung scolded as Mina was basically consuming the food non-stop. Chaeyoung laughed as Mina began hiccuping after finishing the burger, her delicate fingers covered in the creamy sauce. 

“You act like you've never ate a burger before.” 

“Technically- not in… maybe, two years?” 

“Shit- wait! Oh my God! Wait! Are you vegan?! Oh my God I look your veginity!!” 

“ _ Excuse me?!”  _

“Vegan virginity! Duh.” 

“You are incredibly stupid.” 

Mina pouted and licked her fingers clean before turning back to the smaller. Chaeyoung had on a stupid grin. “What?”, Mina monotoned. “You know there is something called napkins right? Never imagined the princess would be a messy eater”, Chaeyoung smirked. “Oh, please. Like you can talk, your l-lips are messy too… I just haven't had a burger since I was back home”, Mina mumbled. “Ah, right, you're a foreigner like Momo… where are you from?”, Chaeyoung asked, cleaning up after the two. 

Mina blinked. “The US. Texas, actually.” 

“I got the horses in the back-”, Chaeyoung smirked as she sang. “You done?”, Mina shoved the younger who only chuckled slightly.

The sophomore rolled her eyes and continued, “My mama lives there. Mama used to take me to a barbecue place down the street, the burgers there were always soaked with sauce. My papa is in Japan, I would spend the summers there”, Mina explained. 

“Divorced?”

Mina looked up at Chaeyoung with curious eyes.  _ Who the fuck is she to ask something so personal?  _ Mina bit her lip as the irritation settled back in. Chaeyoung rubbed her neck sheepishly, not even looking up to see Mina's expression after the question. The older girl remained silent, which all the more confirmed Chaeyoung's hunch.

“It is okay. Mine are too. I get it.” 

“... Does it hurt you too? Going back and forth?” 

The smaller took off her hood for the first time and looked down at her hands once more, Mina finally noticed they were bandaged up. Chaeyoung's expression was unreadable, as it hiding her emotions behind her platinum locks that glowed fiery in the warm, sunset light. Mina noticed how soft her features were… 

“Neither of them wanted me. My parents gave me up when I was two, so I would stay with my uncle. But the legal issues took _years _and I ended up in the foster system. My parents just wouldn't cooperate so the adoption papers never went through… I would be taken in-and-out of my uncle's and put into random homes until the paperwork was done. It wasn't stable until I was around ten. Heh, Jeong would cry every time I was taken away... My mom is somewhere in Indonesia and my dad… u-uh…”, her voice was raspy and low as she spoke, almost breaking. 

Looking back up to find Mina's saddened expression only made Chaeyoung's cheeks burn. “S-sorry. I didn't mean to make it weird… Sorry”, she whispered, not daring to speak any louder.

Mina remained silent. Chaeyoung's face and voice softened and Mina had to look away in order to continue being mad at her, otherwise she would have fallen. 

_ She sounds so hurt.  _

“Hey, it's not weird. Not at all. I know how hard divorced parents are personally. The system is… awful, I'm so sorry”, Mina softly said, grabbing a hold of Chaeyoung's hand. The younger let out a shaky breathe looking away still. “You look like a trembling kitten. Relax for me, okay? Please? I can't have you fainting too”, the brunette whispered making Chaeyoung slightly chuckle. 

Chaeyoung nodded once more, obviously wanting to keep it cool for now as the two were… not even friends _ .  _ The heaviness in the room grew as the tension between the two resurfaced. 

“My head still hurts… Chaeyoung.” 

“I know it does. It's going to take a while. Don't worry about it, princess. You're gonna be alright, promise. I'm sorry this happened to you. Just relax, it's alright.” 

The younger gave a sincere smile. Mina really liked her dimples.

The blonde moved, lifting her hand to carefully fix Mina's slightly messy bed head. After settling down, Chaeyoung turned her head slightly as she froze, shocked by her own actions. Mina's eyes were shining as she looked up into Chaeyoung's; her thin lips, were pressed into a little sad pout. The aggressive girl's hand gently moved some hair behind Mina's ear before cupping her cheek once more. 

“Everyone does that. Cup my cheeks. You did so earlier.” 

“Hm… it's cute. You have constellations on them. All over actually… Does everyone also get the urge to protect you?” 

“N-no… I can protect m-myself. I can take you on a fi-fight.” 

“Liar. I don't want to see you getting hurt. You're pretty… and fragile… Makes me want to hold you.”

Silence grew heavy again. Chaeyoung flushed with embarrassment and quickly tried changing the subject. “H-hey, I- uh”, she stumbled, “Um- You know how to dance, right?” Mina was surprised but crossed her arms defensively as her glare sharpened, “Yes, I do ballet. I know other genres as well. You know, something someone gave me shit on.” The blonde nodded quickly and avoided eye contact. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that. B-but, uh… My best friend wants to join dance classes. I'm very ridged- I mean come on! I'm a boxer! A martial artist! I have a black belt in taekwondo! Jiu jitsu! I can't- damn… I can't do more fluid motions like in dancing”, the younger sighed. Mina couldn't help but smile. 

“But- I would do anything for her. So…”, she nervously played with her hand, “Do you think you can like… help me learn how to dance?” Mina smirked, loving this feeling over the annoying girl. She tapped her chin and looked up, as if contemplating. “Kim, right? The little baseball player?”, Mina asked. “Yeah, that idiot”, Chaeyoung chuckled. “Well she's not the only idiot between you two”, Mina jokes, “But I do admire you stepping out of your comfort zone for your friend. Hm, first, you'll have to make up everything mean you've said towards me.  _ Then  _ I'll _ consider  _ teaching you.” 

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Oh, very much. You look so uncomfortable and  _ I love it _ .” 

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out but simply nodded, agreeing to Mina's conditions.

“Chaeyoung?”, Mina softly whispered. “Yes, my princess?”, the smaller looked up. Mina extended her arms out towards Chaeyoung, almost like a toddler wanting to be picked up. “First thing, hold me”, Mina said bluntly. The younger chuckled and played with Mina's hair.

“Stop it… I shouldn't have said anything.” 

“You're cute. And your arms are…”

“Obviously, you're still disoriented.” 

“Says the one who can't insult me without calling me pretty!” 

“I've  _ never  _ done that! Goddamn, beautiful bitch...” 

“Are you going to shut up and hold me like you said you wanted to or not?”

Chaeyoung choked. 

A saving grace came from a knock on the door.

The boxer gave a sigh of relief as Mina was then tackled on the bed. “ _ Oh, my God, baby! I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?! Are you okay? Do you remember who I am?!”,  _ the track star yelled, squeezing Mina in her grasp. 

_ Oh thank fucking God that Momo always runs in! _

_ “Momo!”  _

“Yes! I am Momo! You remember me!” 

_ “On- my- lungs!”  _

“O-oh!”, the older nodded and settled down, now sitting on Mina's lap. The younger sighed but relaxed when Momo pulled her into a hug, Mina resting against her chest. “Are you okay, baby? Didn't Sana tell you I was going to beat you up if you fainted again?! And to hear from the little dumbass that you got a  _ concussion?!  _ Mitang I swear I'm going to beat  _ your fucking ass! _ ”, Momo scolded the younger who just gave a shy smile as Momo fixed her hair lovingly.

“S-sorry… Wait- Oh God! I was supposed to meet up with Sana after practice! It ends at eight!”, Mina's eyes widened. “Well it's 8:12, so you done fuck up- ow! Hey!”, Chaeyoung whined as Momo pinched her cheek. “Watch your language. Chaengie here called me earlier! We've been coming to check on you but the doctors said you were sleeping because you were exhausted!”, Momo explained. “I… I couldn't get in contact with Minatozaki, so I called Momo”, Chaeyoung rebuttaled. 

Mina raised an eyebrow as Chaeyoung looked down, avoiding any eye contact with the older girls. Her cheeks were rosey, and she seemed to be nervous. Her fidgety hand moved, once again pulling her black hood over her blonde hair. 

_ Why didn't she tell me she was with Momo?  _

“A-anyways”, Chaeyoung cleared her throat, “Since you got a concussion… Depending on when your head stops hurting, you need to rest until then. And this means both  _ physically  _ and  _ mentally.  _ Like, no stressing yourself out with practice and homework… I would guess for at least two days”, the youngest mumbled. 

“I'm going to be  _ so far  _ behind in work-”, Mina sighed.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before getting hurt by overworking yourself”, Chaeyoung monotoned back. After Mina looked hurt again and Momo sent an angry glare, the Korean girl looked back down at her hands. 

“Sorry, Mina…” 

Momo blinked with awe and puckered her lips. “ _ Wait a minute-  _ since when were you two on a first name basis?”, Momo gasped. “Awe, my baby Chaengie is making a friend!”, Momo cheered happily. Chaeyoung huffed and looked away with her little fists stuffed into her hoodie's pockets and a scowl on her face. 

“She isn't my friend. I was just being nice”, the youngest whispered, refusing to look up. Her eyes were clear, as if she was just realizing something herself. 

_ I can't allow myself to get close to her. I cannot allow myself to get attached to her soft voice, gummy smile, freckles… S-she would leave too. I already opened up, I can't let her stay... _

Mina was surprised at the sudden shift again. “I thought we were getting along”, Mina spoke up with a small voice. 

“Yeah, well, think again... I don't need you. You couldn't have thought that.” 

Mina seemed to get her anger back. Chaeyoung didn't respond and continued to look down. The sophomore gave another snarky laugh before looking back at the freshman, “You don't have to be rude. Like if you would even know what I am thinking and feeling… I was softening up for you, yet you're too dense and ignorant to even bother understanding anything. You're being difficult.” The younger's expression turned cold again, different from the warm, gentle look earlier. 

“ _ Difficult? _ You don't know anything!” 

“Oh, I don't?! You don't even know me either! What's your problem?!”

“I don't have a problem!” 

“Then why the hell are you screaming, jackass?!” 

“Would you shut the hell up?!” 

“Why don't you make me, huh?” 

“You want me to worsen your concussion? Trust me, that'll be easy as hell to do, princess!” 

“I've  _ never  _ been easy, kitten.”

“Yo- Yo! Time out! What is with you two?!”, Momo yelled, once again separating the two arguing girls. “What the fuck! Chaeyoung, control yourself! Mina, calm down! What gives?!”, the eldest scolded causing both the younger girls to flush heavily in embarrassment. 

Chaeyoung was the first to speak up with a frustrated sigh. “I don't have to help you. I shouldn't have fucking helped you. You know what? No, I don't know you, so fuck this”, the blonde angrily stood up and swung her backpack around her shoulders. “I'm out. Fucking pass out for all I care”, the small girl muttered. 

After seeing Momo's confused expression, Chaeyoung froze. “Chae, you're not like this”, the eldest said softly. The boxer sighed before lowering her eyes. Her small hand gripped tightly around her backpack straps, “I-I am sorry.” It wasn't clear to who the comment was for as Chaeyoung then swiftly turned and walked out. 

Mina looked down until Momo cupped her cheeks. “I'm sorry about her. She really isn't like that... She came every half hour to cheek if you were awake because she was worried. She's a sweet girl, really. I don't know why she's behaving like that”, Momo seemed appalled by her little friend's actions. “We were getting along, I don't…”, Mina mumbled. The raven haired girl sighed and shook her head, “Don't take it personal. She's not really like that, I swear.” 

Mina got up, wincing and holding her head. “Whatever. If anything she made my head hurt all the much more. I don't mean anything to her, and she doesn't mean anything to me. Can we go home now? Plus we should probably go find Sana”, the timid girl asked, gripping onto Momo's arm. The Kyoto girl gave a small smile and nod, “You're right. Come on, Mitang. I'll handle Chae later. Let's go home.” 

Gathering her things, Mina looked around as Momo walked towards the door. The younger tilted her head slightly as she found a small, plush toy on the floor near the bedside. Carefully picking it up, Mina noted it was of a little tiger.  _ Must have fallen off… _ She gave another irritated sigh before placing it inside her backpack. Momo placed a hand around Mina's waist. The younger nodded as they walked out in heavy silence. 

“Is that a cupcake, Mitang?” 

\----- 

A little light went off in the dark. 

“Checkmark and mate! Heh!”, the small voice giggled proudly to herself. “Helmet nice and secure! Hmm… It's getting dark… gotta turn on a flashlight to be safe! The dark is pretty scary, huh? Ah, I knew I should have bought those light up sneakers for protection. Granted the city is plenty lit up right now. But still! Safety!”, she smiled, humming slightly. 

The sun had set over Seoul. The sky shifted, turning into a dark shade of blue and purple. Small sparkles broke through, trying to be visible through the nightline. Being near downtown Seoul sadly made looking at the stars difficult due to the city's own brightness after dark. However, the smallest of stars were always the most beautiful, sending their light millions of years away, simply to shine above you despite all the difficulties. 

_ Don't know, guess I always found it cool, huh? People often overlook it, but the amount of work and patience that stars give off is magnificent! Imagine! Waiting millions of years to show one, little light! It's amazing! I want to bring light into someone's life! Just a smile! It's the beginning of hope for me!  _

The small blonde happily unlocked her bike from the rack. “Practice ran late… Coach really isn't letting us off, huh? It felt long again… batting drills, running drills… The girls even blamed me again. They wouldn't even let me pitch…”, the small sophomore looked down with an annoyed expression but soon sighed. 

She bit her thin lips harshly as she placed her duffle bag down on the bike. The bike was a light, mint green with black tires and seat. There was a sturdy rack above the back wheel to usually hold up her duffle bag. Thankfully, a bike is just fine as home isn't too far from the university campus. The young sophomore was discouraged when she found her trusty little bell had stopped working. 

“Not like anyone would understand… I deserve it… It's my fault after all…” 

_ Talk about a loss of confidence! I know, I know- You think I'm being over dramatic. But come on. I made us lose the semi-finals. I'm the reason we lost. I-I… I can't do it. I'm sorry. For my team, for Chaeyoung, Jeong, Momo, for the school, for everyone… I don't even believe in myself anymore. Why would I? Why should I? _

“I should get home… Got an essay due soon anyways… Ow, my legs are sore…” 

The little softball player gave a little jump and hopped onto her bike. Once secure and steady, she had turned on a flashlight despite the light of the campus and surrounding city. 

_ Heh… all the lights of the city makes it look like a scene from a 90’s anime. Radiant blues, purples, pinks, even some yellows… all around. Colorful, vibrant, beautiful…  _

Yet, she stopped. The break let out a small  _ creek _ as the bike halted. 

Ahead, a figure was leaning against the wall of the rec center. The blonde slowly stood down, watching the poor girl ahead groan once more. 

_ It's the swimmer!  _

“Ughh, why are neither of them answering their calls?! Fuck… Nana and Jihyo already left too! Where the hell are Mina and Momo? They always wait for me! They know I don't drive!”, Sana whined in frustration. The beautiful girl paced once more from a little three step staircase leading to the front of the rec center. 

“Damn it…”, Sana slumped down on the small staircase and scrolled through her phone, the illumination giving her a little bright blue trace. She was clearly irritated by none of her friends answering her calls and being abandoned, and was currently thinking of some way to get home and scold the two other Japanese girls. She leaned forward as her hair fell across her face; soon resting against her palm to keep some hair out of her site. Her expression became calm, but still with worry now faintly seen in her eyes. 

The young softball player couldn't help but blush. 

She gulped and slowly walked forward, the bike  _ ticking  _ slightly with every step. As the sound got closer, Sana's starry eyes moved towards the sound. Her eyebrows raised as she noted the familiar girl. 

“U-uh-” 

“Where is your little uniform? I liked it. You looked adorable.” 

“I- um… y-you like it? Really?” 

Sana sat up and studied the odd little girl in front of her. The crazed blonde from earlier was still just as cute. Her cheeks still just as bright red against her white skin and her eyes were wide, yet they held a sense of calmness and innocence this time instead of the crafty sense before. 

_Suppose she's different while alone. Hm, same._ _She's such an odd little thing… why does she have a flashlight on her helmet?_

“What are you still doing here?”, the younger asked. 

“I could be asking you the same thing”, Sana reported back. 

“Practice ran late. Coach isn't holding back after our loss. You know how SNU is known for their athletics, so when you lose… well… it's not so pretty.” 

“Right… I'm sorry to hear about the semi finals. I'm sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name. Nayeon and the girls all just called you Slip. You're also one of Momo's little friends along with the wrestler.” 

The softball player notably flinched at the nickname which caused Sana to look on confused. “I- felt, uh, a bug on my… neck- It, um, flew away”, the younger quickly lied, not being completely secretive. “I'm Dahyun. I'm a sophomore and a pitcher on the softball team”, she cleared her throat and have a cute smile. The older girl stood up and approached her finally and Dahyun felt herself flush more. 

“I'm Sana. Junior, high diver and a butterfly swimmer.” 

“Would you like a ride?”, the innocence trailed off her voice. Sana blinked in confusion as the younger shyly giggled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I sorta overheard… Your friends and roommates aren't here so you don't have a ride home so…”, Dahyun timidly explained herself. “You have a car?”, Sana asked, wrapping her arms around self as the wind began picking up. 

“Um, well… not exactly”, the blonde whispered under her breathe. “But- I do got wheels! Nice and trusty!”, she cheerfully announced, once again bringing attention to the mint bicycle. “I know it isn't much- but it's strong and will get us there! Here! You can sit on the rack, it'll hold you well! Just grab onto my waist for balance!”, Dahyun clapped her hands happily before placing them on her hips for a power stance. 

_ Such a silly girl…  _

“Do you know where the West Valley Apartments are?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! I've dropped Momo off before, so yeah! My house is down the street from there actually! I can definitely take you!” 

Dahyun was now bouncing up and down in excitement, happy to have made a friend with the pretty upperclassmen. Sana's expression softened and gave a very soft chuckle while shaking her head. 

_ Well this girl is indeed going to be entertaining... _

“Here!”, Dahyun yelled out with a gleeful tone as she jumped back onto her bike, “Hop on!” Sana bit her bottom lip before looking back to the wide smile and bright eyes. Her nerves melted into a soft smile on her petal lips. “Yeah, right, let's go. Thank you, Dahyun”, Sana said with a soothing tone, finally being able to relax around the strange girl. 

Sana settled herself carefully on the rack, her legs crossed gently to the side. After the smaller had settled back down, Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun's hips, trying to gain balance. “Sorry, my hair is a little wet”, Sana mumbled as she leaned into the smaller, almost hugging her now. “I-I don't mind- it tickles”, Dahyun respond back with another giggle. 

“Next stop! West Valley! Choo-choo!” 

The smaller pushed forward, despite her legs being sore and now carrying her own weight, duffle bag, Sana, and Sana's bag.  _ But no time to worry! The upperclassman is actually letting me take her home safely!! And she's hugging me! Oooh! This is awesome! Score one, Kim! _

Meanwhile Sana looked up at the odd girl. The surroundings shifted, but she gave no mind as the colors of the city reflected off of Dahyun. Her innocent features and playful persona was captured with her grin, eyes, and moving colors of the swift background. Sana held tighter as she closed her eyes, leaning into Dahyun.

_ One of my ex-girlfriends used to have a motorcycle. I would hold her just like this. But this one… she's trying to ring the little bell on her bike. A strange girl indeed…  _

_ Who knows? Always try to find out a little more about someone, you'll be surprised about what you discover.  _

\---------- 

Note: for some of my past readers, this won't be like my other fic, and mentions of exs in this fic will just be to deepen the character depth and not be actual plot development- just wanted to clear that up! 

Me: Chae is my ult and my softest baby i love her the most uwu

Also me: make that bitch sad 

Also me again: make Sana the next Aristotle 

You totally tell which is which pair 

Let me know! 

Comments, questions, concerns! 

Let me know what u want to see!

-Tae 

@chibichae


	5. Pregame

NOTE: Final chapter moved from aff.

\---------

Upon entering the cozy apartment, there was a tense atmosphere. Normally it was peaceful, patient, and filled with snickers and laughs, but now they were face to face as one scowled while the other smirked. 

“Where were you two?!” 

“Huh, you were right. Her voice does get higher when she's mad! I didn't think that was even possible!” 

“I told you. I ate her pizza rolls last week and she screamed at me...” 

The apartment was thankfully large, but tragically cluttered. It had cute lighting, a string of lit fairy lights trailed the ceiling as a nice little touch. In the middle sat a worn out, black leather couch with some weird purple stain on a white pillow, as well as a quirky little wooden coffee table and cool looking lamp near by for late night studying. There was a decent sized TV set up, thanks to Mina, as well as a currently live PS4 set up, also thanks to Mina. The carpet was clean, leading against eggshell white walls with series of bookshelves and some retro movie posters as decor. The kitchen was a mess, dishes piled up, and a stove still obtaining this morning's pan of leftover scrambled eggs. There was two bathrooms meant to share the four bedrooms. However the house only held three girls for now, as the fourth bedroom sat empty. 

The oldest and youngest were seated happily on their couch, one smiling bashfully while the other had a smug grin. “Sorry, Sana”, the duo said in unison as their  _ middle-child _ friend groaned in annoyance and plopped herself in between the two. The Osakan girl let out a sharp  _ hmp!, _ crossed her arms in anger, and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to face her  _ meanie  _ friends. 

The oldest was enjoying seeing Sana riled up. Momo immediately turned to Sana's side, now face-to-face with the girl. “Come on, Satang! You know we love you!”, Momo's hand slyly tilted Sana's chin so there would be little room between their lips, neither budged from a sense of pride. Instead, Sana's eyes sharpened as Momo's became mischievous. “Minari and I were a little… busy. Let's just say I wouldn't let her out of bed...”, the flirtatious tone in her voice made Sana wrinkle her nose. 

Mina on her side have a confused look.  _ Yeah, I was sitting on a hospital bed while filling out papers so I could go home?? Momo didn't let me stand up in case I would get dizzy. Okay.  _

Shaking her head, the youngest pouted. “We went looking for you, but you weren't on campus anymore, so we went home. Figured you left with Im. Then we got your text saying you were going home, so it was okay! I'm sorry, Sana. Please don't be mad… Are you mad at me?”, Mina explained. Sana bit her lip and opened one eye in hesitance, not wanting to give into the soft spot she had for the youngest. Mina's slim arms wrapped themselves around Sana's, pulling herself closer into the older girl's side. 

_ What's with one trying to be overly seductive and the other being too cute?! I can't handle it!  _

Mina's large, doe-like eyes were shining, catering to that timid and bashful nature that she had perfected over the years to get her way. Momo's lips were parted before she bit down sensually, her eyes running down Sana's figure…

“You're both bitches.” 

“Well, fuck you too then.” 

“I ate more of your pizza rolls. Oh dear, I only had coffee, a hamburger, and pizza rolls today…” 

“ _ Mina, how could you?! _ ", Sana turned furiously towards her younger friend and froze in an instant, "Oh my God?! Are you alright?! _ ”  _

The middle girl finally looked at Mina more clearly and  _ finally  _ noticed her injuries. Sana immediately cupped one of Mina's cheeks and fixed her hair, careful due to the bandages wrapped around her head. Sana then took Mina's injured hand into her own and gave it a gentle kiss, now in full protection mode over the younger. 

“Mitang here got a concussion. I was picking her up from the health services on campus, that's why we didn't see you after practice”, Momo explained in a monotone voice, turning her attention back to the tv and more importantly the half eaten bag of chips on her lap. “I'm feeling better now actually, but I still have a huge headache. The doctor said I shouldn't go to class tomorrow and focus on recovery… but sadly that means no cognitive work like homework or reading, no physical activity, even no video games or screen time… I have no idea what I'll do… I guess I'll just sleep all day again”, Mina's eyes widened in realization. Momo perked up, “Sleep all day, you say? Hm… how did you fall again? I want to test something out…” 

Sana shoved Momo in annoyance before turning back to Mina. “I'm so sorry I got mad! Stupid, Sana! Stupid! Awe, babe... Why didn't you call me? How did this happen?”, she asked with growing concern. 

“U-uh, Chaeyoung-” 

“ _ The wrestler did this?! You two actually fought?!  _ Mina, you know you can't fight against her! I'm about to go beat her little motherfucking ass for even  _ touching _ you!”, Sana stood up enraged before Momo swiftly pulled her back down. “Calm down, Hulk. Chae wouldn't hurt her, trust me. She doesn't get into fights outside of the ring”, Momo reassured with total seriousness in her voice, trying to stick up for her little friend. 

“N-no! No! She didn't hurt me! Well, my feelings, yeah, but not physically… I-I fell during practice. My hand sprained while making a final move that I've done countless of times, but yeah… I'm glad Chaeyoung found me, I was about to faint again if I didn't seek medical attention. Chae... I thought it was going good… I just don't understand, she was being... kinda sweet beforehand”, Mina's soft voice trailed off.

The older pair both blinked in confusion.

"Son? _Sweet?_ The same Son that degraded you and then tried fighting you in front of everyone after _just_ meeting you? _That_ _same bitch?_ And since when were you on a first name basis with that little shit? Awe, Mina, darling, you really did get a concussion...", Sana asked with a monotone voice and look of bored disbelief. "Hey, watch it! She is my friend!", Momo said through gritted teeth. "Mina is also your friend! Or is that suddenly not important?! I'm not going to stand my friends getting hurt! Especially by _those _girls!", Sana argued back. "And I told Mina I would take care of Chaeng and I will! Now back off!", Momo yelled back, shocking both the younger two. 

After seeing Mina's surprised expression and Sana's annoyed look, Momo's cheeks flushed and looked down with embarrassment. "Sorry,'' she started, "I just don't like it when people talk down on my friends. That includes if anyone talks bad about you and Mina, Sana. Which is why I'll deal with Chaeyoung, so please take it easy," Momo's voice was raspy as she looked up with a slight tilt of the head. 

_ Those girls…? _

Mina looked down with her cheeks puffed out and a serious expression. "She apologized to me… She held me, checked up on me, made me laugh… She has the deepest dimples… and super adorable… Her eyes were clear, as if looking through water… If only she wasn't the most infuriating girl alive! Being around her makes my blood boil! Ignorant, arrogant, stubborn brat! But I can't get her out of my head! That little… ugh! Why is she so complicated?!”, Mina groaned, gripping her hair. The youngest sighed and pulled her knees upward, wrapping her arms around them, before hiding her face to sulk in anger. “Come on, Sharon!”, Momo huffed, “Swear, she just doesn't open up easily, Mina. Just to her friends; me, Jeong, Kimmie, and her boxing partner. Other than that, little Chae is the loner type, she likes being alone. This is odd...” Mina's eyebrows lowered in doubt and shifted her eyes away.

_ Who wouldn't want friends? Even those who have been hurt before… everyone needs someone for comfort. She's hurting, I know it. Her eyes, her smile... I can help, I can… teach her how to dance. Start there... _

“But she was open before… We talked about her family. It's like mine. I can help...”, Mina mumbled, obviously still hurt. Momo stood back almost uncertain and in disbelief. 

_ S-she talked about that? She must have let her guard down for a second- she never talks about it! How did Mina manage to do that?! _

Sana was lost and looked up with confusion, “Wait- Who's her partner? Honest to God, I didn't even know the school had a boxing program. I really thought she was a wrestler.” Momo gave a little chuckle and shook her head, “It doesn't exactly have one yet. The University is trying to grow their athletic program to get more national recognition. They just started the program by “expanding” the wrestling division. They added in boxing, weightlifting, and… judo, I think? Sorta how they're adding rugby and American football in the same division of soccer too. All different sports, just the same fundings and division. Since boxing isn't really that common in collegiate sports, there is only two boxers: Son Chaeyoung and Seo Changbin, nicknamed the twins. Fitting if you think about it. Jeong usually spots Chaeyoung in her morning workouts, but in the afternoon “the twins” usually train together”, Momo finished explaining. 

“Oh! I have heard of them! The twins! Geez, the school really is getting huge… only puts more pressure on competition, huh?”, Sana mumbled. “Thinking about your swim meet? Babe, you know you'll do amazing", Momo smiled at her younger friend before taking her hand and giving a reassuring smile. Sana gave a tight smile, not ready to confess thinking about Momo's  _ other  _ friend's softball game. 

“Got it!”

The soft spoken voice brought Sana's and Momo's attention. “I'll become friends with her!”, Mina said with a tone of realization. Her eyes were sparkling as she jumped onto her feet and stood with her fists upward and her legs in a power pose stance; a smile stretched across her thin lips as if she just discovered all the secrets of the universe. She turned back to face her two confused upperclassmen roommates and gave a wide gummy smile. “We have the same anthropology class! I can become friends with her! Then we can go dancing!”, Mina cheered. 

Momo and Sana both blinked in confusion. 

“Dear God, she has severe brain damage… Darling, let's go lie down, yeah? Sleep the rest of this concussion off, you're not thinking clearly.  _ Momo, call a specialist _ -”, Sana sang carefully as she got up and wrapped an arm around Mina's shoulder. “B-but I'm f-fine, I slep-t all day. My head doesn't hurt  _ that _ much anymore-”, Mina argued back and looked up with a sense of sadness in her tone of voice, as if a child standing up to her parents. 

The youngest then turned to Momo with a determined look in her eyes. “She opened up to me. She doesn't want to be alone, Momo. I know so… There… there must have been a reason why she acted like that...”, Mina announced, gripping onto Momo's shirt. The young American woman gave a little nod and huff as if saying  _ trust me.  _ Her bashful smile grew into a larger gummy one. 

The eldest looked back skeptically and bit her bottom lip. 

“Let me take care of it, Mitang…”

“I see.” 

Momo shifted her eyes back up to look at the younger. Mina held Momo's hands in her own grasp, the slim fingers tightly holding on until her grip loosened. Mina's expression turned emotionless for a second, a familiar look that the two older girls have grown accustomed to before Mina enters her bothersome habit of sulking. Her expression then changed once more, gaining a small, notably saddened smile on her thin, pink lips. 

“Oh dear… it's late, isn't it? I think… I'm going to head to bed. Had a long day of-... sleeping, yeah. That's right”, Mina smiled softly before grasping her own hands together and giving a polite little bow to the two older girls. Momo took a step forward and reached out again but Mina quickly turned on her heels and preceded to her bedroom. 

The oldest sighed and plopped herself back down next to Sana. This whole mix up still making her feel uneasy.

_ Ah… Chaengie and Mina… at least it's not as troubling as the Jeong and Nayeon mix up. No offense to Sana, but some of her friends give me an off feeling and Im is one of them. Her reputation isn't that clear either… and she kinda looks bitchy so I can only assume… At least Park is nice, from what I've heard. But Sana's friends tend to be a little, well… you know. I can only handle so much, and that's Sana. _

_ Speaking of…  _

“If Son so much as touches her again, I'll personally fight her little ass.” 

Momo turned to Sana with a blank face before lying on the couch and resting her head on the younger's lap. “Drop it, babe. Why do you hate her so much?”, she asked trying to find a source to this. “I don't hate Son- ...much. Okay, maybe a bit after she was mean to little Minari. But… It's… by association”, Sana admitted, now staring off into an open window to break eye contact with Momo. 

“Association…? Sana, the kid isn't in a gang- … I think”, Momo paused for a second before shaking away that thought, “Nevermind. If it's not Chae- who do you hate?”, Momo gasped and sat straight up, turning to Sana with shock.

“Little Kimmie?!”

“I don't think I could  _ ever  _ hate that little angel. Sure, she seems a little immature, but she's so precious. Little Kimmie… that's so cute and pure- Momo, she looks like a happy little marshmallow. I just wanna squeeze her cheeks!” 

Momo raised an eyebrow, “You know Dahyun?”

“She actually gave me a ride home… on her bike, no less.”

_ Note: ask about that later.  _

“Uh… Her boxing partner?” 

“I don't even know him.” 

“...Me?!” 

“ _ Momo, you dumbass, we're practically married-”  _

“Then who?! Wait… Oh God, you hate Jeong! Sana! She's my best friend!”, the eldest stammered. “I don't hate her! I don't hate anybody! I'm just- …weary”, Sana explained slowly as Momo pouted. Before the Kyoto girl could retaliate, Sana answered her question. 

“Nayeon thinks she might like Yoo. Sure, I like Yoo, but I'm not close to her, so I can't hold an actual opinion. I just don't want Nana to get hurt. That's why I gotta be skeptical!”, Sana said, clenching her fists like if it was her duty to protect her friends. Momo almost let out a snicker, and by almost she means she actually did. “Pfft- ...wait, wait, _wait, wait! _You mean to tell me- Im Nayeon, the tennis captain who _looks and talks_ like she could be the long lost Kardashian sister, is into _Jeongyeon_\- the same Jeong I once found trying to snort _crushed up skittles _to get a _sugar high. _Im Nayeon likes _her?_”, Momo almost snorted as she sat back and began choking up with laughter. 

Sana crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch cushions, “Way to hype up your friend”, she monotoned and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry- wait- Im Nayeon likes girls?”, Momo giggled and wiped a tear out of her eyes. The younger's eyes widened as she shook her head rapidly, “I didn't even know! Yoo is the first girl she takes interest to! Is… is Yoo even queer?”, she asked out of hesitance. Momo stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes looked upward before chuckling, “She likes women. So yeah, pretty much. She considers herself pansexual. Her last relationship was with a guy, but she's dated other girls in the past. Honestly she's just really into the  _ pretty _ types. She loves roses, but she always plucks her fingers on the thorns. Im would be just her style. Beautiful, yet… damaging.” 

Sana settled down as Momo sat back up, allowing Sana to rest her head on the elder's shoulder. “The thorns are made for protection, just like Nana... Ahem, er… Nana wants Jihyo and I to go with her to the soccer game since Yoo invited her. My guess she wants us to tell her what we think about Yoo afterwards. That's what we did for her ex, so she's actually serious about it but she isn't admitting it yet since she doesn't even know much about Yoo”, Sana explained, holding onto Momo's left arm. 

Momo stayed silent, which Sana found very odd. Looking up, Sana found Momo to have an expression of deep thought… or in Momo's case, any type of thinking. However, her eyes were upward and she bit down on the corner of her cheek, creating a curious expression. 

“What?” 

“...Huh?” 

“Why are you making that face?” 

“This is my face.” 

“Yeah, but it looks like you're  _ actually _ thinking.” 

“Okay- rude.” 

Momo sighed and leaned forward, “Its nothing- just that its-”, the eldest was cut off when a  _ buzzing  _ filled the air. The pair of girls eyes widened as Momo reached for her phone from her tracksuit pocket. Her lips fell into a surprised pout. 

“It's Jeong.” 

The raven haired girl looked down at the buzzing phone, at least considering answering it. Before she could conjugate another thought, Sana had beaten her and stole the phone from her grasp. “Hey-!”, she was shut by Sana's hand over her mouth, as the strawberry blonde then answered the call and placed it on speaker. 

_ “Hey, Mo?” _ , the voice on the other line spoke up. 

Momo was clearly bewildered as Sana widened her eyes and gave her a piercing glare as if shouting,  _ talk, you dummy!  _ The younger stayed silent herself, wanting to just hear what was being said. 

“H-hey, Jeong. Um- what is-  _ ‘ahem- _ what's up?”, Momo stuttered out before clearing her throat to sound more natural. “ _ Nothing much. Pretty tiresome practice, then I get home and the kid locks herself in her room. Not sure what her problem is but, hell, that just means I get the TV to myself! Currently about to engulf some chips. Oh, yeah, wait- The reason I'm calling is that Jae, Brian, Dowo-... basically all the guys- want to know if you're still up to get some patbingsu and gelato next week. Side note- I'm trying to get dad to buy a gelato machine for the bakery but he's too stubborn and wants just pastries”,  _ the older explained. Momo instantly popped up at the mention of the desert. “You know I'm always down for food!”, the Kyoto girl cheered as Sana rolled her eyes. 

The raven haired girl froze for a second however. “Are you okay with it?”, Momo asked in a more careful tone.  _ “Hm? Why? Trust me, I might be lactose intolerant but I can handle some ice cream”,  _ Jeongyeon gave a laugh. “No! Not about that…-”, Momo groaned. She mumbled when she looked up at a curious Sana.

“You know, about last time with B-” 

_ “I'm fine, Mo.”  _

Sana raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It remained silent across the other line. Back in her apartment, Jeongyeon laid sprawled out in just an oversized hoodie and shorts on top her sofa. Her calm expression was enigmatic; the phone pressing between her cheek and shoulder, while a hand flipped through a textbook and the other found itself reaching deeper into the seemingly endless Pringles can. 

“ _ Actually... _ ”, Jeongyeon spoke up, her soothing voice in a small, whispering tone, as if admitting something to only herself. “ _ I've been talking to someone”,  _ the soccer player spoke up. Momo's eyes widened as she pressed the mute button on her end of the line so Jeongyeon couldn't hear them. 

“This sounds sorta personal-”, the oldest Japanese girl held a worried tone in her voice as Sana's eyes lit up in flames. “If she likes someone, I need to know who! Nayeon likes her! I can't just let her go after someone who doesn't care for her like that! She's one of my best friends, Moguri! If you liked someone and I knew they didn't feel the same way, wouldn't you want me to find out?”, Sana tried to theorize. Momo let out a loud groan but gave a short nod in understanding, “This better not make me a bad friend.”

Turning their attention back to Jeongyeon, the girls found that she had continued rambling on. “-- _ exting back and forth, some calls, you know… She sure is something. Beautiful, really, spectacularly so… but such a huge… fucking… dork. God, Mo, she's weird as hell, I'm pretty sure she would just bite into a raw stick of butter. Last we went out for lunch, right, and she like, got a taco but didn't unwrap it at first and just bit straight into the paper. Then she realized what she did and looked up at me and just said ‘hand me the diablo hot sauce.’ Seriously, I was speechless”,  _ the older explained. Sana narrowed her eyes but then nodded slowly, not being able to deny the allegations and idea that perhaps that  ** _was_ ** Nayeon. “Why did you go to Taco Bell without me?”, Momo asked, being the only part she caught onto.

“ _ But it's sorta cute, you know?”,  _ she let out another chuckle ignoring Momo's banter, _ “Quirky, yet she is independent. Honest, she's pretty headstrong, straightforward, a bit rash. Everyone  _ ** _knows_ ** _ she's there. She has that persona to stand out… she's the center of attention and she knows how to work it to her advantage. But she also has a very cheerful laugh, I can't help but laugh along. She has gentle features, cheeks, lips… Her eyes are icey, and it kinda… turns me on, not gonna lie. Gah, I just can't get her out of my mind...” _

“Dude... you're fucking whipped”, Momo stated monotoned. 

“ _ I know! I hate it!”,  _ Jeongyeon basically yelled over the line. “ _ I- I… it's still in the early stages so, who knows how it'll go… Gah, I've always been bad at this whole dating ordeal”,  _ the older mumbled. Momo gave a little laugh and shook her head, “Don't talk down about yourself. Have hope in the possibility of having someone to hold, and in return, have them love you. Who is she?”, her voice was soft, kind, and trying to reassure Jeongyeon. 

On the other line, the older flushed heavily. Thankful that no one was around to see the  _ stupidly  _ red face, as she covered her mouth and eyebrow twitched. 

_ “Tennis captain, currently driving me to insanity… Im Nayeon.” _

Momo  _ immediately _ felt a slap across her shoulder as Sana now was biting her lips and looking like an over-caffeinated hamster going rabid. “Ow- quit it! H-hey, Jeong? I'll call you back in a bit, okay? But you know Im almost made Dahyun piss herself, right? I need more info! But- uh- One of my roommates brought home a puppy and now it's getting all feisty- oh! And before I forget! Tell Chae that I'll take her out tomorrow… We need to talk”, Momo mumbled _ . “Hm? Oh, cool, yeah. Just call me back. And yeah, I'll tell her. The way you two talk about each other… Why did you say "we need to talk" as if you're dating? Okay, weird image, I'll drop it. Meanwhile I'm going to try to get my hand out of this Pringles can… it's stuck- Hey! Chaeyoung! Stop sulking and get out of your room! I need you to get the butter! _ ”, the older ended up shouting as a loud groan was heard in the background. 

Once hanging up, Momo pouted before turning to her overly excited friend. Sana seemed to be over the moon as lights brightened her eyes and she quickly sat on top of Momo's lap like a needy child. “Momo!”, her high voice yelled, “We need to set them up together!” 

As expected, the older was taken aback and had a bewildered expression. “Hold up- weren't you just skeptical of Jeong like  _ 10 minutes  _ ago?! Why the change of heart?!”, it came out as more of a whine and utterance. “Didn't you hear her?! She likes Nayeon! Nayeon likes her! Duh! This is simple math, Momo!”, the shrill cheer filled the empty apartment. Momo bit her lip, uncertain about what to do.

Sana grabbed ahold of Momo's hands as the two Japanese girls made eye contact. “I want my friends to be happy, Moguri- especially someone like Nayeon. But I know  _ damn  _ well that Nana won't be the one doing the first  _ official  _ move anytime soon. If we can somehow convince Jihyo to help us, we can try to push them at the soccer game!”, she explained, the idea being simple enough. 

After being silent for a few seconds, Momo once again nodded. “Fine. For Jeong. But if  _ anything  _ goes wrong, this wasn't my idea! She starts freaking out once relationships gets serious, she's a flustered mess so she needs all the help she can get. That idiot can flirt and flirt, but when it comes to being serious and dating, she freaks out… I want my friend to be happy. I'm in, let's get those two together!”, Momo laughed and grabbed ahold of Sana's hands who showed a determinate and excited expression. 

\----- 

Friday was always a breeze. It was a saving prayer that most classes didn't meet up on Fridays… but there will always be that  _ one  _ professor that screws it over. A killjoy, huh? God, that fucking sucks. Let's just enjoy the weekend already, damn… College is just trying to survive the week, then it's a repeated process until graduation. 

_ Just got out of my class… What time is it? Oh, yeah, it's noon. _

The only good thing is that since the campus is usually empty on these days- there is always an open court down at the recreation center. 

Today was sunny, yet crisp as the fluffy white clouds drifted slowly above. The sun was out, and there was melting snow in the grass. Tzuyu didn't think much about it other than it felt rather nice out, much different than her home back in humid Taiwan. But she did shiver slightly, pulling tightly at her bright red hoodie and tracksuit, still not used to the drastic temperature difference. 

Tzuyu quickly entered the warmer recreation center and gym, showed her student ID to the front desk, then proceeded straight go the basketball locker room to place down her bags. 

Connected her airpods ( _ because I ain't no broke bitch _ ), started a playlist, stretched, and tied her hair up to a high ponytail. “Pew, go time”, the point guard whispered under her breath as she grabbed her basketball from the locker and ran out. 

A part of the massive athletic center, there was a set of indoor basketball courts as well as some outdoor blacktop. On the inside there was at least four large courts, with the main court used for games located in the large scale convocation center. Each court had the printed SNU logo right smack in the middle. The bright, white lights from above glittered off the waxed basketball court, a mixture of shades of tans to dark down hardwood traces. Rafters were shown and open on the ceiling, with windows lining the wall to show the outside facilities. On the far end, a group of boys seemed to be in a little 4v4 game. The tall Taiwanese girl gave a little smile to herself as she began dribbling the ball. 

Time seemed to fly just as she did. Without missing a beat, Tzuyu extended her arms as each basket was made. She ran,  _ dashing from her set position,  _ towards the falling basketball as it bounced underneath the swishing net. After the quick grab, her body twisted, turning back towards the net and shooting once more. Solo practice went along as so, as Friday's usually only hold morning team practice earlier. For now, Tzuyu ran, dodging imaginary attacks, twisting and making each shot she took. The scroft sounds of her shoes were audible as expected, the notable high pitch, but they were drowned out by the sound of Bruno Mars from Tzuyu's airpods. 

As she went on, it was increasingly enjoyable. Sweat glistened down her tan skin as she practiced loosely throwing some free throws from different angles. It was right in the middle of basketball season, and as the new addition, Tzuyu needed to prove her place on the team, even if that means practicing alone on day's off.  _ Everyone has their eyes on me on the team. The cool new rookie point guard, hey, nice ring to it. _ Her aim was seemingly perfect, but could definitely be improved- higher, more centered, stronger, whatever it took to score. Her body jumped, another went in. 

Her feet barely stayed still as she swished sides. The ball bounced, going between her legs, then in a swift motion behind her back as she caught it again, practicing a few dripping techniques. After firmly grasping the ball again, she jumped slightly in a spin before making another basket from just a side view. As the ball fell, she breathed heavily, simply walking to catch it now. Tzuyu gave the ball a little spin as she looked down with a small smirk on her lips. 

Upon looking up, an uneasy frown now eased on her lips. Tzuyu lowered the music from her airpods as she watched the spectacle fold in front of her. 

_ It's the girl from the other day… What was her name again? She wore those stupid pinstriped pants… okay, they weren't stupid and actually really cute. Cute color scheme. Cute butt. What did I just say? Okay, I guess. _

"H-hey, guys?", the softball player's voice cracked. It was clear that the sophomore was nervous speaking to her three other teammates. 

_ Odd.  _

Tzuyu noticed the names on the four girls' jerseys.  _ Kim Dahyun is the girl from the other day; noted. The other girls: Jeon, Miyawaki, and Hwang. Her teammates. Kim is the pitcher, Jeon the catcher, while the other two are center fielder and… third baseman, I believe. I like knowing information and positions of players, good perspective on their skills that way. Sadly, the rumors seem to be true, there  _ ** _is_ ** _ a rift between the team. Sad. _

Dahyun seemed to swallow her own words as she hesitated once more. "Now that the season is over-", the pitcher froze when her teammates turned around, one clearly rolling her eyes in a riled itch. This behavior irked Tzuyu. The basketball player's eyes squinted as she discreetly dribbled the ball closer. Not that she was nosey or anything, rather just-... interested. 

"What?", one asked harshly, her short blonde hair was slightly raffled under her baseball hat. Dahyun's eyes widened as if not expecting even the  _ response  _ from the teammate. The shorter jumped a bit, "I was just wondering… Maybe we should relax on the harsh training. Try to have coach give us a break, you know? Then we could focus on our own strengths and maybe even some, uh, team bonding…? I-I mean, we worked our hardest all season." 

"You see that's sorta the issue…", a girl with long, ashy brown hair pulled into a ponytail smiled but gave an almost passive tone; she seemed to wish to act as a sort of peace-maker, but her biased opinion did show through. "We  _ did  _ work our hardest, but it wasn't championship material", the blonde commented once more. 

"Way to sound civil about it. Come on, can't you two attempt to get along? You're the catcher and pitcher for Christ's sake, Soyeon", the final raven haired girl responded with a monotone voice, one of more of a bystander than actually defending Dahyun. "Oh, quit the crap, SinB. You, Sakura, and everyone else on the team knows that the school is punishing us because of her. As if you didn't say anything either. We're a joke!", Soyeon explained. "Okay, true. I have seen those gifs going around…", SinB scratched her chin. Dahyun's eyes widened in fear, "There are  _ gifs of it?!"  _

Sakura let out a sigh and averted her eyes away, "That's n-not really the point." Soyeon, who now looked pressed as hell, approached Dahyun and shoved her shoulder, attempting to intimidate the girl, "No, the point is we need to show our worth. Especially you after that. There is no time to slack off training but you want to go play. What would you even think about doing?" 

Dahyun looked down, her baseball hat creating a shadow over her eyes. "L-laser tag…? J-just for team bonding… I know you guys all went out for milk tea and karaoke with Taeha a-and Soojin a few days ago. Taeha told me", her small voice croaked out with the lingering sense of hope behind the whisper. Soyeon huffed and gave a small mocking smile as she turned away from Dahyun. "Laser tag", the catcher repeated before chuckling, "That really is hilarious. You are a joke, Kim. We really have a complete dumbass on our team. Work on yourself before you say anything. Work your worth on this team" The catcher glared down at the pitcher, icy and full of anger.

"Don't see what's so funny about it. Actually it'll be a pretty good way to learn fair teamwork skills. Something you're clearly avoiding having for some rather off handed reason it seems. Wouldn't that just show in your overall playing? Sad, truly, there is nothing wrong with fun or decent human communication", Tzuyu spoke up, her voice being as blunt as ever. The four sophomore softball players all turned to the walking giant freshman coming out of the basketball court. 

Soyeon's eye twitched, annoyed by the newcomer. "And you are?", her voice rang in a flat tone. "Ah, right, excuse me. How rude am I? Nevermind so. Chou Tzuyu, the new point guard, girls basketball team. You know, same old, same old", Tzuyu gave a smirk as she came over and rested a hand on the small pitcher's shoulder, the height difference being rather cute. "Well, since you're new, I doubt you fully understand our problem. This is softball, not basketball. Meaning- stay in your lane", SinB spoke up as Sakura now tried pulling the other two down. "No, rather, I think that's where you don't understand. You see, teamwork, as a topic, is understood by all. Your issue, from what I am understanding, is that you're pushing all the fault and blame on one little slip up-... er, screw up. My apologies, Kim", Tzuyu continued as Dahyun looked up almost in awe. 

"Is there a problem here? Do you have a problem?", Soyeon went face-to-... chest with Tzuyu as she looked up at the basketball player. Tzuyu looked up with a thoughtful glance before looking back down at Dahyun as the smaller shrugged. "My only problem is that I need the new Jordans coming out next week. That'll be sleek. At least from my end. Do you have an issue, Kim?", Tzuyu invited. Dahyun nodded slowly as if still weary about the situation. 

_ Chaeyoung would have usually dealt with this by fighting or something violent. Chou on the other hand… is trying to use witt with pure honesty.  _

The giant freshman nodded, "Clear communication and sportsmanship. Something that isn't dealt with by blaming another and passive actions. Learn how to respect and work with others, or else you'll be the one alone. Never outcast someone because of a mistake." Tzuyu's eyes sharpened as she looked back down at her upperclassman. 

"Now allow me to ask. Do you have a problem?" 

Soyeon raised and eyebrow but kept her lips tight as she skimmed over Tzuyu's hand on Dahyun's shoulder. "Just tell her to watch out next time", was all the catcher said as she turned to walk away. Sakura and SinB slowly turned and followed. As the three scampered down the hallway, Dahyun let out a built-up sigh as her eyes closed while she gave a short curse. 

Looking back up, the sophomore tensed up as she was met with a stoic expression. Tzuyu's eyes were warm, but her calm, controlled mood created an intimidating aura from the gorgeous girl. 

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself", she stated, her voice was flat and steady, unlike the cunning exposition she just had previously. "Chou?", Dahyun asked as the younger focused more on dribbling her basketball again. "Hm?", was the nonchalantly reply as Tzuyu didn't even look up to meet the older's eyes. 

"Are you busy right now?" 

"Just dribbling." 

Dahyun stayed silent, understanding that Chou must have been a woman of few words. She bit her lip before breaking into a smile and taking a hold of Tzuyu's arm. "Come with me to the Yoo bakery! Chae is working her shift there right now! They tend to give me free cupcakes. We can study there or hang out!", Dahyun explained, with a cute and rather bright sparkle in her eyes as she joyfully jumped up and down. 

Tzuyu immediately flushed. She wasn't used to this very expressive type of person. However, Tzuyu internally cursed. She wasn't gonna admit that she had seen Kim and Son practicing around the gym before, nor was she gonna ever admit that she had wished to grow closer to the two peculiar girls. Nope, that would be admitting to a soft side… even though it had all been true. 

"W-what… What type of cupcakes, Kim?" 

"That's the spirit!", Dahyun yelled out before pulling Tzuyu. The younger stumbling behind her. 

As the two underclassmen walked off, Sana emerged from the hallway of the gym locker room. She rubbed the fluffy pink towel through her blonde hair. Her large, white t-shirt stayed stuck against her body, just so as her black leggings. Her full lips pressed against one another as she gave a curious pout. Solo diving practice after class had seemed like a good idea, although the water damage seemed to be messing with her blonde hair recently… Hmm… Better try some new shampoo, wouldn't you agree?

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that turned out to be something Sana was good at rather recently. The young Japanese woman was minding her own business this time she swears! Drama just seems to follow, both a blessing and a curse. She had heard the short, tense conversation between the softball girls as she was drying her hair in the locker room. She could recognize Dahyun's particularly gentle, airy, yet deep vocal tones- she knew it was the young pitcher from far away. When Sana had poked her head out the locker room to see the commotion, she had been beaten to aid by the large freshman girl. 

_ Totally not creepy right? I was just concerned for the poor girl. I had to check. Don't judge me! I was just around, not a stalker! _

Seeing how Tzuyu had this under control, Sana simply looked in awe from a short distance as the two rambled on about pastries down the hallway of the gymnasium after the altercation finished. The Osakan girl dropped the towel around her shoulders as she made her way back inside the locker room. Looking into a foggy mirror, Sana's hand moved across it, leaving a clearer view within the streaks. 

"That girl… I can't help but worry for her. She's such a baby. I don't want to see her get hurt. Ah, what to do...", Sana whispered to herself while shaking her head. She sighed once more and looked back up at the mirror. "Well, no time for this. Nana and Jihyo are waiting for me", she reminded herself. 

However a little smile did cross over her lips as a flirtatious giggle escaped. 

"That Chou Tzuyu… Strong, cool girl… Interesting development." 

\-----

There was a  _ tapping,  _ a form of  _ drumming  _ that rattled inside Jihyo head, echoing into a chamber that gave to a numbing sensation against her skull. This form of white noise created a buzz, swirling around, almost suffocating from the inside. Her breathing was hitched and eyes closed as if in agony- a sweat drop slid down her jaw towards her crafted collarbone. 

Now what caused this? Easy, simple answer you may say. As much as she loves them, as much as Jihyo would do  _ anything  _ for them…

Goddamn, this whole situation is messy.

The _libero_ volleyball player sighed and threw her head back with a slight groan as the three young women made themselves towards the soccer field. "Can we just go get some food? I'm sure that'll be a lot more enjoyable than trying to stalking the soccer team. Sana, this was your idea, wasn't it?!", Jihyo questioned at her two friends. "Oh my God, it wasn't! Nana always wants us to check out her potential boyfriends so this isn't different! It was her idea! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean me and Nana can't wish for relationships too!", Sana protested with a whine as the younger leader rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying! Our Friday afternoon can be spent better than this! Besides the team is busy! Their game is tomorrow! I doubt Yoo will talk to us! I've never even met her before! Let alone know how she looks like!", Jihyo protested her stance as Sana stuck her tongue out. "Ooh, same. I met her, like, uh, once I think? She dropped off Momo drunkass home. I just know she's the captain of the team", Sana said and then puckered her lips as if thinking really hard on the memory. 

Nayeon shook her head and nagged at her two arguing friends, "Will you two shut up? Besides, we are just… spectating. Jeongie- I mean, Yoo, won't talk to us. She doesn't need to know we're there! I just want you two to let me know what you think!" Jihyo glared at Sana without saying anything. The older blonde groaned once more and pulled at her own hair in frustration, "It's not me! I know that look! Stop judging!" 

"I know what you are." 

"Say it! Outloud! Say it!" 

"Stalker." 

"Oh, I'm going to beat your ass!" 

"Try me, hoe!" 

"What don't you two understand by shut up?!", Nayeon scolded as the younger two flinched at her loud voice. "I swear… I expect this from you, Sana. But Jihyo? I forget you're the youngest of the three of us! Man, can't take twenty year olds anywhere. They'll hear us if you don't stop arguing", Nayeon muttered to herself as she shook her head in disappointment. 

The soccer field was a short distance away as the three arrived near the sidelining bleachers. Over the sunny, but chilled afternoon, the light shone brightly as the warm rays gave a beating towards the hardworking soccer team running some drills. The eldest squinted, trying to find a fast glimpse of the bolded number  **10 ** on the back of a jersey, accompanied by a high ponytail and cocky smirk of the athlete herself. Nayeon swallowed as she gripped to a nearby chain linked fence overlooking the field. A whistle blew, a short yell by a coach to start passing drills. When the jersey did not appear in the line up of running players, Nayeon's grip loosened around the chains. 

"I-I don't see her. You know what? Maybe this is a bad idea. She's probably busy anyways. Captain and a-all… We should head out. Uh-- where do you wanna have food, Jihyo?", Nayeon slyly tried to interject after being faced with emptiness, yet she turned to find two judgmental expressions by her best friends.

The younger two crossed their arms and looked up at Nayeon with a questionable look. "She seems pent up. Would you like to meditate with me as well? I got Mina doing it”, Sana asked with a short giggle. "Hmm, don't know. Since when have you ever been this frustrated over someone else? My, my, and trying to run away after being caught up short", Jihyo tested and shook her head with a disappointed sigh. Nayeon blew a puff of air to move a streak of hair that landed on her face, leaving a form of grumpy expression. Sana gave a coy smile and wrapped her arms around Nayeon's waist, "Awe, my poor Nana. She's sad we couldn't find her girlfriend. I'm sure she's around here somewhere!" There was a trailing giggle at the end of Sana's melodious voice that raised a question, but a laughing Jihyo was all the more suspicious. 

"Wasn't it your idea to leave?!", the tennis captain rebelled back as the libero lifted her hands in defense. "We're here now! Might as well make the most of it! You said she was number 10, right? Shouldn't be hard to find!", Jihyo responded calmly, a glow radiating in her bright eyes. "God, I hate your contradicting ass… She's not here. Let's leave before she shows up. I don't want to embarrass myself by her finding out I came looking for her", Nayeon muttered in a tone of self defeat. Nayeon flushed and gave a frustrated push as Sana chuckled by the shove, letting go of the older's waist as she situated herself next to Jihyo. 

As the younger two gave cheery smiles, much different than their bickering attitudes beforehand, Nayeon questioned what was with the sudden shift in mood. However she couldn't think much more, as she gave a short gasp, feeling another pair of arms soon circle around her waist. 

"Is there a reason you came looking for me? Finally going to give me back my jacket?", Jeongyeon chuckled shortly as she rested her head on the crook of Nayeon's neck. The eldest squirmed under Jeongyeon’s embrace as Sana and Jihyo broke down laughing. “Get off of me, you little-!”, Nayeon yelled as Jeongyeon only laughed and tightened her grip around Nayeon’s waist, pulling her tightly against her body. 

With an arm hugging Nayeon’s hips tightly, Jeongyeon gave a bright grin and extended her free hand out to give a peace sign. “Hey-ey-eh, Minatozaki! Blonde is a good color on you. It’s been a while, hasn't it? Luckily, Momo hasn't had another drunken accident recently, but it’s only the start of the semester! I've heard you made it into the championships, that's great! Way to keep us on top!”, the soccer captain gave a warm welcome. Sana held her own hands behind her back and rocked on the tip of her heels as her cheeks flared brightly, “Charmed as always, Yoo.” 

Nayeon let out a frustrated groan and pushed away Jeongyeon’s face with her hands, “Off, off! Let me  _ go! _ ” Yet, the younger did not budge as she tuned to Jihyo. 

“Ah, you must be Park. I've heard a lot about you", the soccer captain commented. Jihyo gave a polite bow but blinked curiously before turning towards her struggling friend, "You've spoken about me?" Nayeon took a second from her wiggling before looking back at the younger two with a softened expression, "Of course I would. You two are my best friends." Jeongyeon resisted and loosened her grip as Nayeon settled calmly, "All good things, of course. But I also mean in general. Team captains tend to talk. I've never personally gone to a volleyball game before, but I've heard wonders about your dedication and heart, Park. Got to say, you have me intrigued." Jihyo smiled rather widely and gave a boisterous laugh, "Yeah, I like this one so far." 

Nayeon groaned for the umpteenth time before turning to face Jeongyeon. The playful aura had abandoned Jeongyeon's eyes, rather they took a gentler, more curious look. Her cheeky smirk shifted to a shadow of a small smile across her thin lips.  _ Lip ring. _ She looked more serious, and Nayeon studied the shadows across her face as a cloud shifted overhead. Jeongyeon's sharp, thin features were complimented by her slightly messy, soft hair and kind, hazel eyes. She tilted her head slightly, allowing the high ponytail to swing slightly to the right, tickling Nayeon's neck as it accidentally brushed against. 

There was a small red gash on her cheek...

The eldest didn't move, rather she cupped Jeongyeon's cheek. Her thumb traced near the bleeding wound. "You dummy… What happened?", Nayeon whispered, as if only Jeongyeon was there. "Just tripped, it was nothing much. My cleats were getting old, losing traction, had to… change them. I was getting some other ones from my locker, and that's when I saw you three", Jeongyeon explained in her raspy voice, settling her head against Nayeon's neck now. 

"I told you those musty-ass shoes were going to fall apart." 

"Why should I listen to you? I liked those shoes!" 

"Because I'm always right." 

"You're wrong about that." 

" _ I'm wrong?!"  _

"Hey! No need to get high-strung!" 

"That coming from  _ you _ , Jeongyeon, is a new low." 

"I am not high strung!" 

"You yelled at me when I dropped some ranch on the carpet! It was an accident!" 

"Look, it's hard to get it out. I just hate being messy! But you're so great at that!" 

"Oh, so now you're calling me messy?!" 

"Is that new to you?!" 

"Oh, Jesus, they're an old married couple already after two weeks of dating", Sana muttered. The two immediately whipped their heads towards the younger swimmer and yelled in unison, " _ We are  _ ** _not_ ** _ dating!"  _ Jihyo raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "Could have fooled me." 

"Yeah, well, you're wrong!", Nayeon yelled, finally breaking free of Jeongyeon's grasp. The chic soccer player gave another short chuckle before shaking her head, "Right, wonder where they got that idea from. Now, why did you three come to the soccer field, Im?"

Jeongyeon crossed her own arms, fully expecting an immediate response. Nayeon's own cheeks flushed once more a deep shade of crimson as she stuttered to get an idea of a lie. 

"W-well, uh… T-the semi-final is tomorrow… wanted to see how the preparations the team was d-doing. Getting an id-ea of what I should be expecting tomorrow", she muttered out without looking at the taller. "And what do you think?", the captain questioned. Nayeon bit her lip and looked around but ultimately gave a frustrated groan, "I don't know. I know there is strategy and skills- but it just looks like you're just kicking the ball around! I don't…", Nayeon took a second to look down, before giving a shy smile. 

"Just win for me, Yoo." 

The taller girl gave another gentle expression before saying in an almost whispering voice, "You've never seen me play. You won't be able to take your eyes off of me. We'll win for sure. You'll be there, won't you?", the raspy tone left, being replaced by a soothing spell from the chic player. 

Nayeon stepped backwards, quick to grab onto Jihyo's and Sana's arms. "We'll be sure to make it!", Nayeon shouted. The soccer captain gave a nod and polite smile once more, "Right. Thanks again for coming. You wouldn't happen to be free afterwards, would you?", she asked. Yet a second later, her eyes widened and cheeks flushed, "I-I mean you and your friends! Park, Minatozaki! I-I usually take the team out afterwards-- Chaeyoung and her friend usually straggle along too! L-Like a hang out! You three are welcome to come! We can hang out as a group!", Jeongyeon's high-strung personality jumped right out when she was nervous. 

Before Nayeon could even breathe, Sana immediately grabbed her shoulders and slightly nudged themselves forward, "She's free! We're  _ so down  _ to go! Just tell us time and place! Oh! You know what?! We'll just see you after the game! That'll be much easier! Ooh, a group outing, how fun! A great way to find new friends or grow closer to-", she was shut up by Jihyo covering her mouth but also giving a nod. 

The oldest rolled her eyes at her jumpy friend's behavior. "We'll be there", she said shortly before taking ahold of Jeongyeon's hand, "Just win it for me." 

A charming smile, a hopeful promise… 

"Don't worry, I'm already at the championships." 

\---------- 

Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Once again thanks for waiting all this time I'll try to post more often! 

Any theories? About any character's pasts or predictions? I'm gonna try to develope arcs for each once more, so hopefully itll play out fine! 

Let me know what you guys wanna see in the fic! I'll try to incorporate it! 

Also for clarification- 

Chaeyoung's partner, Changbin is the 99line rapper from Stray Kids 

Dahyun's teammates are 98liners from GIdle, Izone, and GFriend 

Jeongyeon's guy friends are Day6

*for Chaeng I'm trying to make her out as a loner but gonna ironically give her a friend each chapter and itll be more open as she starts easing up towards others lmao 

\---

Up to date!

Leave comments guys! ^^

Thank you so much! 

Questions, comments, concerns! 

Follow me on Twitter @chibichae 


	6. Half-time

NOTE: if any of you understand the reference at the end, ily  
It has to do with the recent 2019 Women's World Cup finally lol so let me know if you understand!

\----------

Late nights were guided by the soft yellow light of the nearby metallic desk lamp. Despite it's Pixar pastiche, right now the honey golden light glossed over the darkened room over the tiresome pages of textbook after textbook and the blue-lit screen of a laptop. Papers of graphs and circuit models laid scattered across the bed and desk as the tired senior gave a stretch and loud yawn. The clock read slightly before 1:30am, and the mellow, softened musical beat of a tireless tone gave a feeling of slight melancholic memory. Not yet forgotten, but struggling to be accepted that it is over, a feeling brought simply by the empty feeling of the night. Golden light, soft music, a tired mind, mending heart… 

Perhaps it was time to go to bed. 

Jeongyeon's thin lips curled into a slight smile. Her hair fell loosely, some strands falling over her sharp, beautiful features as she tilted her head, giving sight to her tan neck. Tired hazel green eyes drifted off behind the golden circular frames of her glasses, away from the blinking cursor and graphs. Her hand brushed back her lose strands of hair with a sigh as she closed her eyes to relax for a moment. "God, this song… Ah, thoughts in the AMs, huh?", she whispered to herself, before her expression became more subtle, saddened. 

The tall girl closed her books, shut her laptop, and got up, a bit hissing as her sore body contracted. The room became darker, only illuminated by the golden light of the Pixar lamp. The hub of light gave shadows across the room, dragging darkness up the walls and streaking across the walls. The bed was tousled, but still covered in a heavy blanket and piles of pillows. She removed the papers off the white sheets; guided instructions of electrical currents and a prototype design of an electric car- extra credit project, go figure. Giving another heavy yawn, the young woman crashed onto the bed, hugging close a pillow. 

The gentle music continued to flow in the room as Jeongyeon looked around in the darkness. There wasn't any light seeping in from under the door and no other noise could be heard, so she assumed her younger cousin had already fallen asleep. The room was perfect to fit Jeongyeon's unique personality. The walls were a light grey, with a white brick wall at the head of the bed. There was a large window that pointed due north towards the center of the city, but blocked now by dark grey curtains. The bed itself was still neatly done and being held by a bed frame of black iron. This complemented the black dresser and desk. Decorating the walls had a bit more character. There were four posters distinctly hanging up- all in black and white. One that depicted John Lennon, another of Kurt Cobain, a map of London, and lastly one of constellations. There were few picture frames scattered across the room, one of Jeongyeon with her sisters and Chaeyoung, her beloved pets, one of Jeongyeon with Momo, one that just been recently been taken down, leaving an empty space. Shelves upon shelves of a collection of old and new record albums, her saxophone in the corner, and two or three soccer balls with her duffle bag laying near the desk. 

Jeongyeon stretched and lazily turned off the music from the spotify playlist on her phone. As she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes she noted a little  _ ghost _ notification on the top left corner of her phone. 

**One new snap. **

She opened the application and a smirk grew across her lips. The name lit up as well as the cartoon image, Bitmoji, of Nayeon on the app. The snap was a black screen, with just the little band running across with a simple question. 

_ You awake?  _

Jeongyeon was quick to respond, not giving much thought and just took a picture of her legs over the blankets as she got into bed. 

"No", she responded back in the snap. 

Once the little red triangle was opened, signifying Nayeon reading it, Jeongyeon now got a new notification of a message being sent in. Blue little square, direct messaged. 

**Bun: ** dont send pics of ur feet weirdo 

Jeongyeon shook her head and pulled the blanket over herself. 

**Jeongie: ** why? you into it? 🤔

**Bun:** … 🥺👉🏽👈🏽

**Bun: ** ya got cute toes 👅

**Bun: ** send nudes with ya toes in it

Jeongyeon choked, hoping dearly that this was just another one of Nayeon's weird jokes like her paper eating gimmick. She shook away that thought, knowing full well Nayeon's probably laughing alone in her apartment now. 

Which was absolutely correct. 

**Jeongie: ** thanks just painted them yesterday 👀😂

The younger blinked and then tilted her head. 

**Jeongie: ** what r u still doing awake?

**Bun: ** you're awake too 

**Jeongie:** I asked you first

**Bun:** technically I asked you first 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. Her eyes widened a second later as her phone began vibrating in her hand lighting up with a call from Nayeon herself. 

"Hello?", Jeongyeon's silky voice was hushed, yet delicate.  _ "Hey, dummy",  _ Nayeon's voice spoke. Jeongyeon could tell there was some hesitance behind the older woman's tone of voice. The tennis player usually radiated confidence, she was known for her attitude- more negative than positive. However now, in the late of night, Jeongyeon could feel how the older must be nestled in blankets, how her strong personality was relaxed, how at peace she was, simply by hearing the way Nayeon breathed. 

_ "Why are you still awake? The semi finals are tomorrow…"  _

"Well, someone woke me up, didn't she?" 

_ "Oh- shit, no, sorry- I didn't mean t-"  _

"I'm messing with you. I was studying." 

_ "Right…"  _

Gentle breathing. Soothing heartbeat. 

"You?" 

_ "Same reason."  _

Jeongyeon shifted, placing a hand under her head as she looked up towards the ceiling with a relaxed expression. With her free hand, she slowly reached over and turned off her desk lamp, killing the golden glow and now leaving her in the dark. 

_ "Are you nervous?" _

The question echoed in Jeongyeon's mind. Her expression didn't change, but granted her eyebrows did tick upward in surprise. However, the soccer captain stayed silently breathing, relaxing slightly as she ran her hands through her hair crossing over her face. "Hm…", the soft replay started, "Not really. I have confidence in my team and our ability. We've faced our opponent for the semis not too long ago for a friendly game; difficult but we had it covered. I'm certain tomorrow will go the same way. The championships will be against our rivals, HU… That I'm worried about, but hey, I'm positive we will do our best. It's never a boring game", Jeongyeon finished, her voice was gentle, sleepy. 

The older girl gave a smile through the phone, happy that the younger had so much trust and faith in her team and bond. 

"Our coach said there will be scouters for pro teams, being the national semis and all. I know it's silly, but I've always dreamed about going pro", Jeongyeon stated off again. She turned to her side, seeing the faint papers of her textbook in the little light.  _ Cricuts and engines.  _ Factually, an engineering career was secured, an internship was on it's way and a start was soon to follow. It was pretty cool, who wouldn't want to work creating robots and advancing technology? It was safe, a safe route… 

"Dad always tried to keep me level headed. He always reminds me that only a few student athletes continue on in the major leagues. I know that's the reality, but… I can dream, can't I? If I could just win the finals… I've spent my whole life on this game, I've gotten into one of the best sporting universities in the country. I'm so close to it…" Her voice was warm, raspy in a tired sense. It was one of hope, the longing sense of the night overpowering the young woman, truly capturing the essence of a dream. 

The tennis captain was surprised by the sudden confession. It was a feeling all too familiar. Thousands of students face this reality. But others continue to strive, despite knowing what the odds are. Team captains, such as herself, often held this burden, wanting to pursue towards the professional levels of whatever sport they have fallen in love with. 

_ The only difference between Jeongyeon and I, is that she has a chance to live her dream. One that I had to give up.  _

"Have you ever wanted to go pro, Nayeon?" 

The question was innocent enough, but the answer left her mouth dry while her eyes watered. She was sure the younger captain didn't know any better, hell, she  _ wished  _ that she didn't know any better. But, once again proven, it is very difficult to hide such secrets, such losses. 

_ "Yeah",  _ Nayeon said shortly, her voice rather curt,  _ "It would be difficult for me. But... I had always imagined that I would have a really cute outfit when I play at Wimbledon."  _

Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I agree you would look adorable. Adorable in anything, really… Hot without anything, but that's another deal", her bashful voice started in a little mutter. Nayeon shook her head and gave a pittering chuckle. Then, a shift to a more curious question, "Why would it be difficult for you? Look at your position, you must have talent. All that time, dedication, and painful practice must have paid off, shouldn't it?… Oh, shit."

A realization. 

Circuits class. Jae's voice. She must have done something _really wrong _to get that badly hurt.

Painful practice. Bad word choice.

"N-Nayeon, no, I'm so sorry- I-I forgot all about your injury- I didn't mean- I should have thought abou-", Jeongyeon stumbled on across her words after remembering what Jae had told her back in class. 

_ "It's fine. I'm alright. L-like you were saying, most don't get to reach it. All we can do is support those who do."  _

"There is still a chance-" 

_"Please, just drop it, Jeong", _her voice was sharp, but her breath hitched. The older stayed silent for a few seconds as she closed her eyes to regain composure again. Her shoulder **burned** as the bright pink scar was vivid under her sleepwear tank top. 

_"Jeongie… I'm fine now. I don't want to talk about my incident. Just please… I wanna be happy for you", _the older looked down nervously, wanting desperately to change the subject. A lighter mood, one that didn't involve her shoulder suddenly pulsing. 

_ Change the subject. Shift the tone.  _

_ "I-I want to see you."  _

This caught the soccer captain off guard. "What? Now? Is everything okay?", she gueniueally asked.  _ "Jeongie, it's late right now… After the game. I want to see you",  _ Nayeon swallowed shortly after, freaking the hell out back in her room. 

The older was freaking out, and _badly _after being so forward. She swallowed nervously again as her hand ran through her hair, accidentally pulling a knot which caused a little yelp. She sighed from her side of the phone, unknowing what to do. Her arms were tight around a pillow as she squeezed the fuck out of it. 

_ Think.  _

_ Think! _

_ Well, I like it when guys are upfront with me. I've only dated guys, but never a girl… How do I act? I never take the lead. But Jeongyeon… She's playful, but I feel like… that's just how she flirts, but she isn't one to make the bold, actually forward actions. Think, think… what would Sana do? …No, wait, that's a terrible thinking process! What should I do?! What  _ ** _would _ ** _ I do? Hm… what would I want to hear? If I were a girl- goddamn, I am a girl! Fuck! Why is this complicated?! Jeongyeon has had girlfriends, she probably thinks I'm a loser if I can't say the right thing! Ah…  _

Before the younger could stutter a response, Nayeon continued.

" _ I know you invited me and my friends to join your team afterwards in celebration… but I… want to see you. You're the captain so everyone will be calling you, all over you. Your team, your friends… I want to see you more… intimately",  _ Nayeon said with a shortness of breath, clear nervousness in her voice. All the while she was beating herself up, literally, like she was slapping her forehead. 

_ Intimately?! God I sound fucking stupid! Fuck!  _

However, a laugh brought her out of her self deprecating moment. 

"You're adorable. I swear you're too freaking adorable!", Jeongyeon giggled. The younger was giggling uncontrollably over Nayeon's reaction and overall shift of tone. Oh, how cute Jeongyeon sounds right now… Nayeon felt her cheeks flare brightly. 

_ "Jeongie?"  _

A fit of giggles. 

"Yeah?" 

She bit her tongue. 

_ "I-... I know I'm cute."  _

Jeongyeon simply smiled as Nayeon got a hold of herself. 

"Tell you what", Jeongyeon started, breaking the settling silence, "After the game, after dinner with my team… Chaeng, Momo, Dubbie, and I always go back to the bakery- regardless of whichever sport, wins or not- we always go to the bakery. So… after a quick bite with my team, we'll go to the bakery. It'll be small. Just my friends and you can bring yours. I'm sure Minatozaki would love it, being close to Momo and all- they'll probably bring Myoui too, I know Chaeng has been itching to see her again. It'll be a small group. No more than… I don't know, nine, probably. We can have cupcakes", the soccer captain explained as she gave a little chuckle at the end.

Back in her room, Nayeon looked down, almost saddened by the response. On the upside, she was glad there would be only a few friends rather than such a large group. Plus, she would... probably… desperately... most likely… need Sana and Jihy- 

"But of course…"

Jeongyeon interrupted her thinking. 

Nayeon could hear her smirking through the phone. 

"My dad would have closed the restaurant by then. We could always sneak away inside. You can have me all alone like you want…", Jeongyeon's voice was low, whispery, and sultry. Nayeon choked back her breathing. The feminine, flirty nature was different than her usual cocky, chic personality, and frankly, it made the older  _ weak.  _

"Would you like that?" 

_ God yes. I want to pin you down. Kiss your lips. That stupid  _ ** _fucking_ ** _ lip ring. _

"Nayeon?" 

_ "Yes?"  _

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

_ "I promise, Jeongie."  _

"I'm gonna sleep, Nayeon. You know, you should sleep too, it's getting late. Please rest well", the younger spoke up in her usual calm tone. "I would sleep better if it was next to you", Nayeon whispered out. This caused another chuckle out the younger. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow", Jeongyeon gave her nightly wish and with a soft  _ goodnight  _ the phone call had ended. 

The younger readjusted herself once more, laying on her side as she hugged a spare pillow. Heavy feelings from earlier still weighed heavily on her mind and heart, but it ached her to think about upsetting the older. It must have been a sensitive topic. 

We are simply not at that point yet, I see. 

The clock blinked a late number, shown by a light blue glow. She tilted her head to the side as her hair fell down messily around her. "Hm, might as well...,'' she muttered to herself before smiling once more. She quickly laughed before lifting up a peace sign with her free hand and giving a cute smile to the camera on her phone. 

A quick message by the click of the send button. 

Before Jeongyeon could put down her phone, she noticed the new text coming in. The warm feeling built up in her chest. It hasn't been felt in a while… and for once, Jeongyeon wished for the familiar feeling to stay. 

_ You're gorgeous. _

\----- 

Mina let out a loud groan and pulled the covers back over her head. "I said, I don't want to go! I'm busy!", the youngest shouted towards her two older friends. Sana had her arms crossed and gave an audible sigh as Momo grunted, attempting to pull off the bed sheets off of their introverted friend. "No!", Mina once again yelled like a child. 

"You can't shut yourself in all the time, Minari! Come on! It's Saturday! You don't even have any plans! Your doctor said you can go out now! Just nothing too extreme!", Sana whined. It was mid-Saturday afternoon, a bit before one. Currently the older two Japanese girls were struggling to get their younger friend out of bed and frankly just simply  _ get out for once.  _ Mina, as much as they loved her, never left the comfort of her bed at home. Morning practice, classes, afternoon practice, home, study, video games, sleep; practically Mina's daily routine. This caused the weekends to be extra special as there was not ever really a need to get out of bed at all! How great is that?! 

"I do have plans! It's called Super Smash Bros! I finished my homework. N-no progress on my routine yet sadly, coach won't let me… S-so I deserve to kill everyone while I am playing Kerby! Maybe I should work on Link too… T-then I want to practice on more PUBG!", she protested. The youngest finally pulled away her blanket and sat up, her Nintendo Switch in her hands. Mina's hair was ruffled and her cheeks were puffed out in a pout. "B-besides… I know you two are going to the soccer game. Figured so… I'm not-… I don't know that many people. Y-you know I'm…", she let out in her whispery voice. 

The older pair both softened immediately. Who wouldn't? Mina was too pure, too awkward, too cute for this world. "Baby", Sana said softly as she sat on Mina's bed and pushed back her hair slightly, fixing the frizzy tangles, "You're not going to be left alone. Fix yourself up. You can sit with me, Nana, and Jihyo. It'll do good for you to get out every once in a while. Nana said something about going to a bakery afterwards, I'll buy you something." Mina looked up with wide eyes and a slight nod, still needing some convincing. 

Momo now had a confused expression as she eyed Sana. "You're going to a bakery? Yoo's?", Momo questioned as Sana gave an honest answer- a shrug. "Well… You already know I promised I would sit with my friends. You know who'll be at the game  _ and  _ the bakery with us, don't you?", Momo teased. "Oh, that's right! A certain little wrestler~ Wouldn't you just love to be wrapped in her arms? Being held close and carried as she made you feel all warm and gushy inside?", Sana dramatized as she cozied up to Momo's side, causing the Kyoto girl to wrap her arms around Sana's waist. "I thought you hated her", Momo monotoned. "To an extent, yes. Won't doubt that she's attractive, however", Sana resorted back, earning an eye roll from Momo. 

"So you admit you hate her! San-" 

"Can we focus here? We're trying to get Mina to see that hot, asshole crush of hers!" 

"Oh, first Jeong and Im, but now Mina and Chaengie?! No way, this is too weird!" 

The gymnast's cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of red. She quickly hid herself back under the blankets. "Oh, please! I don't even want to think about it right now. I'm having a good day, don't ruin it by bringing  _ her _ up… Her stupid arms, dumb dimples… calming voice, cute laugh, sincere eyes… and I don't have a crush! I just want to be friends!", Mina said through gritted teeth, still very much fighting the conflicting feelings she held for the younger. 

Momo and Sana both gave each other side glances and decided to move onto phase two of their plan. 

-

Mina crossed her arms in protest and shook slightly with nerves. She swore there was some popcorn in her hair. Her ears were ringing from the loud noises. The young gymnast just  **knew** she stepped in some gum. Oh, the great outdoors! It was way too bright and all Mina wanted to do was to curl up in bed and slaughter people as Kerby again. Surprisingly enough, no headache was forming, which was great. Although she promised to go out this weekend, under the condition that Sana and Momo would then take up all her chores as her concussion took time to heal. 

"Relax, darling! Look, Nana and Jihyo saved us some seats! It'll all be okay! Let me know if your head starts hurting, then I promise to take you back home", Sana interlocked her finger's with Mina's as the younger meekly nodded and blushed. 

The swimmer happily strolled through the crowded bleachers. "Nana! Jihyo!", Sana called out after finding her friends nearby. The arena was huge. SNU, being Korea's notable sporting university and always drawing investors, had always created complexes and facilities large enough to hold such events. The stadium was filled as expected, drawing out audiences for the prolonged-overdue intercollegiate soccer championships. Students of both universities wore their colors to proudly show off their teams. Families and fans flooded the stands. As expected, rich investors and sporting scouters were scattered, trying to get close enough to the field as possible. It was a dizzying event surely, almost terrifyingly so. Tension between the teams were high and you could  _ feel  _ it.

Besides Sana's friends, Mina noticed a group of some rambunctious boys sitting besides the two girls. Some appeared to be throwing popcorn, snacks, and even some Gatorade at each other. 

"Sana! Mina! I was starting to think that you two dipped on us!", Nayeon responded with a snarky tone. The senior was dressed nicely, obviously attempting to look good for a certain soccer captain. Tennis captain Im was beautiful, no doubt about it, the gymnast flushed just while looking at her. Known for her strong, confident, and stubborn attitude, it was a little weird over how jumpy she seemed now. Nayeon had bit her lips and was desperately hanging onto Jihyo besides her, clear sign of nerves. Whatever the reason, Mina was unsure as to why  _ the  _ Im Nayeon would become restless at a soccer game.

On second thought…

Mina's eyes widened as how casually the upperclassman had spoken to her by a first name basis. Her cheeks once more flared while looking at Im Nayeon.

_ I suppose that means she's comfortable around me. Right- S-so I should call her Nayeon, as well, correct? _

"Good afternoon, Myoui! How are you feeling? Sana had told us about your incident. Please let us know if there is anything we could do for you", Jihyo said with a polite and kind smile as she waved the timid younger girl over. Mina blushed heavily towards the volleyball player before giving a nod and faint, "Thank you, Park." The radiant girl gave a  _ beautiful _ smile "Please, call me Jihyo." Mina swore she couldn't breathe and was in a bit of a panic. "M-Mina", she stuttered out, half over nerves and half over pure awe. 

_ Oh, two for two on friends! How nice! Yay! That is certainly a plus of today. I made new friends with Sana's best friends, I hope. How very splendid! _

Suddenly, Nayeon gave an angry shout, causing Mina to look up in a hurry. "That got on my shirt! You little annoying piece of cra-", Nayeon was cut off by Jihyo pulling her down. "Hey, hey, calm down!", she comforted. Nayeon gave another loud groan before huffing and sitting down once more. It was then that Mina noticed the boys had accidentally splashed some Gatorade upwards, falling upon Nayeon's outfit. "S-sorry, Im! They won't do it again!", a rather built, blonde boy apologized for the group as a ginger haired one holding the empty Gatorade bottle trembled behind him. "They better not! I swear to God, I will rip them apart, Bang! Annoying fucking idiots", Nayeon mumbled, clearly terrifying the boys. Sana let out a cheery giggle and shrug, "They deserved it." Yet, perhaps, her sing-song tone sounded almost frightening in context. Even Jihyo seemed annoyed, but the most level headed out of the group. 

Mina shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Once again remembering the "reputation" her new friends hold. Scary. Mina was just a little nerd by comparison. Yet the way the girls quickly befriended her, she felt like she was being protected instead. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at the boys out of curiosity. 

_ I recognized a few of them. Bang Chan, part of the rugby team program Momo mentioned. Lee Minho of the figure skating team- he used to be in gymnastics with me before switching programs. Lee Felix of the swim team with Sana- they've gone surfing together. Apparently Sana is good friends with both Chan and Felix as she's part Australian like them. Han Jisung of the cycling team. Seo Changbin… Chaeyoung's partner. _

_ Partner?  _

Mina's cheeks flushed heavily as she bit her lip and sat down in a hurry. Her expression troubled and her "sweater-paws" clasped hands gripped onto her knees in nerves. 

Jihyo gave another easing smile towards Mina. It comforted her. Then Jihyo's expression turned stern towards the cheeky swimmer. "Sana, sit your ass down. Watch out!", Jihyo pretty much growled as Sana had been standing up on the bleachers. " _ Wait!  _ I think I see that cute- woah! Ah, fuck!", the Japanese girl yelled as she slightly stumbled. "Sana!", Nayeon cried out, mainly in irritation, as she rushed to hug Sana's legs to keep her steady. "I told you to be careful! Now sit down before you hurt yourself or someone else!", Jihyo scolded as Sana laughed it off and finally settled down sitting on Nayeon's right hand side. "Sorry!", she chirped, "I saw a cute girl! I had to get a better sight of her!" 

Mina gave a small sigh but ultimately gave a reassuring smile to herself as she sat beside Sana, who quickly grabbed her hand in case of comfort. 

It wasn't until long that peace was breaking. Lasted a good, maybe, uh, 47 seconds? Oh, almost a full minute!

"Chou?", Jihyo's voice asked, before turning to a yell, "Chou!"

A few rows ahead, the tall girl looked besides herself and around as she searched for whoever was calling her name. Of course it's very hard to miss Jihyo, especially her yells, so she quickly won the younger's attention. The poor girl was walking around aimlessly with a soda cup in one hand, and the straw between her lips. She seemed clueless, unbeknown that she had even been at the soccer game. "Wait- wait- no! Don't call her up her- oh goddamnit!", Nayeon whispered through gritted teeth as Jihyo waved her off completely. "Ooh- Chou! Definitely a cute girl", Sana whispered to herself, earning a slight hit from Nayeon in now a state of dread. 

Tzuyu slowly wondered up the bleachers until she had reached the group. "Good afternoon, Jihyo. I hope you have had a wonderful day. You and your friends. Myoui, Minatozaki, …Im. Hm." Tzuyu gave a polite and clean bow. Nayeon tensed up as the younger  _ certainly  _ overanalyzed her  _ again.  _ Tzuyu rested her eyes on Nayeon, and she  **swore ** she felt fire burning behind the strong look. 

_ Damn brat. _

"What are you doing, Chou?", Sana asked with honest curiosity. The youngest continued to have her unreadable expression when she turned to the swimmer but then gave a small, ghost of a smile. "I came with some friends. They're getting snacks, so I went ahead to find some seats", Tzuyu explained briefly. Nayeon, who had been resting her chin in her palm with a bored expression pipped up, "There is a bit of space in front of us. Why don't you sit here?" She said flatly, almost sarcastic tone given this unknown tension between the two. Jihyo harshly elbowed Nayeon in the stomach, Nayeon groaned but rolled her eyes.

_ Since Chou hates me, she should decline, right? No way would she want to. Plus it's clear I don't want her here-  _

Nayeon froze. The youngest suddenly had wide eyes and her cheeks a bright pink. Tzuyu bit her bottom lip as she looked downward, almost bashfully. "Actually, there seems to be enough room, so… If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it", the basketball player said in her level headed voice. "Of course! Sit down!", Jihyo clapped happily as the youngest sat down in the empty space in front of the group of girls. 

Nayeon was surprised. 

_ Okay… maybe she's a little cute. But I'll keep my eyes on her. I don't trust her.  _

"Who are your friends, Chou?", Sana asked, wanting to create conversation. Sana had a special interest towards the young point guard. Tall, absolutely  _ gorgeous,  _ the perfect example of the strong-silent type- damn, this girl is perfect. Nobel too, as seen with her little involvement with the little softball player's and the softball team's dispute. Yet, there was also a second motive behind that question… the little softball player. 

"Oh", Tzuyu answered as she turned back to face her upperclassmen, "Kim Dahyun invited me." 

**Bingo! **

Sana jumped up excitedly, ready to see her little friend again! ...Along with her dumbass roommate and that headass for Mina's sake. However, Mina looked up with curiosity, "Kim Dahyun? That means… Oh my God, Sana!  _ She  _ is gonna sit with us- Sana, we gotta move!", she gasped and rubbed her temples. "Ya don't like Slip, or something? Hm, she can be a little annoying, but gotta say, her thighs and butt are…", Nayeon started and ended with giving a  _ chef's kiss _ motion. Sana narrowed her eyes while the other girls looked in shock. "Baseball players always have the best butts, I want to touch it", Nayeon finished. Mina was bewildered by the vulgar comments, her face was burning once more.

"Anyways", Sana, for once, sounded like she wanted to speak about anything other than a cute girl's butt. "This also means Momo is with them too! And here I thought we wouldn't be sitting all together, ha!", Sana murmured. "Kim, Hirai, and Son… Three absolute headasses with Yoo leading them", Nayeon pondered. Sana gave a joyful laugh now, "Momo may be a headass, but she's my headass. Oh, this is going to be fun! Isn't that right, Mina?" 

"Please kill me." 

Thus, the peace was officially broken as the sight of three girls made their way through the seats. 

"Oye!", Nayeon suddenly yelled as she stood up from her seat, "Hey! Kimmie! Slip!" 

A blonde little head was looking just as lost as Tzuyu was before as she made it through the crowd before coming to a sudden stop. "I said not to call me that!", Dahyun whined back, unbeknownst to whoever yelled out her new dreaded nickname. As Dahyun swirled around looking for who to fight, Chaeyoung gave her a bored expression. It was ultimately Momo who spotted the other girls, notably her roommates and her friend's new huge baby buddy Tzuyu, sitting with Nayeon and Jihyo. 

"Fuck. No- no, we can't! What is Tzuyu doing?! Why is she with them?! Why is Mina here?! I've never seen her at a soccer game! Momo- oh, hell no!", Chaeyoung whispered under her breathe towards the two older girls. "Tzuyu is friends with Park, she probably saw her and found some seats near them. I mean…", Dahyun responded as her eyes looked over a particular strawberry blonde Japanese beauty, "Can't hurt! Come on!" It was  _ extremely  _ obvious of Dahyun's intentions. 

The young boxer gulped and gripped onto Momo's arm tightly. "I-I", Chaeyoung whispered in a nervous stutter, "I still feel bad for being mean. But I have no idea how to properly apologize to her… again. I-I will just fuck up… again. I don't wanna hurt her feelings... again. Oh goddamnit!", her cheeks flared brightly. The tiny girl bit her bottom lip and looked down, pulling her large hoodie tightly against her frame. There was some strain and nerves in her large eyes and her tense behavior was certainly different than the usually playful and sweet side of Chaeyoung that Momo loved dearly.

"Hey, Tiger", Momo smiled softly as she grabbed onto Chaeyoung's hand, "Remember what we talked about? You need to make this right. Mina is a nice girl, just apologize. Please? It would mean a lot to her. It will mean a lot to me too. The both of you are important to me", Momo explained in a soft voice, soothing the younger almost immediately. Chaeyoung nodded, feeling guilty about her last encounter with the gymnast. 

Momo greeted the other girls politely, with her cute smile… She's so cute, isn't she? Always so positive and loveable. Attractive, too, has that been mentioned? God, Momo is sexy. Sleek, shiny black hair, gorgeous features, to die for body… Have you seen her ass? God, Momo is so hot… and positive… and soft… Stop checking her out in the middle of the soccer game! Jeongyeon would literally kill you!

"Also remember, stop being a jackass. You have to apologize again. Don't avoid your problems, asshole."

The boxer never  _ meant  _ to act cold, nor like an asshole. It just happens, okay? That stupid gymnast… Her cute doe-eyes and freckles made Chaeyoung stammer as her mouth felt dry. The way Mina's soft breathing felt against her neck when she held the older girl tightly in her arms… She felt on edge around Mina. Yet that energy only made her want to rile the calm girl. Fucking annoying ass gymnast… Her giggle was cute, she should laugh more… Her eyes may be innocent, but they turn sharp when provoked… Damn. 

_ Fuck! Even if Mina leaves this weird feeling in my gut- awe and hatred, I guess? I owe it to Momo to apologize to her smartass friend. Momo is close to me, but Mina… I-I can't. I can't let people in. I don't need anyone else. Damn it… her eyes… freckles.  _

_ I just need to apologize. Then she'll be out of my life.  _

_ … Did I just check out both Mina and Momo? The hell… Fuck, Momo is so damn sexy, but Mina is truly beautiful…  _

Chaeyoung stopped frozen in her tracks as she looked down with a serious expression. Mina gulped from her spot, bashfully watching the spunky blonde. As the younger hesitated slightly, she looked up to find Mina's gorgeous onyx eyes looking back at her with a mix of unreadable emotions… They were mesmerizing, truly holding a galaxy in her shy glance. Chaeyoung couldn't move, rather, she was forcefully pushed by Momo to walk over. She stumbled forward and walked towards the group of girls without uttering a word, attempting to hide into her large hoodie. Mina looked back down sadly at her sweater paws. 

"Nice to see you too, muffin", Nayeon commented in a monotone voice. The younger didn't say anything, simply giving a slight nod towards her upperclassmen as she pulled her red hoodie tighter. Typical Son. Chaeyoung bit her plump bottom lip before sitting in front of Jihyo- in other words, as far away from Mina as she could get. "Bin, over here", Mina heard the younger girl call over her partner as she sat beside the boys and began speaking to a notably  _ edgy _ looking one. Sana gave her a nudge, startling her. Yes, perhaps it was noticeable that Mina was staring at the spunky girl. 

In recap, from left to right on the top row sat Mina, Sana, Nayeon, and Jihyo. In front of them sat Momo, Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung. The Japanese trio chatted something in their native tongue, causing Mina to flush heavily and look down timidly once more. Sana laughed at the younger, while Momo gave a worried smile towards Mina before shifting her glance to the end of the row. Dahyun looked up in awe at Sana, hypnotized, as the softball player had a tight grasp around Momo's arm, definitely wishing she understood Japanese. Jihyo had been talking to Tzuyu about reviewing some PowerPoint the younger had asked for help with. Chaeyoung had whispered something to her work-out partner, before sulking downward again, but not after stealing another glimpse at both Mina and Momo.

Meanwhile, Nayeon tried her hardest to understand the simplicity of soccer. 

_ You just… run. With the ball. To the opposite end. Just don't use your arms, go outside, or purposely hurt someone else. That's it? There is no amount of points after a certain amount of yards? No points leading to a complete set? Just whoever and whatever is done after 90 minutes?? No hidden complications of a point system?? It's that easy?? _

The overwhelmed tennis captain bit on her bottom lip as she leaned forward, eagerly to spot the familiar number 10 jersey coming onto the field. 

As always, Nayeon's concentration was cut short by Sana's giggle. "What?", Nayeon questioned looking back at her bubbly friend, although she will admit that it is common for Sana to suddenly start laughing out of no where. 

"Oh, nothing", her voice was light, musical. She gave a smile as her eyes squinted closed due to her joy, Nayeon couldn't help but smile back- Rather, Sana had gathered the attention of all the other girls as well. 

"I just think it's kinda funny that we're all here again because of Yoo. Who would have thought?" 

-

Down on the field, Jeongyeon had her eyes closed as the team huddled up. For a second, all background noises became obsolete, only her breathing echoed. The darkness she saw was envisioning the goalpost- black background, green fairground, and a glowing white end. Just a few goals, a few kicks, could change her entire soccer career and life. Yet, Jeongyeon saw every game this very way. A small scrimmage, to the semi-finals, both were taking with complete seriousness in mind. With one goal set- win. The captain's arms were wrapped around the shoulders of two teammates as all eyes were on her. 

"Let's push past this together as a team. Remember our strategy and practice. We can make it to the championships. I believe in us. Make me proud, girls." 

After a deafening yell from the team, the huddle broke. Jeongyeon looked up at the large field, surrounded by hopeful cheers. 

She gave a smirk. 

Until the finals. 

Let's win this.

-

No, it was not easy. She takes it back.

It was frustrating. 

Soccer is incredibly frustrating. 

_ What the hell is with this game?!  _

Her knuckles were white as she gripped tightly against the metallic bleachers from under her. "Oh, come on!", Nayeon let out a frustrated belt as the soccer ball was being  _ tantalizing close  _ to entering a goal before once again being kicked away back into midfield. The small ball was a speeding bullet from her vision, odd to see it disappear in the mass amount of players. It took  _ forever.  _ The first half was almost done and not a single  _ goddamn _ score has bloody happened! 

"This is worse than baseball! … No offense, Kimmie", Nayeon commented. "You know, I'm starting to think you just have something personal against me now. For the last time, I didn't steal your fruit snacks!", Dahyun resorted back with a slight pout of the lips. "It's just- No one has scored yet!", Nayeon complained. "Jeong's offense is incredible, but the opponent's defense is such a close match… Its almost equal its hard to score", Momo said, causing a few surprised glances. "You just don't want to say you think soccer is boring because you have the hots for the captain", Jihyo muttered under her breath. 

Jihyo was never one to be known as quiet. Nayeon quickly elbowed her roommate in the stomach as the soccer captain's  _ little sist- cousin  _ was right in front of them. 

However, just as soon as Nayeon's complaints were spoken, an eruption was heard throughout the stadium. 

Nayeon was now overwhelmed. 

There was a roar that erupted in the crowded bleachers. Her view was blocked as Chaeyoung jumped out of her seat screaming and throwing her hands up angered. "That was a yellow card! Come on! Open your eyes! Jeong, pass it! To Jung! It's clear!", she whined causing a giggle to ripple across the other girls, unfamiliar with this side of the broody girl. 

"Wha- What happened?", Nayeon stood up slightly, placing her hands on Chaeyoung's shoulders while leaning over the poor girl, basically now on top of her. Nayeon was confused as there appeared to be two players injured on the field, but soccer players was always rumored to fake injuries, leaving the referee to brush this aside. 

No, the real action happened across the field. Closing in on the goal post.

It appeared to be a battle ground picking up speed. The soccer ball seemed to be as fast and as small as a bullet as it sped by. In the center field, a SNU player had control over the game.  _ Choi! She passes!,  _ the voice caster for SNU roared over the noisy stadium announcing the movement of the ball between players,  _ Yoo! Taking on Jeon from Daegu Tech!  _

Jeongyeon had the ball, as she was lodged between the far upper right field and corner. "Damn it!", the captain groaned to herself as there was little room to move. She dashed forward, dribbling the ball carefully to not let it fall to the opposing team. There was an opening. Jeongyeon quickly kicked the ball upward by her knee before giving a powerful kick to her teammate  _ Chen _ near the box. 

It fell short. 

Chen had rushed over, kicking towards the open goal post as the rivaling team surrounded before a better aim was found. The soccer ball curved slightly, hitting the goal post and bouncing right back into the gloved grasp of the goalie. 

_ Chen! Just about caught up! With a little bit of help from the foot of the post!  _

The goalie had caught the ball in between her bright orange gloves and had thrown it back into the field towards the Daegu Tech team. But, there seemed to be an incident in the inner field as their wing-back player had miscalculated the throw. Soon the girl was surrounded by SNU students once more on defensive positions, giving no movement open despite how close the girl tried dribbling away. She was overpowered. Soon, there was a backwards kick done by Choi, sending the ball flying back to the goal box. 

Jeongyeon sought the movement and dashed towards the soccer ball heading her direction. It was tight and difficult. There was a wall of DT students running right at her, creating a blocking wall in to halt the captain. The soccer captain bit her lip and jumped, her momentum and force boosting her up as she successfully landed a hit with her head on the speeding soccer ball. 

Nayeon winced. 

Jeongyeon quickly shook her head and cursed under her breath, but thankfully had now full control of the ball. It had bounced up, and with a high knee kick, Jeongyeon changed its movement to right in front of her. So again, she dashed, running back to the goal. By this time, the DT team had moved, now fully strategizing against the captain. The young woman breathed heavily as she was being closed in, but instead her pace fastened. There was now three team members chasing her, running at a diagonal line trying to close her back into the corner. 

But she was too fast. 

Jeongyeon had slipped in the small space, the ball moving so fast it could set fire. She gave a final kick as it flew, a mere two meters from the goal post. She gave a loud yell as she pushed her strength into the kick. The goalie, despite her best efforts, couldn't reach the speeding ball. 

_ A beautiful goal done by Yoo! Perfectly dodging the two center backs! We're one-to-nothing in the first half!  _

Jeongyeon was out of breath but she looked up with a full grin, panting heavily. Her teammates surrounded her, Chen even jumped into her arms. The senior gave a hearty laugh before looking up into the crowd, in search for her family and friends. She first spotted Momo, with her arms raised and yelling. Dahyun stood beside her, looking completely lost, but jumping up and down like a child on a sugar rush. Tzuyu by comparison was giving a proud smirk, her arms crossed cooly. Jeongyeon chuckled at her baby cousin's rare happy expression, her squishy cheeks a bright pink, and dimples as deep as could be. 

However, Jeongyeon's proud grin turned into a gentle smile, as she spotted Nayeon with her friends just the row above. The older woman gave a surprised expression, but one mixed with awe. Maybe she finally understood soccer?

_ All eight of them are here. Heh.  _

The soccer player gave a laugh as she moved some fallen hair from her ponytail out of her face. She gave a short jump and gave a wave. Jeongyeon flinched when the loud shriek of the referee's whistle ripped across the stadium. 

_ Half time already?  _

She gave a quick nod to herself before looking back up at her friends, both old and new. Her smile was gorgeous, and her eyes widened with pride as small tears pooled around the edges. The warm feeling of joy energized her body. Jeongyeon's breath hitched and her arms shot up to cup around her voice. "Just for you, guys! Watch over me!", she shouted, her eyes closing. The air shifted around her, her hair swifted and her soccer uniform pressed tightly against her. 

_ The emotion…  _

Surely, they knew what she felt.

Back on the stands the girls were confused by the sudden dramatic move done by Jeongyeon. The stadium's cheers drowned out whatever she yelled. "What did she say?", Jihyo asked with a low tone. "Oh!", Momo exclaimed, "I can read lips! She said, um,  _ elephants have three knees.  _ Which is totally incorrect, by the way. They have at least five. You know, for their nose leg." Mina was the first to respond as a stiff silence developed, "At least five, Momo…?" Tzuyu held a serious, almost dark expression as took this comment into consideration and muttered under her breath in complete confusion, "On God- Wait, do they have bones in their noses…?" The youngest asked to no one in particular but earned a concerned look from Dahyun and an amused one from Chaeyoung. 

Nayeon shook her head and ignored the commotion once more. The tennis captain stood up and scooted her way between her friends to the center of the bleachers. "Nana! Where are yo-... you… going?", Sana was questioning, but her voice wavered as Nayeon completely ignored her and began dashing down the staircase. "Pft, okay. Whipped bitch behavior", Sana muttered to herself over her friend's odd antics as she shared a bemused look with Jihyo. 

The swimmer shook her head and then reached over to hold Mina's hand for comfort, but instead found herself grasping air. The swimmer blinked before spotting Mina running down the bleachers as well. "Chaeng just left", Momo's voice spoke up, her tone being leveled and a bit weary thinking about this odd connection building between her two younger friends. Sana noted how Momo bit her lip before looking back down to say something to Dahyun.

"Ahh, they're both whipped for those Yoo girls. I am sad that they're so clueless", Sana sighed and rested her chin in her palms, unbeknownst to the timid looks the younger girl in front kept trying to get of her. 

Rushing down, the tennis captain tried to get as close as she could. It was crowded, of course, finding their own seats was difficult enough. However, media coverage, school and sports officials, and a whole lot of families and students were in her way. To get close to the lining fence between the field was difficult enough, but getting Jeongyeon's attention may be another ballpark altogether. 

_ Heh, get it?  _

_ Enough puns! I only have 15 minutes!  _

"Yoo!" 

Nayeon grasped the lining of the stands. She was now at the front edge of stadium closest to the field, and more importantly, closer to the school's team. "Jeongyeon!", Nayeon called again. The team seemed tired out, it had been an endless 45 minutes of strong defense, but had came almost too close to cut it in the first half if it wasn't for their captain. The team was huddled up, all listening to their coach. The older woman gave what seemed like a short speech before turning it towards the senior captain. Nayeon bit her lip, as Jeongyeon had a determined expression, her eyes burning with seriousness. Her thin lips moved, but Nayeon couldn't focus on what she said. That iconic, cocky smirk grew once she finished her short speech. 

"Clear?" 

" _ Yes, Captain Yoo!"  _

"Sweet. Remember, we got this." 

She chuckled slightly before breaking the team huddle. 

"Yoo, you dummy! Turn around!" 

The captain shook her head and quickly turned around startled. Close by in the stands stood Nayeon, her dark hair beautifully falling, bright pink cheeks, and icy cold eyes. God, she is beautiful. Jeongyeon quickly turned around, and despite her coach's frustration, ran towards the stands. 

Half time is only for a few more minutes…

Nayeonie has such pretty lips… 

_ Would you look at that?  _ The announcer's voice rang through the restless stadium,  _ Captain Yoo is greetings a fan!  _

\-----------

I had hit a major writers block, so im sorry if the game play seems weak here, ill do better in the next chapter-  
Im a swimmer, so writing for Jeongyeon and soccer was WAY harder than Sana with swimming lol

I swear if any of u understood this reference imma choke lol  
Anyways thank you for reading!

Also- how would u guys feel about smut, and for which pairings- just a simple question lol

Comments, questions, concerns!  
Let me know what you want to see!

Twitter- @chibichae


	7. Playground

Hey, long time no see! 

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been really busy with school! Thank you so much for waiting and understanding <3 

Also I made collages! They're cute 

I'm gonna update forward and include them, so check up on that please <3 

Anyways, lets get to it! More notes at the bottom!

\---------- 

Hiding by the bleachers wasn't ever a part of the plan. I mean, come on, how cliche is that? Suddenly it's some Netflix coming-of-age teen drama- no, just no. This is much more serious than that! 

The sun was setting, leaving warm, red and orange hue to become radiant against the metallic bleachers. The stadium was buzzing in a restless sense for the seemingly prolonged fifteen minutes of half-time. The stadium announcer spoke, but it sounded fuzzy from her position. It was nothing but a bother, really. All the noise was. Yet, despite that, Mina felt like she needed to watch her footsteps and avoid any sounds. That part wasn't difficult at all. 

_ L-look, I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I'm not like Sana! I just- wanted some soda and they happened to walk to the snack vendor, as well…  _

"- so I told them I wouldn't be able to. Anyways, now the boys are mad at me. I'm not sure what to do." 

"Awe, sorry, Bin. You can always reschedule." 

"Yeah, but you try telling them that… Especially Felix. Just, no- Yeah, no. Fuck that… These guys… I hate them so much sometimes", there was a longer pause of silence, "Are you free tomorrow, right? Wanna go out to eat?" 

"Pick me up at seven?" 

"Yeah. I'm thinking sushi and ramen, then we head back to my place." 

"Sweet."

Mina frowned. 

Chaeyoung giggled. Mina raised an eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't your boyfriend be mad we're spending the night practicing?" 

"Felix is already mad, Chae! He's been mad! He got all the guys on his side too! Like, fuck! It's normal to fight, but… fuck! I'll just let this pass and talk to him Sunday..." 

Mina heard Chaeyoung laugh again, this time a little higher, girlier. It was cute. Although, Mina's cheeks heated embarrassed over the slight jealousy… and then realizing that it  _ was _ slight jealousy. 

She couldn't get that feminine laugh out of her head… how deep her dimples were. Her eyes a warm, bitter, mocha… Her platinum blonde hair… That signature Yoo family crooked smile paired with her plump lips. Not to mention, oh dear God, her muscles...

Mina has only seen the young boxer in her work out clothes and her notorious large, red hoodie. Although the  _ look  _ of her wearing her sports bra and shorts, with her hoodie over and open already makes Mina lick her lips in anticipation... To think about Chaeyoung in a cute dress, with her hair nicely done, and perhaps some light make up… Lord, wouldn't she look  _ devilish _ with some red lipstick. Another image replaced her mind. The younger in a black suit, a neat white collar shirt, a tie loosely around her neck… O-or Chaeyoung with a messy, makeup look… her hair ruffled slightly… a leather jacket, with a white crop top, enough to see her abs… 

Mina stuffed her breathing, her knees were weak. She shut her eyes, shook her head rapidly, and then slapped her cheeks, leaving a red imprint over her freckles. 

_ Bad, Myoui, bad! Don't think like that!  _

_ Oh, if only she wasn't an asshole! _

"What are you doing, Mina?" 

A sigh and monotone voice. 

Mina hesitantly opened an eye and grew a frown. "N-nothing that concerns you", she responded back rather sharp. Chaeyoung gave another sign and ran her hand through her hair, pushing back some strays. The younger girl had found her, which was surprising enough- but she didn't actually seem annoyed, nor tense like her usually brooding self. She turned towards her partner standing a few feet away and gave a little  _ nod  _ of the head, in which Changbin jokingly raised his hands up in surrender and rolled his eyes. "See you back in the seats then", he scoffed. 

Mina scowled and looked down, frustrated that she had been caught, and now trying to articulate a good excuse for being under the bleachers. 

_ The snack line!  _

Before she could properly think, she let out a short gasp as she felt herself being pressed against the cold metal as Chaeyoung pinned her. "What are you doing? You should be back at home- resting. You're injured, Mina", she was serious when she spoke, her tone never raising nor shifting. Her gaze burned into Mina as she felt her knees go weak again. Chaeyoung grew a slight smirk as she noted Mina's taut expression. 

"Does the pretty, little princess need protection?" 

It was meant to mock Mina, yes, and it did work. The timid girl gave a small  _ huff  _ as she pouted her lips together. Chaeyoung's face flushed red but kept the cocky smirk, although slightly hesitant in her eyes. It changed right away when Mina pushed her, before moving around and pinning Chaeyoung against the metal bleachers. 

The shadows and slight wind moved Mina's bangs, causing her to get a colder glare. "I do not need protection. I can take care of myself. Yes, I am injured. What had happened was a mistake, and I will not be caught off guard again- especially by the likes of someone such as yourself", Mina muttered lowly. The gymnast leaned in, "Do not underestimate me." 

The martial artist was bewildered by the strength of the ballerina. She didn't say anything except glare coldly. In all honesty, Mina wanted to piss herself. It was difficult to keep the same intense glare while looking into Chaeyoung's eyes. Not because Mina was... slightly... attracted to her, but the fact that the younger looked straight up terrifying. She's a boxer! A martial artist! Intimidation is the exact counter to Mina's enchantment as a gymnast and ballerina. 

Mina gulped when she felt Chaeyoung's grip over her wrist. The younger wordlessly turned around, pulling Mina along, stumbling forward. "You need to eat. I'm getting you nachos. I'm worried you'll faint again, come on", the cub finally spoke, her voice calm as she walked towards the snack line. Mina wanted to protest but knew that it would fall on deafly stubborn ears. The younger stopped for a second before slightly turning around to whisper. 

"I'm sorry for before." 

\-----

The loud whistle rang through the stadium. The second half of the soccer game was going to begin. Nayeon prayed that hopefully it would not be another 45 minutes of just  _ running back and forth.  _ Sure, she may be developing some type of attraction to the soccer captain, but holy hell, Nayeon would have to keep her personal feelings towards the sport to herself. 

_ Can you blame me? We all have our opinions on different sports! Yes, I understand soccer is the most popular sport in the world or whatever but, oh my God, it takes forever! Don't judge me!  _

_ Or maybe I just really want to be next to Jeongie right now. _

Nayeon huffed as she slouched against Jihyo, wrapping herself around the younger's arm and hiding her face in Jihyo's neck. The tennis captain mumbled something which confused Jihyo. "Nana, words", she said calmly as the older groaned. Nayeon pouted as she looked upwards, still resting against the smaller, "This girl is driving me insane. Did she really have to hug me in front of the entire stadium? Everyone was looking, it's embarrassing…", Nayeon mumbled. "You act as if you're not the one who went up to her. And of course everyone would see, it was on the jumbotron! She's the home team's captain at the semifinals, all eyes are on her right now", Jihyo commented, shaking her head at her friend's silly behavior. 

Nayeon nodded slowly and hugged Jihyo once more, cuddling to her friend's side. "She was telling me that there are scouters here looking for players. I'm not surprised, there are always scouting at our university's games. I'm worried for her. I want her to do good for her future. Possibly play for a club after graduation, then she'll always have her major to fall back on later if not. I just want Jeong to do what she thinks is best for herself", Nayeon said, slightly above a whisper. 

Jihyo was slightly taken aback before facing her friend, "You really care about this girl, don't you?" The tennis captain could only look down and let out a little sigh, "I'm not sure how I feel. She's… special, that's all I know. I just need a little more time. But this is all going so fast. I don't know how I feel. I spoke to Sana about this already, she said I need to figure this out before anything. I can only hope Jeongie might have the same feelings as I do, as confused as I am", it was odd seeing the usually confident girl so conflicted. Jihyo understood as she held Nayeon's hand without saying anything else. It was difficult, these new, fast feelings, for a woman no less. "We'll help you sort this out", Jihyo smiled kindly, "and you know, I like Yoo. You two would be cute together. Captain and captain." Nayeon smiled softly and squeezed Jihyo's hand in return.

"Where the hell were you?"

The pair turned to find Sana deadpanning and Momo with a concerned expression. "Snack line", Mina answered back. However the young gymnast was being held at the wrist by Chaeyoung. The boxer kept her gloomy, serious expression as Mina sat down besides Sana once more. "I told you, I'm on a diet", Mina argued with the younger. "And I told you, I don't care. Eat up and stay hydrated", Chaeyoung grumbled back, embarrassed for having the attention of the group on herself and Mina. "Tsk… don't make that face. You know I'm only worried", Chaeyoung flushed after seeing Mina's pouty lips. She gulped and sighed before looking back down as Mina gripped onto Chaeyoung's hoodie with her sweater paws when she tried to walk away back towards Changbin. "Stay?", Mina asked, her little hands once more gripping onto Chaeyoung. "Your hair always gets messy…", the martial artist stopped and muttered before reaching out to fix Mina's hair, pushing some strands behind her ears. The boxer sighed and sat down in front of Mina, despite the killing glare from Sana and unreadable look from Momo. 

Nayeon eyed curiously debating to inform the freshman's older  _ sister  _ after the game. 

A whistle took the attention as the stadium erupted with cheers once more. The teams had switched sides of the field as normally done after halftime. Nayeon focused and found the team captain jogging back to her midfielder position. Jeongyeon had her ponytail tied up high and a more serious expression on her sharp features, obviously taking more concentration on the second half of the game. 

In the open stadium, the wind shifted. Time went on as the game played. Twenty minutes had passed, tension grew as the ball shifted between the field, teasing each goal but always moving away in the last second to rile up building aggression and frustration between the teams. Daegu Tech and SNU were pretty even teams on skills; one exemplary in defense, the other a monster on offense. It was difficult to even get the ball out of the midfield. Needless to say, Jeongyeon was growing angry and reckless with the plateaued performance. 

Nayeon, once again, knew nothing much about soccer other than the basic rules. There was also the fact that every four years the entire globe would be struck with that " _ fifa fever"  _ during the World Cup. Also, she knew about Ronaldo and some other famous soccer players like Messi, Beckham, and that cute Brazilian, just for name drops. But one thing that Nayeon had understood was a commonality between any and all soccer players was their surprising ability to act. 

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ", Momo muttered and shook her head as the whistle ripped through the stadium. The tennis player blinked in confusion as she realized that the referee was now surrounded by team members on both teams. Jeongyeon herself seemed scraped up as she argued with a midfielder from the opposing team. Watching a playback, it appeared that Jeongyeon and the DT player had gotten too close while chasing the ball, causing an accidental stumbling. Jeongyeon laid on the floor, hissing through her teeth with a pained expression as she clutched her shin and ankle in pain. The angle was difficult to see, and with the referee being the only judge of the course of action, it grew with anger. With a final yell, the referee pulled out a yellow card for the DT player. Momo shared a concerned look with Chaeyoung as the younger studied the play herself. 

"Well?", the eldest Japanese questioned.

"Her leg is hurt, you can tell. Her left leg is going a little slower, there is a slight limp, and she didn't get up as fast as usual. But… she could have shook it off. She's pulling the same face she usually does when she wants me to get in trouble with dad after we fight… U-uncle, I mean. Anyways, it's not a total lie however, it was worth a yellow", Chaeyoung explained. "Ah, so she isn't completely faking?", Sana asked, with some of her usual suspicion towards Jeongyeon laced in her tone. "Spicing it up, I suppose", Dahyun giggled as she held tightly to Tzuyu's arm. 

With that the game switched up again. 

There was power behind the DT team. After the last little trick, or incident, or however you would like to frame it, it resonated badly. The offensive players seemed to be powered by this play as they quickly bypassed the SNU players in no time. 

_ Shit!  _

_ Jeon delivers an impressive long pass to Yun! Yun is defenceless! And she- goal! Yun's kick flew right over Choi! Confusing goalie Kim by only an inch away! A quick turn around by Daegu!  _ The announcer once again spoke up, leaving the stadium in half cheers, half screams, and total pandemonium. 

"Fuck!", Jeongyeon cursed back on the field. "Hell, she knows that trick always backfires! How fucking stupid can she be?!", Momo groaned as the younger Yoo sat silently shaking her leg. "Heh, tick it~ It's what they do best, just give her time", Dahyun sang, completely in faith with Jeongyeon's skills. "You sure are judgy about Yoo", Jihyo commented, amused by Jeongyeon's friends' behavior. "When you've been watching her play for years, it never gets easier. She's a wild card and plays whatever she thinks will best fit the game, but sometimes it backfires", Momo explained with a slight chuckle but shake of the head. 

"Wait a minute", Nayeon questioned as she gripped onto Momo's shoulder, "When did we enter overtime?! It's almost over! How the fuck?! There is four minutes left!" The time flew this second half, it seemed like it had just started but with little progression to the actual score- now they were even. "Penalty kicks are next", Momo explained, turning towards the back row of girls who all seemed lost by soccer. "When it ends in a tie, they do penalty kicks for a tie breaker." Sana was the first one to be taken aback, "Wait, really? They leave it up to chance?" The young blonde took off her red hood with a shrug, "You just got to hope the goalie is lucky enough at this point. I know Jeong is probably freaking the fuck out, but she loves penalty shoot outs. It's a rush of excitement for her. Five chances for each time, then it goes to sudden death." 

The whistle blew again, ending the extra time permitted and allowing the beginning of penalties to be set. 

The teams lined up. A dark blue set of uniforms for Daegu and a white set for SNU. The referee called upon the SNU goalie, Kim, to approach the goal as a DT student, their own captain, stood close by with the soccer ball set. The packed stadium stood still in silence. 

The whistle blew. The ball went towards the upper right as the goalie dived towards the left. 

_ Rotate.  _

Jeongyeon stepped into the center as the Daegu goalie prepared herself. The soccer captain breathed heavily, obviously shaken with nerves as she took a look up at the stands. The home side erupted in cheers, yelling support for the captain. "Jeong! Come on! You owe me food after this!", Momo yelled from the stands towards her best friend. "Kick their asses!", Dahyun cheered, lifting her hands up frantically while still holding up to a shaken Tzuyu. "Y-yeah! Uh! G-go Jeongyeon!", Tzuyu awkwardly yelled, trying to fit in within her new found friend group. "Come on, come on...", Chaeyoung seemed to whisper to herself thru gritted teeth. The tennis captain was bewildered as she turned and even found her own friends cheering in their own ways- Jihyo was  _ screaming  _ loudly, Sana was waving her arms around in what seemed like a weird ritual mixed with her highpitched yells, and little Mina was bewildered and was simply trying to shly clap but seemed frightened by the sudden noise. 

Nayeon bit the inside of her cheek as she stood up from her seat. "Jeongie! Come on! Win this!", Nayeon yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth in hopes for amplification.  _ Awe, well Captain Yoo's fan seems to be cheering from the stands  _ the SNU announcer laughed over the intercom. Looking up, Nayeon found the iconic smirk plastered on Jeongyeon's thin, red lips. The young captain ran forward and kicked. 

Cheers erupted as the soccer ball hit the back of the net. 

_ Rotations.  _

_ Left kick. Blocked.  _

_ Center kick. Hit.  _

_ Center kick. Hit.  _

_ Right kick. Blocked.  _

_ Left kick. Hit.  _

_ Left kick. Hit.  _

_ Center kick. Missed.  _

_ Right kick. Hit.  _

Jeongyeon fell onto her knees with a relieved sigh as the stadium cheered. 

_ Ladies and gentlemen, Seoul National University are going to the championship!  _

\-----

There was a jingle with the keys and the little bell rang a second later. The rustle allowed a slight wind to blow into the dark, cozy cafe. A little sign swung from the new air, hitting the white brick wall slightly. Water dripped slowly from a leaky coffee machine. The sweet scent of buttermilk and chocolate swirled- heavenly. It was almost too dark to see into, only an orange haze from the night's street lamps gave view into the closed bakery. The cafe was overall warm, soothing, homely. 

"Pew- yeah, no one's hom- hey, wait a minute!", Jeongyeon yelled as a blur pushed past her snickering. She groaned, but it was typical… Chaeyoung and Dahyun locked eyes on their targeted sweets. The youngest gave a determined look and nod to herself as she also dashed inside, not wanting to be left behind by her new-- kinda stupid-- friends. "Man, those damn idiots-!", Jeongyeon raised her fist up and ultimately sighed. Momo patted her back gently before she walked ahead and turned on the lowlight fixtures of the cafe. 

A neon light lit up spelling the word  _ coffee.  _ Soft lighting… easy atmosphere… delicious sweets… Dahyun screaming because she burned herself against something… 

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever came here. Hell, this side of the city even! Everything is so expensive and classy. I would have been too scared to even check the prices for a small iced coffee!", Jihyo stated with a small laugh as she followed suit. Jeongyeon shook her head and stopped pouting before blinking and scratching her cheek nervously with a blush, "O-oh, really? We actually have average pricing here since its just the bakery. Dad wants it to be suitable for locals and tourists alike." The soccer player's cheeks flushed, never quit giving the affluent restaurant her father runs much thought. 

_ Well, dad always taught us to be humble with what we have.  _

"That'll be 5,000 won! But for you, I'll make the special offer of 6,500 won! Here, I'll help you!", Chaeyoung yelled from behind the counter and extended her hand out expecting cash. "That's more expensive than Starbucks!", Jihyo nearly turned pale. 

_ Tsk, brat. Dad taught us all- except his favorite.  _

"Ignore her. It's free for us and our friends after hours. You guys can help yourselves. Chaeng and our sisters made the sweets this morning. Our teas and drinks are really good, but dad says I can't sneak any alcohol without paying for it", Jeongyeon monotoned before going behind the counter and putting Chaeyoung in a headlock. "Behave, will you?!", the senior scolded as the younger gave little shouts of pain. 

"Well deserved", Sana smirked as Chaeyoung pouted. "You can't go easy on her, can you?", Momo sighed but gave a tired smile towards her rowdy friends still fighting. By now, all nine girls had entered the small cafe before Jeongyeon turned to close the door behind them all. Mina tugged on Sana's sleeve, as the younger eyed a nearby booth the girls have gathered nearby. The strawberry blonde smiled fondly and took Mina's hand before leading the way towards the booth and letting the timid girl sit before her. Mina bit her lip nervously and pulled her Nintendo Switch out of her bag to play, trying to simply resort into herself while the loud girls socialized. 

Nayeon walked forward, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked around the small cafe. The soccer captain- clearly- was watching the older's movements. Jeongyeon swallowed and hesitantly reached out to grab Nayeon's hand, but her thoughts got the better of her as she slowly lowered her own hand. Instead, Jeongyeon ran her hand through her long hair and shook her head, biting her lip nervously. 

"Pfth- wait- this is adorable!", Nayeon's voice cried out as she looked behind the counter. This drew attention. Soon the tennis captain was joined by Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Sana all trying to get a glimpse. 

Behind the counter, there appeared to be a photo of the Yoo daughters at a playground. In the photo itself there was a young woman in her early twenties, and another girl in her teens. Both of which looked  _ exactly  _ like Jeongyeon, only with the bad hairstyles from the early 2000's. Smiling in between the two was a child who couldn't be more than five, with unruly hair, a large Sailor Moon shirt, and three teeth missing from her wide grin. The young Jeongyeon was holding a tiny sleeping toddler in her arms, clearly tired from playing, hair scruffy, some dirt on her cheeks, and drool coming down her tiny plump lips. 

Besides the older photo was another one that seemed more recent. Her two older sisters were now grown adults, and a blonde, short haired Jeongyeon had an arm around a boyishly short, chestnut haired Chaeyoung- probably from choking her once again. Yet, there was another girl, one laughing at Chaeyoung's dismay. The girl was taller than the boxer, had shoulder length jet black hair, yet had the  _ same _ crooked smirk as the Yoo girls. Nayeon must have had a confused look on her face as Jeongyeon gave a little laugh once she turned around. 

"I thought you only had two older sisters and Chaeyoung?" 

"Yeah", Jeongyeon ran a hand through her own hair, "That's our niece, Ryujin. Our oldest sister was three months pregnant in that first pic. RyuRyu can be a little numskull too… Granted, she's on her high school's hockey team, so she's just as used to being beat up as this one is. Our parents were at the game, as well as our sisters and Ryu. Man… I should cut my hair again, I miss it short. Chaeng, we're going to the hair salon tomorrow!", she muttered the last part, playing with her ponytail. 

"Geez, your family must be very athletic", Nayeon blinked as she settled herself next to Jeongyeon. The tennis captain blinked widely, remembering seeing both Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung approach a kind looking, older couple after the game.  _ Must have been their parents. _ Nayeon was in no way ready to meet the complete Yoo family, she was nervous in actuality as they all appeared to have model like good looks. It was intimidating even from afar and all smiles. Jeongyeon flinched slightly as her cheeks brightened and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. After clearing her throat she put on a fake smirk, almost trying to impress Nayeon. 

"Ahm, but  _ I'm _ obviously the best! The most fit!", Jeongyeon announced, putting a hand over her chest to show sincerity. "I can throw you over my shoulders!", Chaeyoung argued back from behind the counter, half annoyed with the off comment but also half wanting to simply be a brat and annoy Jeongyeon. It worked. Jeongyeon's eye twitched as she angrily gave another smile trying to remain cool. 

"Yes, but I can out run you! And show respect! God, I'm older than you! Behave! You never listen to me!" 

"Loser! You just want to show off to her! Why don't I show her how far I can throw you?!" 

"Shut up before I choke you again!!" 

Besides them, Dahyun happily munched on a muffin as Momo grinned at the display and Tzuyu gave a look of both worry yet curiosity. "Oh, they never change", Momo laughed as Dahyun nodded rapidly, some crumbs across her lips and cheeks puffed out. 

Nayeon looked back at the photos before taking a quick picture of each on her phone. She whistled as if not to sound suspicious, but gained back Jeongyeon's attention. 

"Roast Pepa Pig like that." 

"What?" 

"N-nothing. Nevermind!" 

The tennis player smiled before sitting in the booth along with her friends. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon leaned against the counter and figured her own friends, sitting at the cafe's bar, just a few feet away from the booth. It was a good distance for conversation, but also noted the clear difference between friend groups. "Tsk", Jeongyeon clicked her own tongue and gave a smirk, wondering how they would be able to connect more as there was a possibility of the groups combining. 

An idea dawned. 

_ Well, what do we all have in common?  _

"Dubbie, pass me a muffi-  _ Pass it! _ I do not need one of your freak throws to break something right now!", Jeongyeon said, causing the softball pitcher to give a bored look and simply toss a chocolate muffin. Tzuyu was the one who played into Jeongyeon's idea perfectly. 

"You know, it just occurred to me… I've never seen you pitch. I didn't go to any of the softball games, forgive me. I would like to since now I know you play, Kimmie... Dahyunnie", Tzuyu said with her polite tone, but shifting slightly, as if trying to integrate herself into Dahyun's and her friend's friend group. 

Dahyun smiled widely. Jeongyeon smirked.

_ Got it. Just had to get them talking about sports. _

Yet, the wide smile faded back to a bashful one.

Dahyun flushed heavily and twirled a bit of her blonde hair around her finger. "I-it's nothing much", her pale cheeks were rosey against her white skin. "Oh, shut up!", Momo laughed, causing all the girls to look at her as she approached her younger friend and wrapped her arms around Dahyun's shoulders. "You're literally the main pitcher of the softball team for one of the best schools in the country! Dahyun- you've gone to national championships! Your fastball is almost 80mph in softball and 95mph in baseball! I've seen you compete with throwing pitches against the boy's team too! They use a different technique, but you adapted so fast! Give yourself some credit!", Momo smiled joyfully trying to support her friend. "Ah, our little Dubbie, always so humble", Jeongyeon sighed and gave Dahyun a reassuring smile as well. 

"Yeah, plus you have the best butt."

All eyes suddenly went right towards the eldest as she went red to the face. "I-I mean- Well come on! We were all thinking it! Baseball  **always ** has the best butts! You have to let me touch it!", Nayeon stuttered out, as the others burst out in laughing. "On God, the  _ Im Nayeon  _ was checking  _ me  _ out! I- I have never felt this kind of fame-... Okay, you're allowed to touch it  _ once _ ", Dahyun stated with wide, shocked eyes. "-per day", Nayeon added on as Dahyun gave another look of bewilderment. Sana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sinking into her seat besides Mina, "What? Suddenly you know everything about butts?", she muttered towards Nayeon who gave back an amused look. 

"Huh-", Tzuyu interrupted while looking at her phone, "There is a BuzzFeed article on this. Top twenty sport butts." Jihyo groaned as she threw her arms up,"Of course there is! Fucking Buzzfeed would." The young ballerina, despite not saying anything until now, was a crimson red, as she hid herself back into her game. "This is all very vulgar…", Mina whispered, causing a laugh by the girls, even for Momo to kiss her forehead. 

"Don't worry, Myoui. Gymnastics is seventh on the list of top twenty best sport butts. Hm… but fourth out of the nine of us. Behind Dahyun, Y-Yo…  _ ahem _ , Jeongyeon, and, um, Minatozaki", Tzuyu stated, matter-of-factly with a polite smile, stumbling across the names still figuring out who to be formal and informal with. "Gee, thanks, glad to know my butt is a top qualifier…", Mina said to herself before focusing back on the Smash level. "Wait, give me that-", Momo looked over Tzuyu's shoulder before grabbing at the younger's phone. 

"Oh, wait- this is some bullshit!", Momo cried out as she scrolled down the BuzzFeed article. "According to this list, cross country is fifteenth! That means I'm eighth out of the nine of us! I have a better ass than most of you!", the track member yelled frustratedly. "Yeah, firm… statement- firm s-statement, uh, very, erm, confident in yourself", Chaeyoung responded, looking almost with a distant, dreamy expression before stuttering like a complete idiot. 

"Wait- wait-  _ wait-  _ no- I agree with baseball and soccer being one and two but- Why is tennis not higher?! I refuse to be this low! Fifth out of us! I have a better ass than  _ both _ Mina and Sana! This is unfair!", Nayeon argued back with Momo as the two scrolled down the list. "Oh, honey, no, you don't. Those are butt pads, don't lie to yourself", Sana laughed. The swimmer quickly ducked at Nayeon threw a Danish pastry at her. Mina grew a small smile as the Danish pastry landed on the napkin in front of her- a little gift just for her. 

"Don't worry, Im. You're already a pretty big ass, if you ask me", Tzuyu responded jokingly, causing a stuffle of giggle and Nayeon to glare back. "Watch it, Chou! I was just starting to like you!", Nayeon whined, almost childishly. "You guys cannot actually be this upset over a stupid  _ BuzzFeed  _ article!", Jihyo rubbed her temples. "Says number six~ Careful, Park", Momo giggled out as Jihyo glared. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, grinned with pride for soccer being considered second on Buzzfeed's top sport butts list. 

Back to Dahyun, who was shyly twirling her fingers together. If it were possible, her eyes seemed to shine brighter and cheeks deepen in a vivid crimson. 

_ So cute.  _ Sana was literally shaking in her seat as her leg bounced from excitement. Her wide smile was hidden behind a hand as she tried to contain herself before she would tackle the younger in a hug. Mina noted the clear shift in her roommate's attitude whenever Dahyun… well, breathed. 

"Well, i-if that's the case", Dahyun's voice broke, not minding Nayeon and Momo yelling about their asses, "I would love to see you play some basketball. I can only imagine how it must feel to ever slam dunk! I can't even reach my cereal off a shelf." The innocent comment caused the stoic Tzuyu to  _ actually laugh. _ Somehow, seeing Tzuyu laugh caused the rest of the girls to giggle. 

"Ooh, yes! You know what! We should check each other out!", Sana exclaimed with joy. "I've been doing that all night", Momo grinned with a sly comment as Mina elbowed her. "Stop being a slut", Jeongyeon groaned at her best friend. "Don't shame me, Yoo!", the eldest Japanese rebuttaled. "I meant- We should totally watch each other's games! Visit sporting events! Wouldn't that be a fantastic way to hang out? Become closer? Ooh, I'm getting myself all excited! Please promise me you'll all come to my swim meets from now on!", the diver cheered and happily clapped. 

"Sure, actually that sounds like a lot of fun", Jeongyeon smiled and leaned against the counter. The soccer player was completely unaware by the icy death glare that Sana was sending her in protective nature over her friend, what made it worse is that Sana kept her signature cheerful. "You know, Sana, you might actually have a valid point", Jihyo said with a short laugh. "Omg, I do?", Sana questioned herself. "Well, yeah, since it's spring semester that leaves a few of our seasons open. Sure, softball and basketball are over, but the rest of us are either in the middle of our seasons or are year round like Mina's, mini Yoo's, and Hirai's. Not to mention friendly games as well for Tzuyu and Kimmie", the libero explained with a kind smile, gaining the attention of all the other girls.

"Only if you promise to actually pay attention when I'm doing my field events", Momo argued back to her roommate. "Look, I told you I'm sorry I forgot you pole dance!", the strawberry blonde whined back pouting slightly. "Jesus, you're fucking unbelievable", the track star muttered as the other girls all giggled around the arguing "twins". All this time, Dahyun looked at a pastry with her eyes dilated at the mere thought of seeing the swimmer in her bathing suit once more. 

The conversation seemed to go on nice and cheery. It was an easygoing atmosphere and Jeongyeon gave a slight smile and tilt of her neck before rubbing it slightly. The talking shifted, Nayeon gasped dramatically, Momo had made a joke, Jihyo rebuttaled with a drag, Tzuyu snickered, Dahyun gave a playful yelp, Sana harmoniously laughed, Chaeyoung groaned loudly, Mina would remain silent but nodded along with the conversation. It was sweet seeing the two friend groups getting along so peacefully now in comparison from before.

The soccer player's trademark smirk graced over her lips. "Chaeng-", Jeongyeon whispered and put her arm around her younger cousin, "Watch over them for a minute, ight?" The younger gave a bored look but nodded, "You mean I'm in charge? No takesies backsies." The older Yoo rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever, bro. Just make sure nothing burns down, keep them busy. I'll be right back." 

Chaeyoung agreed and had scurried off into the back of the bakery and brought out what looked to be a large tray scattered with sweets. The short boxer placed it on the table without saying a word. The girls sitting around the table cheered happily at the extra sweets. They joked, chatted, and ate; Mina even looked up from her switch.

The eldest, who had been standing by the counter once again, sipped a warm cup of chai tea that Momo had set up for her. Upon feeling a grace on the small of her back, Nayeon turned around to see a calm Jeongyeon. Her long hair cupped her sharp features and the playful glint was bright in her eyes. Her lips curled up to that  _ god-awful _ gorgeous smirk. 

"Can I sneak you out for a second?"

\----- 

The air was crispy, as a small breeze fluttered by. The sky was pitch black with blue hues coming from the city's center and backdrop of cool grey buildings. Nayeon looked up, feeling the cold air press against her cheeks. The taller girl stood in front, her arms and hands nestled in her jacket while her legs stood juxtaposing with only shorts on. Her knees kicked back up, bouncing the white and black ball in a rhythmic manner. 

"Are you  _ not _ cold?" 

"No, I feel rather fresh actually."

"Whatever…" 

Nayeon froze a second after. She felt hands curl along the sides of her hips. "Come on, I just wanted to get you alone. Isn't that what you wanted last night?", Jeongyeon's airy voice hit against her neck due to the close proximity. "I-I still would have liked to stay warm, Jeong", Nayeon rebuttled, pouting slightly. "That's what I'm here for", the soccer player whispered this time before pressing her body against Nayeon's in a close hug. 

There was a park across the street from the restaurant. Being in the higher class part of Seoul, the park greatly reflected that. The scenery was lit up by fancy black iron lampposts that gave white and golden highlights to the surroundings. The trees were sturdy and beginning to blossom some flowers for the early spring and there was a grassy field with water sprinklers going off currently.  _ Obviously a favorite place to practice soccer for the younger girl or simply a place where little old grandmas would practice yoga every morning.  _ A crafted fountain stood in the center with water splashing down, reflecting the Han river a short distance away visible between the trees and tall surrounding buildings. Nearby stood the familiar child's playground from the Yoo daughters' picture.

But Nayeon was surely one to play along with Jeongyeon's game this time. 

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?", the raven haired girl tested. The question seemed to startle Jeongyeon aback as the younger gave a bashful expression. "K-keeping warm. You were just complaining… God, can't do anything with you, Bunny", Jeongyeon muttered cutely with a bright blush glowing across her cheeks. It was Nayeon's turn to act smug. 

The tennis player immediately hugged her, hiding her face into Jeongyeon's neck. "Maybe just a little, but I will not admit that this helps in any way", Nayeon muffled out, her breath tickling the younger. Nervously, Jeongyeon gulped but didn't say anything back this time, only once more reaching around to place her hands on the small of Nayeon's waist. 

"D-did you enjoy the game?" 

".... Does soccer usually take that long?" 

"Penalties are the best part of the game!" 

"Listen, Jeongie", Nayeon started by pulling back, her eyes averting, "It's not that I don't like it…" The taller girl's eyebrows lowered, "On God, you don't like it!"

"I didn't say that!" 

"You implied it!" 

"What was with all the faking and falling?!" 

"That bitch  _ pushed  _ me!" 

"You threw yourself on the ground!" 

"Well, the ref gave her a yellow, so who's the idiot now?!" 

"You, dumbass! Have some integrity!" 

"Hey, all I intend on doing is winning!" 

"You're unbelievable", Nayeon huffed and crossed her arms, pulling back from Jeongyeon. The brunette sighed and bit her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around Nayeon again, "Besides that little mistake- How did I do? Met your expectations?", her tone was curious but also subtlety skittish. "Well, I do got to admit… You looked adorable running in those little shorts and you  _ did _ score the first goal for your team. So I guess I must give you some credit", Nayeon smirked. 

It took a few seconds for Jeongyeon to fully register the compliment. "Ah! Is that the best praise I'll get from you?!", it sounded like a whine but in all honesty her cheeks flared and simply craved more attention from the fellow team captain. Nayeon rolled her eyes, familiar with the tone of voice already. 

"Fine, let me spell it out for you. You are so dense...", she placed her arms around Jeongyeon's neck, "You have a cute butt. I'm impressed by your leadership and commitment to the team. I don't understand much of how soccer is and how to draw out plays, but I do recognize dedication to your sport and how to lead others into your plays. I think it's cute how you run, you have  _ God given  _ thighs. Although I think that one move was incredibly stupid, and maybe I need to try a little harder to understand the hype behind the World Cup or whatever, I won't ever be bored watching you play. You have skills and strength behind you, I know you'll be able to win once again and make the school proud. Now, you  _ better  _ score more in the finals so I can brag about you. Also you better score before it leads to penalties or else I will pull all my hair out!", Nayeon was firm as she spoke, her heart-shaped lips meeting to a small  _ tsk  _ as she gazed upon Jeongyeon. 

"... You think I have a cute butt? Better than Dubbie?" 

"You're fucking hopeless." 

The taller girl let out a hearty laugh which had her doubling over, her hands over her gut. "Sorry! Sorry! I had to ask! Come on! Nayeon!", Jeongyeon shouted as the tennis player turned around on her heels and started off walking. "Where are you going?", she chuckled slightly following. "I-I don't know! Away from you!", Nayeon yelled back as she picked up speed and dashed towards the fountain across the playground. "Hey! Wait up!", the soccer captain yelled before running after her. 

It was no dice. The field was wide, scattered with some trees but kept open for playing, and excellent pathway to run! If only she was a bit faster- Nayeon soon felt Jeongyeon's hand grip onto her arm playfully. "Gotcha", she snickered. She has to admit, Jeongyeon looked adorable just now. Her hair was slightly messy, falling out of her high ponytail, and her sharp, beautiful features were curled into a wide smile.  _ Stupid, so damn stupid.  _ The older senior sighed as she rested back, her left hand touching the fountain in front of her. The cool cement was dampened by some water splashes as it continued to trickle. 

Nayeon looked upward to meet Jeongyeon's eyes. "Don't I deserve some sort of prize for winning the semi-finals?", the midfielder teased, closing the room between them. "You were not the only one on the field, Yoo. Yet… I couldn't take my eyes off of you", Nayeon whispered back, circling her arms around Jeongyeon's neck once more. 

Trees rustled in the distance. 

The movement was slow. For a second, it was silent. Nayeon's own eyes closed slightly. Jeongyeon tilted her head and lowered it, closing her own eyes in the process. 

She was stopped. 

"Work for your prize. Prove that you deserve it", Nayeon whispered. Her index finger stood in the way, pressed against Jeongyeon's lips. The young soccer player seemed lost, obviously confused as Nayeon lowered her hand. She felt the soft sensation against her cheek as Nayeon pressed a kiss against it. Thinking back to what Sana had said before, Nayeon cupped Jeongyeon's cheek and looked at the younger girl with a gentle smile. 

"Let's play a game. I promise, this time I'll win." 

"What's the game?" 

"Let's see who catches feelings first." 

\---------- 

Whoo! Well im not too stratified with how i wrote the soccer game, but forgive me, im a swimmer so i can give more detailed info when talking about Sana's sport, but heh i tried nonetheless 

But hopefully it'll be better once it gets to the championships, bc i have something big planned then 

I feel like i just spent so long on this chapter i wanted to get it over with heh sorry if it sucks :( 

Sorry for the lack of Saida, im building up to them promise! also for clarification, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon are biological cousins, but adopted sisters after Chaeyoung was put through foster care. Jeongyeon easily refers to Chaeng as her little sister and their parents refer to her as their daughter, but Chaeyoung is scared after being taken away so many times that she hesitates and stops herself 

Also, i want to note that the girls have different body types here, like, I'm imagining little Chaeng to be more muscular than she actually is irl- 

Idk if posting pictures of the pro athletes from the actual sports would help imagine it, but yeah- 

Twice are actually pretty built for idols, but since its an athletic AU, their body types will be a bit more built but also vary from each 

Thank you for reading! 

Questions, comments, concerns 


	8. Put Some Ice On It

Hey guys! We back! 

This chapter was really fun to write

Surprisingly there is not too much focus on any ships here, but rather a build up on friendship and understanding each other 

If you have read my other fic, it goes along that type of theme and message style…

With that being said…

**TW//graphic content, trauma, alcohol, mental illness mention **

\----------

The fog was still up, coating the city in a fresh blanket. The sky was a cool grey, complimenting greatly with the dew covered grass. The early spring made it common for cold early showers in the morning to be scattered. Nayeon tilted her head as she pulled her jacket tighter around her lean frame. Water droplets dripped down her umbrella. For a second, she noted that the red and brown building in front was coated in different shades as the rain dampened the brick. 

_ Hongdae medical center.  _

The medical center was hidden behind an array of thick trees; tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the modern Seoul atmosphere. The hospital stood tall, mixed designed of modernistic and commercial, built with glass and brick. The large glass windows gave a sophisticated feel, accompanied by the signature scent of rubbing alcohol. Nayeon pulled her umbrella down and shook her head slightly, before heading towards the elevator. The long, white and teal hallways of the hospital always held a feeling of fear, perhaps anticipation. It didn't mix well with the already grey skys outside. The  _ clicking  _ sounds of her walking and distant  _ beeping  _ kept the rhythm of the hospital in working order. 

_ Physical therapy and rehabilitation specialists.  _

The tennis player sighed before entering suit  _ 1016\.  _ She had spent years dreading this number. The tacky blue rug laid and an oddly random abstract painting which left an uneasy feeling hung in the small room, several chairs were lined against the wall, there was a tv playing a news station, and a translucent light green glass pulled back to a receptionist behind. As much as she hated this room, she let out a small  _ tsk  _ and ghost of a smile. She remembers meeting Jihyo in this waiting room. The leg-casted, volleyball player had on a SNU hoodie and Nayeon immediately stuck conversation, thanking the heavens that she was not the only one. 

_ Not the only broken one. In more than one way. I needed Jihyo back then, and I still need her now.  _

The senior knocked on the green glass as the receptionist pulled it back. 

"Hello, I'm Im Nayeon, and I have an appointment here with Dr.Bae at 9:30." 

"Sign this. Take a seat, she'll be out for you in a minute." 

\----- 

The burning sensation didn't stop. 

Late in the afternoon, the rain didn't stop either. 

"I'm going to have to tell Jennie to cancel practice. The courts must be flooded. Fuck, and I already missed this morning", Nayeon sighed before slouching down on the sofa. "Nana, you had to go to your appointment. You know it's part of your therapy and the school wouldn't let you play without the updates", Jihyo stated matter-a-factly. "I know, I know, shut up… I need to ice it again", Nayeon motioned and groaned. "Again?! How long has it been acting up?", Jihyo yelled in surprise as she got up from her spot and approached her friend. "Relax, Hyo! Just a bit since practice has gotten more intense. It'll be fine", the senior smiled reassuringly. Jihyo bit her lip and sat back down. 

The two had been roommates for about a year, and friends for about twice as long. They owned a little apartment close to the university; two bedrooms, personal bathrooms, along with a small kitchen and livingroom set, with little to no space for the dining table set up on the side. The pair embraced the idea of being broke college students and it was shown in the cozy apartment. There was a small tv with a shared connected video game system, a ceiling fan turned slowly, the windows' curtains were pulled back to see the grey sky, and the worn out black sofa complemented with the wooden coffee table with a monopoly and uno game set laid out. There was also a cold mug of half drank coffee, thanks to Jihyo. A small outdoor patio was set, with a row of small succulents and flowers. The two girls sat studying on their old couch, their laptops open and a blanket stretched out. 

Nayeon stretched slightly, finishing her physiological psychology notes for the night and deciding now to switch over to look up the slides her professor posted in her abnormal psychology course for an upcoming project.  _ Hmmm PowerPoint on a mood disorder or substance abuse?  _ Before she could think much more of it, a little  _ bell _ rang as the little creature tottled along. "Kookeu! Come here, my little baby! Come to mommy!", Nayeon muttered in her little  _ baby talk  _ voice as her pomeranian puppy ran in from her bedroom. As the small dog jumped onto her lap and curled, Nayeon smiled gently and petted him sweetly. The puppy had been staying over at her mother's house, but this past weekend Nayeon was able to bring the small dog back to her apartment. "Cute baby, my little cutie. Snuggle up to momm- ow! No sir! No biting! No!", she whimpered before shaking her hand away from the teething puppy. Jihyo shook her head and gave a small chuckle before petting Kookeu, "Good job, boy. Who deserves a treat?" 

"Don't encourage him", Nayeon monotoned before brightening up, "Oh, Sana and Mina are coming over. Sana said she was bored at home. She also said something about Mina needing to get out more. I told Sana we were studying, and she said they were too, so I just invited them to come over at least." Nayeon commented with a bored tone, scrolling past some of her online textbook before turning back to her small dog on her lap. "Hm? Alright, yeah, that's fine. Will you be able to focus with Sana here? Can Mina even study right now? Wait, I wrote the wrong definition… ah, shit", Jihyo yawned and wrote down some notes. "Eh, hopefully. I can usually handle her- ah, fuck! That's contagious, Hyo! Don't yawn!… I'm about to pass out, damn this…", Nayeon shrugged and yawned as well. 

The bell rang a second later and Nayeon was already shaking her head at whatever hijinks Sana would stir up. 

Jihyo lazily stretched as she got up and opened the door. She was immediately tackled by a hyperactive Sana. "My Jihyo! Good evening, friend!", the swimmer sang cheerfully and squished the younger, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around Jihyo's waist. "Sana! Be careful!", the Korean girl yelled as she hastily held onto the older girl so she wouldn't fall over. The Osakan girl merely giggled and fluttered her eyes as Jihyo flushed profoundly and grumbled, "Glad to know you had a good day." 

"Oh, it was just wonderful!", Sana chirped, not catching Jihyo's sarcasm, "Practice went amazingly! I'm so thankful for the indoor pools! That, and I got a B on that essay I've been stressing about! Oh, then, I found $5 on the floor! Isn't that amazing, Jihyo?" Despite wanting to kill Sana half of the time, she couldn't deny that Sana made her incredibly soft as well. Jihyo smiled and chuckled before hugging Sana tightly, "Yes, yes, I suppose it is." 

Nayeon sat up from her awkward position on the couch and looked over at the girls near the doorway. "Mina! Get your little ass in here!", Nayeon pretty much scolded causing the timid girl to jump from her spot still outside. The eldest rolled her eyes and quickly walked to the door, her blanket in hand. Mina bit her lip nervously and fidgeted as she couldn't move out of fear; the poor gymnast still not used to her new intimidating friends. 

"Do you think I'll let you get sick? It's raining and cold outside, here", Nayeon explained and wrapped the blanket over the younger with a tone similar to speaking to a baby. "O-oh, thank you, N-Nayeon", Mina stuttered as she blushed deeply. "No problem, cutie", the older girl smiled warmly. Mina's eyes widened as Nayeon gave a heavenly laugh as the small bell rang once more and a puff of a puppy tried running out under the girls' legs and through the front door. "Uh-huh, no sir! You're staying inside. It's too wet and cold for you outside!", she scolded as she picked up the little pomeranian before closing the door. 

_ C-cute... _

The tennis captain smiled once more giving her award winning bunny grin after placing the puppy down. "Make yourself at home. Hyo and I were just studying. You can set your stuff down and sit down on the sofa. You want some tea, or coffee, or-", Nayeon was interrupted by Mina holding her arms out with a little box in her grasp. 

"I-I-I, um-", the younger was obviously a shy mess as she swallowed and then looked up at Nayeon with shining eyes, "I brought cookies! Couldn't- um- I couldn't come empty handed… You girls are being nice to me, so… Thank you. We… We can eat them with some coffee or tea… L-like you were offering, I mean! I'd… I'd take coffee, please" Nayeon was taken aback by the sudden outburst but she raised her hand to cover her mouth and gave a wide smile with a loud laugh soon coming out. "Ah, Mina, you're too much! Seriously, you're too adorable! Just a baby!", Nayeon laughed before taking the younger in a tight hug, snuggling Mina into her chest and petting her hair. The youngest girl flushed heavily and trembled as she hugged Nayeon back hesitantly. 

After Nayeon let the younger go, Mina looked down and bit her lip. "I-I, uh… thank you. I shall get the cookies ready then. A-and set myself up… Do you mind if I plug in my laptop charger? I'm low on battery at the moment", she asked softly. "Go for it. Are you okay to be studying right now, Mina? How do you like your coffee? Nayeon, I'm pouring you a cup as well", Jihyo announced from the kitchen area. "Um- almond milk with a bit of creamer? But, ah, yes. My doctor said that I'm well enough to do school work, however I still need time to heal until I can begin practicing my routine again. My coach won't even let me work out…", the youngest explained, blushing deeply and scratching her cheek. Sana hummed from right next to her as she reached her hand over the coffee machine, accidentally burning herself and yelping in the process. Jihyo gave an exhausted expression as Sana teared up and sucked on her hurt finger. 

"Kiss it better?" 

"Shut up." 

"Please?"

"... Goddamn it, Sana. Come here." 

Just a few steps back into the living room area, Nayeon had settled back down on the sofa with Mina following shortly. The pair set the cookies down on the coffee table nearby. Mina's eyes widened with stars as she saw the gaming station and board games, Nayeon then promised to play after the studying was all done. A grumpy Jihyo walked back with two coffee mugs as Sana skipped along, nearly spilling the tea she had for herself. 

Mina sat down with her legs crossed, the blanet still around her thin body, and near an outlet as she got connected. Kookeu, being energetic, scurried towards Mina before settling himself ontop of her lap. "Oh, hello, my name is Mina. Nice to meet you. I also have a dog, his name is Ray, but sadly he's back in Japan, so we can't have any play dates", Mina spoke softly to the puppy. She spoke with this aura that was soothing and sweet; typical for the enchanting ballerina and gymnast. 

Nayeon rested on her palm and smiled at the adorable scene. "How cute", she giggled, "mommy loves you very much." Mina looked up excitedly after setting up her laptop and petting Kookeu. "He's a good boy", she smiled up. "Oh, no, I was talking about you, Mina", Nayeon whispered back with a smirk. 

The ballerina turned red again as she was unable to process this. 

"Eh-? I-I- um… M-mommy?" 

"You're going to make her short circuit", Jihyo groaned. "This is the third person she has to call mommy now! Awe, my baby, come here!", Sana giggled happily and smutheted Mina in a tight hug. "Oh, shut up, Jihyo! Like you weren't sucking on Sana's fingers just now", Nayeon snared back. " _ Kissing! _ I was  _ not  _ sucking on her finger!", the libero yelled back. Sana became defensive and wrapped an arm around Jihyo, "How incredibly inappropriate! I'll have you know, when Jihyo sucks on my fingers it's in the comfort of our bedrooms! How dare you accuse me of doing something so lewd in public!" 

"Oh my fucking God, shut up, Sana." 

"Jihyo, my love-"

Thus began every college student's annoying pastime: studying. 

Each girl sighed as they worked diligently. Scrolling through laptops and flipping journals to write down notes. Sana sneezed. Small conversations were picked up, but quickly died down. Nayeon laid weirdly upon the carpeted floor, groaning loudly out of boredom, causing a giggle from Mina. Sana fell asleep with her neck at a weird angle. Jihyo was frustrated with how her essay was going, however thankfully there was still a week left until the deadline, writing a rough draft would do for now. Kookeu fell asleep while chewing on a Sana's backpack.

Time went on. 

Nayeon stretched and looked out the window after who knows how long. It's been a comfortable, still silence, with the tapping of keys and scratches of pencils. Outside, the world had turned black, the inky grey clouds loomed on, as some raindrops hit the window and slid down without any color reflecting. The senior closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, trying to relax in her place. 

Her hand lazily reached over to the coffee table in search of her phone. Her shoulder burned. Nayeon bit her lip but grabbed her phone. 

"Jeongie texted", Nayeon yawned. "Gross- Hey! Ow! Bitch!", Sana commented as Nayeon kicked her. "Play nice", Jihyo scolded without looking up. "Whateves~ What did your girlfriend say?", Sana asked, scooting over towards Nayeon. "She sent selfies. She got her hair cut and spent the day with the little muffin and their niece- and she's not my girlfriend! We are working towards it", the eldest explained with a final protest as she tossed Sana her phone. 

In the selfie, Jeongyeon used a filter giving herself little bear ears. The soccer captain had her cocky smirk, and her long brunette hair that met in the center of her back was now a sleek black color and cut at her shoulders. In the second picture, Jeongyeon had her arm around a grumpy Chaeyoung; the young martial artist had ditched her platinum blonde hair and was also sporting a dark black look. Her short hair tied in a small ponytail, however she had shaved the sides to gain a new look with an undercut. Besides the two girls stood their niece with her arm also extended around the smaller, fully grinning with the same playful aura as her older aunt.

"God, Yoo looks hot- Ow! Oh, my god! Stop hitting me!", Sana cried out. "Nuh-uh, don't think about it, hoe! You can't just call her hot after she dyed her hair!", Nayeon scolded. "I've always found her hot! She's just not my type! Too cocky for my taste! Ugh, I swear if you don't stop hitting me... Hm, their niece has the same energy as they do. Mina, your little friend went bald", Sana pouted with her lips puckered. The young gymnast gave a confused look but shook her head, deciding that it was probably another one of Sana's jokes again. 

"She looks so good, I want to just- ahhh!", Nayeon groaned loudly and punched her arms up in the air before giving a little scream. She crossed her forearm over her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay- okay! Calm down, Bongs! It's all okay! She's just really hot and charismatic- and I'm super into her but don't know- Oh my god, am I even ready for a relationship? Do I  _ want _ a relationship? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Calm down! You're supposed to have her fall for  _ me!  _ This is a mess!", she grabbed a pillow and pressed it over her face, yelling into the soft bundle of cotton, and thrashed her legs upwards like a child throwing a tantrum. Jihyo gave no change of emotion but rather threw a pillow at her, Sana took a picture, and Mina was surprised that her idealized image of the tennis captain was actually a facade. 

Im Nayeon, the popular and cold hearted tennis captain, was actually a huge fucking geek and needed help in her relationship. 

Mina scooted over next to Nayeon. The timid girl bit her lip and brought her knees up to her chest before hugging them. "Im-... Nayeonnie?", Mina asked. 

"It's scary falling for someone, huh?", Mina started, one of her fingers drawing little circles on the carpet, "Are you scared, too?" 

"...Scared?" 

Nayeon sighed and sat up. She gave an almost hurt smile. 

Kookeu began barking.

"The hell…?", Nayeon shook her head and turned her attention back to the shaking pomeranian. The older girl looked at the clock and gave a groan, "Fuck, I forgot to walk him… I'll be right back", Nayeon said and stood up, patting Mina's head gently. "You're not seriously going to go out in the rain and dark, are you?", Jihyo asked with a bit of concern. "Well, it's not like he's toilet trained. I'll be right back, don't worry. It'll just be tight outside the apartments, we won't go far. I'll take my umbrella and his little raincoat", she explained and walked to her room. 

The eldest appeared from her bedroom again soon after with a light blue coat on and her peach and magenta colored umbrella. "Come on, baby, let's put you in your little coat", Nayeon baby talked as she picked Kookeu up, "I'm talking to Kookeu this time, sorry Mina baby." Mina gave a pout but a bored expression as she looked up with a sarcastic tone, "Yes, mommy. I know, mommy." Sana immediately jumped up with a gasp and offended look, "How come you call her mommy but when me and Momo ask you too, you don't?!" The volleyball player rubbed her temples and groaned under her breath, "Fuck, she corrupted Mina." 

After settling Kookeu in his little coat and four little rain boots, Nayeon attached the leash onto his collar. "Wait, hold on. I'm coming wit-", Jihyo stood up but was shot down as Nayeon shook her head. "We'll be right back. It'll just be for a minute, I won't go far", Nayeon waved as Jihyo attempted to reach out and stop her once more. "You can't run from your feelings, Nayeon! That's Momo's speciality!", Sana yelled. "Huh, you finally remembered what she does", Mina monotoned as Sana sent her a death glare. 

The eldest rolled her eyes as she quickly walked out of the apartment's front door. It was noticeably a lot colder than before, the dark cloud covered sky didn't help at all. "Come on, boy", Nayeon sighed and shivered slightly as she watched the pomeranian scurry along happily. 

Darkness was surrounding. It was kinda scary if she was gonna be honest. Thankfully the lit sidewalks of the apartment complex gave enough feeling of security as long as Nayeon didn't stray too far off from the buildings. Nayeon and Jihyo lived in an apartment complex just a walking distance away from the university campus, luckily also near retail shops and restaurants. The complex was a dark brown and warm beige shade, lined with vines of green plants that climbed up the walls with sprinkled red flowers. It was on a hill and had little walking paths and trails from building to building, which Nayeon strolled across now. Currently she had been walking between buildings #5 and #4. It was a bit spacious and the parking lot was just a short bit away. However, it was still late and dark. What could she say? It's dangerous and Kookeu was in no way a form of guard dog. Maybe she should have had one of the girls to come with her, but Nayeon shook that thought away before hastily rushing out, not wanting to be an inconvenience. It was going to be real fast anyways. 

Kookeu splashed his little boot-cladded paws in a puddle. 

"No, sir! No getting water where it doesn't need to be!", Nayeon scolded as if towards a child. Another strong wind blew and Nayeon yelped trying to get the umbrella under a stronger grasp. She cursed under her breath and continued walking along the lit sidewalk, momentarily stopping to allow Kookeu to do his business. 

"I really should have taken you out earlier… I got too busy studying with Hyo. I'm sorry, baby", Nayeon pouted as she baby talked again. When Kookeu looked up and barked Nayeon could only nod, "You're right, I should drop out." 

The little lad sniffed a bush on the side of the apartment complex. 

Nayeon shivered and brought out her phone to text. The blue light made her eyes squint as she scrolled down past Twitter and then Instagram. Nayeon had always preferred Instagram, more suitable for selfies and other cute pictures. Her notifications were always popping; beautiful ego booster tbh. She smirked before placing it down and looking back at Kookeu as the dog began to trot along again towards building #5. Fog began to appear, coloring the closing sky a shade of electric blue. 

It was misty. 

The senior sighed and began walking. 

There was a sound that caught her ears- a slight crack. A figure moved behind her. 

_ Fuck.  _

Nayeon turned her head slightly. A few yards away stood a large figure; it was too dark to see any features, but the light behind them did show the outline and colors of the university sporting on his varsity jacket. He strolled with large steps, sort of lanky with each move as he came closer. Yet, he came closer and closer. She noticed a black, long cylindrical object in his right hand, grasping it tightly by his side. 

_ Calm down, Nayeon. Calm down. It's safe. You're safe. Shit, I should have brought my pepper spray just in case.  _

The captain continued down the trail between the buildings. The rain splattered on top of her umbrella. Kookeu seemed unfazed as his little legs continued forward. 

There was a scrape. 

The man behind her started running. Nayeon froze with fear as she heard him approach. The steps were heavy, as if not trying to slip on the rain himself, but rather have a firm grip and balance as he ran. 

Fear overtook her. Within a second, Nayeon immediately scooped Kookeu off the ground and began dashing towards apartment building #6. 

Perhaps running was a bigger mistake. 

She lost traction from under her feet. Soon after running, she lost her place on the cemented trail. The trail had been wet, with gravel from the off-beaten path and nearby grassy beds had jumbled up and created silt- extremely slippery if one wasn't careful. She couldn't think much, but rather feared her poor little puppy getting hurt on the impact rather than her own priority when it came to impact.  _ Tsk.  _ She twisted her body, shielding Kookeu in her arms as she fell and slammed against the concrete. 

Nayeon let out a blood curdling scream as she slammed against her right shoulder. 

"O-oh, gee- Ma'am!" 

Nayeon held up her umbrella with her weaker left arm in attempt to fight him off. Kookeu yelped and had scurried against her chest as Nayeon laid breathing heavily. The tears of pain fell down her cheeks as she bit back sobs, rain water soon introduced into the mixture because of her erratic movements with the umbrella. 

"L-let me help you up, ma'am!" 

The voice was somewhat high for a man his height. His large hand shook as he reached over to help Nayeon up. She quickly noted that his large built was simply a resort of the oversized jacket, but the man was rather thin. 

"Im Nayeon?" 

"Kim W-Wonpil?"

It was Wonpil- a member of the university's golf team, living in building #6, and possibly one of the least threatening people alive. 

\----- 

Jihyo felt something was wrong. She should have went, just to give Nayeon company, but she also knew that the elder possibly needed some alone time. Believe it or not, Nayeon was an introvert. She needed time alone. Even if it was apart from someone she saw as a sister like Jihyo, her closest friend Sana, or a little sweetheart like Mina. 

Thunder clapped and Jihyo jumped up with nerves. "I'm going to go get he-", she was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "You see? She's back! All swell and dandy", Sana sang. Jihyo squinted her eyes and rather approched the door cautiously. "She took her keys…", her voice was low before looking through the peephole momentarily. Her hands moved faster than what she could register. The door flew open. 

The girls heard sobbing as Nayeon was half carried into the living room. Nayeon had been soaking wet, with mud spread across her right side of her torso, and her umbrella dragged behind the pair. Kookeu scampered into the apartment and quickly jumped into the arms of Mina who had been sitting down setting out Uno cards for herself, Sana, and Jihyo. Sana quickly ran over to help Wonpil bring Nayeon inside, neverminding the mud that stained her clothes as she supported Nayeon's right side. 

"M-my shoulder- my shoulder, Sana." 

"Yes, I know, I got you." 

As the terrified boy helped Sana lay Nayeon across the couch, Jihyo crossed her arms like a stern parent. "I'm going to run you a bath", Sana stated before dashing into Nayeon's bedroom and connected bathroom to set up a warm bath for the older girl. "The hell happened, Kim?!", Jihyo yelled at the frightened boy. 

Wonpil held his hands up in defense, causing a broken short umbrella to whip around his wrist and hit his face. "I-I don't know! I just got back from studying at school with Jae! My umbrella w-wasn't opening, so I had to run to my apartment when the rain got harder! S-she was walking nearby, but I heard her fall down and yell!", Wonpil was ecstatic. The poor, lanky golf player seemed also to be crying, but it was difficult to tell as he was soaked by the rain, his brown hair smoothed down. 

Mina approached as she held Kookeu in her arms and gave a small bow. "Thank you for bringing her home", the young girl started, trying to ease the tension, "It is raining. Please be careful on your way back to your own apartment. We will take care of Nayeonnie now." Wonpil stammered before walking back out the door, accidently hurting himself against the frame, "R-right! Have a g-good night!" The awkward golf player had closed the door behind him. 

Jihyo was thankful as the calming aura from Mina helped ease her as well. The volleyball player was furious but also guilt ridden. She should have  _ known  _ not to let Nayeon out alone at this time. It was never safe for a girl to walk alone at night. 

Thankfully it was only Wonpil. 

"What happened?" 

Jihyo's stern voice was an annoyance to Nayeon right now, almost as if the younger was her mother. The eldest girl choked back a sob as Sana ran back into the room. "N-nothing… I got paranoid. I saw him running. I didn't- fuck- I didn't know it was Wonpil. I ended up sl-slipping- fuck!", Nayeon groaned as she touched her right shoulder. Her younger roommate sighed and approached Nayeon, carefully taking off her coat for her. "Can I take off your shirt? Sana, get some ice", Jihyo instructed. Nayeon groaned and rubbed her head, "Do we have to?" 

"I just want to check your shoulder", Jihyo stated as she took off Nayeon's wet shirt despite her pout. Mina blushed heavily and looked down and away, hugging Kookeu tightly. Nayeon continued to pout as she was left only in her bra. "Oh, shut up", Jihyo said despite Nayeon only glaring, "Both Sana and I have seen you naked, so chill out." 

"Ah, yeah, that's what I expected… Does it hurt?", the younger sighed and carefully supported Nayeon's arm under a few pillows. Nayeon bit her tongue and looked down. Her right shoulder was a bright red, it was heated to the touch, and was painfully anguishing to move. Nayeon choked back sobs as she rubbed her shoulder carefully to massage it. "Here, Nana. Cool it down...", Sana said softly and handed Mina an ice package from the freezer. 

For the first time, Mina looked up to see Nayeon icing her arm. However Mina noticed something she hadn't seen before- not even on that ill fated meeting day back in the locker rooms. Nayeon had a deep, dark pink scar across her shoulder that cupped her joints- a surgical cut. Yet, under that cut was discolored skin, blotchy of dark red, tan, and peach. The discolored scar was jagged, it seemed like a large scrape and deep cut. 

Mina eyed curiously. She was currently studying to hopefully one day get into the field of medicine, so she had familiarized herself with certain medical and technical instances. She had heard that the tennis captain had injuries, but Mina had always assumed they were sport injuries. This injury wasn't natural. 

"Drunk driving." 

"Nana, you don't have to. It's traumati-", Sana tried easing as Nayeon shook her head. "It's okay. So many things get said… It's just little Mina, I trust her", the tennis captain smiled, tears still pooling in her eyes and pain clear in her voice. Mina nodded slightly and sat besides Nayeon, Kookeu laying against the two. 

"During spring break of my freshman year's spring semester, I went to this party with my ex-boyfriend- fuck...", Nayeon began, she took a second to sigh as she pressed the ice against her burning shoulder. "We were a bad couple from the start- always fighting, but I would always go back to him, for a few years actually. Just note to never trust a man who says Chris Brown is his favorite artist. We would do stupid things. He's younger than me, really tall, actually he is on the boy's volleyball team here at school too. We would go out partying a lot with his friends. I love to go out dancing, I loved to have fun, it was just innocent fun..." Mina nodded, she was following the story and knew who Nayeon's ex and his six other friends were. 

"There… there was this one night in spring break…", her voice was shaking, "I can't even remember it that well. That's how blacked out I was. I fought with Y-... my ex, and I just got so annoyed. So I just decided to get drunk instead. I guess he had the same idea. Next thing I knew, he was dragging me away from talking to another guy at the party. We… we left. All I remember afterwards was the heat", Nayeon froze slightly and looked down at her patchy skin. 

"He was driving, but we were too far gone already. I was in the passenger's seat… He went over the limit on the highway and was swerving. I just… I just felt the heat. My arm… they had to pull me out of the wreckage. Thankfully, no one in the other car was badly hurt. I wouldn't know how to live with myself. But, my right arm got burned by some of the fire and the impact caused damage in my tendons. I was lucky. My ex had to get his left leg amputated… He tells everyone that it happened on some dirt riding injury with Jaebum, but no, we both got our injuries through intoxicated driving", her voice was fragile, as if guilt and shame overtook her. 

Jihyo came and held Nayeon's left hand tightly. 

The tennis captain smiled and laid her head on the younger's shoulder. "I had to go through surgery for months… It hurts so much sometimes. The doctors call it a rotator cuff injury, I tore several tendons in my right shoulder. The fire caused second degree burns on my arm. My background in tennis… It took longer to heal than usual. The burns and the injury… I have to take painkillers. I suffer from chronic pain syndrome because of the crash. The psychiatrist also insists on PTSD… from both the relationship and the accident", Nayeon shifted once more as Kookeu climbed fully on her lap for snuggles. 

"I had to take a semester off of school to heal. It took over half a year, and then a full year for me to move how I wanted again. Tennis… became so hard. But, Mina, I love it. It's my calling- my passion. It's who I am… I was in Korea's national team for the International Tennis Federation's junior circuit then I moved up to the senior national team. My coach said I had potential for the next Olympics… I had to… I had to give that all up because of the incident. I'm lucky that the university still allowed me to be on the team after my year off. I attend physical therapy a lot, regular check up, even after years. I have to give up eventually but for now, I'm going to play until I drop", she concluded, recalling her trip to the clinic just this morning. 

She hung her head low, her dark hair covering her eyes as she lifted her hands to cover her face. Nayeon began to sob, harder than before, this time it was both of guilt and the painful burning. Jihyo rubbed her back gently as Sana turned away from the scene, unable to see her best friend crying her eyes out once more. It was always traumatic for Nayeon to speak about. The burning sensation always flared whenever it was mentioned before subsiding into a fiery numbness. It was an event that cost Nayeon her physical and psychological states. It cost her the future. 

Suddenly everything was cloudy. Just as the fire burned that day. Just as the mist outside. She couldn't see through it. 

"I'm sorry." 

Mina's voice was always small. It was a whisper at full volume. One that could be missed if you weren't careful. "I'm truly sorry you went through all that pain in the past. I'm sorry you continue to feel that pain. I'm sorry you may have to face it for the rest of your life. I cannot begin to understand how you feel. Your pain, your past… I believe it shapes you. Makes one stronger than they already are. Both mentally and physically. We cannot change the past no matter how much we wish to do so. All we can do is face our mistakes, place a bandage or ice pack over it, then learn from the now engraved lesson", Mina stated, calmly petting Kookeu. 

The gymnast's eyes were glossed and she looked down with such a compassionate smile. "I understand the medication. Not painkillers, but antide… anti… yeah. Yeah… It's hard thinking about it, even harder to speak about it. So much pressure… But how can we get better, improve, and succeed if we do not acknowledge our troubles? I relieve stress with ballet, I relieve depression with gymnastics. I know my routine gets better with practice… But with my concussion, I know that rest is also important. Once again, rest is important both mentally and physically. One must remember why they do what they love, why they have a passion. I also believe that one must remember why they hurt and what we can learn from those memories”, Mina finished, her hand delicately over Nayeon’s. 

Nayeon remained stunned and silent. The throbbing pain of her shoulder subsided as it usually does after slight irritation or a bump. The fall reminds her of small injuries usually gained from tennis practice. The current pain would fade, but it will come back to haunt her. The incident always did. It always hurts to think about. Nayeon prefered to push past it, ignore the warnings, simply try to fight it. What good would it be to think about? What could she learn from it? She knew Mina may have a point, but for now it was too foggy to see, too painful to recall. 

The burning fire was too much. 

Too much for now.

Nayeon rubbed her thumb across Mina’s hand. 

“You know, I am really happy we became friends”, Nayeon said with a small laugh. The captain stood up, wincing slightly but keeping a small smile. “I… I think I will take a bath now, Sana”, Nayeon said. “O-oh, um, right… It is all set up”, the swimmer looked on cautiously. “Continue to get the Uno game set, Mina. I’m ready to beat Jihyo’s ass until she threatens to leave me again”, the senior joked with a bunny smile. Jihyo could only sigh and rub her temples. Nayeon walked to her bedroom without looking back. 

“I’ll be right out!” 

Once she was alone in her bathroom, Nayeon realized how cold she felt. “Figured, forgot I was only in my bra…”, she muttered to herself. The mirror was a bit fogged from the warm bathwater. Sana, being the genius that she was, had put in a lavender and honey bath bomb, creating little swirls of purple and white bubbles. Nayeon shakily reached up and unhooked her bra, allowing the lacy garment to fall with a muffled thud with the rest of her clothes following soon after. 

Nayeon starred at her reflection. Droplets fell and streaked down the hazy view. It was hard to see until Nayeon swiped her hand across the cold glass. Her scar was bright. She hated it. It hurt to look at. So much potential was taken away, so many bad memories came back…

For now, all she could do was allow it to heal. No matter how long it may take. 

\----------

I hope that was not too hard to read. 

For my past readers, you understand what I meant that it is sorta like my past fic, right? Lmao

I will probably explore towards these darker concepts again, but with respect and a more lighter tone than the other fic

If u guys are into that 

Questions, comments, concerns! Lemme know what you think! I love comments! 


	9. Grip

Hey guys! We back! 

I guess this chapter took more on serious themes but more relatable, so nothing too deep- just like- psychoanalytical lmaoo 

You'll get what i mean 

School is starting back up for me next week, but im taking less classes this semester so hopefully i will not take another huge hiatus like last time ^^' 

Actually I've already written part of the next chapter, it's Chaeyoung focused, so my Chaeyoung bias is gonna jump out

And my past readers know how much i  ** _love_ ** to fuck over Chaeyoung <3 so get ready :) 

**TW//toxic relationships, mental stress **

_ \--------- _

_ Are you scared, too?  _

Now what would I be afraid of? 

A grip. Fire. Vulnerability. 

Getting hurt. 

Isn't that normal? I don't think anyone actually wants to hurt. People tend to stay away from what causes them damage. Damage physically and mentally, I mean. It's natural; fight or flight. Well, I suppose sometimes there is a third opinion: freeze. It allows the pain to overcome you and surround you until it's inescapable. You suddenly cannot leave. The fire becomes too much. 

It becomes too late.

I never want to feel that again.

I guess you can learn from it. Stay away from what caused you pain. Don't think about it, that only makes it worse. Out of sight, out of mind, right? How else am I supposed to go through this? I don't want to think about it. What good would that do? It only makes me relive my past.

I know what I've done in the past was wrong. I'm not innocent- not entirely at least. I could have killed someone that day. I could have prevented it if I knew better. I've hurt others too. I've hurt him- when we would argue I remember hitting his chest repeatedly, slapping him, then he would grab me and slam me against the wall each time. I've hurt myself by staying in toxic situations and with my own actions. It's an issue I could have easily avoided. 

But why did I do it? Why did I go through that? 

I don't fucking know. I don't think I ever will. 

Maybe I was lonely. Maybe I wanted the attention that came with being with him. Maybe I wanted the life I thought was ideal. Maybe I was just unsatisfied with it all. Don't we all at one point simply want something more than what we have? 

But it cost me everything. 

Years of pain. Years of fear. Years of shame. Is this what I wanted? How could I have known the outcome? How could I have been so  _ stupid?  _

How can I get past this? 

This is why I'm hesitant, I suppose. 

I'm hurt. I've been hurt. 

I want to avoid it.

No, I am not scared. I'm completely terrified. 

\----- 

"She left my selfies on read. That's it, I'm ugly. That's the only explanation. I need to change my name and move to the Canadian wilderness." 

"She is probably just busy… Why Canada? They have milk in bags, that's pretty gross. Oh my God, do you think it feels like a tiddy?" 

"Momo, that's not the point! Nayeon thinks I'm ugly!" 

"Do you think the Canadians won't find you ugly too then?!" 

"Oh, fuck you!" 

Momo was met with a pillow straight to her face. This was an act of war by her standards. 

Next thing Jeongyeon knew is that she was pushing Momo's entire body weight off of her as the Japanese girl tried smothering her into the bed. "Ugh! Get your fat ass off me!", Jeongyeon yelled as Momo put her in a headlock. "Haha! Finally! I get to use your favorite move on you!", Momo cheered before Jeongyeon struggled to move her elbow back, aiming to gut Momo. "Nah-ah!", Momo laughed happily as she dodged the hit. The soccer captain groaned and face planted back onto her soft mattress, "Fine! Kill me! I'm ugly anyways! Nayeon didn't even send an emoji back! I shouldn't have tried to kiss her!", Jeongyeon yelled while a pillow muffled her voice. Momo stopped all movement before jumping back and stumbling onto the mattress again. 

"Woah, woah! Time out! You did  _ what?!"  _

Jeongyeon got the pillow and decided to suffocate herself. She's lived a good life. So long world! You will not be missed! Fuck you! Give Chaeyoung all my inheritance!

_ That's like $3.50 in the bank. A coupon to taco bell. Some lint. And crippling debt.  _

_ Ahem- _

_ Anyways. _

_ Today has been good. It's been a week since the game. A week since I tried to kiss Nayeon as well. It is Friday, yeah. I finally got my haircut with Chaeng. We took Ryujin out. Chaeng is helping her fill out some college applications right now in the living room. Awe, our little niece wants to come to SNU with us! We picked up Momo since her roommates were out. We watched Hustlers and now the apartment smells like warm popcorn. Soon Momo and I came into my room to look over some notes for my project and just hang out. It's just a cozy night-in as the rain drizzled outside. All peachy, right?  _

_ Wrong! It's pouring outside! Stress from practice and the finals are eating me up! I think my bangs are lopsided! Jae isn't fucking helping on our circuits project! And now Nayeon hates me! My life is over!  _

"Start from the beginning!", Momo insisted. 

"I was born on a Friday in November, the night after Halloween, at Ajou University Hospital, Suwon. My father is a chef and my mother is a fitness and nutrition director at a local gym. They met when my dad was trying to lose weigh-  _ oof!", _ Jeongyeon was cut off by Momo hitting her with another pillow. 

Jeongyeon stayed still for a second and Momo momentarily thought she had committed manslaughter. As the older girl sighed and brought the pillow down off of her face, she had a more somber expression than before. Jeongyeon hugged the pillow to her chest and laid down looking up at the ceiling. Momo raised an eyebrow at the sudden change and finally got off of Jeongyeon's waist. The runner instead laid down next to Jeongyeon on the bed and looked up as well. The two girls stayed silent for a second as Momo reached over and held Jeongyeon's hand in comfort. Silent, but together. The two normally boisterous girls calmed down as the storm picked up outside. 

"I don't know what to do. I can't figure her out." 

"You always did have a thing for that." 

"Hm…", Jeongyeon let out a laugh, "I know right?" 

The older girl stretched and shifted to her side as she faced Momo. Thunder clapped outside. "You going to stay over? It's fucking pouring now", Jeongyeon asked nonchalantly. "Can I?", Momo asked despite already knowing the answer. Jeongyeon once again stretched her arms up and rested her hands under her head, "Yeah, anytime. You left your PJs here from last time. I'll probably call Seungyeon too, tell her Ryu is gonna want to stay over. It's Friday anyways, so it's no worries there either." 

Momo nodded and got up to get changed as Jeongyeon called her older sister. 

The Japanese girl yawned. 

_ "No, I didn't check if she ate all her vegetables…… Yes, I ate my vegetables! God, Seungie, why do you always ask?…… Because green peppers are gross and I won't eat those!...... Yeah…… Okay…… Yeah…… You're just like mom. No, I don't kno-"  _

Momo chuckled as Jeongyeon argued with her oldest sister. 

_ "Yeah. Alright. Love you too. See you tomorrow, Seungie."  _

The atmosphere turned cozy again. It was almost sleepy. Still with the warm buttery scent of the popcorn, and now the lowly lit modernistic room, Jeongyeon stretched herself and decided to play some low music in the background. "Grunge, much?", Momo asked, recognizing the early 90's sound. Jeongyeon merely shrugged and laid back down on her bed, wrapping herself up in the blanket before Momo made her way back. 

"So are you going to tell me about Im or do I have to get it from Sana?" 

"Fuck, Nayeon would tell her. You know, I feel like Sana wants me dead." 

"I completely understand. You have reason to worry, but stop ignoring my question! Damn it!" 

_ "Ughhhh---  _ wait, Sana actually doesn't like me? _ "  _

Momo slammed a pillow againt Jeongyeon's face again. 

"Okay! Okay! Fuck!", the older shouted. 

Jeongyeon sat up. She blew some hair out of her face and gave a cute pout as Momo laughed. "I tried to kiss her when I had her alone, but she stopped me", Jeongyeon explained. This caused her best friend to raise an eyebrow, "I thought she liked you." The soccer captain groaned into a pillow, muffling the sound. "I know!", she exclaimed, "I thought so too! And my flirting made it pretty obvious that I like her too! But she's playing hard to get! I already made the first move but she rejected it! The hell do I do now?!" 

"Ahh, no wonder you seem more constipated than usual." 

"What does  _ that  _ have  _ anything  _ to do-" 

"Maybe take her out on a date. You know, ease into it. Then do the kissing and whatever else. Not just right off the bat?", Momo guessed, "But honestly, I don't know her that well. If she's anything like Sana, then it's gonna be more complicated than a simple kiss." 

"Why do relationships have to be that difficult? I like her, why can't we just- I don't know- be together? There is no need to put labels on anything", Jeongyeon mumbled. Momo suddenly shot up and looked at her with awe. "Wait- You don't want to be Nayeon's girlfriend?", Momo asked. The Kyoto born girl cursed in Japanese under her tongue, fearing for a second that Sana's fears of Jeongyeon not being a serious partner to Nayeon may have had grounding. 

"I do!"

"You didn't say that!" 

"Well, I didn't  _ mean _ it to sound like that! Look… you know I can't handle relationships, Mo… Let alone know what I am feeling." 

"Don't say that about yourself, Jeong", Momo tried to comfort. "Well it's true- I act like if I know how to do everything! I act like I can support everyone and take care of everything. I have to! For my team, for my family, my friends... But I don't know how to do any of that when it comes to myself. Romance being a top tier example...", Jeongyeon explained, curling up while hugging a pillow. Momo smiled softly at her friend, being one of the only people Jeongyeon would ever permit to let them see this vulnerable side to herself. 

"It's just that-", Jeongyeon started, as Momo laid her head on her stomach. Jeongyeon reached over and played with the younger's hair as she spoke. "Feelings have always been tricky for me. It's not easy, it's actually kinda scary how everything can change so suddenly. It's like you have this path, right? Where everything is set, everything is in control… It's easy, just make it to your goal. But suddenly something comes to shake up your path. It's not clear anymore. I don't know what I am feeling, it just gets so mixed up. I want to forget it. It's… it's scary how fast things can change. How you can change. Your feelings, your future, your life… then you realize that nothing was ever in control in the first place. How can you live like that? Unknowing what's to come?", the captain stated. 

Her eyes were glossed, looking off at a distance. She seemed to have left Momo, but her finger continued to twirl Momo's hair. The low light of the room, only coming from the blue tint of the laptop and the warm honey gold that caressed the room with a low hue, shaded Jeongyeon. The shadows made her look calming, soothing even. Her eyes looked over at the black and white posters of Kurt Cobain and then John Lennon. 

Jeongyeon let out another sigh. 

"Maybe I'm just scared of change. I like knowing how everything will be. I like being in control. I like the simplicity of life. Just stay focused and make sure everything is perfect. Why does it have to be complicated after a certain point? If I like something, I go for it. If I have a goal, I make sure it happens. If I mess up, I try again and this time make sure to get it right. It has to all be perfect", she seemed frustrated when she spoke, her voice became raspy as she lowered her tone. 

"When did it get so hard? Why does it feel numb? I guess it's always been hard. I can't complain though. My life has been a privilege. I love my family, I love my friends, I love where I am. I am being scouted to join clubs. I've always felt guilty about complaining. I've had hardships, we all have. But do I have a right to even complain?", Jeongyeon asked, not really expecting an answer but more but open mindedly speaking her worries now. 

"I'm gonna stop you right there", Momo interjected, "You cannot compare yourself to others' hardships. This is your life and all your feelings and concerns are valid. Do not put yourself down like that. We've  ** _all _ ** have had troubles, yes. That can't be avoided. Don't compare your feelings; not to stranger's hardships, not your friends', not even your little sister's. Knowing your worries and then working on how you feel will help you with your relationship with others. But just know that you're valid too." 

Jeongyeon bit her tongue and averted her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel. I have so much riding on me, I cannot afford to mess it up. I'm stressed, I'm worried, I'm scared of the future. I want to make people proud of who I am. Enough so that I've had nightmares and sleep paralysis over how worried I can get. If everything is okay right now, I- I don't want to lose that. Maybe that's why I'm scared of different possibilities and changes. I've worked so hard to get here. Countless hours of practice, so much work of just trying to get better, stronger, faster by any means possible. Even in my studies, its so hard to follow and understand. I am a perfectionist. I am so scared of losing everything I have. Everyone thinks I'm easy going or have everything settled… But I am so afraid", her voice was incredibly small, scared to even state it.

"I guess the idea of change has made me worry about other aspects of my life as well. This girl… I don't know why she's messing me up so bad. I've had relationships, but they've never lasted too long. None have lasted more than a year. Maybe I just have commitment issues on that end. Once things get serious, I just...", the captain murmured. She became sheepish and ruffled her own hair in a nervous tic. 

"Didn't Im date that one dude on the volleyball team? Kim?", Momo asked. "Yugyeom? The dude with the prosthetics? I think so, I don't know", Jeongyeon shrugged. Momo nodded and sat back down, "I heard he made her get an abortion." The Korean girl made a confused expression and shook her head, "I'm pretty sure that's just a rumor. In high school someone made up a rumor that you got a boob job on your fourteenth birthday." As Jeongyeon was laughing Momo jumped up with offense, "Fourteen year old me  _ wishes!  _ I thought you were the one who made that one up! _ "  _ The track member began laughing as Jeongyeon leaned over laughing. 

As the two calmed back down, Momo shifted and bit her lip, itching on a question she's been meaning to ask for a while now. 

"How have you been feeling about Brian?" 

"Hm? Oh, fine, I guess." 

Jeongyeon's tone shifted. A long, high school romance. Sorta. Yes, Jeongyeon dated Kang "Brian" Younghyun, or just YoungK. He was her only and last serious romance. Yet somehow they remained just friends. Only friends, no matter how much concern Momo or Jae pushes forthcoming despite their well meaning concern. But Brian was just another instance of change that worried Jeongyeon. Not the instance of perusing love, but rather the fear of falling out of it. 

Love is gradual. Maybe that's why she doesn't see a label quite as necessary. You can see this in grade school crushes. When suddenly these feelings first start appearing, then all of the sudden you realize you're in love with your best friend. It leads to small gestures; a smile, a touch even. Then it progresses. Flirting to hand holding to butterfly kisses upon the cheek. It intensifies. Suddenly you cannot imagine your life without them. Love is gradual as it takes time to fall in love. Yes, life has changed, but for the better.

Yet no one speaks of falling out of love. 

How gradual that is. Where one day it may be something small, subtle enough that its unnoticeable. Affection and intimacy are always first to go. The bed feels lonelier, it's a longing feeling once you've gotten used to simply sleeping in the presence of someone. Your once treasured discussions and conversations with them, stories you've never told anyone else, suddenly cease. Avoidance follows, for some unbeknownst reason. It becomes numb, but normal. You're suddenly used to this feeling. It's suddenly like before, but now there was an intimate connection that has been crossed. It doesn't bother you, not really. It's a heavy feeling, but bearable. Then you realize that your feelings for the are gone as well. 

That's what hurt most of all.

What's the point after that? 

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you're asking. We went out with him, and Jae, and Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon just last week to get ice cream, remember? I didn't feel romantic feelings for him, maybe a little sad, but he's my friend. Just like before. Nothing has changed. I guess the idea of falling out of love again hurts more. Things are going well with Nayeon, I just don't want to screw it up by complicating it more. I'm a perfectionist! Everything is going good!", Jeongyeon seemed to finish as she brought her hands back down and rested them over her chest. 

"Is everything really good if you're not showing all your feelings?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well", Momo started as she sat up against Jeongyeon's bedpost, "Yeah, right now it's good. But what if you want something more? What if you want your feelings to change? But this time in a good way again. You know, like get serious with her? You're stopping yourself from seeing any change because it's scary and may turn out bad, but you can't stop yourself from at least trying. You even said, you work towards your goals, don't let fear suddenly be a barrier to that. That's not you, you're too stupid and stubborn for that. Life doesn't work that way, you can't just stop it. I know it's hard, but there is no way you can control it either. Life is going to hurt, it's not going to be perfect, no matter how hard you try… but that doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be bad either. That's what's beautiful about life, the endless possibilities. We are given chances." 

Jeongyeon pulled the blanket over herself and Momo. There was a loud thunderclap. There was a flash of light from the window and suddenly a void of all. The lamp had gone out and the laptop had turned off on it's own. "I might be stupid, but at least I'm not dumb enough to be outside with a storm like this going on", Jeongyeon tried joking to lighten the mood. The younger simply rolled her eyes at the failed attempt. Instead of directly answering, Jeongyeon reached over and turned on the flashlight on her phone. 

There were two noticeable screams from outside Jeongyeon's room when the lights first turned off. Her door flew open a second later. "Jeong!", Chaeyoung yelled, "The lights went out! Hold me!" In the darkness, Chaeyoung felt herself get hit by a pillow. "No fucking shit, Sherlock", Jeongyeon grumbled as Chaeyoung jumped onto the queen sized bed. This was just Chaeng being annoying again as the younger was definitely  **not** scared of the dark, yet Jeongyeon still found herself wrapping her arms around her younger and much more muscular little sister. Momo moved over and squished Chaeyoung's cheeks as the younger giggled cutely, "The most adorable girl in the world, little Chaengie~." 

"Auntie! Did my mom say that it's okay if I could stay over?", Jeongyeon turned as she heard her niece running into the room as well. "Yeah, I doubt she would want us to drop you back off with a storm like this going on anyways", the soccer captain explained. 

"Sweet! Okay! Hey, can we get breakfast in the morning? Like at an IHop? Then since it's the weekend, can we go out? Please! I'm so tired of working on that stupid college application!", Ryujin muttered as she also jumped on the bed. Jeongyeon only gave a tired nod and shrug, but that was sufficed. "I promised Dahyun and Tzuyu that we would look for some… classes tomorrow. After breakfast, I'll probably go with them. We can meet up with you guys in the afternoon", Chaeyoung explained, still embarrassed to mention anything about the dance classes. "Tzuyu is going with you guys?", Momo asked with a bit of surprise. "That bitch is funny, I love her. We've gotten close", Chaeyoung giggled thinking about her new freakishly tall friend. 

"How is your hockey team doing, Ryu?", Momo asked. "Pretty good, I think. We've lost a few games, but we're winning a whole lot more! My only issue is that there is this second year, Shin Yuna, from a different high school who keeps on getting on my nerves. It's definitely not how I pictured my last year ending, but it's whatever. I'm trying out for the hockey team once I get accepted into SNU! I'm definitely looking forward to that", Ryujin chuckled and crossed her arms with a very confident smile. "SNU is hard to get into, and the programs are even harder. So when you try out, you have to give it your all. But I definitely believe in you", Jeongyeon tried warning. "Don't worry, auntie. I'm not scared of anything! Plus, being a legacy student doesn't hurt my chances at all… but I'm a sure natural on the ice", Ryujin chuckled. 

Jeongyeon stayed silent as an idea crossed into her mind. 

"Ight, ight~", Jeongyeon sang, "You two need to head to bed." Chaeyoung looked back with a bored expression, "You're not mom. You can't tell me what to do." Jeongyeon quickly raised her arm as if to chokehold the smaller again as Chaeyoung raised her hands up in surrender, "Fine! Fine! Come on, Ryu. I'll let you borrow my PJs." Ryujin shrugged but followed her smaller auntie, "Will they even fit me? You know you're pretty small, Chaengie." Chaeyoung shot back a death glare, "I might just be two years older, but respect me too! I'm your auntie too!" The hockey player laughed before turning back around, "Goodnight auntie! Goodnight Momo!" 

After the door closed Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?", Momo asked after seeing that famed smirk cross Jeongyeon's lips. "I think I figured out how to go about this", she mumbled. Momo was left confused at the sudden shift in attitudes. 

_ Ah, this crazyass…  _

Jeongyeon suddenly sulked once again. "Fuck, I forgot she left me on read… Wait, you never answered if Sana actually hates me?!", Jeongyeon argued back as Momo looked away and whistled. 

**Jeongie: ** are you busy tomorrow? 

_ A buzz.  _

**Bun: ** you have something in mind? 🥴

**Bun: ** you look adorable 🥺💖

**Bun: ** sana had my phone earlier, srry 🥺

**Bun: ** *three attached images*

Jeongyeon groaned, "Okay, wait, so this does mean Sana hates me! Fuck… Oh, fuck, Nayeon looks so cute..." Momo moved over and saw the phone and shook her head in confusion, "Is that- Why is Mina in Im's bed?!" 

\----- 

The cold front of the storm has left clouded skies and chilled air. The day's pallet was dull, with cool grey tones and off white shades that turned darker with distance. In comparison, the usually bright green grass of spring resembled that of late fall, where hues of yellow coated the grounds. Trees shivered their dark green leaves. Some may find this atmosphere enjoyable, as homebodies laid cozy in their beds with the window blinds open to see the more mellow and somewhat melancholy feel of the day. However, others may resent this weather, hoping for a brighter ray of light to breakthrough the clouds and bring forth the warmth of spring. 

"No way, no way, no way! This is so cool! Heh, get it? Because ice hockey?", Ryujin smiled with joy as she ran towards the ice rink. "She's just like you two, it's almost creepy", Nayeon stated with wide eyes as she followed. "Do you want me to take offense at that? Ryu! Wait for us! You cannot enter without being with a student!", Jeongyeon scolded at her younger niece. "Well then hurry up! This is one of the only two college ice rinks privately owned in Korea! The other one is only in Busan. Come on!", the younger shouted. Nayeon looked back with surprise, "Is it? I always forget how major and intense our school's ranks are." 

The soccer captain flushed as she looked over at Nayeon. The eldest girl wore a white beanie with a little poof that fit cutely with the rest of her outfit; a dusty pink overcoat and turtleneck white sweater with ripped light blue jeans and a light grey little purse by her side. Meanwhile Jeongyeon herself wore a stylish black jacket over a dark grey shirt and a high waisted black checkered pants, with two chained necklaces. Ryujin herself had on one of Chaeyoung's oversized Arctic Monkeys hoodies and black skinny jeans, as well as Jeongyeon's black beanie. 

The taller girl ruffled her own hair and coughed slightly, "Y-yeah. I guess it just highlights how tough it can be. But also our positions as captains" Jeongyeon was unsure why she was suddenly incredibly nervous to be with Nayeon. She had invited her to hang out for the day while Jeongyeon showed her niece around the university campus and close areas of Seoul as the younger had came up from nearby Suwon. For some reason, Nayeon also seemed off today. She wasn't her usual energetic self, nor had she bickered even once with Jeongyeon. The tennis captain clutched her hands in front of herself as she walked into the facility. 

As both Jeongyeon and Nayeon showed their student IDs, the soccer captain added her family member to be allowed in with them. "Ryu brought her hockey skates. You and I will have to rent some out", Jeongyeon explained. Nayeon froze in her steps, "Woah- woah- woah! Wait a minute, Jeongyeon! You never said  _ we  _ were going to skate!" 

The little outburst made Jeongyeon smile. 

"The hell would we even do then?!", Jeongyeon argued back. "I don't know! I thought we were just going to show her and then go out to a night market for food!", Nayeon whined. "We are, we are! But might as well have some fun while we're here, right?", Jeongyeon laughed as she grabbed Nayeon's hand and rushed in. 

"Yoo Jeongyeon! Dummy!" 

The ice rink was noticeably influenced by the university. The colors of blue and indigo colored the stands and the large SNU symbol in the seats. There were banners hanging from the ceiling with titles of winning championships. There were two levels of seats arranged in the stands for when the audience would fill up for hockey or ice skating competitions. A curious little detail was that on one end of the rink was both the South Korean flag as well as the Canadian flag hanging, almost as an homage to the origin country of hockey. 

Nayeon swallowed out of nerves, "You're not going to actually make me skate, are you?" Jeongyeon pulled her jacket tighter around herself then approached Nayeon, pulling the white beanie down on her. 

"Stay warm. What are you afraid of? It's just skating." 

"Falling, Jeongyeon." 

The taller bit her lip once more and looked away. The inside hallway leading to the ice rink surprisingly had a 90's feel too it. There was wide windows lining the sides, giving it an open feeling and clear to the grey outside. The walkway was surprisingly carpeted with hardwood floors before leading into the main ice rink area. There was a little stand being worked by a student giving some rental skates to other students and visitors of the complex. There was a seating area outside the main rink area with windows looking inwards. Rows of blue-greenish lockers lined the walls where students and families may place their belongings as they skated. The ice rink itself was large like a professional one. It was lined with protective glass in case when hockey players become a little bit too, um,  _ excited  _ while playing. The rink was also lined by a side of windows which did not help lose the feeling of overall chills in the air. 

"I'll be right back", Jeongyeon said rather quickly and turned before running away. "Jeongyeon! Wait! Come back! Ugh, that- that idiot!", Nayeon groaned and pulled at her hair. She crossed her arms before turning as she heard the teenager laughing. "Go easy on her. My aunties can be pretty huge idiots", Ryujin smirked. The young hockey player had sat down at a nearby table and had taken out her own personal pair of skates she had brought from home. "Also don't be scared of falling. There is a railing on the sides you can hold onto. Imma head in, tell auntie Jeong for me", she explained once more before seemingly walking away casually with her skates already on. 

Just as when Nayeon was left wondering how the younger could walk so easily on blades, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "You're a size eight, right?", Jeongyeon asked nonchalantly. Nayeon looked down and saw that she was holding two pairs of rented white skates. The older girl swallowed but nodded. 

Jeongyeon smiled softly as she walked over to the table where Ryujin had left her stuff before picking them up and walking to a nearby rented locker. "Come on", Jeongyeon instructed as Nayeon hesitantly walked forward. The younger sat down at the table and began taking off her own shoes before putting a pair of rented skates on herself. 

"Well?"

Nayeon hadn't moved, she still felt odd. Maybe it was the fall from last night, maybe she caught a slight fever. She shivered. "Jeong… I don't know", Nayeon said with worry as the younger sat her down and kneeled in front. "Have you skated before?", Jeongyeon asked as she took off Nayeon's boots. "N-no… just rollerbladed if that counts", Nayeon answered, blushing deeply, "Have you?" 

"Nope. Not even rollerbladed, just with the normal skates." 

Nayeon lowered her eyebrows.  _ This is not going to end well.  _

"Jeongyeon, I don't want to. We can get hur-" 

"Please, just trust me on this, Nayeon." 

"...Okay." 

The soccer player smiled once more.  _ Wholesome.  _ She wobbly stood back up and chuckled before muttering to herself, "This is easier than I thought..." She extended her hand out to Nayeon with a little bow. "May we begin?", she smirked. Nayeon narrowed her eyes before shaking her head and grabbing Jeongyeon's hand. Her knees wobbled, but soon she found her balance on the blades. 

It felt colder inside. Well, no duh, ice. How stupid can you be? 

Nayeon bit her bottom lip. Her shoulder was still numb from her fall last night. It wasn't that bad in all honesty, but she worried for another fall that may hurt. Jeongyeon was just too persistent. Normally Nayeon would scrabble back in a longer argument until she got her way, but the flirty midfielder seemed different today. Jeongyeon was a bit more calm, as if in deep thought despite the few flirts and lame jokes here and there. Yet different nonetheless. 

Curious as this different feeling was felt by them both. 

Walking towards the rink, the floor was concrete, with a carpeted line going towards the entrance of the ice. In the rink currently, Jeongyeon saw her niece fast skating, simply working on her endurance and agility in the center of the rink without getting in the wall of beginners and others just there for fun. There were about twenty other students skating as Jeongyeon noted, most were holding onto the rail for support; it seemed like a beginners skating class was in session. There was another student in the center of the ring that spun around, as if working on a routine. Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes and noted it was Lee Minho, ex member of the gymnastics team that had switched programs mid semester before. He seemed concentrated and held a serious gaze while he skated. 

"Pfft, show off", Jeongyeon muttered under her breath. "You're just jealous of him", Nayeon rebutted. "Why would I be? I'm the one holding your hand", Jeongyeon laughed. Nayeon looked down and flushed, she was indeed still holding onto Jeongyeon tightly. 

"Okay, just grab onto the rail. I'll be right behind you", she lowered her voice, it sounded raspy.  _ Fucking Yoo Jeongyeon and her stupid voice and stupid eyes. I hate her. Why couldn't I say no? I am scared. I-I… She is holding onto my waist.  _

“Move forward like you're walking. Take small steps, then we will work our way up to gliding. We'll take it easy, slow. It'll be okay. There isn't a need to rush", her words may have been towards skating, but her tone was incredibly soft. Nayeon felt a deep meaning behind her voice. Jeongyeon tightened her grasp around her waist. 

"Don't worry." 

Nayeon's legs trembled slightly as she moved forward. Her right hand was tight around the side railing as she moved forward, her left arm stretched out trying to keep balance. She breathed deeply, little smoke exhaling from her mouth due to the temperature. The rental ice skates were a bit bulky, somewhat uncomfortable to wear, but she perused. She moved forward, the ice  _ ticking  _ beneath her skates. The tennis captain smiled as the movement got easier. Soon she found herself half way across the entire rink by simple steps. 

Looking upward, Nayeon saw Jeongyeon's niece skating freely. Her hair was pushed back against the wind of her speed. She was moving with agile timing and position. Must have been easier since the weight of all the hockey equipment was off of her. Meanwhile Minho skated close by, but the boy seemed aggravated. He had jumped in the air and missed what seemed to be a lutz jump in his routine. He breathed hard against the ice when he fell before moving his hair back, an angry look covered his gaze. A thought accrued in her mind.

_ Trying too hard to look perfect and graceful may lead to frustration and hurt. Rather once you take off the heavy burdens, you could be free…  _

She forgot to focus. 

Nayeon felt herself slip forward, her leg bending slightly inward in the loss of balance. Her heart was racing as fear struck inside her again of another fall. This time it would be cold as she hit against the hard ice below. 

But it never came. 

Jeongyeon had grabbed a good hold on her body and kept her upright despite the loss of balance. "You okay? Scared me there", Jeongyeon whispered again. Nayeon was breathing hard but shook her head, "Y-yeah. I'm okay." She turned slightly to look back up at Jeongyeon who had that comforting look in her eyes once again. 

"I got you. I won't let you fall. Just promise you won't let me fall as well."

"I promise." 

Jeongyeon smiled. Nayeon suddenly felt warm and protected, but also felt that it was mutual between the two. Jeongyeon felt warm and protected. 

Security. Commitment. 

Soon the two reached a full lap on the ice rink. Jeongyeon looked up to see Ryujin chuckling, her eyes a deadly flame on the ice. Minho still seemed to be struggling but had caught his balance once more, trying to advance in the next move in his routine. Without looking down, Jeongyeon cleared her throat to get Nayeon's attention. 

"I want to take you out on a date. It can be something simple. A movie, maybe I can cook something unless you would like to go out somewhere to eat. I just think that'll be a good place to start", Jeongyeon smiled, a blush covering her face. 

Suddenly her idea on skating made sense. 

_ Let's just go nice and easy.  _

_ We won't fall.  _

\---------- 

I liked the themes I wrote into this but idk if i wrote it that well…

Let me know what you guys think! Please i love comments 🥺💖 

Comment, questions, concerns! 


	10. Little League

Hey guys! Another update! 

I had part of this chapter already written which is why it was pretty fast lol also i really wanted to update before the next semester starts in a few days :( 

Note: im taking less classes so hopefully i will be able to update more and not take another huge hiatus again! I realized i took three hiatus..es(?) while writing this fic :( one in May-June, then June-August, then August-December :( im sorry about that!! I will try to be more consistent!! 

Okay this chapter takes a little break from the couples and gives a bigger importance in JeongChaeng, which I've been super excited about

This chapter was really interesting to write tbh

It covers dark themes again so…

Also side note, i did research on some legal issues and looked up certain topics just to be careful, if there is any issues please tell me 

Before we get into the angst, imagine Jeong and Chaeng like this in the first scene! Take a guess where this is going!

**TW//Abusive themes, mental health issues **

Lets get started :)

Chaeng is my ult, so YIKES love u baby

\----------

A child's imagination can be a wide and wild world. It's a blank state that is soon colored outside the existing lines of reality. The possibility of dinosaurs on the moon battling ninjas can be a historic fight, but then soon settle down to have a cup of tea once the easy-bake oven _ dings _ to signify a peaceful time. Cardboard boxes of Nike shoes can be castles, while plastic building blocks construct great towers to ford away the army of teddy bears soon arising over the great mountain that is dad's old recliner. The _ fisher-price learn-with-me-Zebra-walker _may simply be a toddler's toy to small minded individuals, but to a four year old, it's a bulldozer ready to destroy anything in the line of sight. Simply, grab a crayon and allow your mind to be as carefree and imaginative as a child's. 

Back when everything seemed so simple. 

"Jeongyeon!", a voice called out in the kitchen, "Where are you?! Come on, hide and seek should not be this hard, and you know it! Ughhh, why do I always get put on babysitting duty? Mom and dad know I have finals coming up!", the tired twenty year old sighed as she rubbed her temples. There was a muffled giggle and Seungyeon looked up and gave a _ relived _ sigh. "You _ know _you shouldn't play in there!", Seungyeon groaned and opened the cabinet under the sink. 

Seungyeon, the eldest daughter of the Yoo family, had just turned twenty. She was currently studying business at a local college and had gotten home early on in the day from classes. Seungyeon was a beautiful young lady; sharp features, athletic built from soccer, and confident smile. The young adult held the fashion notably clear to the sign-of-the-times style early 2000's; a black tube-top, baggy low rise jeans, a wide white jeweled belt, and a hair styled that seemed to have side bangs that were a bit too far left. While playing hide-and-seek with her little sister, Seungyeon had left on playing the brand new NSYNC album on her CD player. 

_ Ugh, Justin's curly hair is to die for! _

Currently, her mother and father had gone to work (one at the gym as a personal trainer and another at a nearby restaurant as a chef, respectfully) and wouldn't be back home until late evening. Meanwhile her middle sister, Soyeon, was still at her high school soccer practice. This of course left Seungyeon with the tiring job of babysitting her four year old little sister and infant baby cousin, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. 

The four year old grumbled as she came out of the sink cabinet clutching a sponge, "Why? Soap is clean!", Jeongyeon argued back. Soon to be starting pre-school, Jeongyeon was a very energetic and scrappy child. The four year old would run around endlessly; she would be a dash of glitter and reflective stickers as she whirled by. Her hair was up in two short pigtails, but were loosely coming undone, being held up by three plastic butterfly clips in her hair. She had on a pink t-shirt with ruffles on it, and some blue jean overalls with a little heart as a front pocket. Being the youngest of the Yoo daughters, Jeongyeon could nearly get away with anything, despite being a major headache to Seungyeon.

Seungyeon picked the child up and took the sponge from out of her hand, definitely not wanting to get into an argument of how the Windex and Clorox in the same cabinet is a huge safety hazard for the young one. "Okay, okay- just don't go in there again- and _ do not _tell mom or dad you were in there either… They would murder me", Seungyeon visibly shuddered in fear. 

"Why?"

_ Oh god, here it goes. _

"Because it's not safe."

"Why is it not safe?" 

"Because the chemicals can hurt you." 

"Why? Are they bad?" 

"Well- no. For the most part. You just can't eat it."

"Why?" 

"They're not yummy." 

"Why not? They had a lemon on it. Can I drink it?" 

"No. Lemons are bad." 

"Why? Daddy made lemonade for me yesterday!" 

"Not these lemons! These are different!" 

"Why are they different?!" 

"Oh my god- because, Jeongyeon!" 

"Why are you yelling?!" 

"Why are you?!" 

There was a sharp cry coming from the living room. Seungyeon picked up and held Jeongyeon tightly as she dashed into the next room over. "You woke her up, meanie! She doesn't like you!", Jeongyeon pouted and crossed her stubby arms as Seungyeon glared at the bratty kid. "I can and will put you in time out!", Seungyeon threatened and stuck her tongue out as Jeongyeon mimicked her in return. The little movement caused Seungyeon to slightly smirk at the child's behavior. 

_ Jeongyeon is such a brat. _

"Hey, sleepy. Did we wake you up from your nap?", Seungyeon immediately switched her tone as she placed Jeongyeon down and turned towards the playpen in the corner of the room. The nine-month old baby gave another cry and extended her stubby arms upward as if wanting to be held. The infant had chubby cheeks and huge eyes filling with tears, her tiny nose was a soft pink, only her two bottom teeth first appearing, and drool escaped her crying plump lips. Chaeyoung was nearly bald, and the few hairs she did have were wild but incredibly soft. The infant was unbelievably tiny, even for her age, and beyond adorable, she could easily melt anyone's heart with just one look into her eyes. She had on a pastel yellow baby bodysuit with long sleeves, while her legs were bare and kicking upward. "Come here, Chaengie. It's okay, it's okay", Seungyeon cooed as the baby sobbed. Seungyeon bounced the crying baby as she sat down on the nearby couch, Jeongyeon following suit. 

"Hm, she ain't wet or anything. Are you hungry? Jeong, bring me her bottle. I was cooling it on the table", Seungyeon said as the four year old scurried away before running back, also with a pack of yogurt in her hands for herself. When the infant thrashed her head away from the bottle and continued crying, Seungyeon was bewildered. "Maybe she wants my yogurt. You can't have my yogurt, Chaengie! It's mine!", Jeongyeon yelled to explain to the crying infant. "Jeong, she doesn't want your yogurt! And eat it with a spoon, not your hands! Don't be messy!", the elder girl scolded as she cleaned Jeongyeon with one hand and held Chaeyoung in her other arm. Chaeyoung sniffled, hiccuped, and gave another loud scream from the scold. The poor baby was now throwing her little hands around and kicking, nearly hitting Jeongyeon's yogurt out of her little hands. "My yogurt- Bad Chaengie! No yogurt for you! Baby gets no yogurt, only Jeongie! Baby made Jeongie mad! Bad baby Chaengie!", Jeongyeon argued back angrily before pouting and crossing her arms.

Jeongyeon took another mouthful of yogurt before looking back at the crying baby and poking her diapered bottom. "I woke up from my nap. Maybe baby wants to play with us", the four-year old grabbed a hold of Seungyeon's hand and bounced it excitedly, momentarily forgetting her feud with Chaeyoung over yogurt. The older sister actually stopped for a second to consider it, as she had placed both Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung down for their naps together while she studied. Chaeyoung was in her playpen and Jeongyeon on the nearby playmat with a pillow and some blankets. The toddler woke up about an hour ago, leaving the little infant alone in the meantime.

The older sister groaned and placed Chaeyoung over her shoulder, holding her closely. "She can't be hurt! She just woke up! How could she hurt herself?", Seungyeon asked before patting Chaeyoung's back. "Seungie-", Jeongyeon grabbed onto her sleeve trying to get her attention. "Maybe she's gassy? Has she burped? If I pat her back she burps, right? Does it work that way for the other gas too??", Seungyeon asked again while rocking the small baby in her arms. "Seungie!", Jeongyeon attempted again. "Does she not like NSYNC?! I should have put on my Backstreet Boys or Boys II Men CDs! What do you have against Justin, Chaeyoung?!", Seungyeon was in a panic. 

_ "Seungie!" _

_ "I'm going to be a terrible mother! That's it! I'm never having kids!" _

_ "She stopped crying, Seungie!" _

Seungyeon blinked and noted it was true. Chaeyoung had stopped crying and was now simply sniffling as she hid herself in Seungyeon's shoulder. Jeongyeon gave a happy laugh and grabbed one of the teddy bears from a nearby play-mat and held it up to the baby, as Chaeyoung extended her hands trying to grab on. "I think she just wanted a hug. Don't worry, Chaengie! I will hug you forever and always! For- um- a bajillion forever years!", Jeongyeon jumped up on Seungyeon's lap and hugged Chaeyoung's little body and Seungyeon's as well. 

Seungyeon sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing both into the couch and then the hold of the two babies. It was soft and warm as she wrapped her arms around the two. "Ah, being a single mother is hard work...", Seungyeon said. The older girl shook her head and turned on the tv to watch whatever sitcom was on. 

_ Hopefully That 70's Show. _

After a while of bouncing Chaeyoung on her knee and then cleaning the yogurt off of Jeongyeon's cheek, Seungyeon stood up. "Jeong, I'm going to heat up some dinner for us, okay? Dad left us some fried chicken. I'll be right back and watching from the kitchen. Take care and play with Chaengie, okay?", Seungyeon told the young girl. "Chicken, chicken, chicken! I want rice! And eggs!", Jeongyeon bounced up and down. 

Chaeyoung gave some little whines as Seungyeon sat her on a soft play-mat surrounded by toys and blankets. Chaeyoung made attempts to crawl back towards Seungyeon and stretched her little arms up again to be held as tears welled up in her eyes again. Seungyeon was about to pick her back up before Jeongyeon made her way into the play-mat and sat beside the infant. The child grabbed a plush cat and placed it in Chaeyoung's grasp as Jeongyeon grabbed a teddy bear herself. "One hug to calm down, two hugs for love", Jeongyeon counted and wrapped the baby in her arms again. The child pulled back after a minute with a happy smile, "Okay, baby! We're gonna play animal doctors!" Chaeyoung stared at her with wide eyes before bringing the cat's paw up to her mouth and sucking on it. That must mean she wants to play for sure! 

"Hm, I guess she's hungry now too. Okay, we're all gonna eat", Seungyeon smiled before walking back to the kitchen. 

Jeongyeon grabbed a pillow and placed the teddy bear on top of it as if it was a check up table. "Dr.Jeongie and Dr.Chaengie will make the boo-boos all better! Say _ ahhh!" _, Jeongyeon held a blue crayon to the teddy's mouth and hummed. Chaeyoung found Jeongyeon's large lego pieces and decided to chew on them. "Hmm, good, good. Chaengie's turn", Jeongyeon smiled and held the crayon to Chaeyoung's mouth. The infant opened her mouth away from the lego jumbo blocks and made little grabbing motions as if trying to eat the crayon before Jeongyeon pulled away and gave her the teddy bear, which Chaeyoung began to naw at again. "Good idea, kiss the boo-boos better", Jeongyeon clapped her hands as Chaeyoung looked up at her confused then babbled as if talking back before giggling like if she said a joke.

Even as a toddler herself, the big baby eyes were too much for Jeongyeon. The older hugged her baby cousin tightly again and began laying kisses on her thin hair. "My baby, my baby! Bajillion kisses and hugs!", Jeongyeon giggled and cuddled the baby, causing them both to fall back down on the play-mat and blankets. Chaeyoung mewed as she crawled over a laughing Jeongyeon. "Eeww, nooooooo, I don't want your kisses anymore!", the toddler laughed as she felt Chaeyoung lay on top of her, the baby's drool landing on Jeongyeon's cheeks.

Seungyeon couldn't help but smile at her two babies.

"Jeong, we're eating some veggies on the side." 

Jeongyeon froze and stood straight up. "No! I don't want!", Jeongyeon yelled and stomped her feet. "We're not arguing about this. You need your victims, come on", Seungyeon, obviously, argued back. "No! No veggies! No!", the four year old grew frustrated and threw her crayons on the floor in retaliation. "Jeongyeon! Do you want time out?! Clean that up!", Seungyeon scolded, coming back into the living room and crossing her arms. "No! Only rice and egg!", Jeongyeon began screaming and throwing a tantrum. Chaeyoung gave a little happy yell and clapped her tubby hands, enjoying the loud noises thinking it was play time. An idea crossed her mind as Jeongyeon picked up a crayon and several legos then threw them directly at Seungyeon. Chaeyoung's eyes widened as she attempted to crawl over to the rest of the crayons. Seungyeon immediately picked up the crayons before the infant could put them in her mouth. Seungyeon faced her little sister with anger boiling.

"Jeongyeon! That's it-" 

_ Ring. _

The doorbell saved the tantrum throwing four year old. 

Seungyeon groaned and kneeled down to be eye level with Jeongyeon. The older sister grabbed Jeongyeon's arm and pointed her index finger in front of the child, "We are not done. Soyeon probably forgot her keys. You're being really bad right now. Just wait here, do not move or you will be in bigger trouble." Jeongyeon began sniffling as tears filled her eyes and stomped her feet again as she looked down at Chaeyoung biting onto a teddy bear's paw still. "You don't got to eats stupid veggies. Yous only g-got two teeths", Jeongyeon sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she cried more. Seungyeon sighed as she walked away, "She _ does _ eat veggies, Jeong. Soft carrots and peas are her favorites." Chaeyoung giggled and continued to chew on the plushie as she crawled over to Jeongyeon's side. The crying toddler grabbed the baby's _ grabby _ hand almost as if the infant wanted to comfort her. 

The eldest shook her head and rubbed her temples as she opened the door. "Soyeon, you got to help me beat Jeongyeon up- Oh… You're here early, uncle", Seungyeon shifted and became rigid. 

Her uncle Junho, Chaeyoung's father, was the husband to her dad's sister. Seungyeon wasn't that close to her aunt, as she was always traveling across Asia and the US for her job and had an often callus attitude towards her young infant daughter. Rather, she only married Chaeyoung's father to save face after two months of dating when a couple's trip to Vegas went awry. Although Seungyeon was **certain ** that Junho had cheated and had potentially fathered **other** children outside of this shotgun marriage. It was a rocky relationship, and there was always fighting with the teething baby being the center of a careless household. The eldest daughter knew about physical disputes between her aunt and uncle after listening in to her parents talking about so, but could never utter anything about it due to fear. Seungyeon wanted to speak out whenever she would find injured areas over Chaeyoung's tan skin. 

_ I've found a few bruises on her. Her skin is always a bright red when she's dropped off. A few circular scars on her legs and arms... it could be an odd rash but... _

Jeongyeon appeared by Seungyeon's side, gripping her pants tightly. An angry look was on her face, but this time not directed at the possibility of eating spinach or having her yogurt taken away.

"Evening, Soyeon. Hey there, John", Junho walked into the house without saying much else, ruffling Jeongyeon's hair as he walked by. Junho was sinfully attractive; he was tall with strong, handsome features, hefty body muscles, manly tattoos, and a heavenly voice. Yet Seungyeon cringed as he looked like the Korean version of Pauly D from Jersey Shore. His hair was _ extremely gelled _ up, a black shirt with a pink graffiti font that said _ FRESH _, ripped jeans, and a long gold chain. Not to mention the ungodly stench of too much AXE body spray. She was somewhat glad that her parents weren't home as her father would get into serious fights with Junho whenever he comes pick up Chaeyoung drunk at midnight or 1am or whenever the fuck he feels like it. Junho had an attitude problem, no secret.

"It's Seungyeon and Jeong. Soyeon is at practice right now. Mom and dad are out", the girl said through gritted teeth as she closed the door. Junho didn't seem to even listen. The young adult shook her head once more.

"Um- so why are you here early? You never come until past midnight."

"There was no overtime. The bar was boring this early." 

Jeongyeon ran back into the living room without saying anything. 

As the two adults walked into the house, Seungyeon felt her chest tighten. "I was just about to feed her and Jeongyeon", the girl said, explaining the scent of food in the air. "I already ate. She should be fine, she doesn't eat much", Junho said. Seungyeon raised her eyebrows in disbelief but shook her head. 

_ Okay… How would you know? My parents, Soyeon, and I feed her breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. As well as her bottle and snacks. _

Back on the playmat, Jeongyeon had her arms tightly around Chaeyoung. The infant seemed annoyed by Jeongyeon's advances and was hitting Jeongyeon's cheeks because of the awkward hold but the toddler didn't let go. Seungyeon knew that glare that her baby sister had: one of frustration usually when their mom would take away Jeongyeon's toys for time out. Chaeyoung babbled and gave up as she pouted but continued to drool over her clutched teddy bear. 

Junho gave no expression as he reached down and grabbed Chaeyoung's stubby little arm. "Hey! My baby!", Jeongyeon yelled as Chaeyoung was taken out of her grasp and hoisted upward with a whine. Once in her father's grasp, Chaeyoung began crying again from the rough motion and strain put on her arm. "Damn it, Chang… Chaeng", Junho mumbled before grabbing a better hold of the infant and lifting his hand up to signal a good-bye. Jeongyeon was distressed and began sniffling as she felt helpless as her uncle was now walking out the door with a crying Chaeyoung.

"Wait!" 

Seungyeon yelled. Shocking herself even as she spoke up against her uncle. 

"Um-", the girl thought for a second, "You didn't drink anything at the bar, right? Dad taught me how to, uh, make one of his cocktails. You know how he's trying to open a restaurant in Seoul, right? Why don't I serve you one? I mean, if you're not driving…" 

Junho stopped for a second and turned around before giving a lazy shrug. "I had a beer, but another drink shouldn't hurt", Junho said calmly. "Great! Let me serve you then!", Seungyeon's voice cracked as she lead her uncle to the kitchen. She was fuming with annoyance, but was attempting her best to keep the baby here longer. She didn't trust Junho, not one bit. 

"Heh, your father… he might be a bastard, but he does serve up some good drinks", Junho laughed and slit back his hair. 

"Right… I, um, will feed Chaeyoung while you drink." 

_ Because I know you will not feed her. I'm glad I gave her a bath already too... _

Jeongyeon lifted her hands up as her uncle placed a sniffling Chaeyoung back in her grasp. "My baby. Jeongie will give a bajillion hugs to Chaengie. No crying", Jeongyeon stumbled her way back to the playmat with the infant in her arms. Chaeyoung was still in pain as Jeongyeon placed the teddy bear back in her grasp and sat down to give her another hug. "Baby Chaengie no more cry. Jeongie and teddy are here. I will share my yogurt next time", the toddler whispered. 

Seungyeon came back a minute later with a small glass in hand before setting two bowls of rice and chicken on the table. "Jeongie, come here. Let me feed Chaeyoung", Seungyeon told the four year old. Seeing the hesitant behavior and sudden change in attitude towards Jeongyeon's previous tantrum, the four year old could tell there was something bothering her older sister. The toddler nodded and brought a now calm Chaeyoung over to Seungyeon. Jeongyeon didn't even pout while looking at the side of veggies. 

"Here is your drink, uncle. Dad calls it the White Russian, with vodka, coffee liqueur, and some specialty cream. Please enjoy", Seungyeon bowed slightly trying to be polite before gulping. In her mind she was praying for one of her parents to get home or at least Soyeon. 

Seungyeon placed the infant on her lap as she began spoon feeding Chaeyoung some rice. The baby ate peacefully, bouncing the teddy bear on her lap, and attempted to grab some of the peas in front of her, bringing one up to her mouth then holding one out for Seungyeon. "How come Chaengie gets to eat with her hands and I can't eat my yogurt with mine?", Jeongyeon asked, grumbling a bit. "Because this helps her learn how to move better. You already know how to use chopsticks, spoons, and forks, so no complaining and eat. I'll stick those chopsticks up your nose", Seungyeon pointed the plastic baby spoon at Jeongyeon threateningly as Chaeyoung tried to follow it with her mouth. 

Momentarily, Seungyeon felt at peace. Every once in a while she would move over and clean Jeongyeon's cheeks as she clumsily ate. The older sister smiled sweetly watching the younger struggle with the chopsticks, but Jeongyeon's stubborn nature made her want to eagerly learn the proper use, although a bit rigid. Seungyeon calmly fed the infant in her lap as well as Chaeyoung was now accustomed to eating a bit more solids at her age, but was still much more messier than the toddler. Soon the small amount of rice she had set was nearly done but the baby turned her head but settled peacefully in Seungyeon's embrace, signaling she must be full. She moved the baby over her shoulder, with a little soft towel, and began softly patting the baby's back. 

That's when a sour odor came. 

And no, it was not the baby. 

_ Cigarettes. Suddenly that strange rash was explained. _

"Uncle, can you please not smoke inside? I don't want Jeongyeon or Chaeyoung to inhale it", Seungyeon cleared her throat and had an awfully serious expression. Jeongyeon was now wrinkling her nose and gave a small cough. Junho lazily looked over and shrugged. "I'm going to call my ride. We'll just wait outside", Junho walked over and grabbed the sleepy baby out of Seungyeon's grasp. Chaeyoung whined as her father grabbed her with one hand around her little body.

"Hey! Wait- don't handle her like that! She could get hurt!", Seungyeon jumped up, finally having enough with her uncle's behavior. Junho turned back around with a brooding expression, "She's fine. I know how to handle my daughter. We're leaving." It broke Seungyeon hearing Chaeyoung hiccup and begin to cry once more because of the harsh movement and smoke in her face. The teddy bear in her grasp fell down. "God, will you stop moving?", Junho grumbled and tightened his grip against the infant, hurting her sides. 

The young girl couldn't take it anymore as she jumped forward trying to get the baby back, "Stop! You're hurting her!", Seungyeon yelled and reached out. Before she could even touch the crying infant, Seungyeon felt her uncle jab at her. The girl groaned as she fell backwards hitting the table, rubbing her inured cheek. Jeongyeon was trembling seeing her older sister hurt and baby cousin wailing. 

When Junho was leaving, he stopped as he felt something cold hit him behind his ear. 

"Don't take Chaengie!", Jeongyeon had yelled, one little hand covered in low-fat Greek yogurt and the other clutching onto the fallen teddy bear. This was the only time Seungyeon gave second thought at letting Jeongyeon play with her food. "Jeongyeon!", Seungyeon yelled once she _ actually _realized what the toddler had done. 

The toddler was furious as she ran towards her uncle and grabbed his leg. "Baby is crying! Don't take her! Chaengie likes teddy! Chaengie likes Seungie! Chaengie likes Jeongie! Give me baby!", Jeongyeon cried as she hit her uncle with her tiny hands. Junho sighed as Jeongyeon clinged onto his leg. "Jeongye-", before Seungyeon could pick her little sister up, she heard Jeongyeon let out a loud cry. 

Junho had gotten annoyed at the little outburst and kicked his leg, knocking the toddler down. Jeongyeon had tears in her eyes but instantly got back up trying to jump for the baby. Seungyeon was in another mode of panic as she picked up her baby sister and held her before she would get hurt again. The twenty year old girl was speechless and in shock as her uncle shot them an angry glare. Jeongyeon was thrashing and crying trying to get the hurt baby back as Junho wordlessly walked out. The last thing the sisters saw were Chaeyoung's huge eyes watering and her little hand trying to do _ grabby _ motions again over her father's shoulder. 

Seungyeon looked down as she felt Jeongyeon trembling in her arms. The four year old was clutching down hard on Seungyeon's arm, it was then when Seungyeon noticed the bleeding scrap on Jeongyeon's forearm. "I-I-I d-don't like i-it whe-when Chaengie l-leaves. I want her to s-stay", the toddler sniffled. Seungyeon's heart broke as she hugged her tightly. 

"Yeah. I think she wants that too." 

\----- 

Jeongyeon awoke to moving red and blue lights.

Earlier she had left her window open to ask that new girl who moved in down the street a question. The girl was odd and looked at Jeongyeon like she didn't know Korean! All Jeongyeon wanted to know is where she got the scooter from! But when the girl spoke back she spoke in some language Jeongyeon didn't understand! What was that? Japanese?? Very confusing times indeed. 

But now the curtains were pulled back and the night flooded into her room. 

The ten year old rubbed her eyes but that just made her see stars on top of the already flashing lights. The child groaned and stretched, jumping off her bed to run to the window. Outside she saw a police car and what seemed to be an SUV that didn't belong to either one of her parents or sisters. Seungie was probably at her house, while Soyeon was away at college.

"Wha-...", her voice was raspy. Jeongyeon turned to see the clock on her wall reading 12:42am, definitely way past her bedtime. What was weird is that she saw the light from under her bedroom door was on and muffled noise coming from the other side. She might get in trouble but she was thirsty anyways. 

"-I just don't understand why this isn't allowed." 

_ That's mommy's voice. _

"There is issues with the legality of it, ma'am." 

_ I don't know that voice. _

"Please, we're her relatives. That has been her fourth home. She is only seven years old. Just please let us take her in." 

_ That's daddy. _

Jeongyeon held onto the railing before she walked downstairs, her bare feet surely to get her in trouble with her mother but she was too sleepy to care. 

"We cannot do that until your foster license is renewed, Mr.Yoo", the unknown voice spoke up. Jeongyeon looked over from the staircase and saw her parents speaking to a lady with a deep maroon dress suit while a burly police officer with a funny looking mustache stood besides her. "We sent in the application last year before it even expired! The system hasn't contacted us! If only you allowed us to adopt her like we wanted _ years ago _ then this wouldn't have happened!", Mr.Yoo yelled frustrated beyond belief. "Mr.Yoo, we are both well aware that under legal circumstances we are not permitted to do so. Mr.Son has not signed away his parental rights, and the court ruled in interest of the parent. He still has permitted visitation and custody of the child which her current foster family had allowed. The entire goal of the system is to reunite the families", Mrs.Dong, the social worker, explained abit aggravated. "The bastard is in prison! How the hell does he have any right to say what is best for her?! She would have aged out before he gets out!", the chef was nearly ripping his salt-and-pepper hair out. 

Jeongyeon's mother reached over and comforted her husband as she rubbed his back, "Please, we need to calm down. This won't be solved through force of any kind. She doesn't need to see this." The police man approached her parents and spoke in a very deep voice, "With all due respect, you're incredibly lucky that Mrs.Dong here brought her to y'all. She could very well be sleeping in some office or the police station right now." 

Jeongyeon's eyebrows were furrowed as she stepped down the last stair. 

"Mommy? Daddy?", the ten year old spoke. "Jeongyeon? She is our youngest daughter-", Mrs.Yoo quickly explained to the officer before she turned to the child, "What are you doing awake? Where are your slippers?" Jeongyeon ignored the latter part as she rubbed her eyes, "The lights woke me up." 

When Jeongyeon walked into the living room is when she got a bigger scope of the issue. Sitting on the couch was her younger cousin Chaeyoung who she hasn't seen in probably over a year when she was last staying with them. The little girl had her hair unkempt, tangled, and boyishly short. She was looking down with a tearful face as her hands were hiding in her lap. "Chaengie? What are- huh?", Jeongyeon asked, still a bit disoriented from her sleep. Chaeyoung didn't look up and only hung her head low, pulling her knees up against her body. 

Mr.Yoo was obviously biting back his tongue before turning to the social worker and police officer to give a full 90° bow. "Please", he pleaded, "Please allow Chaeyoung to stay the night, at the very least. We can discuss issues in the morning. Please just let her have a warm place to sleep." Mrs.Dong the social worker was taken aback and couldn't speak for a second as Mr.Yoo fell down to his knees to beg. "She is like our child. Please, just until morning", he was desperate. 

Mrs.Dong gave a sigh and agreed. "We only brought her here because the station is full and you are her relatives… In the morning bring her back to the station, or else we will search for you", Mrs.Dong explained. Mr.Yoo held onto her pantsuit's leg as he shook while crying, "Thank you." 

Mrs.Yoo turned to her daughter by the staircase and spoke with a soft voice, "Jeongyeon, can you take Chaeyoung to Seungyeon's room and get her into bed? Daddy and I need to talk to Mrs.Dong and Mr.Jeon for a bit longer, okay?" The child was confused but nodded still having many questions left unanswered. 

Jeongyeon approached her younger cousin and grabbed Chaeyoung's arm before the younger yelled in pain. "I-It hurts…", Chaeyoung whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Jeongyeon then noticed heavy bruises on her arms before looking at her face and seeing a notable black eye and busted lips. The older cousin softened and then reached for Chaeyoung's hand as the smaller hesitantly followed. "Come on, Chaengie. No more crying...", Jeongyeon said calmly. The seven year old clasped onto her hand as Jeongyeon slowly lead her back upstairs. 

It was dark, the only light being the duo of flashes. Jeongyeon did as her mother had told and brought the younger girl into Seungyeon's old room. She helped Chaeyoung into bed and wrapped the blanket around her. 

"Did they hit you?" 

A child doesn't have any filters.

"Old man Yang did. I stayed at his house. I wanted… to cut my hair l-like this boy at school. So I grabbed the scissors and cut. T-then the old man saw and he didn't like it. Said I looked like a boy, b-but I said I wanted that… so he started hitting me", the seven year old explained pulling at the blankets. It was strange as Jeongyeon saw her little cousin cry without making any noise. 

"Has he hit you before?", Jeongyeon asked with concern. "Yeah, when I do bad things. I-I didn't know what to do...", Chaeyoung answered, her voice was small and broken. 

Jeongyeon was unsure what to do now. 

As she would grow older, Jeongyeon would learn more. When Chaeyoung turned two, her parents divorced and full custody was given over to Junho without any fight from her mother. Jeongyeon's aunt became estranged from the Yoo family all together when she took up a new job in Indonesia; Chaeyoung and Junho were nothing but a tether to Korea for her. Meanwhile, Junho had moved to Seoul with the young baby. There, things turned worse for the toddler. Junho got wrapped into a gambling ring which was illegal in South Korea, and in order to fulfil his habits it lead to dirtier work in the streets. Petty crimes eventually lead to armed robbery and drug charges. Ultimately landing Junho fifteen years in prison with eligibility for parole. When the police raided his apartment, they found the two year old drinking her milk bottle while watching reruns of The Simpsons as if nothing was wrong; needless to say the fourteen year old next door babysitter was scared shitless. 

This of course lead to Chaeyoung's battle in the foster system. The system is broken. In my ways. It leaves children to environments that may not be safe or well kept, they may take the children away randomly despite best intentions, and an extreme lack of funds cursed the entire system. Many times children would find themselves sleeping back at the police station after situations in their foster homes have gone awry. This can lead to emotional, physical, and social damages to the child. Chaeyoung, at the young age of seven, had been in four different foster homes. Five including her father's. Six including the Yoo's after they found out she was in the system. It would take another two homes and another three years for Junho to sign away his parental rights to finalize the adoption.

Wordlessly, Jeongyeon pulled away the blankets, watching her younger cousin stare at her with confusion. The ten year old crawled into bed before wrapping the blanket around the two of them. The older moved her arm around Chaeyoung's small frame, pulling her to rest against her chest. The silence and warmth was all that Jeongyeon could give right now. 

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and slept. 

\----- 

"Would you calm down?" 

"You didn't just embarrass yourself in front of everyone, so shut up!" 

Jeongyeon sighed and rubbed her temples, "Look, it wasn't bad. You're beating yourself up for nothing." Chaeyoung turned back with pure anger, "_ Nothing?! _How could you even say that?! That was my test for my blackbelt in taekwondo! I've been working on this for three years, Jeong! I failed my sa-bum!", the younger groaned and threw her shoes on the ground before storming inside the house. 

Jeongyeon shook her head and closed the door behind them. The sixteen year old rolled her eyes as she heard her adopted little sister run upstairs to her room and slam the door shut. "You know! Just because you failed the exam didn't mean we _ still _couldn't go out to eat! Mom and dad were going to take us all out to a restaurant to celebrate!", Jeongyeon motioned rather annoyed... and kinda hungry. Rather the grumpy thirteen year old asked to be dropped off back home. Jeongyeon decided to stay with her as their parents and older sisters (accompanied by an eleven year old Ryujin) went out to buy some take-out food to bring back home. In the meantime, it was only the two teens alone.

"Oh, right! Because I really want everyone to celebrate how I messed up! Eat my shorts, Jeongyeon! Leave me the hell alone!", Chaeyoung yelled from her bedroom. The sixteen year old stood conflicted and unsure what to do. 

Over the years, Chaeyoung had developed some anger problems. It was difficult to contain sometimes, even to their parents. 

"Chaeyoung! Come on! Let's talk about this!" 

Silence. 

_ "Chaeyoung!" _

Nope. 

"_ Chae-" _

_ "Shut the fuck up!" _

Jeongyeon groaned and ran up the staircase. Thankfully, their parents had never added locks to any of their daughters' rooms. Jeongyeon barged in and tackled the younger onto her bed, putting Chaeyoung in a headlock. The younger struggled and thrashed trying to get out of Jeongyeon's grasp. Since the two were on the bed, Jeongyeon's body was on top with her arms around a struggling Chaeyoung behind her, but still on top of pillows.

_ "You need to calm down!" _

_ "Fuck you! Get off!" _

_ "Only if you will talk to me!" _

Chaeyoung yelled in frustration. Instead, she looked up at her older sister and analyzed the movements. Chaeyoung reached over and wrapped an arm around Jeongyeon's waist while another one came up besides Jeongyeon's neck to push away her head. The younger shifted onto her side and connected her two hands together, gripping herself, before stretching her arms straight. Chaeyoung scooted her hips upwards, causing Jeongyeon to shift her posture backwards. In this new position, Chaeyoung swung her leg over up and now around Jeongyeon's head before pushing her down, ultimately causing Jeongyeon to lose her grasp. The thirteen year old jumped up, grabbing Jeongyeon's arm before flipping her older sister and now twisting the arm behind her back. 

This was all in a matter of seconds. 

_ "Ow- ow- Jesus fucking hell! Okay! Okay!" _

Chaeyoung was breathing hard before letting go. Her body felt heavy as she moved back against her bedroom wall and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. Jeongyeon moved and popped her arm, "Jesus, kid, I think you dislocated my clavicle or something. What the hell was that…" 

_ Note: Chaeyoung _ ** _can easily _ ** _ get out of my headlocks. When did she get so strong? _

Jeongyeon looked down after rotating her shoulder to find Chaeyoung hiding her face. The older teen ruffled her own hair before going over and sitting besides Chaeyoung. It was silent for a good while. The shades of the lights coming into the bedroom from the windows changed from a golden yellow to now a fiery red of the evening. Chaeyoung sniffled and quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt people." 

Chaeyoung whispered as Jeongyeon looked back at her. The older didn't even mind, _ she _was the one pushing Chaeyoung. "Where did you lean that?", Jeongyeon asked, looking back down at Chaeyoung. "The youth club… my sa-bum spoke to one of the jiu jitsu senseis. They recommended me to take a lesson. Thinking about asking d- uncle if I can expand… there are also some youth boxing lessons I am thinking about too. It looks cool, my martial arts would help me in it", the smaller explained. 

"I never understood. If you don't like hurting others, why are you learning this? Why couldn't you just get into soccer like me, Soyeon, and Seungie?" 

"Because I don't want to get hurt either…" 

"You're literally fighting as a sport." 

"You wouldn't get it." 

Jeongyeon bit her tongue. Chaeyoung had lost that anger from before and instead was looking with her large eyes up at the red light. It highlighted her tan skin beautifully. Jeongyeon almost smiled just seeing how cute and gorgeous her little sister looked. Yet her large eyes gave a broken view. Jeongyeon moved her hand through Chaeyoung's shoulder length black hair, easing the smaller.

"Martial arts is the only way I can… just… let go of my anger. When I am concentrated and relaxed, it just makes sense to me. Yeah, I am getting hurt, but I am learning how to improve myself. It's not senseless. My partner is growing as well. I'm not hurting them when we spar, I am helping them improve", she let out a breath, "But I hurt you just now. I am sorry, Jeongie. I don't like fighting or getting hurt outside of my training… I don't ever want to hurt another person." 

"But the thing about martial arts… it's not just a way to defend myself. Taekwondo is so much more… It's deadly. But the teaching that my sa-bum tells me… courtesy, integrity, perseverance, self-control, and spirit. I think that's why uncle allowed me to take taekwondo instead of soccer. I can… understand myself more, while dealing with these bad feelings. Once I get stronger, I can see what else I can do. It's about growing, not hurting", Chaeyoung bit her lip, almost embarrassed about speaking her mind.

"Hey, Chaengie", Jeongyeon moved closer and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm not hurt. I'm okay. Relax… I'm just worried about you. You looked so upset. But sometimes it's just really hard to get through to you." The younger relaxed her tense shoulders and looked down with shame and embarrassment. 

"I-I am just mad… I failed after being so ready for my test. I was nervous… everyone was watching me. This is why I don't like anyone coming to see me", the younger explained before swallowing hard. This caught Jeongyeon off guard, knowing full well who she meant. 

"You didn't want us there?" 

"No." 

"Oh." 

Chaeyoung shifted, becoming tense once more. "Are you mad at me?", she asked in almost a whisper. "Nah", Jeongyeon answered rather nonchalantly, "We just wanted to show you support." Chaeyoung stayed silent and hugged her knees tighter. 

The older looked up at the red light, now shifting to a maroon dipped with purple and heavy shadows. Her parents had taken her aside once before to speak about her "new" little sister, despite Chaeyoung being a part of her life since, well, the younger's birth. The harsh treatment from her birth parents and abuse faced in the foster system had damaged the once innocent, drooling baby. Angry outbursts and emotional distance would be common. Therapy, athletics, arts, and alone time were recommended to the young teen. It was a difficult time. 

But Jeongyeon had always been stubborn. Chaeyoung had never been one to push away Jeongyeon either. 

"I'm just scared I will disappoint everyone. I'm scared you will all… leave. So I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't want to get hurt anymore", the younger shifted to hide herself in Jeongyeon's arms. The older played with Chaeyoung's short, dark auburn hair, trying to calm her baby. "We won't ever leave. We won't hurt you. We love you. I love you. You're my baby sister. You'll learn to trust. Let's just give it time, you'll make it", Jeongyeon whispered back soothingly. 

"It hurts." 

"You're learning. You will be okay." 

The night's sky turned into a strong purple. Jeongyeon felt Chaeyoung trembling in her arms as the younger let her tears down freely.

\----- 

When you can feel the vibrations of the bass to every beat of the song- it's way too loud. The room itself looked like it was shaking. It was nearly sunset on Sunday evening. The window was open and the mixing of colors outside began as the times changed once more. As colorful as it was outside, it was the same liveliness inside. 

It wasn't a party or anything, rather it was just Chaeyoung alone. The young girl stood breathing heavily, her dark bangs falling on her red face. Her eyes were filled with anger, as she stood panting. She looked up and slit her loose hair back attractively, the hair being held back in a small ponytail. Chaeyoung raised her arms and furiously began hitting the standing punching bag. Her fists were covered in bandages while she herself was drenched in sweat. The boxer moved rapidly, creating her own beat.

The room was a sleek white with a brick wall. Above Chaeyoung's bed was a splash of color with a poster of Andy Warhol's iconic pop art portrait of Marilyn Monroe. There was a sleek black clock, and stylish light fixture hanging. The walls were covered in other finished paintings and travel picture collages that her family had taken her during summer break. A few stuffed animals sat happily on her bed, notably a little tiger plush. Across the room was a messy desk covered in Chaeyoung's school work but also a messy art set, with several canvases besides. Many were incomplete- variations of pop art inspired pieces, others a dash of realistic portraits with paint splattered on top trying to create a unique style, then again a half complete painting based on the work of VanGogh and Monet. Around the bedroom were messy little trinket, scatters of books (both text and sketch), a small wooden figure for sketching, even a telescope. Her dumbbells of varying weights were in the other corner, along with her gym bag, and sets of boxing gloves. That, all along with her music stereo that blasted loudly a playlist of Kenrick Lemar, J.Cole, Travis Scott, Gambino, Megan thee Stallion, and Brockhampton right now. 

Chaeyoung let out another deep breath before giving a last punch and turning towards her bedroom vanity and mirror. "God, I need to move up a weight class. I look so tiny...", Chaeyoung sighed and shook her head. Currently she was only wearing some grey sweatpants and a Nike sports bra. Though the freshman gave a small chuckle looking at her reflection. "Hey, hottie", Chaeyoung smiled and flexed her biceps, "Ah, yeah, I'm a pro. Did you like my match? Hm? Oh, sure, you can feel them if you'd like. Why don't I take you home so I can touch you, babe?" The cheeky boxer motioned over her firm abdomen's six pack. 

The music lowered on it's own as Chaeyoung's eyes shot open. 

"You're disgusting."

The startled martial artist immediately jumped and nearly fell down. "Jeong! When did you get home?! Don't look, I'm indecent!", Chaeyoung stuttered as she faced her older sister. Jeongyeon gave her a deadpanned look as the younger settled. "About 30 seconds ago. Nayeon and I gave Seungie and Ryujin a tour around campus, so Ryujin can get a better look at it. Also stop listening to music so loud! You're the reason why we always get noise complaints!", the captain monotoned before switching to a scolding tone. Chaeyoung pouted slightly before moving over and putting on a The 1975 t-shirt and Nike hoodie, "God, you sound just like Seungie…" Jeongyeon looked back with extreme offense causing the younger to giggle.

"My day was good, thanks for asking", Chaeyoung sassed before pausing and looking upward in deep thought, "God, the things I do for Dahyun… nevermind." The younger decided not to fully elaborate yet out of embarrassment. The older shook her head and crossed her arms, "We are gonna watch that new Netflix documentary on that football dude that killed someone. Want to join?... After you're decent, I guess." In the background, Chaeyoung could hear Nayeon call out, "Hello, little muffin!" 

The younger chuckled slightly before, no offense to Nayeon, closing the door slightly after giving a greeting. "Nah, I want to go out for a jog. I- um… Need to clear my head for a bit. I was painting after I studied but couldn't get anywhere so…", the younger admitted nervously. Jeongyeon picked it up as she leaned against the doorframe, "You going to be okay?" Chaeyoung let her small ponytail down as her short hair fell down. The new haircut got trimmed once again and now was back to the boyishly short style Chaeyoung **loved, **now with the cool shaved sides when being held up. The younger gave a sweet, deep dimpled smile before picking up her water bottle. 

"I'll be fine. C-can… we talk tonight? Just to talk? That would help. I just need to calm down." 

Jeongyeon softened. 

"Sure, anytime, kid." 

"Cool, just don't have sex in the living room. Be finished by the time I get home. There is a UFC match with McGregor tonight and if you two are grunting louder than the fighters, then I swear--" 

"Jesus, fucking get out before I kick you out!" 

-

Running during sunset was always better. Sure, some people would argue that sunrise may be best, but Chaeyoung was never an early bird anyways. She had to always drag herself out of bed in the morning to go to weights or train. Can't a girl just sleep on? Fuck… Dusk was always better. It was cooler, fresher, calmer even. The day was winding down, finally relaxing into a soon slumber. Fiery pink highlighted against a cool purple backdrop, soon escaping into the darkness of the black sky. 

_ What is it that Dahyun says? _

_ Within the darkness, you can see the starlight. _

_ It's a cute thought. _

Trying to now control herself, Chaeyoung began a softer playlist. Frank Ocean, Girl in Red, The 1975, Rex Orange County, Conan Gray, Phum Viphurit, The Internet- just a softer vibe, a kinda indie, a little rock, pretty mellow, overall sad with upbeat sounds. She put in her new (knock off) airpods, lifted up her hoodie, and began jogging. 

She headed down the street of her apartments, near a little shopping center by the university, before turning towards campus. Thankfully the storm had blown past, leaving stray clouds lingering behind in a cold climate. Chaeyoung felt kinda chilly, but pushed that idea past her with a shake of the head. 

_ Calm down. _

The thoughts from earlier began filling her head once again.

_ It's not much really… I've improved… _

There are two types of people usually: extroverts and introverts. One gains energy from being with others, the other from alone time. Chaeyoung was unsure where she would fall. 

On one hand, she would die for her friends and family. She knows she wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Jeongyeon and the help the rest of her family has provided physically, psychologically, and emotionally. Chaeyoung is forever grateful. The few friends that she does have hold a special place in her heart as well. They were the few people Chaeyoung felt comfortable enough to open up to. Comfortable enough that the cold, tough persona can be dropped, she can be her true self. She can sing with her ukelele, she can talk endlessly about pop-art, and she can giggle without being scared of any judgment. 

Jeongyeon. Seungie. Ryujin. Soyeon. Mom. Dad. 

Dahyun. Momo. Hell, even Changbin and Tzuyu. 

They are all she needed. 

Yet, this fear of being alone, this fear of getting hurt in any way… it stops her from being who she truly is. A wall is built up. Stop anyone before they can enter, anyone who has the potential to hurt you. A third degree black belt in taekwondo and training in collegiate boxing can only do so much. 

_ This is where that philosophy comes in, right, sa-bum? Let me uphold the teachings as best as I could. _

_ Even after all these years, I do not know who I am. I have no idea how to find out. _

_ When you've been hurt, do you also just get sad sometimes? A feeling you can't explain why, but it consumes you. I thought about my past. Did I do anything to deserve that? God, it frustrates me. Sometimes it takes so much energy out of me just not to break. I want- I want to take my anger out. I want to yell until my voice is gone. I want to be cold until I cannot feel anything else. I want to fight until my hands are broken and bleeding and I give my last breath. _

_ I want to heal. _

_ "So I'm someone to hold true _

_ Keep you cool in this good life _

_ Won't let you down when it's all ruined" _

_ Thanks, Frank Ocean. Pink+White. _

Chaeyoung stopped running, her legs felt heavy. Maybe it was the stress. She holds it inside everyday. The last thing she would want is to worry Jeongyeon any more. Then again, maybe she just had worked herself dead tired. Chaeyoung did have a match coming up soon. 

Looking around, Chaeyoung found herself pretty much alone. The sun had finally gone down leaving the black canvas. The freshman took a deep breath and approached a bench to rest for a few minutes. She hung her head low and gave a deep sigh. The volume of her music was chilled. The campus held this yellowish tint as the old lamp posts gave view. There were rows of oak trees surrounding her. It was calming to her, peaceful even. In the distance, Seoul continued on in pursuit. 

_ I just needed to clear my head… _

Then, Chaeyoung felt a touch. 

It was kind, sympathetic even. Warm, gentle… 

For a second, Chaeyoung was about to flip the person over and body slam them against the cement. 

"How are you feeling?", she whispered. 

A touch can be so comforting. 

\---------- 

Wheew! That was heavy lmaoo

Anyways… yeah

So i wanted to make this more as a backstory flashback chapter, which was really fun to write, but u know i had to add the angst :) 

I hope it wasnt too uh, yeah, bad

If there is anything, please inform me 

anywayss-- 

Yeah

I decided to make Junho from 2pm as Chaeyoung's father, Junho has had some problems in JYP and was nearly kicked out of the group before so lmaoo 

  
  


You can take a guess who the person is who shows up 

There was a lot of heavy themes and stories and references

Also connections between characters here that im debating, so if anyone can pick it up I'll be actually really happy :) 

I love being a mess 

Comments, questions, concerns! ^^ 

Twitter- @chibichae

Later, 

Tae


	11. BONUS LEVEL: CHARACTERS UNLOCKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not so much so an update, but on AFF I had been posting character profiles as more were introduced. This is just for clarification and help for those who do not know them all!  
Twice, Stray Kids, Day6, and Itzy being more relevant characters!  
Also this is for my multi heart and a little gift since I haven't finished the latest chapter yet!

JYP NATION

TWICE-

Im Nayeon- Tennis

Yoo Jeongyeon- Soccer

Hirai Momo- Track and Field (track focus)

Minatozaki Sana- Swimming/Diving

Park Jihyo- Volleyball, libero

Myoui Mina- Gymnastics

Kim Dahyun- Softball

Son Chaeyoung- Boxing/Martial Arts

Chou Tzuyu- Basketball

STRAY KIDS-

Kim Woojin*- American Football

Bang Chan- Rugby

Lee Minho- Figure Skating

Seo Changbin- Boxing/Weightlifting 

Hwang Hyunjin- Snowboarding/Skiing 

Han Jisung- Cycling

Lee Felix- Swimming/Surfing

Kim Seungmin- Baseball

Yang Jeongin- Martial Arts

DAY6-

Park Jae- Badminton

Park Sungjin- Track and Field (field focus)

Kang Brian- Basketball

Kim Wonpil- Golf

Yoon Dowoon- Wrestling 

ITZY-

Hwang Yeji- Track and Field (field focus)

Choi Lia- Archery 

Shin Ryujin- Ice Hockey

Lee Chaeryeong- Lacrosse 

Shin Yuna- Field Hockey 

Got7- 

Im Jaebum- Bodybuilding/Weightlifting

Mark Tuan- Swimming/Sailing 

Jackson Wang- Fencing 

Park Jinyoung- Polo/Horseback Riding 

Choi Youngjae- Sport Climbing

Bambam- Cricket 

Kim Yugyeom- Volleyball


	12. Energy Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Initially i wasn't even thinking about updating tonight lmao but hey! Surprise!
> 
> I really miss Twice so much, i hope they're happy and healthy 
> 
> Okay, so this chapter continues the little break from 2yeon
> 
> The beginning is Saida, but the majority is Michaeng
> 
> The Saida part was longer, but I decided to cut that part out and move in into the next chapter
> 
> I will be going deeper into Saida in the next chapter, so don't worry, part is already written! I felt like it was appropriate to focus more on them in a chapter more centered on them, since I had written the Michaeng part of this chapter first, so apologies on that ^^' 
> 
> There is some talk about mental illness, but it isn't that bad but just in case...
> 
> SLIGHT TW// mental illness mentioned 

\---------- 

When one stands on the edge, pray that you do not have a fear of heights. There is only so much you can do on your own. There is a limit. That's when you go as high as you can, but the oxygen runs out. It's dizzying up here. I'm seeing double, triple, multiplying anything and everything. So many fears, anxieties, stresses… they suddenly do not matter. 

I can't breathe. 

What's the point?

All I have to do now is jump. 

_ But why?  _

Soon, I felt myself jumping off the edge. 

Don't worry it's nothing serious. 

You know what I get a lot? People see me as bubbly and playful, happy even. It all feels fake. I'm not faking when I am with my friends and family, no, never. I love them. But this  _ facade _ is total bull. I feel numb inside. It's dull. Tiring. It's gotten to the point where my own feelings, my inner self, feels burdened and heavy. 

It's empty. 

I feel empty, if I could even describe it. 

It's strange having no hope. It carries a feeling of isolation that one develops due to your own thoughts and actions. There is this disconnect between me and everything. I speak, yet it doesn't feel like my voice. I walk, I go through my day without much more thought. It feels routine, but I'm strict to following it. What else would I even do? No clue. 

Now, allow me to explain. Please? I don't mean to sound all dark and gloomy, or totally down. Ew, no. It's just hard. But I'm sure you've heard this before, maybe even relate yourself. Ugh, I hate being all glum, but when you're opening up, that's how it is, isn't it? Everyone has a past, everyone has their own feelings that need just a bit more of explaining to be understood. It's just complicated to describe when you cannot grasp it yourself.

Life itself is supposed to be fun, or at least you are supposed to find joy in whatever you have. But I've had issues on doing that lately. I guess I have reached a point in life where I am just unsure where I am going and what I am doing. The question appears above me to ask if I am even happy. Am I happy with who I am? Am I happy with what I am doing? Am I happy with what I will be? How do I even begin to answer that when I am unsure what I am even feeling? 

It's not broken. Like I said, I feel empty. Numb. I don't really have a drive to do much. If I am going to be honest, I am not sure what I will do after college. Everyone has big plans and paths, seems like everyone has everything handled. I know it may not be true, but they have more things planned out than I do. I don't know where to even start. Is it scary that I am not even worried about this?

I guess you wouldn't have known if you first met me.

But that's enough for now. I've gotten tired thinking about it too much. 

I've reached the water. 

It's a sudden cold rush that comes within seconds. Yet the freefall from the diving platform felt like hours.  _ Forward two and a half somersaults, one twist in the pike position _ . When the impact hits, bubbles arise all around. It's kinda funny, this sensation of impact. It both hurts, but the tickling feeling of the rush of bubbles is comforting. The water all around is heavy, but once you regain sense of yourself, you just have to swim upwards. 

The shimmering water and splashes of the movement looks beautiful from underneath. Light was breaking, leaving patterns that shifted in the dark blue surroundings. Water, as strange as it sounds, always felt like a breath of fresh air. Surrounding, but lively. The unrest and energy of water is uncontrollable. 

Maybe I aspired to reach that once again. I always loved how the light reflected back from the dark water.

"Good job, Minatozaki!" 

As soon as Sana reached the surface she saw the wide smile of her personal coach.  _ Ok Taecyeon, a retired Olympic swimmer.  _ Sana breathed heavily getting her oxygen fix before swimming over to Taecyeon. "Your somersaults were perfect, however your last twist looked a bit sloppy. It would have deducted points in a competition", the older man explained. Sana pouted as she grabbed hold of the edge of the pool before groaning and resting her arms up on the side. "I always mess up whenever I decide to pike… I need to get this right. I feel like I've gotten lazy on my dives", she answered with a cute pout. "Heh, don't stress too much about that. Just get in the right headspace. You've done better than that before", Taecyeon smiled before standing up. "Remember, you still need to practice for nationals this summer. Don't let anything distract you. I'll see you on Monday, Sana", the man said and flashed his award winning smile before waving a goodbye. 

Sana sighed and pulled herself out of the water. As she pulled her wet hair back, she shook her head and grabbed her nearby towel. Looking back, Sana saw that several of her teammates looking at her and even one staring with a lovestruck face at Taecyeon trying to get water out of his ear as he had stopped to give someone an autograph. Sana gave a little sigh and small smile as she waved her teammates goodbye before leaving the aquatics center. 

Saturday practice wasn't necessary, but in Sana's mind it was mandatory. Campus was usually empty on the weekends as students either hid away in their rooms studying, sleeping, or bingeing. The gym however always stayed busy given the high regards of sports at school. From inside the aquatics' locker rooms, Sana could hear the scraping sounds of basketball players on the courts and the buzzing sound of moment from work out machines, to the loud groans given by guys trying to out bench one another. It was as energetic and chaotic as ever despite being a Saturday night. 

After a quick shower, Sana started getting changed. 

The campus was well lit despite being a bit past sunset. The dusky skies were covered by a cloud that mixed purple and grey into a matted canvas. The wind had picked up which was just a telling sign that the storm from yesterday may be returning. Sana shivered and pulled her jacket around herself tighter, but her wet hair gave no help at all. She sneezed and groaned in annoyance. 

_ I should have had someone come pick me up. But no!! I wanted to walk! Fuck this! Ugh, I deserve some hot tea once I get ho-  _

_ Crap. We forgot to buy the teas for the apartment. Mina is going to kill me.  _

Sana groaned and looked upwards at the darkening sky. "Probably too late to go to the store now… But, a lady is going to get her motherfucking tea", Sana told herself with determination. It wasn't too late anyways. 

There was some perks of being in university despite the crippling dept and depression. Ahem- Thankfully it was in the middle of the city! The dark purple background contrasted heavily with the electric blue and white lights coming from the city. Seoul was filled with surprises. It was a mixture of new technologies with the sense of wanting to be true to ancient traditions. Quite lovely, actually. Sana followed down the path of old trees highlight golden by lampposts into the new walkway leading to a nearby shopping district. Music could be heard and the sounds of laughter followed- a nearby club, perhaps? Instead, Sana walked towards a more calmer, indie styled cafe. 

_ Universities would give you the option. Get shit faced drunk or get jittery on caffeine. I always did prefer going out to parties with Nana and Jihyo. And, oh, trust me, drunk Jihyo is  _ ** _amazing _ ** _ to be around at parties. The old, hipster style can be a little boring for me. Sure, I like the whole chilled atmosphere or whatever but last time I dated a hipster, it was just weed and slam poetry. Just a diffrent style all together. Whatever. Just need some tea, be out real quick.  _

The Japanese girl gave a yawn as she walked into the cool coffee shop. Sana felt like a sore thumb. Although she had just came back from practice, she  **had ** to have a full face of makeup and wore her hair in a tight ponytail which curled at the bottom naturally due to the water. She wore a lantern long sleeved shirt that wrapped around to a cute bow in the center, with tight blue jeans, cream colored coat, and cream heels. Meanwhile everyone in here sported worn out flannels, dark sunglasses, and long beards that were at least trimmed in a... well manner.

"Ehhmn…", Sana awkwardly waved and smiled at a fellow classmate she recognized from one of her classes. Whispers commenced.  _ It's Minatozaki. No way? The swimmer? What other Minatozaki is there on campus?? Shut up, just asking. Shouldn't she be with Im? Ahh, Minatozaki is so pretty. Party girl Minatozaki. I heard she's going to nationals. So lucky! She's amazing! Shh, she'll hear you.  _

Sana sighed. 

"One warm rose hip tea, please." 

"Be right out, ma'am." 

A tired smile. 

"Minatozaki!" 

Sana turned around when she heard a familiar voice. Dahyun was cute. She always was. Seeing the silly girl waving at her all excitedly, made Sana smile. Dahyun was sitting at a leather sofa next to a boy and another two facing them on another sofa with a coffee table covered in books and empty cups. Dahyun herself seemed prepared for the rain and cold weather outside. She wore a black beanie that sat atop her blonde hair, a thick jean jacket, the rest of her clothes appeared to be all black, and round glasses upon her beautiful, pale face. Her smile was huge, excited to see her new friend. 

The swimmer's chuckled softly even though on the inside she was screaming over how cute the little softball player looked. 

Once her name was called up by the barista, Sana grabbed her tea and headed over towards Dahyun who was waiting for her with her large smile. "Hey", Sana started rather coolly, "Funny running into you here." Dahyun stared with a smile and blinked confused, "I'm always here. I've never seen you here though." Her voice was high and sweet. Sana froze as her flirt obviously didn't work. 

"R-right-", Sana cleared her throat as her face flushed. "W- um- what are you doing?", she tried again. "Oh! I'm a teaching assistant for Dr.Nam's intro to classical literature class, as well as a tutor for a local high school. I'm tutoring right now", Dahyun explained and motioned over to the three boys. Sana looked up and recognized the group of boys being a few that annoyed Nayeon at the soccer game. 

A scrappy looking skater boy who looked high. _Han Jisung, cycling. _A sweet looking boy with an annoyed tint in his eyes. _Kim Seungmin, baseball._ A highschool aged boy who looked troublemaking with sharp features and wild eyes. _Yang Jeongin, incoming judo athlete. _

Sana blinked and flushed again now embarrassed. "O-oh, I'm sorry for distracting you", Sana apologized. "No worries! We are done actually. They were just double checking the week's assignments and Jeongin was waiting for his parents... Would you care to sit with me for a bit?", Dahyun explained. Her eyes were bright and hopeful. 

As tired as she was, how could Sana say no?

Seungmin was the first to get up and bow slightly with a little nod. "Plus, we saw you walk in and you're really hot- hey!", Jisung had winked at Sana before being being pulled away by Seungmin. "Good luck at nationals! We believe in you, Minatozaki! And, oh, I'll email you about the extra credit, Dahyun!", Jeongin pretty much yelled. Dahyun gave an exasperated sigh, "I told you I can't do much about extra credit that isn't assigned." Jeongin gave a laugh and nodded, "But you've helped me before! You got my teacher to add some!! Please? Okay! Thanks!" The younger boy dashed off without allowing Dahyun to give a rebuttal. The poor girl groaned and sinked back into the sofa. 

"You seem to have your hands full", Sana commented as she sat down besides Dahyun. "It's both a blessing and a curse to be this smart and pretty… and athletic, and super charming… and lactose intolerant. Maybe a bit annoying but that's sorta evens out, right?", Dahyun explained as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed exaggeratingly falling over onto her backpack on the sofa. Sana giggle which caused Dahyun to beam. 

"Say, what type of tea did you get?" 

"Hm? Oh, rose. You?" 

"I got milk tea! With boba!" 

Her energy was cute.

"What are you doing out, Minatozaki?", Dahyun asked. "You know, you can call me Sana, right? We are friends", Sana giggled. Dahyun's eyes widened, "What are you doing then, Sana?" 

The diver laughed sweetly before taking a sip of her tea and relaxing a bit. "Every Saturday, I meet up with my personal trainer for extra practice. We couldn't do this morning so we figured the afternoon would work best. I just came back from it, but felt rather cold, so I needed a warm pick me up. Other than that, my day has been pretty boring. This type of weather always brings me down", Sana explained before turning back to Dahyun. 

"Hmmm", Dahyun hummed as she sat back and crossed her arms, "Yeah, I hear that a lot. This weather is pretty much a downer. I like the rain, it sorta feels like it's trying to wash away bad omens, that's what I feel. Refreshing at the very least. How did your practice go? Hm, swimming nationals isn't for a few months, you must be pretty excited to be overworking yourself in practice already." 

Sana just gave a shrug and her eyes lowered to her red tea. 

Dahyun tilted her head at the odd behavior. 

"If I am going to be honest, excited is far from what I am feeling." 

"Scared?" 

"Not even. I'm unsure what it is." 

"Would you like to talk about it? We have all night." 

The older girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked down at her tea. Before she could say anything, Dahyun's small hand moved on top of her own. "Hey", the young pitcher whispered, "If we're friends, you can tell me anything. You look like you have something on your mind. You're not usually like this when you're with Im, or Park, or Myoui, even Momo… So, please, tell me what's bothering you?" The warm honey light was golden on Dahyun's hair, and it was luminescent on her rosey cheeks. 

There was something soothing about Dahyun. Sweet, but understand. Sana and Dahyun were not close. But maybe that was a good thing for now. This clean slate, new nature of their bubbling friendship… it could give a different understanding and acknowledgement to their issues. Both Sana's and Dahyun's. 

The soft smile was all Sana needed.

"How would you describe passion and love?" 

\-----

It was the type of day that if you would walk without looking, you may feel your socks getting wet. Last night's storm had gone away, and yet it had left behind a definite cold front as a lingering companion. With that, the idea of going out was definitely not in Mina's mind. She had always been a homebody, wanting to be wrapped in a weighted blanket and hugging Ray. What she was doing out now was beyond her state of mind. 

_ I am lucky my concussion is gone. My coach is still making me rest another week before I can return to the gymnastics team, however the doctors have permitted me to study again and do basic tasks. Such as… Momo and Sana didn't buy any teas! To be quite honest, I am rather upset. I mean, gosh, they always forget when I ask them to buy me some. I even PayPal-ed Momo some money! Now she owes me some back! Ah, I really need some tea right now. Mmhhh… chamomile, lavender, passionflower… so relaxing, serendipitous even! How lovely!  _

_ But alas! Momo is at her job at the Lotte department store shopping center. Heavens only know where Sana is! I couldn't use puppy dog eyes to beg them to go buy me some tea, so here I am. I would have preferred to spend my Saturday night inside, warm, and just playing my Switch. Yet, I also know Momo wouldn't have wanted to work on her Saturday either, so I guess we can't have what we want, can we? Oh, a quick trip to the store won't take that long.  _

_ Sadly, I still got my socks wet.  _

The wind was chilly as it swept by. The campus itself seemed peaceful at this time. A Saturday evening near dusk after a storm. Puddles laid sprawling across, showing mirror reflections of the world above. It was a dark grey tone, with orange lights tracing the opened areas and leaking out through the open windows of class buildings and apartments. The dark green of the trees gave a cozy feel, romanticizing against the color scheme. Mina heard the sounds of driving cars, along with honking and splashes of water, in the close distance being so near the city center. The young gymnast was dressed in an almost similar style; grey turtleneck sweater, a long tan overcoat, black skinny jeans, a golden necklace, and yet her shoes were a comfortable dark grey set of Vans. 

Mina shivered slightly and pulled her coat tighter around her thin frame. There was a little market right down the street from her apartment and campus, so it was easy to walk to. Although, after Nayeonnie's accidental incident with Wonpil last night, Mina began questioning. Yes, she had pepper spray in her purse (and the permit), however Mina thinks she would be too skittish to actually use it if the time ever came. The thought of asking her papa if she could bring Ray over from Japan crossed her mind… the thought of training him as a guard dog would be even better, especially in cases like these. 

However, Mina clutched onto her purse and newly bought tea boxes tightly as she walked back to her dorm. The strip was well lit, and people were walking out anyways given the busyness of this area of Seoul. 

The gymnastics looked around, although a bit shy, she was always keen about observing. There was something beautiful of just seeing life play out in front of you. The background noise of the city, cars, people, distance music, the sway of wind. The lights from neon pink to the golden lampshade. The strange smells that mixed of street food and something she'd rather not smell again- oh, city life! 

Mina smiled to herself. Today was a good day. Made breakfast like how mama does back in Texas. Facetimed mama, as it was morning for Mina but night for her. Professor Xu turned in the last essay grade. Did some laundry. Watched some anime. Took a fat nap. Ate some of Sana's pizza rolls again. Made some soup. Talked to papa on the phone. Didn't take a single step outside unless needed! And now finally got my tea! Wonderful! Now to go home and play on my Switch! 

Deciding to take a shortcut back to her apartment, Mina stepped towards a path that cut across campus. 

Yet, as it grew darker, she would be faced with a sudden massive headache. 

On a nearby bench, Mina noticed a figure sitting down. The figure was wearing grey Nike sweats and jacket with the hood up. The small figure was leaning forward, resting one arm on her lap while the other one had it's elbow down on her leg, but bent upwards as if rubbing her face under the hood. Her free hand was left in a fist position. She seemed like a hurt kitten, both showing vulnerability but also in a stance ready to attack if provoked. 

Mina recognized the all too familiar sound of sniffling coming from the girl. 

Of course, the girl was familiar. No one else could give Mina this type of headache. 

The gymnast gave a sigh and shook her head slightly as she hesitantly approached the smaller girl. For a second, she bit her lip and debated if she should even intervene. They weren't friends yet, at best they only just began to tolerate one another. It was some sort of truce in their hatred. However… even someone as irritating as Chaeyoung could need someone just to talk to. Mina was in no way anyone to give help to, she struggled with her own problems, she could only offer this small moment of her time and a potential  _ strange _ relationship. 

Mina's eyes softened as she reached forward and touched Chaeyoung's shoulder. It was gentle, as if not wanting to hurt the younger anymore. Her delicate fingers were slow, wanting to ease Chaeyoung away from any stress. The younger froze under her touch before looking up to face Mina. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Her voice was that of a whisper. Maybe Mina didn't speak loud enough as she was confused when Chaeyoung's eyebrows furrowed but her eyes stayed down. Yet, the younger didn't move away. Chaeyoung had tears in her eyes and her nose was red. As awful as it sounded, Mina found her extremely adorable in this vulnerable state.

Above, there was a clap of distant thunder. 

"What… What are you doing here, Mina?", Chaeyoung asked, still not looking to face Mina. Mina remained silent as she looked up. When she didn't hear a response, Chaeyoung curiously turned to face her. 

The ballerina was always a sight to see. Her light tan skin looked like a soft golden under the warm yellow light. There was a reflection in her eyes, and a warm haze on her cheek. For once, her hair was neat and she looked elegant. Her lips were a little apart, and Chaeyoung noted the three freckles that decorated around them. A rain drop fell on Mina's cheek, sliding down. At the same time, a tear that had been threatening to fall from Chaeyoung's eyes went down as well. 

Yet, Chaeyoung couldn't help but look on in awe at Mina.

"I hope it doesn't storm again. The clouds were going away earlier, but this one seems darker than the rest. We should get out of here", Mina stated calmly as she looked back down, her hand still resting on Chaeyoung's shoulder. The younger gave a questionable look but simply nodded afterwards. The martial artist choked back a cough as Mina shifted and moved her soft hand on Chaeyoung's cheek. The younger wiped away the tears from her eyes, her fingers lightly crossing over Mina's hand. 

"You didn't answer me." 

"You didn't answer me either." 

It began to drizzle. 

Mina sat down besides Chaeyoung. Neither spoke as the drizzle picked up. Chaeyoung sighed as she looked at Mina pulling her coat tighter. "You shouldn't have came out. It's dark and cold. You can get sick or hurt", the younger muttered, her expression becoming the typical broody one that Mina had gotten used to. The elder rolled her eyes and pouted. 

"I wanted tea. My apartment is not that far. Also, you are not my doctor and I can take care of myself. If it's so dark and cold, why are you out? You can get hurt too. You seem to forget you're a little girl", the ballerina stated curtly. Chaeyoung gave a dry chuckle, "I was jogging. I am a trained martial artist, I can handle myself. You can't. I was about to slam you into the floor if I didn't recognize you. You're lucky." The gymnast shook her head before facing Chaeyoung with a taunting attitude, "Is that a threat? I told you before not to underestimate me. You are so simple minded… Hm, all those blows to your head would do that." Chaeyoung grew irritated and muttered lowly, "Ain't a threat, it's a warning, princess." 

"You wouldn't hurt me. You've said so before yourself. You want to protect me." 

Chaeyoung remained looking down. "You're fragile. A person as gentle as you shouldn't… you shouldn't be out right now. I don't want to see you injured. No matter how much I want to punch you in your jaw… wouldn't be so pretty then, huh, my princess?", the martial artist snickered. Chaeyoung had hoped with these false threats, it would potentially drive Mina to leave her alone. Didn't work as the elder only rolled her eyes as if Chaeyoung was only an elementary school playground bully.

"I'm not as delicate as I may seem. There is more to strength than just physical. It's true I would never be able to take you on in a fight. If you want to hit me, then just do it. But you won't, you're better than that. I know you wouldn't ever do so. If you wanted to, you would have already done so. We both know this", Mina answered back. 

The rain picked up. The elegant Japanese girl stood up and held her coat tightly before extending one hand out to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung starred at Mina's hand confusingly before giving a bored expression. "Oh, why, yes! That's a lovely shade of pink. Wherever did you get them done?", Chaeyoung responded rather sarcastically. There was a loud thunderclap. Mina groaned and shook her head before grabbing Chaeyoung by the arm and yanking her up roughly. 

_ Oof- _

"Hey! Watch it!", Chaeyoung whined, not hurt but rather just giving Mina a hard time. "Oh, cut the attitude! We need to get somewhere dry! My apartment is near, so hush!", Mina scolded as she dragged the smaller now towards her apartment. Chaeyoung huffed and didn't fight back; she easily would be able to pick Mina up over her shoulder with one arm, so the thin ballerina pulling her away was completely under Chaeyoung's compliance. 

Mina was a sight to see. Her dark brown bangs stuck against her forehead and long flat hair against her back. The droplets fell around her round cheeks and curved over her lips. Her tan coat was turning a darker beige as the water began to soak it. The ballerina turned with an annoyed look in her onyx eyes. They were fierce and the lights from them were as reflective as the cool blue water falling and golden reflections. Frankly, the younger was surprised that Mina was one to stay out in the rain for someone like  _ her.  _ Chaeyoung must have looked utterly stupid being dragged along with her short hair now completely wet and covering her eyes. She was entirely dumbfounded. 

"You're the lucky one", Mina grumbled, "I want to protect you too." 

-

The first time ten year old Chaeyoung stepped into the Youth Club with her uncle- ahem,  _ now newly adopted father, _ she had been nervous. Jeongyeon ran off excitedly to play with her junior soccer team. Strangely, her  _ big sister _ stopped to talk to another girl nearby who wasn't wearing the soccer uniform. Jeongyeon and her friend wearing the  _ number 64  _ on her tank top began playing and running around on the outdoor field. They chased each other until a coach got annoyed and called them back to focus on their own activities. Chaeyoung watched in awe as Jeongyeon snickered and began playing with her soccer team as her friend then ran off and jumped a hurdle on the track. The child had not let go of her unc-  _ father's  _ pants leg. 

Chaeyoung was then nervous once again when she wore the all white  _ dobok  _ taekwondo uniform. She nearly began crying when she lost her first sparring match with her sa-bum, dad, Jeongyeon, and Momo watching from the other side of the Youth Club's gymnasium. By the time her first jujitsu match had started, Chaeyoung became focused and won using prior experience in training. By her first boxing match, she was stone cold. Frankly, Chaeyoung doesn't remember much from that first fight, only having her arm raised up by the referee after the last round. God, the bloody lip was awful. 

Chaeyoung remembers being nervous with every new foster home. She was nervous when the police would wake her up at random nights to a new place. She remembers being nervous whenever one of her older sisters or parents would tuck her into bed, scared of being ripped away at any point again. 

Chaeyoung felt nervous as Mina pulled her along. 

_ Remember, you could easily break away from her at any point.  _

The rain was  _ pouring.  _ The cloudy skies were darker than the night sky allowed plausible. Chaeyoung stayed silent as she examined the rain. The droplets were fat and heavy, falling down roughly and fast. Mina pulled Chaeyoung into the West Valley apartment complex. The ballerina flipped her wet hair once inside the corridor, thus splashing the water on Chaeyoung's face behind her. "Oops", Mina said dully as Chaeyoung only grumbled and wiped her face. The boxer gave another  _ hmph  _ as Mina grabbed her wrist once more and lead her down the main hallway and up a staircase. 

"Sana? Are you home?", Mina called out once she stopped and opened a door on the third floor.  _ Room 303.  _ Mina took off her shoes at the doorway before walking in, as Chaeyoung followed. "The white slippers are also mine. Use them", she instructed before walking in further and leaving her bag down on the table. Chaeyoung blinked but followed without question. 

"I'm guessing Sana isn't home. Momo doesn't get out of work until-" 

"Twelve. She got mad when they scheduled her for Saturday night."

"It's bewilderingly that you've two have known each other for years. Momo used to mention you a lot, before you entered college with Yoo last semester. How you were this _ innocent little cry baby _ . I never imagined you would be this... grumpy. Whatever the case, it's raining now, so going out isn't much of an option. I'm going to brew us some tea. Hope you enjoy chamomile", Mina answered curtly. The girl shook her head and tied her wet hair up in a ponytail before taking off her wet jacket. "Wait- Momo would talk about me?", Chaeyoung perked up. Mina ignored the comment and threw her wet jacket at Chaeyoung. 

"Also, Chaeyoung." 

"Hm?"

"You stink. It's gross. Go shower." 

Chaeyoung was taken aback and cursed under her breath. "I was working out! You know, for someone who everyone thinks is shy and sweet, you can be a rather harsh bitch", the younger flushed with embarrassment. Mina giggled cutely which only caused Chaeyoung to blush deeper. "My room is the last one on the left. The bathroom is right next to it. Also, do not curse at me. I've had enough of that shit from you", Mina informed as Chaeyoung stumbled on her way over. 

Mina found Chaeyoung's flustered, grumpy face awfully cute.

Upon finding the bathroom, Chaeyoung closed the door and gave out a huge sigh. "What the fuck did I get myself into… I told myself I didn't want anything to do with this girl! Now I'm in her apartment?! And she's making me tea?! I'm going to fucking explode-", Chaeyoung gripped her hair and began pulling with a heavy groan. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc _ k, fuck, fuck! Fuck this!  _ Okay, Chaeng, deep breaths- oh fuck, wait, I  _ do _ stink-" 

The young girl sighed and began undressing. She took off her hoodie, followed by her shirt before turning to the bathroom mirror. "Hm, at least I still look hot when wet", Chaeyoung muttered to herself. The younger flexed her biceps once more before giving a laugh. A second later her eyes widened in horror. 

_ Jeong!  _

Quickly pulling out her phone she saw that she had seven missed calls from Jeongyeon and a shit load of unread texts. One call from dad, five calls from mom, three calls from Seungie, one call from Soyeon, and about twenty four texts from Ryujin. About half were the 🗿 emoji. 

"Fuck, I'm screwed", the freshman muttered under her breath as she dialed up Jeongyeon's contact. 

"Don't pick up, don't pick up, don-"

_ "CHAEYOUNG."  _

"H-hey, J-Jeong-" 

_ "Oh, hell no! Do not 'hey, Jeong' me!" _

"Jeong-" 

_ "I've been calling you! I've been spamming you! I've called mom, dad, everyone! No one got in contact with you! Do you not see how it is outside?!"  _

"Jeongyeon!" 

_ "I'm not done yelling at you!"  _

"Okay, go on, then! Forgive me for interrupting!" 

_ "You cheeky little shit stain- Where are you?! Why didn't you answer?! Do you have any  _ ** _fucking _ ** _ idea how worried I am?! Usually you would have been home already! You don't even jog for long! It's a fucking storm outside! I know you said you needed to clear your head, but you better not be doing anything stupid...- Chaeyoung? You're not doing anything stupid, are you?"  _

The younger was rubbing her forehead annoyed but perked up once she heard her name.  _ "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Chaengie?", _ Jeongyeon asked, this time with a leveled voice. Chaeyoung jumped up and sat down on the space next to the sink countertop. She looked down and gripped on her knees tightly, but her face didn't waver. 

"I'm okay", Chaeyoung stated softly, "I felt dizzy. I-I… felt angry. I got a headache while running. I got… heated. I just wanted to punch something, someone… So I sat down for a bit, just trying to relax. Mina found me. I think I was crying." 

Jeongyeon blinked back on her side,  _ "Myoui?"  _ On the couch, Nayeon scoffed down a handful of popcorn only having heard Jeongyeon's side of the conversation, "Mina's my baby." Jeongyeon lightly elbowed Nayeon.  _ "Shut up, I'm your baby",  _ Jeongyeon whispered back to Nayeon as Chaeyoung cringed over the phone. 

The younger finally shrugged and walked towards the bathtub to turn on the water.

"Yeah, that fucking ballerina. She dragged me back to her apartment. Honest, I wanted to hit someone so bad and I just started crying because I couldn't control how I felt... But when she came… I got a hold of myself. Maybe it's because I didn't want to hurt her... because I was so close to just slamming her against the floor. I didn't want to hurt her just because I couldn't control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone. Tsk, Mina... She amuses me. I don't think she realizes what I could have done to her. I'm in her bathroom right now", Chaeyoung ruffled her hair, a little tick she had picked up from Jeongyeon. 

_ "What are you doing in there?"  _

"Mina said I smell." 

_ "Oh. Well, she's honest. You reek when you work out." _

"Hey, Mr.Clean, we're related. You smell gross too. Ooh, her shampoo is lavender scented…", Chaeyoung started the running faucet. Jeongyeon pinched her temples,  _ "Should I go pick you up?"  _ Chaeyoung seemed to ignore the question as she played with the running water. "I'll call you back. You think it would piss her off if I use one of her face masks? Lowkey hope so. She's kinda hot when she's mad." The boxer snickered and began undressing fully. 

_ "Chaeng-"  _

"Don't worry about me. I'll call you when the rain lets up. Oh, shit, wait, RyuRyu is still spamming me with those Easter Island head things. Imma call mom, and text everyone… Jesus, I'm fine but you all still baby me. I can handle myself", Chaeyoung muttered while flushing a deep crimson.  _ "Chaeng, I remember when we were potty training you. You are our baby. We just worry for your safety. You're not by yourself. We care for you, dumbass", _ Jeongyeon chuckled.

"Can we  _ not  _ mention  _ that? _ God… Love you… T-Thank you for looking out for me...", despite the shift to a girly high pitch tone, Chaeyoung whispered at the end. Not wanting her sister to leave her all  _ mushy _ , Chaeyoung decided to do what she does best: be a little shit to Jeongyeon. 

"When I get home I don't wanna walk in on you and Im slapping cheeks… Are you the bottom-" 

Jeongyeon audibly groaned and slapped her head. Nayeon looked at her confused before throwing popcorn at her.  _ "Just call me back. Remember to relax. Love you too",  _ Jeongyeon groaned as Chaeyoung laughed and said goodbye. Once her little sister had hung up, Jeongyeon slouched back next to Nayeon. "You act cool, but damn, you're so uptight but have a soft spot for her", Nayeon commented as she laid down and Jeongyeon settled in her arms. "Do _ not _ mention it", Jeongyeon muttered before hiding her face in Nayeon's neck. The elder hummed and ran her fingers through Jeongyeon's hair before turning over and giving her a soft forehead kiss. 

"Now, what was this about you being  _ my _ baby?" 

-

Chamomile tea with honey. 

Mina settled down softly on her bed. She had wrapped a fuzzy blanket around herself as she laid with a book in her hand and notebook nearby. She smiled gently as she flipped through the pages of her assigned anthology readings; it was always refreshing to take a break from biology or chemistry to focus on an elective.

Around Mina were several pillows keeping her up and comfortable. Her bedsheets were a pure white with a soft jade green comforter, sketched with elegant designs of flowers. A few plushies were laid by the pillow. At the foot of her bed sat a little white bench where her backpack and laptop laid for now. The room followed the simplicity yet classy aura. The walls were a creamy color and light green curtains were pulled back to show the rain. Besides her bed was a small bedside table with situated lampshade, a vase with white orchids, a hand mirror, clock, pinned up pictures with friends and Ray. Her vanity was clean, as a photo of Mina and her family stood besides rows of perfumes, hand creams, and nail polish. A TV hung on the wall across her bed, perfect for gaming. Now, what stood apart was a  **filled** bookshelf and a desk that looked straight out of some cyberpunk video game dream that would make nerds cry, fully accompanied by a complete gaming PC system and light fixtures. 

Mina sighed contentedly and picked up her tea, pinky up, and enjoyed the soothing warm, taste. 

"Wow, you really are a princess."

Chaeyoung was leaning against the doorframe with a relaxed, but expressionless face. The younger had Mina's mint green towel around her broad shoulders. Her short boyish hair was still damp from her shower and ended in cute little curls at the base and bangs. Her muscular arms were crossed and this was when Mina noted her tattooed arms similar to that of a sketchbook.  _ A pair of lips. A dragon fish. An open birdcage. The big dipper. Flowers. Music notes. Are those tomatoes? Oh my god, she has a heart and arrow on her neck.  _ Chaeyoung was shirtless and shameless. She only had on her black sports bra and her pair of grey sweats which hung perhaps a bit too low on the girl, looking pretty baggy. Mina swallowed as Chaeyoung walked over; not being able to take her eyes off of the younger's abdomen muscles. Her eyes went upwards, tracing Chaeyoung's abs to her arms and upward… 

_ Have her lips always been that plump? Wait, they're moving. Oh, she's talking. Quick, pretend you forgot Korean!  _

"Mina." 

"H-huh?" 

"I said, what are you reading?" 

The gymnast shook her head and brought up the book once again. "O-oh, uh, our anthro book. Chapter 5 is due this week for a quiz", she explained matter-a-factly. "We have a quiz?", Chaeyoung asked with confusion as Mina deadpanned. "We have a quiz every week over the chapters", the American girl answered. Chaeyoung gave a confused look but nodded slowly, "I'll copy off of you then next time." 

Mina was going to say something retaliating, something witty and maybe a bit curt, but instead stopped. She noticed Chaeyoung shifting on her legs, almost uncomfortable and nervous as she bit down on her lip and averted her eyes under low-lids. The ballerina thought for a second a put down her book. 

In all honesty, she was confused. Each time they've spoken, there was always a hostile tension. Yet, Mina had just found Chaeyoung crying in the rain. There must have been something bothering her. But Mina felt like she was in no place to question further. She had simply asked Chaeyoung how she had felt, in which Chaeyoung didn't give an answer. Frustrating, yes, but there must have been something more. Chaeyoung seemed nervous, aggravated to the point of tears. There was no question that the martial artist was strong, but Mina had just found her in a vulnerable state. 

_ We are not at that stage yet. Not that easily trusting. _

_ If we are not going to speak on the subject directly, there must still be a possible way to help ease the tension _ . 

"I'll help you study, if you need", she explained, "but… it is the weekend. Would you like to play Smash?" 

Chaeyoung blinked. 

"Did… D-did you just ask me to smash?" 

"Super Smash Bros. I main Link." 

_ "Oh!"  _

Mina immediately grabbed a pillow and hit Chaeyoung on the shoulder with it. "Damn, why do you always result back to hitting me with a fucking pillow!?", Chaeyoung sighed and placed her arm up, blocking the pillow. "Because you irritate me!", Mina said through gritted teeth. 

The ballerina continued to hit Chaeyoung with the pillow as the younger gave a little chuckle while blocking the hits. It was funny seeing Mina's pissed off face. Chaeyoung smirked as she grabbed Mina by her wrist and qickly pinned her down, making her lose her balance on the bed and fall over against the other pillows. The boxer leaned over and pinned Mina's arms above her head and held it with one hand. The ballerina was panting slightly as she struggled to get out of Chaeyoung's grasp. The Korean laughed slightly, knowing full well she overpowered Mina's little tantrum with just one move of the hand; not even adding any real pressure either. Eventually, Mina gave up and only glared at Chaeyoung angrily with a little pout. 

The younger shifted as she moved over to sit on Mina's waist to keep her pinned. "Calm now?", Chaeyoung teased. "Bite me!", Mina spat back. "You're annoying. But I'll admit, this side of you is fun", Chaeyoung giggled slightly and moved her free hand to grab the Nintendo Switch off the bedside table. The younger sat up, letting Mina go, but still keeping her pinned down at the waist. 

Without saying a word, Mina grabbed another pillow and flung it directly towards Chaeyoung's unsuspecting face. The pillow hit her and caused some of her wet hair to stick straight up. Mina saw the unamused face and now wild hair before giving a laugh herself

"Oh, that's it", Chaeyoung muttered darkly before jumping on top of Mina to pin her arms down again. The gymnast was laughing as she dodged the attack, but since she was still partially pinned down, it only caused struggle. Mina gave a shout and moved her legs upward, kicking once Chaeyoung had pinned her arms back down again. "Get off!", Mina yelled while trying to kick Chaeyoung off. All seriousness was gone as the normally timid girl was laughing. 

Chaeyoung once again easily pinned Mina's arms over her head down with one hand. The small smirk grew but Chaeyoung kept the same half-lidded eyes. After a bit, Mina seemed to tire herself out again as her legs stopped kicking and she gave in to just lying down between the pillows. "Tired yourself out yet?", Chaeyoung asked once more, a bit of amusement in her voice. 

"Fuck", Mina panted, "You." 

Chaeyoung leaned over and ruffled Mina's hair with her free hand. "Cute", she said as she sat back down besides the worn out girl. Mina panted and pouted as she sat back up. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't win in a fight with you-", she started. Chaeyoung let out a pitter of a laugh, "Princess, that wasn't even a fight. You wouldn't survive." Mina this time flicked Chaeyoung's head. The younger pouted and rubbed her forehead, "Ow…" 

" _ But-  _ I can still beat you. Grab the remotes, I'll set up the tv", Mina instructed as she got up to connect her switch to the TV. Chaeyoung rolled her shoulders and nodded wordlessly, once again grabbing the remotes of the Switch. Once connected, the younger stretched and got comfortable on the soft bed. Mina turned back and gave a small chuckle when she saw Chaeyoung placing a plush penguin on her lap and bouncing it up while playing. She kept the same expressionless face but Mina swore she saw a ghost of a smile. 

Getting back on her bed, Chaeyoung handed Mina one of the remotes and grabbed the other for herself. "I got the new Animal Crossing Switch. Look, the colors are really cute! Papa knows someone who works for Nintendo, so I got it before it even went on pre-sale", Mina said happily, her eyes were bright with excitement and pure pride. Chaeyoung once again placed her hand on Mina's head to ruffle her hair, "Nerdy princess." 

Mina's lower lip pouted as she flushed. Looking up, Mina noticed Chaeyoung finally give a relaxed smile. 

"Oh, I forgot- Your tea. Are you cold?", Mina pointed out and handed Chaeyoung the tea from the bedside table. The younger nodded politely to give thanks before drinking the tea, "This is warm _ .  _ I am okay." Mina still hesitantly handed her a blanket. Chaeyoung was shirtless afterall, and it was… a distraction. Mina had to seriously focus to drink a bit of her own tea. Although, it became a bit harder. 

Chaeyoung settled her cup down before turning and pulling her hair upwards into a ponytail to tie together. Her undercut and boyish hairstyle now giving more prominence to her soft features. The blanket laid around her waist, a soft contract to her more muscular body.

_ Their lips. Their hair. Their muscles. Their tattoos. Their cold eyes. How did I survive being pinned down? I wanted it. Of course I did. I want it again. _

Mina choked. 

"Holy shit, princess. Are you alright?", Chaeyoung gave a concerned yell and patted the ballerina's back. Mina was now hunched over and in a complete coughing fit, unable to gain control of her breathing. "I-I-'m- o-ok-ay", Mina managed to croak out between coughs as she cleared her throat. Little tears were in the corner of her eyes as she gave a few more coughs. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and leaned over, placing her hand on Mina's cheek and using her thumb to wipe away the tears. 

"You're a dork. Come on, aren't you supposed to beat my ass?" 

-

Chaeyoung wasn't good at video games. Jeongyeon was the one who played more on their PS4. All Chaeyoung knew what to do was press buttons and hope that her character did something cool. Sometimes the main menu popped up on accident, but this was a trial and error process. 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" 

"Chaeng, you picked Yoshi. You just fell off the edge." 

"Wait, I've been looking at Daisy the whole time-" _ _

Chaeyoung ended up laughing. The younger laughed loudly, enough that her eyes were squinted closed and her deep dimples were prominent. "Guess video games just aren't really my thing. You win", she was bashful. Her cheeks were a cute shade of pink, matching well with her plump lips. Although her eyes were still half-lidded, they took a more relaxed look rather than angry, although still tired. Chaeyoung had a chilled smile overall. Whatever had been bugging her earlier was pushed away for now, and maybe that was for the best. 

_ No worries. Don't think about it right now. Just relax.  _

_ We can get closer step by step.  _

Chaeyoung stretched her arms and gave a yawn as she plopped down on the bed. The freshman placed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. 

"Thank you."

"For?" 

"Getting me out of the rain." 

Silence grew once again. 

It was comfortable. 

A thought dawned on Mina. "How is it going with you dancing quest?", she asked, just simply curiously. When Chaeyoung answered with a pained expression and groan, Mina found her answer. The ballerina giggled before laying down and hugging a pillow against her chest as she turned to face Chaeyoung. The younger now back to her usually cute  _ grumpy _ face with a deep blush across her chubby cheeks. 

"Tell me, do I have the body for tap? We went looking for classes. Not sure which to pick yet, we're checking a few more places soon. Which would fit me? Tell me, oh, dance master", Chaeyoung stated sarcastically, drawing her fingers up on a swirl. "Hmmm, you would look awfully cute in a dress for ballroom dancing", Mina said casually, her cheeks turning a shade a pink. "Tsk", Chaeyoung chuckled and gently pushed Mina, "Only if you wear a suit then." 

Mina giggled but moved to lay on her stomach, supporting her head up with an arm. "No, no, I'm serious", Mina laughed, "I think you should try it." Chaeyoung didn't seem convinced but raised an eyebrow. "Okay, let me explain then", Mina started once again, "Ballroom dancing is a lot more than what you think it is. Yes, ballroom is the typical, _side step, step back, step forward, dip, twirl, hold_, with classical music and a romantic feeling. _The_ _Viennese_ _Waltz _type of jazz- Wait, no, no, not _jazz _jazz, but the figure of speak. But ballroom dancing is diverse. It encompasses Latin Samba for example. The tango! Swing! The classic jive!", Mina was expressive, throwing her arms up with each dance to show a different aura. Chaeyoung chuckled at the silly behavior. 

Mina sat up and looked on with bright eyes and excitement. "You're trying to get out of your comfort zone, yes? Boxing and martial arts are so dynamic, with focus on strong moves, building of strength, but also the mind and spirit. Dance is similar. You have to be accurate with your moves, swift, but also let your soul become one with the movement. You need this energy and heart to make it beautiful but powerful. Isn't that the same as martial arts? If you would focus this energy into a more graceful type of dance, you will be able to learn different techniques on your agility… while also just learning a countering ability", Mina explained. 

"To be fair, different techniques could always be useful and you can learn it from any genre. Upbeat freedom from jazz! The rawness of modern! The intensity of urban hip hop! Rhythm centered tap! The intimacy from ballroom... and, yes, the beauty of ballet." 

"I should just do ballet with you then." 

"No, because you're an asshole." 

"I thought we said no cursing?!" 

Mina crossed her arms and gave Chaeyoung a serious glare. "You're still not letting that go?", Chaeyoung groaned. "No, because you were mean to me", Mina answered curtly. "I apologized! Twice!", Chaeyoung sat up and pouted, tilting her head rather cutely. "I never said I forgave you, did I?", the ballerina resorted. "Minaaaaa, come onnnnnnnn", the Korean girl whined, "I said I was sorryyyyyyyy. You're being the mean one now. Minaaaaaaaaaaaaa, forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." 

Chaeyoung was complaining with her usual monotoned voice, half closed eyes, but with a little smile. She grabbed Mina's arm and shook it with each word. "Minaaaaaaaa, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy", the younger pouted cutely and Mina wanted to kiss her forehead but she must resist! Resist those puppy dog eyes! She looks like a baby! 

So of course Mina grabbed a pillow and smooshed it against Chaeyoung's face once more. 

"Oh my fucking God", Chaeyoung mumbled under the pillow as her arms went limp and fell backwards besides her pretending to be dead. Mina smiled happily, "Just let me know what you guys pick. I'll teach you from there. Also, admit I beat you in a fight!" Chaeyoung nodded idly and shifted closer to Mina, her head right by her lap. She grabbed Mina's arm to wave around playfully, partly out of boredom and partly to annoy Mina. "Smash doesn't count. I have a friendly boxing match in a few days. Come. Then we can fight", she said with a reserved voice. Mina pushed Chaeyoung's head away, and gave the younger a warning, "Only if you behave yourself or else I will beat you up." 

Mina wanted to kiss Chaeyoung's forehead as the younger looked up at her, this time settling her head on Mina's lap. The boxer kept her blank expression and tired eyes but nodded and gave Mina a push back. The ballerina played with Chaeyoung's hair, moving her wet bangs upwards. Mina smiled and squished Chaeyoung's cheeks together. 

_ Cute. _

"Asshole." 

"Bitch."

Instead of fighting back this time, Chaeyoung just removed the pillow fully and settled down lazily again. Mina got up to get her Switch back together and check on her Animal Crossing town. She hummed delightfully, and settled in the mix of blankets. Chaeyoung's lethargic arm kept on poking her and annoying her with small shoves. When Mina swatted Chaeyoung's heavy hand away, Chaeyoung sulked once more. 

It was still pouring like crazy outside. The wind knocked on the windows and lightning crashed. The light even flickered. Chaeyoung was indifferent and yawned. She settled against a pillow and looked on the bedside table. Chaeyoung made intense eye contact with the little figurine of Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia. Looking more, her eyes traced over the bookshelves. Haikyuu mangas, a wholeass collection of Naruto mangas, and a few others that Chaeyoung didn't know. More on the shelves were some other anime figures, the only ones she knew for sure were a few Pokemon plushies and a little Link figure. The shelves below also had rows of her favorite video games, and what seemed to be a collection of Marvel movies. 

"Nerd." 

Mina continued to play unbothered. Oh, this ferris wheel would look lovely! 

"Nerd!" 

Chaeyoung pouted when Mina ignored her once more. 

"You read a lot", Chaeyoung tried again after switching her attention to the other books. Text books for class, some novels from authors such as Virginia Woolf, and some of what Chaeyoung assumed to be self-help books. Mina didn't pause her game but hummed in approval. "It eases me. When I don't have to study or work on my routine... reading extra helps me. Keeps me busy and grounded. That, and well, gaming." 

A question dawned on her. But perhaps it was too soon. A few books caught Chaeyoung's attention.  _ The Atlas of Depression. Feeling Good: The New Mood Therapy. It's Not Always Depression. The Happiness Trap. Self-Compassion: The Proven Power of Being Kind to Yourself.  _ It was too soon to ask why. 

There is no shame in seeking self-help and bettering yourself. It takes time to heal, sometimes you just need a little guidance. 

At least, that's something Chaeyoung's old therapist would say when it came to her anger issues.

"Mina." 

Chaeyoung had the same steady voice as always. Her hand moved over and hesitantly held onto Mina's arm. Chaeyoung swallowed back a choke. "Yes?", Mina answered, momentarily looking away from her Switch. "You asked how I felt. I never answered", Chaeyoung stated. The gymnast blinked in confusion before turning back to face Chaeyoung. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Calm." 

-

The rain continued to pour. By the time Momo made it inside of the apartment, she was soaked enough that her entire body felt cold. The track member shook her head and quickly took off her wet jacket with a sigh. The apartment was dark, only a muffled sound of the tv coming from one of her roommate's rooms. Thankfully, it was warm inside. The little clock above the oven was blinking. 

_ 1:14am.  _

_ Fuck closing shift. Fuck Seoul traffic. Fuck the rain. Fuck everything, bro.  _

Sana's door was closed and the light was off, she must have been asleep. Meanwhile, Momo groggily walked over to Mina's room. The door was halfway open, the light was on and leading into the hallway, and the notable ring of the  _ Parks and Rec  _ intro played. The younger must have been awake.

"Hey, Minari baby-", Momo yawned as she walked into the room after giving a little knock, however she stopped in her tracks. On the bed, Mina laid asleep, she had one arm around Chaeyoung's shoulder as she cuddled into the younger's chest. The youngest laid sound asleep as well, with one arm around Mina's waist. The comforter and blanket laid covering their tangled legs and was pulled over to cover Mina's shoulders. Momo found it  _ extremely  _ odd that Chaeyoung appeared to be shirtless, with damp, messy hair but decided not to question that… Afterall, Mina seemed to be fully clothed… Hopefully. Momo couldn't see because of the blanket. 

Momo bit her lip and walked into the bedroom, turning off the TV, switching the lights down, and closing the door behind her. 

Once reaching her own room, Momo plopped down on her bed. She let out a breath before reaching out for her phone. Jeongyeon answered a few rings later. 

_ "Hello?"  _

"Hey! Yeah, she's still here. She fell asleep." 

_ "Fuck, okay, great! That's a huge relief. She must have already been asleep when I called her again", _ Jeongyeon sighed after her little sister hadn't called back. "Hmm", Momo only hummed. Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow at the strange response.  _ "What's up?" _ , the soccer captain asked. Momo flushed and gave an awkward chuckle, "Nothing, nothing! I think… I'm just tired. Yeah. My shift was hard, you know- Sales week and annoying customers and all. Heh~", Momo chuckled softly.  _ "Ah, you should head to sleep then! Sorry for keeping you up" _ , the older chuckled. "Probably gonna shower first. The rain got me soaked. I can feel my underwear is wet, and not the good kind. It's like a wedgie", Momo answered back with total seriousness. Jeongyeon facepalmed. 

_ "Just get some rest when you can then." _

"Will do! Goodnight! Don't stay up too late!" 

_ "Maybe. We just started another true crime documentary. So no clue if we're getting sleep tonight."  _

Momo hung up after her best friend gave her goodbyes. The Japanese girl laid down and let her arm plop down besides her as she got lost in thought for a second. "God, this is an ugly feeling...", Momo mumbled to herself, covering her eyes with her forearm. "She's Jeongyeon's little sister. Stop it", Momo whispered to herself. 

The rain continued to fall. 

Just take some rest. 

\---------- 

Okaiiieeee

Honest idk how i felt about this chapter, but it may be bc i worked on it for too long… 

Let me know what you guys think 

Please comment i love comments 🥺💖

Thank you! 

Twitter- @chibichae 

Later, Tae 


	13. Last Man Out

Hey guys! How ya been?

I wanted to post this chapter for a minute, but sorry it's pretty short- i think?

Anyways remember to stay safe and wash your hands! Stay safe everyone!! On a side note I got tickets to see BTS so hopefully that stays on 😭

I really miss twice 🥴🥴

This chapter focuses more on the characters once again, so wait on for more sports action 😭 hopefully in the next chapter!! I got u! 

Love u 💖 comments please 🥺👉🏽👈🏽

**TW///death mention, violence mention, mental health issues**

\----------

Close your eyes. Imagine a candle. It's flame swaying, flickering. It's dark around, only giving view to those that are close. It may be burning brightly, but soon the fire goes out. The trail of smoke goes upwards slowly. It leaves nothing visible to the eye. Nothing has moved, simply it's an illusion preventing one from seeing what is in front of them. 

_ Fever.  _

_ Passion.  _

_ Love.  _

_ How would you describe it? _

_ How easy it is to all change. How fragile life is to fall apart in front of you. How much does it hurt to lose someone you love?  _ Unimaginably painful. 

The coffee house was warm. It was soothing to the sounds of people chatting and rain falling in the background. There was an open mic where some indie looking guy began to sing heavenly, sweeping the dimmed lights along with a mellow feeling that settled. It was sweet, with cinnamon, sugar, and hazelnut scents. Reds, bowns, creams, and blacks… Sweetly, softly… relaxed… safe.

Dahyun's hands are smooth. Although a bit cold to the touch.

"I don't know what I am doing." 

Sana started as she looked down to the still red tea in front of her. Her reflection looked dim in the petal colored water. Sana shifted her lips and puckered them slightly. She seemed hesitant to talk or even describe what she feels. 

"Do you remember when you first start to learn something? Or whenever you begin anything for that matter… The beginning is so hard, but if you're passionate, stubborn enough… It's hard to stop until you get it right, and once you do it becomes an addiction. You need to do it", Sana said with a low voice, looking deeply into the small waves in her red tea. "Take riding your bike for example. When you're first learning… you have training wheels. Despite that, sometimes you still get support from your parents as they push you along. Then once those wheels are off, or they let go, this sorta thrill and excitement enters you? You get so happy that finally you can do it on your own. But then, as time goes on, it becomes second nature... The excitement sorta dies down." 

"I guess I'm like that right now. I've gone from floating, to doggy paddle, to butterfly strokes; I am comfortable enough in the water that I can live in it. Everyone is telling me congratulations, how excited I should be, that all my hard work had paid off… but I don't feel like that", Sana whispered the last part. Dahyun tilted her head with confusion. 

The diver's cheeks flushed as she shook her head with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong. I understand my position and I am grateful to have this opportunity. It's just… it feels numb and that terrifies me. I feel like I've lost my passion… for anything. I've been feeling like this for a while. My grades have been slipping. I skip classes, and I don't even care. My social life isn't like the rumors and I feel like I only have three, four friends… and I haven't even told Nayeon or Momo this. I haven't been eating well. My practices have gotten bad on my own standards. It feels like it's just something that I  _ have  _ to do, instead of something I  _ need _ to do. I feel like I'm in a trance. I am losing focus. A loss of purpose, a loss of will... I don't even know who I am anymore." 

Dahyun's lips shifted downwards as her gaze went up. The younger appeared to be in deep thought as she listened to Sana intently. Sana's face brightened red as she closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame. "Ahhh, please forget it! I hate thinking like this! It's so embarrassing! Why am I telling  _ you  _ all of this? I can't tell Nayeon or Jihyo- no, I can't- I don't want them to see me so… broken. I can't tell Momo or Mina- How would they see me? Why can I tell you- why you? We don't even know each other that well!", Sana groaned and pulled at her curly, strawberry blonde hair. Dahyun didn't seem shocked but rather leaned back, mellow and relaxed, with a kind smile and sympathetic eyes. 

"Why don't you tell me about yourself then?" 

Sana looked up through her messy hair. 

"I know you're in the swim team and you're really good at it. You do butterfly. You are roommates with Momo and Myoui, and friends with Im and Park. I don't know you that well, and if you think you're losing yourself… well, maybe restating and introducing yourself will help. How would you describe yourself? I promise I am free of any judgment", Dahyun softly stated. Her eyes had this twinkle of innocence.

Sana looked into the red tea and sighed. 

"You really mean that?" 

"Well, how else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"I suppose you're right." 

"Here- allow me to go first then", Dahyun instructed and sat up, her jean jacket swaying with her movement. "Today, I tried on tap shoes for the first time." As Sana gave a small giggle, Dahyun broke into a large smile. "Glad to see I have your attention now", she commented with her eyebrows raising. 

Dahyun rolled her shoulders and stretched, putting an arm over the old leather couch and another resting against a pillow. The girl was homey with a small playful smile and the scent of cinnamon. Sana scooted over closer. 

"When I was younger, honestly I wanted to try out for basketball at the Youth Club my mom took me to. But, damn, it's so easy to feel like a leprechaun against giants! So I gave up on that so fast- luckily, there were some tee-ball games being played that day and my mom signed me up. Now I have one of the fastest pitches in the country! Life is pretty funny like that! At least I would say so", Dahyun paused to give a little giggle as she was bashful towards her own abilities. "The Youth Club was regional and that was where I met Jeong and Chaengie. They went to a different school since they lived in a different city outside of Seoul. Chaengie would tell me how their mom would take them on the train to come to this specific Youth Club since it had a really good soccer coach her family was close with", Dahyun cleared her throat as she explained. Sana melted softly at the fond smile the bright girl had when speaking about her friends.

"My mom put me in Youth Club when I was five because I would get teased in class. I would come home crying and she wanted me to grow confident… sadly, it continued throughout middle and high school. It was a pretty bad time and I struggle during those years. I remember getting pushed aside by other girls at my school- I was small, dorky, kinda a nerd, so an easy target. The last person you would think about. They would physically and verbally, um… hurt me. No one ever really helped either. Once I even got into a "fight", I guess, with one of the bullies. Well, more like she hit me, then a crowd formed, and by the time the teacher came to break it up, we both got in trouble. I never learned how to stand up for myself. I guess… I still need to work on that. It made me anxious and fearful over how others would perceive me. I really try to live life positively, but sometimes it just gets so hard to keep up a smile", Dahyun spoke. For the first time, Sana saw a ping of sadness appear in those bright eyes. She looked down, once again judging Dahyun before fully knowing her. Perhaps, since Sana had shared her own thoughts, Dahyun thought it would be fair to get personal as well.

_ Everyone has a story. Everyone has their pain.  _

Dahyun smiled brightly again.

"I'm pretty religious", she continued after giving a slight cough,"but I won't force that down anyone's throat. But I do like praying for my friends if they allow me! I always ask beforehand. Just for their safety and happiness. It's comforting. I love Choco-Pies but I'm lactose intolerant. I have a really bad pollen allergy. My favorite color is white, I love beanies, I am thinking about going vegan, and I study literature. I think it's beautiful to express yourself with words. In the future, I am debating on studying law." 

The softball player stretched slightly again and blushed as she noted her arm was around Sana's shoulder the entire time. After giving an awkward chuckle and clearing her throat, Dahyun hummed and looked down with a goofy, nervous smile on her lips. Her eyes were closed and cheeks rosy. "S-sorry, ahem, about that-- um-", the younger shifted and fixed her falling hair from her beanie. 

"Hmm… what else?", she drummed her small fingers against her knee and looked around. "Oh! I still live with my parents. It's near campus. I have an older brother but he's in the military right now, so its just me at home. Lucky for me, I love being babied. I can drive but I ride my bike mostly! Eco friendly vegan vibe check! Embarrassing, but I can't sleep without my laptop light being on as it charges and I need five pillows exactly. I used to be a Directioner, a Niall girl. I have a puppy named Ari- and no, before you ask, not named after her. And recently, I've been looking into dance classes with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu! We went to a few today!", Dahyun cheered the last part excitedly. "Which would explain the tap shoes, I'm guessing?", Sana questioned. "Ding, ding, ding! And the prize goes to-!", the younger swirled her finger upward as if announcing a prize. 

Sana shifted and got comfortable in her new position, now resting back up against Dahyun. "Mina mentioned something about dancing with mini Yoo involved. I thought she was just disoriented. I guess you three are really going forward with it", Sana hummed. Dahyun seems to be energized once more after mentioning her idea. Her smile was large, eyes bright, and knees basically bouncing. "Yeah! It's my idea! Basically, well- Chaeyoung and I want to look for different ways to work on our weaknesses! I want to improve", the softball player explained.

"We visited some classes today with Tzuyu! We invited her and she seemed interested! The dance studio was at this sorta, like, um- This fancy ass place on the west side of the city. It was like this entire complex, and it looked so pretty! It had high windows and rooms where mirrors went from the floor to ceiling! And it smelled like lemon!", Dahyun struggled to explain the dance studio due to her excitement. "Yes, dance rooms tend to look like that", Sana chuckled and lightly patted Dahyun's arm, imitating some more comforting skinship. 

The younger nodded and scurried into her backpack searching for something. "Look! I got a brochure! Check it out! They offer an array of classes! From beginners to intermediate, and for all ages! All types too! Tap, salsa, hiphop! We looked through a few, but didn't come up with an agreement yet!", Dahyun quickly gave Sana the piece of paper so the swimmer could look through it. As Sana skimmed over the brochure which had a couple dancing on the cover, Dahyun relaxed and hummed to herself. "It made me happy. Being with Chaeyoung again. Tzuyu is our holder of braincells now. It was really fun!", she chuckled. 

"We said we would pick a class and start going in two days." 

Dahyun laid back down into the comforting sofa, snuggling into the leather patting. Her smile was genuine, and eyes still closed because of so. When she let out a deep breath and looked back down at her blinking laptop and papers in front of her, she seemed at ease once more. It didn't look like she was awaiting a quick response, but rather was simply allowing Sana to grow comfortable. The blonde had a very easy going and patient feeling to her. 

Sana stayed quiet. 

It wasn't odd for the swimmer to actually be deep in her own thoughts. For those who knew her, it was easier to find Sana lost in her own mind rather than the plucky and hyperactive persona most imagine. For one's own thoughts can be more expansive than reality. It's difficult to let someone in if they have this perceived idea about you already. It's a false reality from their beliefs. It's scary to think about proving them wrong. 

Yet, Dahyun seemed genuinely curious about her. Her mellow style gives such an inviting and open-book vibe. 

"I suppose it's my turn now, huh?" 

"If you would like. If you are comfortable enough. If not, we can speak about something else." 

"About what?" 

"Have you considered the shape of the universe? I think it looks like a balloon. We can talk about how flowers change colors when they grow. Spring green to evergreen. Maybe how the shapes of clouds move when you pay attention. Have you ever noticed that? It is so easy to miss when you are not looking. We can talk about anything. Hell, we can watch TikToks. I just want you to be comfortable with me." 

"You're so weird." 

The older girl chuckled and rested her head now against Dahyun's shoulder. Sana hummed slightly as she felt Dahyun tense up but then relax. 

"I like tea", Sana began, "I prefer it warm. With usually a little pastry on the side, but I was low on money just now. I like perfumes, usually from Victoria's Secret. I am really protective over my friends, I guess it is because I am an only child. Well… I am just really protective over anyone I love. I want to visit France, partly because I look amazing with a beret on. Hmm, I can't drive. My favorite color is purple. The shade you would see mixing with pink during sunset. I met Momo during our university orientation, I was happy because she was the only other Japanese girl in the group. But don't tell her, but her Japanese sorta sucks now since she has been in Korea for so long. We sorta moved in with each other a year ago, and little Mina joined shortly after. I am studying biology, but mainly for my dad's preference. Don't really know what I will do with it yet, but I tend not to think about that." Sana was speaking lowly, calmly. Her finger twirled against Dahyun's blonde hair. The younger hummed in acknowledgement and nodded urging Sana along. 

"I'm from Osaka, Japan. My family moved to Busan a few years ago. My daddy got a better job working for this research company down there. My grannie now has a little seafood shop open by a port. It's pretty cute. It's not like the Yoo's fancy gourmet place, but it's homey and I love it. She likes learning how to cook Korean food. I would help her, but I refuse to eat her spring rolls", Sana explained. "That's sweet. What does she make?", Dahyun asked. "The menu is a mix of Japanese and Korean. Sushi, kimbap, whatever really. A lot of soup based and sea foods. Udon, ramens, hot pots. Oh! Her takoyaki recipe is my favorite snack and the taiyaki is amazing during cold winter days. Her specialty is an old family recipe for fish and vegetables stew and it's to die for", Sana's eyes lit up as she spoke about her grandmother's cooking. 

"I should take you and the girls down there." 

"The girls?" 

"Yeah. All nine of us. Aren't we all friends?" 

"Yes, I would say we are." 

The swimmer let out a little giggle, "I loved cooking with her growing up. If I wasn't so into my swimming, cooking would have been my pastime." Dahyun propped herself up on a pillow and her pink lips turned sideways. "I wonder- How long have you been swimming?" Her eyes were bright, Sana swore she could see the universe in them. 

The beautiful girl hummed slightly as if thinking back. "Honestly as long as I could remember. My mommy had put me in one of those toddler training schools thingies? You know? Babies and toddlers are so weird in the water- Like, I don't know if you've ever seen those videos of them just swimming so naturally. I don't know if I should be saying how cute it is or terrified they might get hurt! But we were born in water. We have a natural instinct to swim. Water is kinda beautiful, yet terrifying. Just don't stress and let yourself be free", Sana began with another giggle. 

"My mommy taught me that. How to be free." 

Her tone shifted. She kept a smile on her face while her eyes seemed lost and glossed over. Dahyun reached over and held her hand as Sana's grip became loose. 

"My mommy was always so sweet. She… had the warmest brown eyes and kindest smile. She had this aura which you can feel like a warm, fuzzy blanket was wrapped around you. Her hugs were tight, and her singing voice was sweet. She always smelled like seabreeze", Sana laughed softly as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing became a little ragged but she soon got control over herself once more, "Every holiday break, my mommy would take us down to visit family in Sydney. I got really into swimming in Australia. She even taught me how to snorkel and surf. I remember-... being a few years old and finding seashells. I would give them to her, and she would take them home and put them on a shelf in her office. One time there was a crab in a shell she picked up, but I didn't want it to hurt her. So I took it into my own hands and it pinched me. I ended up crying until she bought me ice cream. Heh… I was so  _ protective _ of her. I wanted to grow up to be a mermaid and I said I would get a huge castle and train seahorses to pull my mommy around in chariots. She taught me everything I know about the water and how to live. She passed away a year and a half ago." 

The younger had been expecting something like so. The tone of voice and shift in attitude was a tell-tale. Dahyun couldn't really think of anything to say.  _ What could you even say? _ No, in times of hurt, one must always listen. Company, understandment, and care can help. Not all the pain will go away, but in the meantime, being with someone may find you comfort. 

So Dahyun held her hand. 

Sana didn't respond but instead looked with a longing, grief filled expression. "It's just daddy, grannie, and me now. It's been really hard. W-we were always so close. I took a semester off of school last year when it happened- I- I- don't remember eating, or sleeping… I would cry by her bedside, even when I was smiling, I would cry and hold onto her hands. I would always visit her in the hospital, everyday. We knew it was coming, her illness had spread and her immune system couldn't fight it much longer. I'm happy I was with her at the end. I just wish… she could be here with me now. I was so  **devastated** when I lost her… Everywhere I look, I see her… I can't take it anymore. I wanted to take care of her, I wanted her to live, to be safe… to take me to Australia again so we could hold hands. Daddy hasn't been the same… I know he tries, but I can tell he is hurt. Daddy never drinks but he's been doing so a lot lately. He has been so distant, he feels like a different person. Only grannie has reached out to me, but I know it's hard on her too, plus her age is taking a toll on her. There has been signs for dementia lately… Everything feels empty... I know my mom would hold my hand and tell me everything will be alright. I'm on my own path… my own lane. I cannot live my life like this, I am losing myself. She would say just to take my time… but it's just been so hard. Time has been moving so slow, it's almost too thick to get out of... Everything feels so empty, so lonely. I don't know how to get out."

_ Grief. No wonder.  _

"The week after she passed, I had a competition. I stopped mid-lane. My chest hurt, and I couldn't stop crying. I c-ouldn't... breathe", Sana choked the last word out as she began to tremble. The Japanese girl drew a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself in seek for desperate comfort. Her eyes were shut tight as tears slipped through her pained expression. The soft breathing and pants greatly contrasted her current position. Without saying a word, Dahyun brought Sana to her chest. The younger ran her warm fingers through Sana's short hair, in comforting strokes. She hummed lowly and closed her own eyes as Sana settled into her grasp. 

Honest, it surprised Sana how quiet and sensitive the normally boisterous girl was acting. 

Once gaining a sense of herself, Sana gave another shallow breath and wiped a tear. "I-It is so hard to explain sometimes, that's why I hate talking about it. I don't know what to do. I miss her everyday… I feel empty. It's like there is something missing and it hurts to breathe or think. I feel lost with no sense of myself or anyone else anymore…",

"I-I guess I can't tell my friends this because… I don't want them to see me this way. Weak, broken, sad… I love them. But I am scared to tell them… I know they won't judge, but I don't want to hinder anyone, you know? But it's so tiring faking who I am and how I feel… but I don't want to lose them either- I can't go through that-", Sana stated with an almost embarrassed whisper. Dahyun swallowed but nodded softly along. 

"It's okay to show weakness. Everyone needs to open up sometimes when it hurts. You wouldn't want to push anyone away when you don't want to lose them. You don't have to fake anything. You can be yourself- and that doesn't mean you're broken. It just hurts. But no one will ever know if you just… pretend everything is okay. No one wants to see you go through this. Not your friends- Im, Park, Myoui, and Hirai. Not me. Especially not your family. From how you speak of her, you know your mother would want you to smile. Live up to a promise; never stop smiling, but never stop yourself from feeling either… the good and the bad. Grief is hard to go through, but your love will never go away. Those feelings and memories are with you. Let us just be here with you." 

The Japanese girl shifted as she whipped a tear from her eye. Her breath hitched but she gained control over herself rather quickly once more. Dahyun tensed when Sana had laid her head on her shoulder, clearly looking for a source of comfort from the younger girl. Despite being rather cheeky around others, the younger held a very understanding and patient nature once alone. She had settled her arm around Sana's shoulders hesitantly, as if testing their level of intimacy. Sana breathed carefully as Dahyun was mesmerized by her. 

"C-can… can we watch some TikToks?" 

The question was nothing but a stutter and an attempt to shift the heavy atmosphere. Sana bit her plump bottom lip as she asked while looking up at Dahyun. The younger nodded clumsily before taking out her phone to just scroll through social media. 

Random puppy video.

Some dance challenge to kpop music. 

Sana elbowed Dahyun's side as some E-boy thirst trap popped on the screen and the younger gave a nervous laugh. Another elbow hit when the video after was another thirst trap of an E-girl this time.

"... I'm Catholic."

"You can't save yourself from that." 

There was a loud clap. 

Sana turned and saw a light flash outside. "When did it begin to storm?", she whispered under her breath. Looking back, Sana found Dahyun with an almost expressionless face. Her lips were slightly puckered and slanted and her eyes were curious. Dahyun began to rub her thumb over Sana's hand.

"Do you need a ride home?" 

The older girl blinked in confusion. "Oh, so are you my personal Uber driver now?", she asked with a slight laugh. "Hey, let's keep it classy now. I prefer to be called a  _ chauffeur _ ", Dahyun answered almost offended as she leaned down in a little mock bow. Sana gave an amused look at the playful girl before shaking her head in another laugh. Her eyes were lidded and held a sadness behind them despite her easy smile. 

Once again looking at the heavy rain behind the soft jazz music Sana was more concerned with the younger. She had seemed to catch on as she gave a laugh and picked up her backpack, "Don't worry. I told you I could drive, remember? I knew it was going to rain again", Dahyun explained as she stood up and extended her hand back out for Sana to hold. 

For a second, the older girl looked around the dim cafe. It was still warm, lowlit, with jazzy music. The poor student working the closing shift for minimum wage behind the counter seemed to be falling asleep. They were the last ones in the cafe. 

It was now 11:52pm. 

-

It was shortly before 12:30am when Sana got home. The beautiful Japanese girl softly closed the door behind her as she walked through the lit living room. She could hear soft music coming from Mina's bedroom, but honestly Sana didn't feel like bothering her right now. Momo didn't seem to be home just yet either. Instead, Sana turned off the main lights and walked to her bedroom carefully. 

Once inside, she didn't bother turning on the lights either. Sana blinked rapidly and turned her eyebrows down as she frustratedly tried to walk through the dark bedroom. She could see shapes and knew the basic outline of the room, so she plopped down in bed with no problem. Thank God she didn't trip and wake Mina up with a scream. 

Dark…

Pink, white, orange, gray, and dark seafoam green… colors of Australia. 

No, rather, Sana stayed silent as she laid down. Her strawberry blonde hair was spread as she laid ontop the dusty plum colored comforter. Her mood didn't shift either, instead she kept an uncharacteristic expressionless face. The diver moved and held a long pillow tightly as she hid her face into the pillow and let out another shaky breath. Dark spots appeared on the pillow as her tears hit the light pink color. 

"P-please…" 

She couldn't breath once again and held the pillow tightly. Sana grit her teeth and shook uncontrollably. The darkness around her felt freezing and just as empty. 

_ "You seem cold."  _

Sana hitched her breathing and whipped her tear, not wanting mascara to get on the pink sheets. She sniffled and pulled the jacket around herself tightly. 

_ Dahyun's jean jacket.  _

She couldn't help but give a little laugh. 

_ "You seem cold", Dahyun had told her back in the drive over. Droplets fell against the windows. "Here", the small softball player quickly took off her hipster jean jacket and passed it over to Sana on her passenger side. The silly blonde gave a laugh and blushed as she began driving again. "You know how baseball players usually give their girlfriend's their varsity jackets? Sorry, I left mine at home. It just wouldn't have fit my vibe for tonight, ya feel?", she joked once again before realizing what she had said. "I-I mean!", Dahyun had to gain control of the car again as she startled herself and swerved slightly, "Not that you a-are! I just- tried- to make the connection! A joke! Right!" _

_ The swimmer couldn't help but giggle. If it wasn't for the night, Sana swore Dahyun's pale face was  _ ** _bright _ ** _ red; she was only ever able to see when the golden streetlamps passed every few seconds.  _

_ Pulling into the apartment complex, Dahyun's car slowed down once in front of Sana's apartment building. The rain was still heavy and the headlights and lampposts were able to see the rain droplets bounce off of the car. There was almost a blue haze and tint to the rain. The windows fogged; a graying blue backdrop to golden rain falling down the windows leaving traces. Neon signs and gold lights blended with every rain droplet. Sana swore, she wasn't that cold but could see her breath.  _

_ "Be careful getting inside", Dahyun said. Her voice was sweet and worrisome. Looking back, Sana had never noticed just how cute the younger truly looked. "Let me know you're safe inside. Text me, okay?", she smiled again.  _

_ Say something stupid, Sana cursed at herself.  _

_ "Uumm- look...", Dahyun had once again beat her before Sana could utter anything. "Thank you for trusting me. I promise, I will not tell anyone. Just… just know you can come to me. Something tells me you can go to your friends too. It's okay to be vulnerable, that's how we grow. We all deal with things differently. We are more than what we appear. Life is hard; but we don't have to be alone, we do not have to hurt", the younger said, her voice was raspy.  _

_ The windows were cold and fogged. Sana leaned over and kissed Dahyun's cheek.  _

_ "Goodnight. Stay safe."  _

Sana let out a deep breath. 

\----- 

The curtains are paper thin, Dahyun had been meaning to change those but has been too lazy to look for any. It sorta reflects her currently. The young sophomore laid in bed with her blanket and comforter half on her and half on the floor. Her leg hung off of the regular full sized bed, her hair was messy and tangled, and drool came out of her open mouth. Dahyun was snoring away as the bright room filled the space. Light shifted, scurrying rays of sun to scatter, and land right on top of Dahyun's closed eyes. 

Her bedroom, despite being a little messy, was a spotless white. Checkered printed bedspreads laid messily but homey. Her desk and shelves were a dark oak color that gave an almost rustic vibe. A potted plant in a brass pot was placed next to rows upon rows of text books, novels, journals, and her bible. Another hanging plant was by the desk. Across the room stood a light brown standing piano next to her dresser. Sheet music was scattered abit, falling by her settled gym back and softball/baseball bats in the corner. The walls were decorated in little plants, hanging polaroids, sticky notes, and a golden cross. Some retro chrismas fairy lights were strung across the ceiling. A mountain of pillows and stuffed animals laid in bed with a half-conscious Dahyun.

As she awoke, her toffee eyes looked fiery in the white light. The girl groaned and rolled her body over face down. Before suffocating completely, her hand lazily reached over to the bedside table and felt around, hitting the wooden oak, in search of her beloved cellphone. Of course like any student her age, the phone will always be a top priority in the morning. 

Upon feeling a  _ buzz  _ for notifying several notifications, Dahyun lifted her face off of the pillow with a lazy yawn. Of course there was the usual email from professors saying the last assignment was graded, an icon about the weather, a pop up from some Twitter notes, a few Snapchat notifications, and lastly a few text messages. 

_OAO (Jeongin): _*three new messages* Dahyun!! wat do u know about onomatopoeia 🧐🧐🧐😭 plEASEZ

_Barry B Benson (Seungmin): _*one new message* do you think you would be able to look over my persuasive essay if I emailed you it? Check you inbox, please. 

_ I Don't Know (Minho): _ *one new message*  _ _ i tried that boba flavor u recommended from last time and now u owe me $4.50 i want my money back hoe 😩 NEVER TRY MINT WITH CHOCOLATE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU--

_Baby Yoda (Tzuyu):_ *one new message* bees sometimes sting other bees, this is bee on bee crime. 

_ Porky Pig (Momo): _ *four new messages* did i leave my pants at your placw last time yu know the light blue ones i cant find them 

_ Febreze Fabric (Jeong) _ : *Venmoed $7 for 🦶*

Dahyun was too scared to check the softball team's groupchat despite seeing notifications. 

_ Tony the Tiger (Chaeyoung): _ *two new messages* call me. 

The short message got her attention the most, ironically. Dahyun groaned again and mumbled undisguised words before dialing up her best friend's number. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes again, retreating back into her mountain of soft pillows. 

_ "Dub." _

Chaeyoung sounds  _ especially _ gleeful this morning. Note the sarcasm. There was a sea of background noises which shifted from car honking to Chaeyoung mumbling curses under her breath. Dahyun lazily put the phone on speaker and held it up as she decided to scroll through Twitter.

_ "Can I come over?",  _ Chaeyoung mumbled under her breathe. Dahyun rubbed her eye and hummed a quick, "Hmm-hm." Her friend let out a sigh on the other side. 

There was another vibration coming from her phone as Dahyun looked up. Chaeyoung was saying something but the morning was still early for poor disoriented Dahyun. 

_ Minatozaki Sana:  _ Dahyunnie this is you, right? 

"Huh, what nickname should I give her…", Dahyun whispered. She gave a sleepy smile before editing the profile. A new message came in.

_ Possibly a Furry (Sana):  _ can I take you out to eat? Want to get boba? To repay hearing me last night and taking me home. Pleaseee dahyunnieee 🥺💖

"Cute…", the pitcher chuckled.  _ "What??",  _ Chaeyoung questioned back almost surprised still on call. "Nothing- just woke up, sorry. I'm a bit slow right now", she explained with a small giggle. The blonde giggled once more before realizing that Sana had  _ technically  _ just asked her out. 

"Wait- ow!", Dahyun shook and jumped up now energized as  **hell, ** but the sudden shake caused the clumsy girl to drop her phone right on her face. "Fuck-", she cursed and rubbed her face. 

_ "Dubbie, what do I do??",  _ Chaeyoung whined with a high pitched girly tone. "About-?", Dahyun asked back, still not fully awake and not paying attention to what her little buddy had been saying. 

Another vibration. 

_ Possibly a Furry:  _ this isn't weird because of the kiss, is it? 

_ "I slept with Mina."  _

Being flustered, shocked, and tired is never a good mix. Dahyun was short circuiting. The phone fell once again on her face. Instead of getting up or even moving an inch, Dahyun laid back down in her fortress of pillows and accepted the defeat. 

A second later her morning alarm started vibrating on her face and ringing an annoying tune. 

Oh, what a blessed Sunday morning it is! 

\----------

We finally got our saida lmaoo

Also just a little trivia-

Before SIXTEEN, there was rumors about an Australian JYP trainee, and it was rumored to be Sana, so I love fitting that little fact anywhere lol

Turns out it was just Chan/Chris and Felix from Stray Kids lmaooo

Anyways i hope that wasnt too heavy?? 

Sorry i really am trying to make heavy topics respectful, so let me know if there is any issues or problems or whatever please just lemme know 

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! I NEED HELP LOL someone help me plot lmaoo

Comments, concerns, questions 💖

Twitter- @chibichae 

Dont be afraid to drop a DM! ^^


	14. 5K

Hey guys! 

I hope everyone is staying safe and inside, i know it's scary times, stay safe and healthy everyone <3 

My school closed down for the rest of the semester and moved to online classes, so I'll have more time to write on the bright side 

I miss Twice, hoping for an April comeback! Hope the girls stay happy and healthy too! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINA, I LOVE YOU BABY MY BIAS MY LOVE!!! HAPPY MINA DAY!!! 

Ooh also, i have mentions of all the couples in here so lets goooo next chapter will go more in depth to the sports once again lol

Lets go! 

**TW///mentions of sex**

_ \--------- _

_ Dream sweetly as you rest. You are safe with me. _

Nayeon extended her arm and found nothing but the cold surface of the blanket. 

She opened her eyes slowly, her hair falling messily in front of her face. One of the dark grey curtains was pulled back slightly, allowing morning light from the long missing sun to roll into the bedroom. Nayeon yawned and moved her body, stretching along the cool, cotton bedsheets. They were white with black lines that created a checkered pattern as a design. Giving a sleepy sigh, Nayeon pulled the blanket higher on her shoulder. 

The oak door cracked open and footsteps were heard against the wooden floor. There was a scent of cooking coming from the livingroom of the small apartment. The girl had pulled back another curtain. The room was now radiant with the morning sun. 

"Bun… Hey, bunny, wake up." 

_ Of course, Yoo Jeongyeon. _

The tennis player groaned and hid her face in the pillows. "Come on, don't be like that. Get up, I made breakfast. Remember, I told Momo last week that we'll do the 5k charity run with her today if it wasn't cancelled because of the storm", Jeongyeon said as she opened up the final curtain. 

_ Right… fuck. _

Last week, during class Nayeon had gotten a text from Jeongyeon inviting her to a 5k run with her and Momo. Something about some children's hospital charity? For the past seven years, their university system would partner with the university hospital in central Seoul and do fundraisers together for the children's hospital. Nayeon was half reading her texts and half paying attention to the lecture that she agreed without fully realizing it. Yes, Nayeon is an athlete. Yes, Nayeon hates running long distances. Yes, they can coexist. 

It took Nayeon a second to realize that she was in fact sleeping in Jeongyeon's bedroom. The poster of Kurt Cobain was definitely not Nayeon's. 

After the series of true crime documentaries, Nayeon doesn't remember much. Hell, she doesn't even remember when she fell asleep. All she remembers is some funky _ messed up _ dream that was closer to a nightmare. _ Cross between Lady Gaga doing detective work to solve my murder. Yeah, never watching true crime documentaries this late at night ever again while eating peanut butter. _

Around 2:27am last night, Jeongyeon had noticed that Nayeon had dozed off during the episode. The younger girl had smiled and chuckled to herself slightly before picking up Nayeon and carrying her back into Jeongyeon's room.

_ Now that we're officially dating it wouldn't be weird for us to share a bed, right? What if she wants space? I gotta respect that- Should I sleep on the couch instead?? Wait, Chaeng isn't here tonight… _

Jeongyeon ran her hand through her hair signaling her nervous tick that Nayeon had caught up on. As the tennis player sat up and her cheeks flushed for a second. Stretching once again Nayeon saw that the space next to her seemed untouched. "Did you... half make the bed?", Nayeon asked with slight confusion in her voice. "Ah, um- nah. I, uh- I slept in my sister's room. I thought you'd want some space", Jeongyeon explained. "Oh… Thank you", the older girl couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

_ Cuddling into Jeongyeon's chest as she holds me… _

"It's 9am. I made some omelets for us. Come on, I hate being late. You brought a bag for your running clothes, right? Or do you need to borrow some of mine?", the younger asked as she walked over to her closet herself. "No, I brought mine… yesterday…", Nayeon mumbled slowly as she sat up.

Nayeon was too distracted by the image of Jeongyeon taking off her baggy sleeping shirt.

_ You try not to check her out. _

Jeongyeon is fucking clueless. 

"What?", the soccer captain asked as she stood only in a pair of baggy basketball shorts and her shirt mostly off, only covering her chest. Nayeon was melting at the sight. Jeongyeon immediately tensed just realizing her actions. She quickly pulled her pajamas back over her chest as her face burned. 

_ Yep, definitely not the locker room. Definitely not alone in my bedroom. Probably shouldn't change in front of the girl I'm dating- oh God, I'm undressing in front of the girl I'm dating. We are only at the holding hands stage?! I can't jump that many steps! This was an accident I just wanted to change! _

"Is this your way of giving me a strip tease or...?" 

"Should I start on the lap dance already?" 

_ Smooth. _

Jeongyeon gave a chuckle and ran a hand through her hair once more. "Sorry, I'm used to just changing- my room and all- so, um-", after just giving a playful flirt, the lanky girl gave an awkward chuckle and little stumble near her closet. Nayeon raised her hands in defeat and closed her eyes, "Say no more. I'll get changed and ready in the restroom. Then we'll eat and go meet with Hirai, deal?" 

The senior chuckled before getting up and walking towards her _ -possible- _ girlfriend. Nayeon wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's shoulders and gave her cheek a kiss before nuzzling down in her crook. "You know you don't have to be shy around me", Nayeon whispered. Jeongyeon rested her arms around the older's waist, her t-shirt hanging around her neck but covering her chest. "Is this about the lap dance joke?", she asked clueless. Nayeon rolled her eyes and gave a small _ tsk, _"No, dummy, you could have slept in bed with me. We're dating. We can cuddle. We might be taking this slow but I still want you to be with me." 

Nayeon moved back and squeezed Jeongyeon's cheeks with her hand, "Promise me we'll cuddle later." The taller laughed and nodded as her face turned pink, "Fine, fine! Yeah, I promise. I'll hold you all night next time." The tennis captain hummed and kissed Jeongyeon's cheek once more softly. 

"Love that there will be a next time." 

"And the time after that, and after that, and after that-"

Nayeon kissed her cheek once more.

"Come on, I'll race you." 

\-----

_ Know that I will forever be by your side. I am here for you. _

"You know I volunteer every Sunday morning at my church. Besides, you're Catholic too." 

"Yeah, I know- I just always end up smelling like old lady when I help you out down here." 

"Not my fault they like pinching and kissing your cheeks." 

"Hey, what can I say? I'm cute and charming- oh, wait, allow me, ma'am!", Chaeyoung laughed as she ran towards one of the church doors to hold it open for a seventy-three year old grandmother. As Chaeyoung gave a cheeky and bright smile, the older woman wearing a matching fully purple outfit with a little hat that could rival the Queen of England's wardrobe any day, reached out and patted Chaeyoung's cheeks. "Aw, thank you, precious", the grandmother smiled as she exited the church. Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows with a cheeky smirk as she ran back towards Dahyun. 

"Ah, annoying… as if you weren't complaining a second ago", Dahyun sighed at her best friend while Chaeyoung laughed. Dahyun herself helps out with running her church with volunteer work, mainly with preparing for worship music for her church choir, and helping run children's activities on her down time. Being the daughter of church ministers had that plus. 

Whenever Chaeyoung would accompany Dahyun to church, the younger would eagerly follow Dahyun around like a little duckling, absentmindedly volunteering along the way as well. Chaeyoung just _ adored _opening the doors for older couples at church as most would pay her in a compliment or even a little candy if she was lucky. However, Dahyun loved whenever her little friend would accompany her, it helped them grow closer over the years. Dahyun's parents became familiar with the little energetic Chaeyoung as well. It was a delight seeing the shy child back from their Youth Club days grow to be comfortable enough to help around and become friends with Dahyun.

As Dahyun settled up and clapped her hands together, the pair were ready to head back out. Chaeyoung bit her bottom lip as she still timidly said her goodbyes to Dahyun's parents as they were leaving. "We're going out to the park to meet up with Jeongyeon and Momo. We're gonna pick up Tzuyu on our way over. Momo said they were running a 5k today to raise money for the children's section at University Hospital. They're having a bunch of little stands for food to raise money as well. I should be back by dinner. It's gonna be cool, right, Chaeng?", Dahyun had been explaining to her parents. Chaeyoung immediately shook her head and blushed, "Y-yeah. My sister said they're gonna have games and stuff. I'm taking some things to donate too. It's cool." Chaeng gave a little cough and awkward grin as she smiled up at Dahyun's two pastor parents. 

Dahyun's mother, a middle aged woman who could always rock a pantsuit, gave a bright smile and ruffled Chaeyoung's short hair as she pulled the younger in for a hug as Dahyun's father, a middle aged man who resembled a college professor with a stubbly beard gave a laugh and patted the younger's back. "You girls stay safe, okay? You're welcome to have dinner with us, Chaeyoung, dear", Dahyun's mother said kindly. "Thank you, Mrs.Kim. I love your cooking. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Dahyun while we're out. See you, Mrs.Kim, Mr.Kim!", Chaeyoung chuckled bashfully. Dahyun rolled her eyes at her friend's _ kissassery _. 

As Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung away, the two exited the church to make a quick stop back towards their nearby university campus to pick up some donations. "Dude, I love your parents", Chaeyoung laughed as Dahyun chuckled besides her. "You're always invited over", Dahyun mentioned. Chaeyoung was beaming and wrapped an arm around Dahyun's shoulder as the two walked.

The birds were out, there was a crisp feeling in the air. It was set to be a beautiful, peaceful Sunday afternoon after the messy storm. Dahyun's church was nearby her house, so also within walking distance to their university's campus. Tall cedar oak trees began to fill their views as students road on bikes and little coffee shops became more apparent. The sound of the creek running through campus was clear. Some laughs as a couple of boys played a game of ultimate frisbee in a nearby field. A shady tree, perfect to read under… 

Chaeyoung timidly looked over at her friend who seemed to be smiling brightly. Dahyun was always a mix bag to read, but her happy and playful aura always calmed Chaeyoung. Dahyun was the perfect friend to her; the perfect person. Loveable, sensitive, loyal, incredibly soft- Chaeyoung loved Dahyun. She smiled faintly as the sunlight made Dahyun's blonde hair golden and grin brighter. 

"You seem chirpy today." 

"Honestly, I'm just looking forward to the little market. I… I kinda asked Momo if she can tell Sana to come. But I'm sure Im probably invited Sana and Park to come anyways", Dahyun blushed and shyly giggled. Chaeyoung smirked knowing very well what that small laugh meant. 

"Minatozaki, huh? How's that _undying passionate_ _crush _going for you?", the freshman teased as her best friend pouted. "Well, if you _must know!", _Dahyun exaggerated. She shifted as her pale cheeks turned rosy pink and a bashful smile overcame her. "She kissed my cheek yesterday", her voice was small and playful, almost _giggly. _Chaeyoung's jaw dropped as she gave a scream and jumped up and down. "Oh my God, _oh my God! _No way! Dahyun!!", Chaeyoung yelled and shook Dahyun's arm excitedly.

The young martial artist was wild and jumping, causing Dahyun to giggle and jump up as well. "How did it happen?! Details! Awe, Dubbie! I am so happy for you!", Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun tightly. The two screamed as if a simple kiss on the cheek was the most romantic gesture ever. Nevermind Chaeyoung's randevu last night. "I don't know- it just sorta happened! We ran into each other at the coffeeshop- and God, Chaengie, Sana is so pretty and sweet! I know she's like, known as a party girl with Im and _ so _ out of my league, but I think we really connected! We talked for so long about our lives and we joked and- It was so fun and got really personal, Chaengie! I was dropping her off at home and she just _ kissed me! Me! _ I am so happy!", the blonde gushed as her voice turned girly. Chaeyoung gave her classic smirk seeing her best friend so happy. It was a very cute sight. 

Dahyun shook her head and cleared her throat, regaining sense of herself. The two best friends were alone by their university's creek.

It seemed like a safe distance now.

"Okay, okay. I told you my night and now that Jesus is away-" 

"Hm?" 

Dahyun elbowed Chaeyoung's stomach. 

Quick turn around!

_ "Oof-" _

"Did you really have sex with Myoui?! Myoui! Of all people! The leader of the shy kids movement?!" 

"You don't have to yell it! The hell is spy kids?!" 

"Oh, dear Jesus! So it's true! And this thing!", Dahyun yelled before pointing her two index fingers together and looking down with her feet touching each other. "Shy kids! Not spy! Shy shy shy! Don't you dare disgrace the classic 2001 film Spy Kids!" 

Chaeyoung was at a lost of words. "Look- let's talk about this calmly- but yes... I slept with Mina", Chaeyoung let a deep breath out before pulling her hair and giving a scream, "and I'm _ fucking freaking out!" _Dahyun jumped up and gave her own scream as the two freaked out together like true homies. "Okay, okay! Calm! Calm! We need to calm down! Breath! It's okay! You're okay! Did you use a condom?!... What am I talking about?! Mina doesn't have a dick!! Right?! She would have to take responsibility! Oh, no!", Dahyun turned around and hugged Chaeyoung tightly as the smaller returned the grasp. 

Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel slightly offended. "Wait- Are you saying I _ bottomed _ to _ Myoui Mina?! _ Okay, maybe at one point she was dominant, but that _ ' _ s because _ I let her!", _ Chaeyoung gasped and held her hand up in defense. "Oh, calm down! That's not the issue here! More importantly, who knows? Oh, God, does Momo know? Jeongyeon?", the elder quickly pushed off the question so she wouldn't have to say _ yes. _ "Jeongyeon is having problems with _ kissing _ Im right now! She would definitely scold me for being irresponsible or some shit like that! Fuck, Mina is Nayeon's friend too! I-If Momo… If Momo knew… Look, man, I'm freaking the fuck out", the younger looked up with pleading eyes starting to tear up. Dahyun immediately softened. "Chaengie… Look, it's gonna be okay, buddy", the blonde said softly. 

The older girl held her friend tightly. "I-It's not okay", Chaeyoung whispered as she held Dahyun tightly. "Do you regret it? Are you hurt? …Were you pressured into it? Hey, come on, tiger, talk to me. You can always talk to me", Dahyun whispered trying to calm Chaeyoung down by running her hand through the younger's hair. 

"No… I think I'm starting to like her. That's what's not okay." 

The younger slouched her shoulders as Dahyun reached over and held her hand. It always calmed Chaeyoung down when she was younger. The little martial artist swallowed hard and kicked a small stone, leading it fall into the running creek. 

"I was having an… episode last night after you dropped me off from dance. Nothing in particular, just… Guess I was thinking about my birth dad, honestly. I know he got released last month… I couldn't talk to Jeongyeon about it. So I just worked out… went on a run after but the rain caught me. Mina found me. Dahyun… she smells like jasmines", Chaeyoung sighed and sat down against one of the trees. 

"Wait- you _still _haven't told Jeongyeon about your birth dad? She doesn't know?", the pitcher waved her hands as if trying to collect her thoughts. "No, I was going to yesterday but Nayeon was over and the 5k today... I didn't want to ruin anything. Our mom and dad just told me when they took me out to dinner alone last week. They didn't want me to worry- but I can't help it… I haven't been able to sleep good or relax lately. I-I still have problems talking to Jeongyeon about everything. I don't want to upset her", Chaeyoung timidly said. "Chae, you know you can talk to her. About your dad _and Mina_ _now_. Please, don't go through this alone. We don't want to see you hurt. Talk to your sisters, talk to me and Tzuyu", Dahyun sighed but nodded slowly, not wanting to push anything further but also surprised that Chaeyoung had approached her first. The younger had told Dahyun about her worries about her birth father being released from prison the day _right after_ Chaeyoung had spoken to her parents about it. 

It seems like the younger didn't want to think much more of it. 

"Mina calmed me down", Chaeyoung started once again, "I don't know how she does it. She's just so… calming. Maybe its her ballerina magic or something… She's so graceful and pure, but God, she can be a little hard to handle when mad. She's porcelain. There is so much more to her that I want to find out." The freshman chuckled slightly and blushed. 

Chaeyoung gave a little cough and ruffled up her hair with a deep blush. "A-after a while, we were just on her bed. But… she sorta, relaxed on me and I had my arm around her. She- she got so excited while playing Animal Crossing that she was jumping up and down- it was so cute. She was showing me the game, a-and eventually… she was sitting on my lap. Her freckles are so cute close up… She has the cutest gummy smile. She's so smart, and cute, and calming, and geeky, and so talented and athletic. Oh, God, I fucking hate her", the boxer groaned with a pout. 

"So then I punched her." 

"Excuse me, you did fucking what?" 

"I picked her up-", Chaeyoung motioned, moving her hands up to show exactly how she grabbed Mina, "threw her on the bed and then punched her. She was being too cute." 

Chaeyoung ** _may_ ** have left out the whole truth there. The tickle fight and the fact that it was only a playful hit that couldn't have hurt her. Hell, Chaeyoung is sure she has bruises on _ herself _caused by a pissed Mina and her pillow during their roughhousing pillow fight. Mina is too cute and fragile, Chaeyoung couldn't do more than tickle her and pin her down during their "fight". 

She needs to talk to Mina. 

"She kissed me right after." 

\-----

_ Once you wake, remember your dreams. Tell me about them, and I promise we can make them come true. _

When Mina awoke, she found herself drooling slightly over a pillow. She had been clutching the long, white body pillow closely as she rests upon it. The ballerina opened her eyes slowly and weakly rubbed them with her small fists. After a second she closed her eyes again and snuggled into the pillow once more, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around it to find a sort of comfort. 

Her onyx eyes opened slightly. The sun was blocked out by the curtains. The fan above _ ticked _with each turn; rustling some papers on her nearby desk and sending goosebumps up Mina's bare leg. On the floor, Mina had expected to find her clothes scattered around but surprisingly her room was clean. She doesn't even remember- 

_ Chaeyoung's lips felt so hot against my neck. I gave a little gasp as she bit down. I couldn't help it- I grabbed her face and quickly smashed my lips against hers. Fuck, she tasted so sweet- strawberries and cream. Chaeng gave no time and quickly deepened the kiss. It was so heated and hungry. The pent up tension between us was too much. I gave a moan as she pushed her hand under my- _

"She left, huh…"

Mina sighed to herself and buried her face deeper into the pillow. The pillow wasn't Chaeyoung. She had gone to sleep, snuggling into the younger. Mina was kissing Chaeyoung's neck as she played with Mina's hair adoringly. Waking up to a cold bed after holding someone all night felt lonely.

She slowly moved and sat up, stretching slightly before shivering as the fan blew. Her brown hair fell loosely, falling in messy strings across her bangs. Mina's fragile hand rubbed her eyes once more before moving to her sore collarbone and neck. "Bruised", she whispered to herself. She tensed as her hand hesitated down her nude torso. Her pale skin was red, some scratches and bite marks were scattered across her body- Mina gave a small gasp as she touched over a sensitive bite on her chest. 

_ The only light was from the golden lamp. Mina gasped and bit down on her lip as Chaeyoung trailed kisses down her neck. The thin, tan bralette was still on, loosely, but pushed aside. The ballerina was panting hotly. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her bangs were stuck to her redden face. The storm outside continued to thunder as Mina let out a high moan. Chaeyoung was now kissing her sensitive breasts as she look off the bralette- _

_ "Delicate." _

A sudden pang of sadness filled Mina as she looked down at her empty, messy bed. "Why would I think anything differently from her? I shouldn't- I shouldn't have...", she muttered under her breath. The Japanese girl sighed and raised her arms up to tie her hair in a quick ponytail. The small amount of light that crept into the room left a line over Mina's petite body- She pulled the thin blanket over her shoulders and wrapped herself warm before standing up to get changed. Mina sniffled and let out a ragged breath. 

The thought of Chaeyoung using her and leaving.

_ N-no… she wouldn't. Maybe she just felt weird since I'm her friend's roommate. Maybe she had to go somewhere early. She was so sweet when she held me. _

_ She hates you. Last night meant nothing to her. _

_ I need a shower. God, my head fucking hurts. I messed up. _

Mina yawned and got off her bed slowly. "Ow-oww! Fuck...", she winced as she walked, her face twisting in pain and flushing deeply red. "Stupid Son! Stupid, stupid! She _ did not _have to go that hard...", the gymnast groaned as she held one arm over her hips. 

_ "...w-wait, I don't want to hurt you, Mina-" _

_ "P-pl-please- fuck- plea-se… m-more..." _

_ "God, you're fucking stubborn… I-is this okay? Does it hurt? Are you alright, my princess? Dirty princess..." _

_ Right… okay, so it was my fault it seems. I was the one who kissed her. I was the one who started it. _

The young girl covered her face in embarrassment. Mina rubbed her bare thighs together. She let out a whine as she felt _ slick _ again. 

Anger, sadness, regret filled the usual tranquil ballerina. For a second, Mina looked over her slim body before her expression twisted in hurt. "Fuck you, Son- Fuck you!", the gymnast yelled with tears in her eyes as she grabbed the pillow from her bed and began hitting it. The timid girl cried softly before giving a scream of frustration. She held the pillow tightly before throwing it, hitting her desk and mirror. 

"Huh-", Mina shook her head but quickly noticed something fall from her desk as the chair turned after being hit. On her desk her clothes laid folded neatly, as well as a gray hoodie. Mina quickly grabbed the hoodie and pulled it against her chest, holding it close. It smelled of rainwater. "Stupid Son…", she whispered with a sigh. Whatever the case, the jacket was purposely left behind. Mina wiped away her tears and gave only a little sniffle calming back down.

_ I'm the stupid one. _

She gripped the hoodie tighter. 

That was when she noticed one of her notebooks had been under the jacket. The corner of the open page was folded and it had clear writing on it. 

** _Gym? _ **

** _Monday_ **

** _7:30pm. _ **

** _My match is Wednesday at 5pm. _ **

** _You better come_ **

** _-CY_ **

_ A doodle of a little cactus and kitten next to it. _

The soft ballerina smiled brightly and quickly put the hoodie on. 

Zipping the hoodie on and putting on some loose basketball shorts on, Mina felt energetic. The young Japanese twirled around on her toes before opening her bedroom's windows. The rain had finally cleared. The blue sky and blinding white light made clear for a crisp, bright day. 

Mina smiled brightly and was light on her toes. She felt relaxed despite the messy hair and bright scratches on her thin body when she looked in the mirror. The buzzing and warm sensation from last night caused her cheeks to heat up. _ God, her muscles felt exactly how I imagined. _The sophomore giggled slightly as she remembered running her hands through Chaeyoung's short hair as the younger nibbled on her neck. 

To be honest, Mina doesn't even know how it started. She isn't the type of girl to just go around sleeping with just anyone! She's only done _ it _once in high school and that was an awful experience.

_ Chaeyoung is just… The soft looks… the gentle touches… cute dimples and smile… Her muscles, tattoos, cold eyes… There was something about Chaeyoung that made me weak. Surprisingly, she lets her guard down around me too. Momo was even surprised- I guess that never happens. _

The ballerina stretched once more before going into her closet and getting some fresh clothes to change into after her shower. Momo and Sana share their bathroom, which allowed Mina to have the other one all to herself. As much as she hates to admit it, she loves being spoiled, even when being treated as the baby by her older roommates. 

The youngest quietly stepped out of her bedroom. Mina was never one to make much noise anyways, but she was always careful to not wake up her roommates- 

_ Oh fuck- wait- no… neither of them heard us last night, right? Oh God- Wait- I have no idea when Sana came home! Fuck! Momo must have came home around 1:30am… Chaeyoung had been over before for Momo, but I had never met her before this semester. It would have been really awkward if she knew Chaeyoung was over... in my room… with me. _

_ Wait… _

_ I slept with Chaeyoung. _

_ I had sex with Chaeyoung. _

_ I had sex with one of my roommates' best friends. _

_ I had sex with someone I'm _ ** _not even dating! _ **

Realization had finally hit Mina as the bites on her neck became heated. 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" 

The Texan jumped in fright as she felt someone grab ahold of her waist. The younger was quickly pulled into a tight hug and found herself suffocating. "Boy, aren't you rosey! Huh, odd- you feel really warm too-", Sana chirped as she squeezed Mina's cheeks together. "A-ha, y-yeah- and s-sore! Ow- p-please, that hurts- L-let go please! Thank you-!", Mina stuttered before escaping Sana's grasp. "J-just did some, um, m-morning yoga. I need to shower now- I feel all- sweaty… yeah, yoga! Keeps me flexible!... For my gymnastics! And dance!", Mina lied, too embarrassed to say the real reason. The younger had an awkward grin and twitchy movements as her voice cracked every few words. Sana eyed the bizarre behavior curiously. "What the fuck-", Sana whispered under her own breath. 

Sana has always been persistent. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting weirder than usual. Do you have a fever? Oh, did the rain get you last night?", Sana hummed, pouting slightly with worry in her eyes. "Nothing happened last night! Just sex- **_slept!_** _Sleep! Slumber!_ _Snoozing! Sssssss---!_ _Stu- Oh! Y-yeah-! Studying!_ Oh, darn, my stupid lisp is acting up! I slept after studying- for… micro-bio...", the younger answered hesitantly.

_ Wait, I didn't mean to call Chaeyoung microscopic. _

However, the subtle concern showed Mina that Sana had in fact _ not _been home last night when Chaeyoung was over. A huge wave of relief washed over Mina that saved her from that embarrassment. Sana's eyes did become larger after Mina's little slip up… oops?

Mina is in no way embarrassed, pfth, no!

"N-no, I'm okay- Really! Thank you, Sana. I-I just need to shower. I feel really… uh… dirty... _ Oh, dear, that is not helping- _ … I just really need a shower! I'll be right out to enjoy breakfast with you!", Mina hummed, still trying to sneak away but giving a polite and sweet smile. The ballerina quickly hid her face down as she shifted in a mode of pure panic. 

"Dirty?.... Did you say sex? Wait, you do not have a lisp. What-"

"I made pancakes. Feel free to take some." 

Mina once again jumped. 

Momo's voice was dull. Turning over, Mina bit her lip and flushed deeply not being able to make eye contact with Momo for very long. The eldest was already set for the day and wore tight fitted black leggings, a tight crop top that showed her abdomen, and lose bright pink Champion hoodie. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail except for her trademark bangs. However, her friendly smile was replaced with an unreadable expression and dark eyes as she glared at Mina. 

_ She knows. Dear God, she knows- _

"T-thank you, Momoring", Mina stuttered. The oldest gave a small smile before shaking her head. "I'm meeting up with Jeong and Im at Songdo Park for the 5k run. There will be a little market open after. You two should stop by if you want", Momo said without much enthusiasm, more matter-a-factly than anything. Mina couldn't say much else than simply nod. There was heavy tension. 

Sana blinked. She did **not **vibe with this aura. Nuh-uh! 

"Ookayyyy...", the middle girl said slowly as she raised her eyebrows. "You're both acting really weird. It's okay, I'm still sleepy too. We'll take a nap and head over to the little vendors, Momo! That'll be fun. Right, Mina? I promised to meet up with little Dahyunnie over there. Ooh! We can hang out with her friends again!" Mina thanked God that Sana was obviously clueless. The timid girl nodded slowly and gave another awkward smile before turning and rushing back towards her bathroom. 

The swimmer puckered her lips, lazily walked through the dorm, and slouched against the table near Momo. The eldest was uncharacteristically blank faced and zipping up her sweater before lifting up her backpack she had on the table. 

"I'm worried for her", Sana started back up, getting Momo's attention. The older just looked up without saying much herself and gave a shrug. "Can concussions just come back like that? Oh God! Is long term brain damage a thing?! She looked all red and jumpy and... kinda sweaty… but she did say yoga. Hmm, reminds me, I haven't meditated today- Ooh, I got this new scent for my diffuser! It's _ so totally _going to help me zen out and find my inner peace! Lavender oils and vanilla~", Sana asked again before shifting her tone with a little giggle. "I wouldn't worry. It's just Mina", Momo finally spoke up. 

Sana, thankfully, had the attention span of a goldfish. Maybe it's all that chlorine? Her view of Mina as a _ perfect little shy nerd _ gave no help either. Momo shook her head slightly, hoping that this annoying bad mood will go away. 

_ Don't think. Just run. It'll go away. _

Sana looked up at Momo with shifting eyes. The eldest put her backpack on and placed some Airpods in while she scrolled through her phone for a song. "I'll meet up with you guys later at the park then. Have fun meditating. Also… I don't think it was yoga. She was trying something more… physical. I know whose jacket that is, and it is not hers. Stop babying her", the track runner said once more before giving almost a side eye and turning out of the apartment. 

She knew she had no right being mad at Mina at all. Being passive aggressive is a bitch move anyways. Hopefully after today's run, everything will be clearer.

Sana was left confused as hell as the toaster spang up. 

_ Yeah, no, today definitely has a weird vibe. _

_ \----- _

_ Remember where you come from. Be grateful and give back to others. Spread love. _

The park was filled with children laughing. A banner flew high and read _ "SEVENTH ANNUAL UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL CHILDREN'S CHARITY AND RUN". _The sun was white and blinding but thankfully the last few stormy days had left a cool breeze over Seoul. Trees rustled in the central park-esque atmosphere. As spring was here, shades of different greens and yellows of the trees reflected on a wide lake. The garden and tall skyscrapers in the background reflected off of the water, creating a mirror that shimmered. Colors of pinks, purples, and whites blew slightly as petals swayed. Children ran past, families chattered. The smell of food stands and sounds of games gave into the liveliness. 

"Okay, you gotta promise me one thing." 

"Hm?" 

"You gotta tell me how _ cute I look! Ah! These leggings are super adorable! Ooh, my butt looks amazing!" _

Jeongyeon facepalmed and shook her head as Nayeon jumped around happily in her new work-out leggings. Jeongyeon kept herself simple. Her short hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. She wore a tight and fitted work-out long sleeve dry fit shirt, and her leggings were a dark grey that slowly turned white at the heels, with some slightly woren out grey Nike shoes. Nayeon on the other hand had a light grey set of leggings with the classic Adidas lines running down the sides, a black sports bra, and a dark grey hoodie that was half way zipped up on, with a pair of white Nikes that didn't even look used. The older had sat down in the soft grass to look closer at her reflection in the clear lake. 

"You're that turtle", Nayeon said.

"What?" 

"It's cute and green, like you." 

The soccer captain chuckled and gripped onto her backpack as her _ girlfriend _ continued to gawk at her own reflection in the water and little animals. "Hey, tell me if you see Mo. I told her to meet us by the bridge, but I don't see her. We said we'll head over to the start together", Jeongyeon mumbled. The taller hummed and even got on her tip-toes, trying to see over the crowd of people. "Ugh- you're lucky your best friend loves to run. Jihyo said it was too early, Sana said she would only come for the food, and Mina didn't even answer! You know, for a bunch of division I athletes, they're fucking lazy", Nayeon commented. Although in the back of her mind, she knew she definitely was only going to run to be with Jeongyeon and sorta prove her own athletic abilities. In past years, Nayeon would just donate and _ leave _with some of the market food in hand. 

Jeongyeon once again shrugged. "The kid said she was coming with Dahyun and Tzuyu but they're running late. They're pretty lazy too. Huh, wonder if Mo woke Chaeng up this morning since she was over. She knows how much Chaeng oversleeps. That little idiot probably fell asleep in Momo's bed or their couch. God, that kid is lucky it was just at Mo's apartment. She's still in big trouble for disappearing like that", the captain grumbled lowly, not even sure if Nayeon could hear her over all the chatter. Rather, Nayeon giggled finding the stern and protective side of Jeongyeon rather attractive. 

_ "Captain Yoo! Captain Im!" _

The pair turned to their surprise at the calling voice. Partly, Jeongyeon had expected to find it just to be Momo calling on them in a playful manner but the soccer player tensed up once she realized who it was. 

"Ah, President Park! Good morning!", Jeongyeon stated rather rigidly and gave a full 90° bow. Nayeon stumbled to get up from her position on the grass and have a shaky bow as well. The middle aged man stood tall with spiky hair and a wide smile with her eyes relaxed. Nayeon almost choked when she stood back up and found their respectful university's president Park Jinyoung in bootyshorts. 

Looking over at her girlfriend, Jeongyeon had completely switched onto a more assertive and stoic persona. The younger had a serious face and her arms straight to her side resembling a soldier. "So glad to see you girls out here supporting our school's fundraising", President Park said with a blissful sigh. "Of course! Anything to help out the community while working on our stamina!", Jeongyeon answered right away. Nayeon rubbed her temples in secondhand embarrassment. 

Thankfully President Park was just as much as an airhead to fully notice what was going on. "Captain Im, I'm looking forward for your return to the courts. Don't let us down", he said with a smile that seemed to hide a deeper message. "Trust me, this last season will be one of my best, sir", Nayeon stated casually with a calm smile. 

Once President Park turned back to Jeongyeon, the younger swallowed hard. "Remember, we have an appointment tomorrow at my office, Captain Yoo. Don't be late, okay? You girls have fun! And Captain Yoo, say hi to your sisters for me, will you?", the man laughed whimsically. Jeongyeon tightened her fists and gave a firm nod as the president walked away from the couple. 

Nayeon crossed her arms and looked at Jeongyeon curiously. Jeongyeon sighed as her shoulders dropped. "Jeongie? The hell was all that? What appointment? Why were you all tense and cold?", Nayeon asked as her girlfriend now sat down, looking into the water this time. 

"Sorry", Jeongyeon shrugged and gave a small smile, "I'm just nervous." Nayeon raised and eyebrow but sat down besides her girlfriend before hugging her arm. "Any reason? Do you want to talk about it? Are you okay?", she asked rather softly. Jeongyeon let out a chuckle before turning and kissing Nayeon's head. "You're cute, you know that?", the taller laughed. "Well, duh, of course. But that doesn't explain anything!", Nayeon groaned as Jeongyeon kissed her cheeks this time. 

"I'm getting scouted for a club in England." 

A ripple crossed the lake. 

\---------- 

WHOOP!! 

alright!! 

So! 

Basically my idea now is to have the pairs but in different stages- 

2yeon as girlfriends and getting more serious 

Michaeng already sleeping together but still hate each other but unsure about their status 

Saida at the cute kissing cheeks beginnings 

So yeah 

Uhhhhhh it's 3am and my mind is shutting down

Remember stay safe everyone ily!

Feel free to message me anytime @chibichae 

Questions, comments, concerns 

Later- tae 


	15. Runner's High

Hey guys! It's 3am again so you know what that means! I've miss you! I miss Twice :( 

I hope everyone has been staying safe and inside! My school has been canceled until August, and my summer internship was canceled too. It's been a rough couple of weeks :( luckily i have two weeks until the semester is over, then we'll see what to do next- projects and online finals have killed me especially with the lack of motivation:( 

I really miss Twice, I meant to post this on Chaengie's birthday but I had awful writer's block because of everything going on :( 

My BTS tour stop was gonna be in a week too but :( 

Hopefully things start looking better! 

Day6 is having a comeback soon, and Twice just finished filming in Jeju! Let's stay strong and wait for them!

Also the title is based on my favorite 3racha song!

Kinda a long chapter! Enjoy!

M///Mental health mention, sex mention

  
  


\---------

_ There is this saying I've heard when I was growing up. The calm after the storm. I'm sure you've probably heard it said one way or another as well. If I am going to be brutally honest, we all know how hard life can be. We all have pains and heartache- our own storms. I guess that's where the saying comes from. Life is hard- it ain't pretty, it ain't funny, it ain't sweet. It can hurt you. The best we can do is try to stand as it rains. It may feel like everything is hurting or numb after a hard time. This strange peace comes over us once it's over. It's this feeling where you can finally breathe again, but still cautious. Soon enough, you will be able to relax. Just give it some time and take care of yourself.  _

_ Just know the difference between being calm after the storm and being stuck in the eye of a hurricane.  _

_ Everything feels foggy now… _

_ Nayeon. _

_ Nayeon. _

"Nayeon!" 

Nayeon snapped out of it and looked up. "Hey, you okay?", Jeongyeon asked while squatting down on the grass. The older girl shook her head slightly and gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm just a little thirsty." The lie obviously fazed Jeongyeon as her eyebrows only furrowed more. The concerned tint in her eyes was cute, Nayeon couldn't help but sigh softly trying to relax. 

_ Nevermind it. _

"Oh, here, have some of my water. But you know you've should have been hydrating well before", Nayeon looked up and found Momo's friendly face standing right next to Jeongyeon. 

The young track athlete had found the pair like she promised. At that moment, Jeongyeon had prayed to the heavens above for answering her and sending Momo to save her. 

_ England.  _

The issue itself was that Jeongyeon wasn't keeping it a secret from her new girlfriend. No, well, not really. It just hadn't came up yet? To be completely fair on Jeongyeon's case, after the semifinals, her mind was exhausted and entirely focused on her next goal: kissing Nayeon. But that of course failed. She was approached by a few business men and business women after the game. It was an excellent time to network and build a name for yourself.

_ Exactly what happened was a blur. Flashes of cameras as of it was the pros. Sure some were for the university paper, but others stretched to local news sources to national news stations. It was overwhelming- all the attention was towards the senior team captain.  _

_ She remembers the locker room filled with female reporters, snickering as the males were left outside in the hallway awaiting their turn with interviewing and potential future players. The chatter was loud and flashes of cameras were waiting for the players. For now the coach and a few players kept the press busy _ .

_ "Tough game leading into overtime and penalties. There was a lot of effort from both teams for this semifinals. Your girls were able to rally against it. Did you see what you wanted to from your players? The seniors, your other leaders and captain?"  _

_ "What are you looking to see from your girls in the tournament?"  _

_ "Tremendous goal, you saw me jumping in the stands-"  _

_ "I'm just glad I had my teammates with me."  _

_ "We knew we could beat them 100%. Thank goodness we went in on them."  _

_Jeongyeon shook her head after hearing the arrogance flow from her goalie. It was comical really. She was proud. Jeongyeon slacked against the bench. The captain let down her long hair and moved a towel around her shoulders as she relaxed her sore muscles. Being in just a sports bra and clean shorts after her shower and ice bath. Some other teammates played around and celebrated the win as Jeongyeon closed her eyes. A smile crossed her face when Jeongyeon_ _hummed thinking about the promised food her dad promised to cook for dinner tomorrow night if she won. _

_ Oh, the perfect garlic butter steak recipe! God, I'm already starving! I need to find mom and dad before they send Chaeyoung to sneak into the locker room like last time- One of the best feelings in the world is eating dad's cooking after winning a game-  _

_ "Captain Yoo? My name is Ella Williams, from Manchester City. Can I speak with you?"  _

_ "Jeongyeon?"  _

"Jeongyeon!" 

_ Snap out of it! _

The senior jumped in fright as Momo slapped her shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?", the Japanese girl asked with concerned eyes. "Fuck, did you have to hit me?", Jeongyeon groaned. 

Jeongyeon blinked again and found herself back in the starting line of the 5k run with her best friend and girlfriend. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want some of my water too?", Momo asked trying to push her water bottle into Jeongyeon's hands. The tallest stumbled and quickly shook her head, nearly dropping the bottle. "N-no, no! I'm alright. I'm hydrated", Jeongyeon stammered as she looked behind Momo's shoulder and found Nayeon with a worried face this time. Jeongyeon's expression softened sadly. 

"You thinking of something?", Momo asked her best friend. Jeongyeon almost didn't answer. She swallowed and blinked, tearing her eyes away from Nayeon. "Uh- yeah. Chaeyoung. Just wondering when she'll get here. Oh, thanks again for taking care of her last night", Jeongyeon obviously… well, partially… lied. Momo bit her lip and nodded slowly, not even bothered by Jeongyeon's awkward smile but more of what she thought had happened last night. "Yeah, no problem. You know I love her too", Momo's voice was low and now her smile seemed forced. 

_ Oh great, now all three of us are losing it. Chaeyoung is coming. Part of me hopes that my roommate just stays lazy and stays home today. She's is a homebody! Just stick with that! Just to save myself from anymore tension. Jeongyeon seems oblivious. She's dealing with her own things. Guess she still hasn't told Nayeon.  _

Momo sighed and slouched her shoulders. "God, it's awkward here too- What is with today? Should I have meditated with Sana before I left?!", she muttered in Japanese before clapping her hands in defeat. Nayeon sighed and walked up to the duo before placing a hand on Momo's shoulder to ease whatever the younger must have said. 

"Um- I haven't ran a 5k in a fat minute, so I am kinda nervous. Promise you won't stray too far ahead of us, Hirai?", Nayeon spoke trying to ease the tension. Momo's bottom lip pouted as she looked over at Nayeon but slightly smiled despite the annoying feeling that had fallen upon the trio. "Just promise you two won't be so slow", Momo smiled with a little chuckle. "When have I ever been slow at anything?", Jeongyeon asked to try to show off her normal cocky side once again. Once successfully annoying Momo, the signature smirk once again appeared on Jeongyeon's lips. 

Nayeon smiled gently at her girlfriend before reaching over and taking Jeongyeon's hand into her own. The movement again startled Jeongyeon as she gave a little jump before turning to Nayeon with a surprised expression. "I was serious about racing you before", Nayeon stated teasingly, "If you think I am going to lose to your sorry ass then you have another thing coming." Jeongyeon obviously took this threat as a joke as the soccer captain laughed and rolled her eyes, "Tsk, my sorry ass will be far ahead of you. Just don't drag me down", Jeongyeon snickered. "The only thing your ass is getting is slapped when I run past it", Nayeon promised with a smirk. Jeongyeon stammered too flustered to come up with a good response, "Well- I- um-" It was then when a loud groan was heard and the two turnes to Momo face palming, "A charity event is no place for damn foreplay!" 

Jeongyeon couldn't help but smile. She took Nayeon's hand as the trio began walking to the starting line. 

Step by step. 

The run was supposed to start at 11am. The brightness of the day was accompanied by winds. The high pressure of the weather was left after the storm the last few days had finally blown away. Cirrus clouds high above left feathery, brush strokes of white streaks that seemed to flutter across the light blue backdrop. Thick, old trees' leaves swayed and little flowers bloomed. Nayeon relaxed as she looked back at the reflecting color of the centered lake before looking up- Her favorite colors of aqua and sky blue. 

"Have you been here before?" 

"Hm?" 

Nayeon turned to see Momo's friendly smile just trying to create some talk.  _ Well, if I am going to be dating Jeongyeon, the first people I need to get close to would be Momo and Chaeyoung. And her parents- Oh God, are we even at the meet the parents stage yet?! Fuck, I'm over thinking- If our relationship will even last! _

"Uh, once. Didn't get a big look around. Like I said, I haven't done a 5K… ever… so I'm sorta lost", Nayeon flushed and have an honest chuckle. "Oh! Don't worry, the roads and park have guides and closed off areas where the run is going to be", Momo smiled as she picked up her step and walked besides Nayeon now. "The starting line is near by here at the south of the park, while the finish line is at the north. That's where all the booths of the little farmer's market will be. We're gonna run along the west side of the park, which is where the first kilometer and a half will be. Then it crosses across a bridge over the Han river, then we'll do half a kilometer forward and another back. The rest of the way is going back up towards the market. It should be pretty easy", Momo explained. Nayeon tried her best to understand and gave a stressed smile but had honestly gotten lost at Momo's description, all the while Momo pointed around making little circle signs with her hands. 

"Even then, it's not like it's a  _ race  _ race", Jeongyeon started, "It's about the donations and helping out the kids. So that means staying together and no running off,  _ Momo!" _ The tallest said kinda firmly with a glare at her best friend as last time for a 10K run, Momo had  **sprinted ** away laughing as Jeongyeon tried- and failed- to catch up. The Japanese girl just gave a sheepish smile and laughed. "Hey, I still try to beat my record! A 5K is short enough for beginniners, so don't worry, Nayeon. Jeong has good stamina for games and can do short distance spurts, but, be honest with yourself. You  _ suck  _ at long distance… and I am not talking about her running either. She only lasts three minutes. Nayeonnie, you deserve better… Don't ask how I know this", Momo mocked back. The soccer captain gave a sour expression and lifted up her arm as a threat to punch Momo's shoulder. 

The tennis captain only realized that it was the first time Momo had referred to her by her first name. It looked like stars were in her eyes. Just as Jeongyeon was about to choke out Momo, Nayeon jumped and wrapped her arms around the Japanese girl for a tight hug. "OkayIknowthisisrandombutwearegoingtobefriendsnowandIwillloveyouwitheverythingIgot!Wearegoingtogoshoppingandgetboba!Oh,you'lllooksocuteinthisdressIsawatthemall!Let'sgothisweek!", she paused for a deep breath _ , "Oh my God, Momo!", _ Nayeon said rapidly and hugged Momo tightly against her chest. The track runner nearly suffocated but wrapped her arms back in the hug nonetheless. "I love you! You know I always thought you were kinda weird but really sweet whenever Sana would mention you! Ahh, we're going to be friends!", Nayeon cheered once again and jumped, Momo still struggling in her chest. Nayeon ended up jumping high enough that Momo stumbled back but quickly caught Nayeon in her arms and the older girl laughed. 

Momo blinked with pure confusion but held Nayeon protectively. "I think… I think I just stole your girlfriend", Momo said bewildered as she looked back up at just a confused Jeongyeon. The two best friends were basically yelling at each other through their eyes. 

_ She is clingy!  _

_ Told you so.  _

Jeongyeon shook her head with a sigh as Nayeon hugged Momo tightly. "Alright, alright, enough- The whistle is about to blow, let's get to the starting line", the tallest groaned. "I think you're just jealous I got your girl", Momo teased before biting her tongue. "I'll never admit it", Jeongyeon answered back with a monotoned. Momo shook her head and turned as she put the older girl down. Nayeon puffed her cheeks with a pout before pushing Jeongyeon's shoulders slightly. 

"Jerk", she muttered. 

"Yeah, yeah, come on", she monotoned back. 

When Nayeon turned around and began walking with Momo, Jeongyeon followed suit behind them. Nayeon jumped slightly and bit her bottom lip when she felt Jeongyeon's sly hand reach over and grab her ass. When she turned around she found her girlfriend grinning before giving her a quick peck on her forehead. "Your ass looks cute", Jeongyeon whispered with a chuckle. "Hey, Mo-", and just as fast, she scurried ahead as if nothing had happened.

_ This cocky idiot.  _

There was a crowded group at the starting line. At the beginning of the trail, there were two robust metal beams standing virtually as a red banner hung between them with large white lettering reading "START". Looking around, Nayeon found a small podium standing nearby with a microphone. Along the trail were flags and little stand up booths for signing in, which the trio had already done before meeting up. There was music blasting in the background, some outdated playlist of 2010 pop songs.  _ It had Rihanna so it's all good.  _ Altogether, there seemed to be a crowd of at least a thousand runners, and more in the sidelines either as supporters, volunteers, or those who stumbled along the event by accident and stayed for the food promised at the finish line. She saw several of her classmates and schoolmates coming out to support the university.  _ Damn Jihyo's and Sana's lazy asses.  _ The tennis captain turned back to her girlfriend bickering with Momo as Nayeon thought she saw some familiar faces in the crowd. 

"Ladies and gentlemen", a voice began. Nayeon put her hand over her shoulder and began to massage it- null pain began to build upon her scar. The university's president was speaking. "Thank you all for coming today. This is the seventh year our school has joined the children's program at University Hospital to raise funds and support for more research and opportunities to help families. It is for your caring heart that we are able to meet our goals every year. We will continue to show our support by providing our brightest minds of the university and top-notch advances in technology and medication. Thank you for being here and thank you for being apart of this race", President Park said with his every so president smile. 

Momo was jumping on her feet, as if hyping herself up momentarily. Jeongyeon cracked her neck and her glare became razor focused. Nayeon blinked and was bewildered. 

"Now, runners prepare yourselves!" 

"Three."

"Two." 

"One- Good luck everyone!" 

_ A 5K shouldn't be that hard, right? _

-

To a division one athlete, a 5K is a just a warm up. Honestly, if she tried, Nayeon could finish it in a few minutes. Does she want to? Fuck no. Thank  _ fucking  _ God that Jeongyeon and Momo seemed to just be fucking around and having fun instead of taking it competitively today. It was noticeable since Momo was pretty much  _ jogging _ with a little skip instead of running to her absolute capacity _ .  _

"You seem to be enjoying yourself", Nayeon panted as Momo had given a laugh when Jeongyeon tried to trip her. The tro were jogging down the barricaded road in the mist of hundreds of others of varying ages and speeds. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Track season has been off since the winter and storms, but everything is clearing up! I've been training! Sure, running the track at school helps with my coach, but doing little races like this keeps me motivated. I do a lot of marathons during the fall too- Although this one _ always  _ refused to go with me! I always take Chaeyoung with me to my runs and marathons", Momo groaned back. Jeongyeon smirked from Momo's right side and gave Nayeon a little wink. 

"I run when I need something, Technique over speed, baby", Jeongyeon laughed as Momo gave her a side eye. The tallest smirked and light trotted ahead in her jog as her best friend groaned from behind. "It's fun to run!", Momo pouted trying to defend her sport as if it was her baby. "It keeps the mind clear, that's one thing. You know about that, right?", Jeongyeon responded with a slight pant. "Is that supposed to be an insult?", Momo gawked. "You tell me. I'll let you process it for a second. Try not to get hurt, okay?", Jeongyeon smirked with a slight chuckle before picking up her pace. 

"This bitch...", Momo muttered under her breath before narrowing her eyes. As Jeongyeon ran ahead, Momo smirked and sprinted. In a second, the Japanese girl caught up and quickly kicked one of her legs up to hit Jeongyeon behind her knee. In that slight move, Jeongyeon bent forward as her leg shook. "Fuck!", the captain yelled in more frustration as she had struggled to regain her balance- successfully avoiding falling over while running. Momo let out a loud laugh before running. "Mo! Fuck you! Get back here!", Jeongyeon yelled before finally moving into a running speed instead of the normal jog. The eldest sighed seeing her girlfriend and new friend run off like immature children. 

_ You see that's the thing about running… _

The gravel felt a little loose under her shoes. Nayeon was a bit scared to dig her heel into it and begin sprinting as well. Her shoulder still burned, beginning to pulse under her shirt. Running never hurt before but the strain remained from the fall the other day. The pulsing of her scar was noticeable to cause a concern to grow anew.

_ You try. At times it feels like you're going nowhere. Kinda an ironic oxymoron if you think about it. _

By now, Momo and Jeongyeon had gotten lost in the crowd ahead, obviously being too childish to remember their whole "no splitting up" agreement. Nayeon bet that Momo had probably passed Jeongyeon too, but the stubborn nature of her girlfriend would want to make it a contest despite her earlier honorable take on donations rather than competitiveness. She could honestly catch up if she wanted, but a simple run could help her clear her mind. It's relaxing when you run alone. Nayeon could feel her breathing, her heart beating, and an echo. 

Momo had said earlier that she participates in marathons and long distance running as well as field games. Nevermind when Sana had said before that one of her roommates was a pole dancer. Running is in no way a contact sport, so that can be an argument to pick at with her girlfriend's little sister, but Nayeon thought more about the sport as a whole. Momo and Jeongyeon were gone, leaving Nayeon just with herself in a crowd who were also running towards the same goal. The main objectives were speed and destination- the journey was left to your own abilities, accompanied by your thoughts. 

_ Your body gets heavy. You can't breathe. Time seems almost slow despite working against the tensions pulling you back. Your mind becomes blank, forgetful even… for better or for worse.  _

_ Really…  _

_ Trying to reach your goal which is only a horizon away.  _

_ In sight, but unreachable.  _

_ All you can do is go forward.  _

Tennis season starts this Friday. I guess there is only so much longer until I can pretend to be okay.

That's something I need to settle with myself. 

\----- 

From how her night was going, Nayeon wasn't expecting it to end while hiding behind a cotton candy machine with  _ tweedle dee and tweedle dum.  _ Nayeon lightly hit Momo's hand away as the younger attempted to reach over and eat some of the candy that they were using as a disguise. Sana gasped in disgust as Momo accidently dropped some of the sugary cloud treat onto her hair. 

"Oops-"

_ Allow me to elaborate.  _

The day progressed after the run smoothly. Around noon, Jihyo had  _ finally  _ appeared at the park once the trio were done with the run. The mature girl, although strong and quick, would rather spend her weekends sleeping in as much as she could. The volleyball player had been strolling along on a little date with her boyfriend before the race was complete. A calm boy, dyed blue hair, droopy eyes, with the tendency of calling Jihyo "shorty". After grabbing a bite to eat with Jihyo's friends, the boy politely excused himself as he had a shift for his unpaid internship at a local office of a banking firm. 

"Nerd-", Nayeon started. "Shut up", Jihyo cut her off. Jihyo gave a sly smile as her eyes glanced over at Jeongyeon and Momo as they walked off to a nearby stand. "So, last night-", she started before Nayeon gently shoved her. "Shut it… She slept in  _ mini muffin _ 's room. We were  _ alone  _ last night too", Nayeon sighed at her roommate. Jihyo gave a little  _ tsk  _ and shook her head, trying to comfort her friend. "I do want to sleep with her… but not just yet. I don't know if I'm ready to have sex again after my last. Plus… she might move away", Nayeon stated and laid her head on Jihyo's shoulder. The younger blinked with full surprise.

"You know… it's sweet seeing you serious. Where is she going? Busan? Daegu? There are things called trains and phones you know." 

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm sweet! Try Manchester. I don't think I can find the Hogwarts Express in Seou--" 

Nayeon had jolted her head back up and twisted something in her neck. The brunette winced as Jihyo immediately held Nayeon's side and reached over to check her injured shoulder, sliding her sleeve down. "It's still bright red", she stated matter-of-factly.  _ "I know. It's been acting up since the fall",  _ Nayeon groaned. "Have you told your doctor? Your coach? Does Jeongyeon know?", Jihyo questioned almost like a concerned mother. "No- listen- I got this. It's fine! I just need ice when we get home- I'm speaking with my coach tomorrow, please just, let me do this, Hyo. It's gonna be okay", the tennis captain insisted. Jihyo gave a warily look but nodded slightly. 

The next thing they knew, Momo was trying to feed Nayeon some crab legs. 

The four girls were now sitting under a shady picnic table at the park. The river was nearby, as well as the children's playground. Noise was coming from the busy market and playfulness of the kids. Jeongyeon had bought herself and Nayeon a shared meal bento box from a nearby stall, inside was a mix of foods from rice, eggs, steamed vegetables, clear noodles, and some bulgogi. Jihyo happily munched on some chips. Momo, on the other hand, had about ten different types of food in front of her from the market stalls- ranging from crab legs, fish cakes, kimchi ppang, to some donut holes. Nayeon and Jeongyeon held their breaths as Jihyo and Momo got situated.

_ After all, their two best friends getting along should be important, right? _

"You got a little… dripping down your chin." 

"Ahh, that's the hot sauce!" 

"... F-for the donuts?" 

"Spicy and sweet, it's almost tangy on my tongue. Want to taste?" 

"Please put your tongue back inside."

"Like I was saying, we ran into Park earlier", Jeongyeon started with a little cough. "Yeah, she's right here-", Momo asked almost confused looking at Jihyo. "No, no, not… may I call you by your first name?", Jeongyeon awkwardly smiled. Jihyo let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, don't worry, please. We're all friends." The soccer captain grinned and nodded, "Not Jihyo. Park Jinyoung." 

Momo once again blinked and was still lost, "The polo player? The horse riding guy?" Nayeon shook her head and almost chuckled, "No, not Junior. His dad. President Park made that program for his son to enter the school, but it also got a ton of donations from the other polo player's parents' from the country club they're members of. Why do you think our fields are named after a bunch of businessmen?" The tennis player closed her eyes and shook her head real quick, being all too familiar with the stuck up son of the president and his arrogant friends circle. 

_ Jinyoung, polo player, son of the president. Mark, in the swim team with Sana and the sailing team, son of some California business executive. Jaebum, bodybuilder champion and weightlifter, grandson of a congresswoman. Jackson, fencer, son of two Chinese Olympians. So on, untill... Yugyeom, volleyball player, amputee, grandson of a telecommunications company's CEO, and Nayeon's abusive ex boyfriend.  _

_ Focus. _

"-orrow. Honestly, I'm kinda nervous about how it's going to go. Manchester…", Jeongyeon stated, ruffling the back of her hair with an innocent smile and blush on her cheeks. The older girl couldn't help but smile softly at her girlfriend, although there was a hint of worry hidden behind her gentle eyes. "Is this about the scouts?", Nayeon questioned to which Jeongyeon only nodded slowly as she gulped. The soccer captain was obviously stressing herself out after having hidden it for a bit, now finally turning to friends for their help. Nayeon scooted closer and gave Jeongyeon a quick peck on her cheek before grabbing her hand. 

"I mean- I'm just nervous. I guess because it means I'm finally going to be able to make it. It isn't just college rivales or sets of suicides whenever the freshman fuck up- it's real. It's scary… going out into the real thing. I'm scared I'm going to screw up. I haven't told anyone- not even my parents or Chaeyoung about getting scouted yet until I'm sure it's happening. I just… don't want to ruin anything before things actually happen. I didn't realize how much I wanted to avoid thinking about what might happen. It scares me. I don't feel ready", she spoke in an almost melancholy tone, opening up to her girlfriend about her fear. 

"My English is mediocre at best! I can't just leave Chaeyoung like this! Will I get an accent? What if I suck at soccer? Has my entire life been a huge lie!? Who am I?!", Jeongyeon confessed, pure stress seen in her eyes. The girl slumped down, holding her head up in her palms but with a heavy expression. The normally cocky, proud girl was being open and vulnerable to her girlfriend and friends, simply wishing for some sort of comfort.

"There is nothing wrong with having your hopes high." 

The three girls turned to Nayeon who tightened her grip around Jeongyeon's hand reassuringly. "Isn't it your dream to go pro? You have a chance, Jeongie. Don't be scared, go for it. You can't control everything, but you have to at least try. Don't be scared of what you can't control, you have to let it happen. You're the  _ freaking captain _ of the varsity soccer team at one of the top private universities in Korea with the best sports program in the nation! Any team in England, Korea, hell, anywhere, would be lucky to have you! I am lucky to have you. Just… focus", Nayeon explained to her girlfriend, speaking with a high voice and wide eyes. Jeongyeon was almost taken aback and uncharacteristically timid as Nayeon spoke. 

The older girl paused momentarily and moved some of Jeongyeon's hair behind her ear. Nayeon smiled softly at how cute her girlfriend looked with a deep blush. "You're amazing. Talented, beautiful… so stupidly stubborn", her voice trailed, "You deserve to make your dreams come true. You deserve every bit of it. Don't be scared of chance and change. Focus on the present. Stop stressing on what you don't know. We'll see what happens, but when you become a top English soccer player, you better buy me a dress that will leave Victoria Beckham on her knees." 

Jeongyeon swallowed but nodded with a final breath. "I'm scared of messing up", she confessed with a whisper. "You'll do great. No matter what. You'll be just fine", Nayeon reassured with another kiss on her cheek. "Can you come over after my meeting tomorrow?", Jeongyeon asked almost hesitantly, still not used to showing such a vulnerable state. "You'd think I want to be anywhere else, dummy? I have a meeting with Jennie and my coach, but I'll head over when it's over", Nayeon teased and hugged her girlfriend's arm. 

"I swear, and you called me a nerd earlier", Jihyo muttered under her breath and munched on another chip. "It's just so touching, man! God, I love  _ love!",  _ Momo sniffled almost mockingly with fake tears until she foolishly rubbed her eyes with a used napkin. "Ow-ow- wait- hold on- wait-!", Momo whispered to herself as she tried to blink out the remembrances of hot sauce that lingered. "That's what you get", Jihyo muttered back with a light laugh. As the blonde hummed and turned back to her chips, she was met with Nayeon flicking her head. "Ow, hey-", Jihyo whined as Nayeon stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get", she mocked back. 

Leaning back, Jeongyeon wrapped an arm around Nayeon's shoulder before leaning in and kissing the girl's cheek. The younger didn't say anything except for just tightening her grip around her girlfriend and resting against Nayeon. She was sweet and cute, looking up at Nayeon with vivid hazel eyes and her soft lips slightly turned down. 

_ Jeongyeon is a really sweet, teasing girlfriend. She's a strict and protective older sister. She's a childish but supportive friend. She's a passionate and uplifting leader.  _

_ But she's also a stubborn, fucking idiot.  _

As the day went on, the market seemed similar to a fair. Meaning, while all the food vendors were the more popular ones, other stands from organizations were popping up. The energy was riled up as music filled the park. The money raised altogether would help fund research and give back to the children's hospital, so people naturally wanted to go all out. 

As the group of girls began strolling once again in the later afternoon through the market, it created a relaxed feeling. Jeongyeon held Nayeon's hand tightly as Jihyo and Momo bickered over how to properly say caramel. The group of girls were walking through the stalls near the fountain of the park where they planned on meeting the younger trio. 

"Car-mel." 

"Hoe, it's kare-ah-mehl."

Nayeon thought that now would be as good as time as ever to ask. 

"Why didn't you tell me about being scouted before? I knew how excited you were about it before. What changed?", sure, it was an abrupt question and obviously going to lead to a sensitive topic over how Jeongyeon reacted earlier, but she needed to know. The younger girl gave what seemed to be a slight sigh with a self conscious expression. "I don't know, Bun. Guess I… just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want to set up high expectations if I cannot meet them. I didn't want to upset you, or anyone in case it doesn't happen", she explained and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"You don't have to be a perfectionist." 

"Huh?" 

The tennis captain looked forward at a light up, neon sign. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I want us to work out. Like- relationship wise- I know you already work out, I mean, look at your legs-... I'm getting off track here", Nayeon rubbed her temples as Jeongyeon let out a giggle. 

_ Cute.  _

Nayeon blushed _ . _ _ _

"Let me try again-", Nayeon pouted slightly, "Jeong, I want our relationship to work. By that, I to be someone you go to as _you. _I want you to trust me, to tell me what you feel, to trust me. I love seeing you as a captain, trust me, it's hot, but I want to see your vulnerable side. I want to be someone you can be yourself around and let go of any expectation because I like you for _you. _Not just your stubborn, cocky… muscular… God, your legs… ahem, charming side. Once again, hot as fuck, but not the point. Tell me about your fears like how you tell me about your dreams. I will do the same. I know we just started dating- we haven't even gone on our first official date- but I'm serious about it when I say I'll support you no matter what. I don't want to be one to pressure you, but I am here if you want to talk. I'm your girlfriend, remember. Even all the way in Manchester. If you're scared about change and anxious about the future… you don't have to worry about me leaving you", she finished with a smile and pecking her worrisome girlfriend's cheek. 

Jeongyeon stopped walking momentarily and Nayeon felt her arm being pulled back. The younger girl seemed to struggle to let down her strong facade and show her vulnerability. "So what we have…", Jeongyeon's bangs fell slightly over her eyes, "you want it to be serious too?" Nayeon let out a sigh before facing her and wrapping her arms around her neck. "I wouldn't have called myself your girlfriend then, would I?", she whispered before kissing Jeongyeon's cheek. 

"Does this mean I call kiss you now?" 

"Don't think you're getting out of this talk so easily. I'm serious." 

"So am I. I want to taste you", the soccer player turned back and pulled Nayeon's waist closer. Nayeon bit her lip as Jeongyeon's eyes were darkened and a smirk covered her own thin lips. "You're so cute. I like it when you're serious. You're honest, yet kinda feisty", Jeongyeon laughed this time. Nayeon groaned at her girlfriend's antics. It wasn't the best time or place to have a serious conversation about their relationship right now either. "Save that for our date", she said in a teasing manner. 

Jeongyeon's lips pouted slightly and an eyebrow raised with frustration, "Is it because we're out in public?" Nayeon rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon's stubborn behavior, "Partly. Also, your little sister is staring." The soccer captain blinked and shook her head before looking back towards the fountain at the end of the market's street.

Sitting on the fountain's edge, with a bored expression, Jeongyeon spotted her little sister looking over at their direction. Besides her, Dahyun happily waved while Tzuyu gave a short bow. "I guess Momo and Jihyo found them… Damn kid, she's still in trouble for ignoring all my calls", Jeongyeon muttered under her breath. The younger's grip loosened but kept her arm around Nayeon's waist as the two walked over to meet up with the group. It was obvious that Jeongyeon still saw Chaeyoung as an innocent baby. 

As the couple approached the group of girls, Jeongyeon instantly put her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders. "You said you were gonna call me back last night. You need to tell me when you're staying the night somewhere else. You're lucky it was just at Momo's. Are you okay?", Jeongyeon sighed before ruffling Chaeyoung's short hair. Jeongyeon knew very well that Chaeyoung had an episode yesterday so she didn't want to scold the girl anymore than needed. The younger nodded but didn't say anything as her eyes moved over to Momo. The Japanese girl merely gave a small smile and nod as if saying she was covering for her in a half truth. Chaeyoung's cheeks flushed a dark red and lowered her eyes as her lips pouted. 

"What were you girls up to?", Jihyo asked with a kind smile. Tzuyu hummed and looked over at Dahyun and Chaeyoung for help, "They picked me up. We bought some new dance shoes before coming over. I'm looking forward to the games here. I want to win a stuffed puppy over at one of the shooting games", she explained in her quiet voice, still getting used to Korean. "Ahh, did you guys pick which dance classes you're gonna do?", Momo asked excitedly. Despite Chaeyoung's embarrassment, Dahyun had told the girls of their dance plan. Chaeyoung didn't say anything except shrug again as Dahyun eagerly jumped in between her two friends, "I think hip-hop would be cool! Chaeyoung said something about the ballroom class, but I didn't think she was serious-", Dahyun laughed. The boisterous energy from Dahyun seemed to counterbalance Chaeyoung's grumpy mood and Tzuyu's chic attitude. 

Momo laughed along with her friends before shaking her head. "I saw the shooting games down that street. We can go check it out! Plus I think there was a fried chicken place right next to it!", Momo's eyes were widened and her mouth was salivating. 

"Hold on a sec, Sana texted me. I told her and Mina to meet up with us by the fountain", Nayeon informed. Dahyun immediately jumped onto her feet and lifted her hands up high, "Woah, woah! Sana's actually coming? Yes, I knew it! Tzuyu, how's my hair? How do I look?", Dahyun slit back her blonde hair with a wild expression. Tzuyu didn't respond with words but rather fixed Dahyun's hair to the side and showed a thumbs up as the older girl was bouncing on her toes. Chaeyoung smiled warmly at her best buddy being excited to see her crush. 

"Ah, so they're coming afterall", Momo smiled but said it through gritted teeth. Despite the smile and closed eyes, the girls shivered looking at Momo. "Woah- hold up. The last time you made that face is when I accidentally ruined some of your running shoes. Did you get into a fight with Minatozaki or something?", Jeongyeon paused and asked. "Nope! Surprisingly enough. 'Tozaki didn't do anything", Momo smiled. Nayeon almost laughed as she realized that whenever Momo and Sana would argue before in the past, Sana had gone to her while Momo had most likely gone to Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung looked up at Momo with distressed eyes. The stressed smile that Momo returned seemed forced. "Tsk…", Chaeyoung sighed and slouched back down by the fountain without saying anything further. The silent conversation was oblivious to everyone else. Chaeyoung laid her head on Tzuyu's arm for support. 

_ She knows I like her. She's known since I was fourteen.  _

Jeongyeon furrowed her brow in worry and hesitance. "Alright… as long as you say nothing is wrong", she wavered. Momo nodded with a half smile. 

_ "Dahyunnie!"  _

The group of girls turned once they heard the high pitched voice. "Sana! We're over here!", Dahyun called out in return as she stood up and jumped from the fountain's edge. "Oh God, she's wearing my jean jacket-", Dahyun gasped under her breath. "Okay, that's adorable", Jihyo monotoned with a little laugh seeing how red the younger got. 

"You will not  _ believe _ how lost we got on the way here!", Sana groaned as she appeared from the crowd pulling forward a tired Mina with her. "We took the wrong train!  _ Twice!  _ Ended up pretty much at Bukhansan!", the swimmer exclaimed. "Granted, it was her fault", Mina resorted back with a pout. 

Jihyo gave a laugh and patted sulking Sana's shoulder, "Well, the good thing is that you guys are safe and here now. It's nearly sundown, let's check out some of the venders." Nayeon blinked in realization once again, "Funny. We've been here since midday and it doesn't even feel like it." 

Looking down back at the fountain, the water rippled as it reflected the mixing hues of orange and pink from the settling sky. What was funny was the reflection of herself, splashing in the misty droplets with coins shining through from the bottom. Nayeon swore she could see the reflection of all nine of them in the small pool. 

She felt her hand being tugged and was met with Jeongyeon's relaxed smile. "I saw the games. Come on, I want to beat you in them", Jeongyeon said with a laugh. Nayeon couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You think I'd lose to  _ you?",  _ Nayeon tsked and shook her head before walking off leaving behind a scowling Jeongyeon. 

As the group began to turn back towards the vendors, Dahyun worked up her courage. "E-excuse me, Sana!", Dahyun cleared her throat and tapped Sana's shoulder politely before giving a little nervous wave. "Heh- um- you look really cute. I'm glad you liked the jacket!", the pitcher grinned. "Awe, this little darling-", Sana cooed and hugged one of Dahyun's arms. "I'm pretty hungry since I missed dinner and all! Why don't we find something to eat, hmm?", she hummed happily as Dahyun tensed up and stammered. 

"On God, I  _ know  _ you did not just come wearing denim-on-denim. You have to detox your wardrobe. Oh  _ hell _ no." 

"Bitch, Nana, I'm going to beat your fucking ass-"

Ignoring the quarrel between Nayeon and Sana, "Why don't we find that game you were talking about? There was a vendor stand selling some cute necklaces I wanted to check out nearby", Jihyo asked the youngest. Tzuyu simply nodded and followed her past orientation leader like a child. 

As the group began forward, Momo turned around to find Chaeyoung staring at the fountain's water with her usual half-lidded eyes. The track member downcasted her eyes and continued on when she saw Mina shyly approach her. Chaeyoung got up silently and followed the other eight girls, although she straggled in the back. "You… You should have brought a jacket. It will get cold", Mina turned around to see Chaeyoung blushing deeply.  _ To be honest _ ,  _ Sana wearing Dahyun's jacket made her think about how cute Mina would have looked in her hoodie… maybe only her hoodie.  _ "I told you, I'm not fragile", Mina answered back although a bit annoyed. "I just want to keep you safe", the boxer said shortly. Chaeyoung sighed softly as Mina smiled at the comment. 

The sun began to set. 

The vendors of the market were lined and still as lively as could be. Strings of lights were hung from booth to booth, giving a warm and inviting atmosphere. Loud music played and laughter filled the air. Scents of different foods mixed with alcohol and sweets- savory, and strong. Nayeon swore it could have been a festival rather than a children's donation event. 

As she grew tired from the day, she gave a yawn but smiled seeing the two cliques of friends happily mixing together, becoming one group. 

"Ooh, Sana!", Nayeon jumped and took her friend's arm, "I saw a really cute little boutique! Come with me!" Sana's eyes widened at the sound of  _ cute clothes  _ being mentioned. "Nana, I absolutely adore yo- Is this about the fucking jacket? I swear, bitch-", she was shut up by Nayeon pulling Sana with her already. "Bitch, shut up. We both know we deserve this", the tennis captain rolled her eyes. Sana whined but quickly pulled a dazed and confused Momo along for the ride. 

The one bad thing about night markets is that it's very easy to get lost. 

"It has to be around here somewhere-", Nayeon pouted and looked around. "Uuh- do you think we should have told the others?", Momo asked, still confused on the sudden spontaneous pull. "Pft, wait Momo! We're not cavemen! We have technology!", Sana swirled around her broken IPhone 11. Momo suddenly regretted coming out today. 

"Okay, I got bad news and good news", Nayeon turned around with an embarrassed smile. The two Japanese girls only stared back. "Sheesh…", Nayeon groaned, "Okay- Good news, I found a cotton candy vendor. Bad news, I think the boutique vendor was the opposite way", Nayeon calmly clasped her hands together as the two girls groaned. "So all we have to do is retrace our steps, right?", Sana turned around on her heels, "Did we come from that street… Or that one… or that one… Nana… Where are we?" Momo jumped up and raised her hand up like a child wanting to be called, "Can we at  _ least  _ get some cotton candy first if we're lost?"

As the two Japanese girls cluelessly looked around, Nayeon's eyes widened as she spotted someone walking from the direction they came from. The tennis captain froze and immediately felt chills run down her body. "No, we came from that way", Sana argued. "Nah, it was that way! We were walking  _ weast _ because of the sun", Momo corrected. Sana pulled her own hair in confusion, "Isn't it  _ west,  _ Momo?" Both stood silent trying to rethink their positions. 

Nayeon grabbed the two and ran. 

_ Now, we return to the cotton candy stand.  _

Nayeon's eyes were wide as she ducked down behind the lit up, pink market stand. "Nan-", Sana experienced whiplash slightly because of the rough moments but looked over at Nayeon with concern. The Japanese girl snapped out of it and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. 

"He saw me- He saw me- I can't- I c-can't- He is here-", Nayeon breathed harshly. "Hey, hey, relax. I'm here. You're okay. Relax…… Na…..", Sana's voice sounded distant. Momo's became muffled. Nayeon's vision blurred as she shut her eyes closed and tried to control her breathing. Her scar burned. It was excruciating to feel once again. 

_ Nana! _

_ Nayeon!  _

_ I can't- Please- I can't! _

\---------- 

Its been so long since I worked on this chapter I just wanted to post it already 

Sorry if it felt rushed anywhere :( 

It'll go more in depth in the next chapter with Nayeon's panic attack- also i will approach these sensitive issues respectfully, if there is any issue let me know 

Comments keep me going! Let me know what you think! 

Questions, comments, concerns! 

Stay safe everyone <3 

  * Tye

@chibichae 


	16. Play-By-Play

Hey, guess what I'm not dead!

Sorry about the long wait, I promise to post more often soon again!

Honestly I was gonna write more but just felt like this would be good for now

A sorta Chaeyoung focused chapter, I guess my bias really jumped out for here, whoops!

Support Twice and More&More! Our girls worked so hard, lets stay with them 💖

  
  


\----------

The swing besides her rustled gently, muffled crackling as it went forward. Another kid had been swinging, but the boy took off to play with his friends leaving Chaeyoung alone in the swing besides him. A few swings over were a few girls who seemed to be around her age. Instead, the ten year old tightened her grip around the chain and swung her legs. To no luck, the child pouted angrily as her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Do you want me to push you?"

The child blinked and looked up to see a familiar face. Instead of answering, Chaeyoung shook her head slightly, still having the pout on her lips. "I can do it by myself", she responded back dully. The older girl shrugged it off and sat on the empty swing besides her. The smaller frustratingly swung her legs back and forth in desperation as she saw Momo start swinging with ease.

"Why didn't you swing with the other kids from your taekwando class? Or the baseball girls right there? Kimmie is really nice and pretty. You should talk to her", the older asked as she started going back and forth. "They're not my friends", the child answered shortly. "You can become their friend. I'm your friend, right? That means I can swing with you", the young teen asked. Chaeyoung didn't say anything except give a small nod without looking up. Momo was Jeongyeon's friend, not hers, but it would be mean to tell her to leave.

"My mom is running a little late to pick me up. You're still waiting for Jeongyeon to finish practice, right? Who's picking you up today? Your mom or dad?", the track runner asked as she gave a little chuckle after seeing Chaeyoung hang her head with a deep blush. "Seungie is. We're going to her house for movie night. It is Ryu's turn to pick today", Chaeyoung answered back, still pouting and not looking up at Momo. The Japanese girl nodded and smiled looking back up at the park of the local YMCA's Youth Club. Momo snickered seeing Chaeyoung's eyes looking out towards the soccer field where her older adopted sister was running laps with her team.

Momo jumped off her swing once it reached the peak point. The thirteen year old laughed and as she stumbled onto the sand pit bellow. Getting up and dusting her lap, Momo giggled to see Chaeyoung with stars in her eyes before wildly pushing her legs back and forth again to no avail. It was adorable. Momo had always been fond of Jeongyeon's little cousin whenever she would visit her best friend's house. The girl was tiny, timid, and absolutely adorable. Momo couldn't really wrap her head around the fact that the younger girl was a foster child. Jeongyeon had said before that she had gone through a hard time before and that's why her uncle and auntie eventually adopted the baby after a long legal struggle. It was clear that the child had issues socializing, which caused both Jeongyeon and Momo to be extremely protective of her. Since it was the middle of summer, she wasn't able to make any new friends at school. After all, she was only just adopted a month ago and just started attending Youth Club last week.

The young teenager smiled and walked behind Chaeyoung before placing her hands on her back. "H-hey! No! I can do it!", Chaeyoung stubbornly protested as Momo began pushing the swing. "Just let me help", Momo shook her head with a laugh as the child in front tried hiding a giggle under a failing frown. The little kid couldn't help but smile as the wind picked up and the swing went higher with every push.

"Does Jeongyeon's practice always run this late? How annoying", Momo asked with a slight laugh. "She is annoying! I tell uncle all the time! It's funny when she gets in trouble. Auntie yelled at her yesterday! She forgot to clean the dishes, so auntie said she can't come to movie night with Seungie if she doesn't clean!", Chaeyoung almost seemed pleased with the fond memory of her sister getting yelled at. Years later, the connection that Jeongyeon holds with cleanliness could be explained to her messy childhood- hence the yogurt incident engraved in her mind.

"What movie are you going to watch?", Momo asked as Chaeyoung began giggling and kicking her legs back and forth. "I don't know!", Chaeyoung finally sounded cheerful, "Ooh- but- I wanna watch the new princess movie!" Momo pouted and tried to remember the princess movie for that year, "Chaengie, but The Princess and the Frog doesn't come out until christmas!" This caused the child to pout once more after realizing she would have to wait a few more months.

The little girl kicked her feet. "My auntie and uncle call me princess. They say I'm their little strawberry princess. But- but! I like being a princess, but I wanna be, uh, a knight too! It'll be cool!", Chaeyoung happily bounced on the swing. "If you're a princess that means you gotta kiss frogs or if you're a knight you have to kill dragons", Momo teased the younger. Chaeyoung once again pouted, "But… I don't want to kill dragons. They would be hurt, and I don't want that. It's sad! I wanna be a princess knight so I can save people too!" The thirteen year old blinked but then nodded slowly at the child.

"You'd still have to kiss a frog through", Momo stuck her tongue out, as she continued to push the swing forward. "That's okay! Do all princesses have to kiss frogs?", Chaeyoung asked innocently while looking up at Momo. Momo noticed that one of Chaeyoung's teeth was missing- she's still just a little baby. "Not all, just Tiana. Belle had to kiss the beast, so a dog", the track runner hummed. "But the beast was already human! Duh! I like Belle. She's pretty and smart and likes to read books", Chaeyoung pointed out with her all expansive knowledge of Disney princess movies. "Is she your favorite?", Momo asked. "Hmm, I don't know! Too many to pick. Arial is pretty, and she can sing. Jasmine is strong! Mulan is brave! Too many good ones!", Chaeyoung pursed her lips. Momo would regret asking as a year later in 2010, Chaeyoung would enter her Rapunzel phase.

"I would kiss you if you were a frog!"

Momo blinked at the sudden little outburst.

"Ew, no, gross!", Momo exclaimed and stuck her tongue out again in disgust. Chaeyoung's face immediately fell and thought that she must have done something wrong again. Her chest felt ice cold and tight. Noting the quick change in the child, the teenager quickly laughed and ruffled Chaeyoung's black hair playfully, "I would never be a frog! I would be something else! Another animal! Frogs are gross! They're covered in slimy boogers!" By now, Momo stopped pushing the swing and sat besides Chaeyoung again. "Oh-... Oh! Okay!", Chaeyoung understood and nodded at the little joke before asking, "What would you be? I wanna be a tiger, like, um, Rajah from Aladdin!"

"Hmm", Momo tapped her chin in deep thought, "I would be a pig. Like Piglet from Winnie the Pooh."

"I would still kiss you if you were a piggie! So then I can turn you into a princess too! Oooh! You would be Princess Peach!", Chaeyoung giggled. Note: she has Jeongyeon's sense of humor. "Princess Peach isn't a Disney princess, Chaengie!", Momo pouted with a whine. "She's still a princess! You're a peach! And a piggy! And pink!", Chaeyoung happily clapped her hands before jumping off her swing. Due to her short stature, she stumbled slightly and fell on her knees. Chaeyoung quickly dusted off her pure white taekwando uniform with a little pant before running back to face Momo with a huge smile on her face.

Momo tilted her head slightly and laughed. Chaeyoung was always a little cutie whenever she would be energetic and playful. It was nice seeing her act childish despite being a rather reclusive kid. The young teen didn't think when the child grabbed her swing's chains. Chaeyoung pushed herself up on her toes and gave Momo an innocent little kiss on her lips.

A first kiss between them both.

"Now you're a princess too!"

\-----

The mid-afternoon feeling after classes seems like an enigma. Campus is mostly empty, despite few students running around from late classes to clubs to study sessions set later on in the day. Upon the hill, the golden rays of the lowering sun created an orange hue that dulled the spring greens and array of colors. Shadows casted from the trees to the buildings as they cooled the campus down. The university itself was arrayed in buildings that looked traditionally prestigious, to now more modern styles. The hurrying steps of Jeongyeon echoed as her own shadow struggled to catch up under the setting lights.

The elevator wait time was endless. It gave Jeongyeon nerves just thinking about the slowly closing doors. Instead, the soccer captain was now feeling her legs burn as she raced up staircase after staircase. Normally this would never compare, but the anticipation was murdering her slowly yet painfully.

The flooring turned into a shiny, dark hardwood style with an ugly and vintage carpet laid down. She had made it to President Park's office.

"Um- excuse me", Jeongyeon knocked and peaked in as a sleepy older woman slowly looked up with her. Jeongyeon noted the dark eye bags under the old secretary nearly matched the color of her eyeshadow. "Uh-", Jeongyeon hesitated before standing rigidly and alert, "Captain Yoo Jeongyeon! Seinor, student identification number 20151020! I have an appointment with President Park at six for the purpose of professional development and career growth! May I come in?" The sloth like older secretary gave a tired eye roll but waved the senior inside. "Down the hall, last door on your left. He's expecting you", she directed as Jeongyeon did a full 90° bow before awkwardly excusing herself down the hall.

Keeping her head down and cursing with every step, Jeongyeon just noted that the carpet seemed to stay ugly with neon designs which followed the early 90's ChuckECheese. "Calm down, calm down- this is just your whole life ahead of you- don't screw up this opportunity. It's just a talk, a simple talk to get information- yeah, that's right. No contract signing yet. What am I gonna tell mom and dad? Chaeyoung? Seungie and Seoyeon? Nayeon? I should have brought someone at least-", Jeongyeon scolded herself.

Jeongyeon hit her head against the wall and groaned in frustration.

The door a few feet in front flew open as President Park's cheerful face greeted a now startled Jeongyeon. "Yoo! You're here! Fantastic! Come in, come in! The representatives from Manchester City have arrived", President Park said loudly. Jeongyeon gave an overly polite bow and tensed up immediately. The migraine began to settle in.

Once inside, the first thing Jeongyeon noticed about the office was the floor to ceiling windows looking over Seoul as well as the strong fragrance of lemon coming from a diffuser. The sun now began to rest on the crests of the mountains.

"Captain Yoo, I'm Jes Nelson. Pleasure to formally meet you", the British woman spoke as she stood up to shake hands. Jeongyeon panicked at the cultural differences and immediately took her hand into hers before giving another full 90° bow. Jeongyeon bit her innner cheek and was screaming on the inside. Quick say something witty!

"Thank you. The formality is much different than being half naked in the lockerroom waiting for an ice bath like last time... Can't say which one I prefer", Jeongyeon awkwardly joked trying to ease the tension. Jeongyeon also wished for death to strike her down. President Park's eyes widened in worry before giving a rather exaggerated laugh and patting Jeongyeon on the back. "Ahh, Captain Yoo! Always with the jokes! Must run in the family- Captain Yoo here is a legacy student; her mother attended back in the day! As well as each of her sisters, but I've never seen one quite as exceptional in soccer as Jeongyeon here. May we begin?", the elder man laughed and guided the two women to his desk.

Jeongyeon swore she couldn't breathe as the meeting began.

\-----

To put it simple, Mina was fucked.

Her face was bright red and her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead. The gymnast panted heavily, arched her back, shifted on her elbows, and released a groan. Her body trembled slightly as she lifted her legs and spread them to a splits position.

"Oh, f-fuck!"

Her balance shifted.

The gymnast gave a little yell as she fell on the padded floor. Mina gave up and closed her eyes as she took deep breaths. "My body is so sore… I'm exhausted. I didn't realize that my routine was that difficult. Guess not working out and practicing intensely took a huge toll on me. Cooling down with a simple elbow stand and stretches even hurts. I shouldn't have pushed myself that hard today", the sophomore sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. The girl tied up her chestnut colored hair back into a messy ponytail and rested her head on her knees. Mina's body was cladded in a simple black gymnastic leotard, hugging her thin frame tightly. Sweat stayed pouring down her smooth face and neck as she took deep breaths trying to rest once again.

Mina shifted her eyes and looked across the gymnastics gymnasium. The bars were currently taken or else Mina would have ran towards them to work on her specialty moves. Part of Mina was a little hesitant to return back to her routine involving the vaulting table just yet. Instead, she focused on a floor routine she had used in a competition last semester.

It is pretty simple. Easy. Got nearly a perfect score, but one of the judges was just impossible to please! But I suppose there is always room for improvements…

See, easy, right?

Looking back around, Mina finally caught her breath and decided to stretch again. A few of her male team members were practicing on the rings and vulting. A mix of her team members were on the balance beams, another set working on perfecting their flips by the foam pits, and a few were even on the trampoline. Mina desperately was trying to catch up on her routine again, so much so that her body acked right now. Glancing up, her eyes widened.

7:24pm.

"C-coach!", Mina stammered and quickly stood up, almost slipping on the mat beneath her. "Myoui! Is there something wrong? Are you okay?", Coach Bae Suzy turned around surprised to see her star athlete stumbling overself, she kept looking forward with a clipboard in her hands and a small smile when she saw her student approach. Mina huffed, resting her hands on her knees when she ran up to her coach; a young, beautiful star alumni for the school who had won gold in world wide competitions before. "Uh- yeah, no- everything is fine! Um- I was just thinking- Do you suppose that I may use the weight room?", Mina stood straight up and gave an awkward little bow with a hopeful smile. Coach Bae turned around to face her star pupil fully and gave Mina a confused expression.

"Mina… Is there a specific reason? You know you don't need weights. It wouldn't help you at all. Especially not for your body type. Your body would benefit better from exercises that would focus on your core strengths- flexibility, agility, balance. Why would you want to do that?", Coach Bae questioned. In the background Mina saw one of her classmates fall off of the rings and into a foam pit. "I-I-I- um-", she had flinched slightly but now is simply pouting her lips and looking up with hopeful eyes. "I am well aware, Coach. You see, since my concussion, I feel my abdominal muscles to be a little… on the soft side. I want to simply do a few exercises with a weight, just to build my muscle back up in that area. I won't do anything to off balance my physique or hinder anymore progress. Besides, simple exercises wouldn't hurt too much if it's just to build strength, correct?", Mina decided to work up her charm, smile shyly a bit, and look up with big eyes.

In actuality, Mina was dying to hide once more in Chaeyoung's muscles. Kiss her neck… maybe right under her tattoo...

Coach Bae sighed and lowered her shoulders before rubbing her temples. "I hate it when you do that. The others will think I am playing favorites. Fine, go ahead. But nothing too heavy, and nothing that would require a spotter either. Work on solo sets, focus on your abdominales. You cannot go up a weight level, so doing weights will not benefit you as a daily routine. Tomorrow you're going back on the bars; we have a meet at the end of next month so begin tweaking your technique again. The power lifting club should be there, as well as the wrestling club. Just tell Coach Hwang or Captain Lim I sent you if anyone asks", the older woman sighed. "Ah, I will do my best! Thank you!", Mina jumped up slightly before giving a polite bow.

One part of being a ballerina: you have to be alluring. Master of the puppy eyes. Eventually you learn how to charm others pretty easily. Let's just say sometimes it can be used for your advantage.

Mina swallowed out of nerves. She had passed by the weight room before, even used it once or twice, but it was never her strong suit so there was never any real purpose for going most of the time. Mina bit her lip and walked out of the gymnastics gymnasium.

The weight room was large, almost comically huge. It's no surprise given the university's programs. The recreation and fitness center of the university had to be large enough to accommodate all the necessary equipment for all their athletic divisions. The larger weight room was used mainly by student athletes on a set schedule to enforce fairness. Meanwhile, there was also another room that was specifically used for the more strength focused athletics. Weightlifting, martial arts, wrestling, and the new boxing program. All in all, a multimillion dollar project.

The boxing ring.

In the back of the gymnasium, past the machines, weights, and wrestling mats, stood the brand new boxing ring the university had just installed this past school year. Afterall, boxing was the new and up incoming program that SNU was pushing forth to gain national recognition and credit among all intercollegiate programs. Yet, with the new program, the school had only allowed two students in at first. Skills, prestige, and power. The two boxing twins of the university- Son Chaeyoung and Seo Changbin.

The normally timid gymnast swallowed as she walked forward. Momo did say that she practices with her partner in the afternoon. She was quickly reminded of why there had never been any joint trainings between their two programs.

They could destroy me.

In the middle of the boxing ring Mina saw two figures sparring. By any other standard, she would have been terrified of the scene, but knowing Chaeyoung's thick skull and dumbass (or vice versa, thick ass and dumb skull… Focus, Sharon, focus!)… it was rather a question of her sanity. Seo Changbin- a... (boy)friend of Sana's friend Felix from the swim team. The boy seemed huge compared to Chaeyoung's small body; nearly twice as wide and muscles as large as the girl's head (another important note: remember that the freshman was much more muscular than Mina and any of their friends). He had black eyes that looked almost maroon, with dark shadows underneath them. His ashy blonde hair stuck against his tan skin as he breathed deeply and swung his arm. Mina bit her lip as she saw Chaeyoung laugh and dodge a blow. Without thinking, Chaeyoung swung a leg upwards and nearly hit the boy's chin. The move seemed to surprise the boy as his swing lost momentum as he jumped back to avoid any contact.

"Hey! Chaeng!", Changbin groaned as he stumbled backwards, "That's foul! This isn't kickboxing or one of your karate matches!" The slightly older girl chuckled and leaned back against the boxing ring's railing, "It was a fake. Last time I checked, totally legal. Next time, just pay more attention and don't be startled by a little kick. My, my, no wonder your coach said you needed to work on agility. Tsk, pay attention, Chang." Chaeyoung tilted her head back and smirked, allowing a small part of her fringe to fall against her sweaty, tan face. The girl was simply in a black sports bra, which showed her ripped arms and abs perfectly bare, scattered in tattoos. Her plump lips were curled up in her family's signature cocky smirk, and she closed her eyes to seem even more prideful than possible. She was breathing heavily, obviously tired from avoiding the boy's sparing.

In a second, Changbin immediately grabbed a hold of the much smaller girl and lifted her up. "The hell?! Put me down!", Chaeyoung yelled and squirmed like a cat. "No! If you get to cheat with marital arts, then I get to use weightlifting. Not that it is much, you're a dumbbell", he teased. "I'm trying to move up in weight, asshole!", Chaeyoung groaned back but ended up laughing slightly as she horsed around with her friend, putting him in a choke hold.

Mina tilted her head and unconsciously gritted her teeth. Chaeyoung seemed relaxed and even… cheerful. Maybe it was the rough housing with her partner or fighting as an outlet, but the girl had one of the widest smiles Mina had seen from her yet- God, her dimples were precious. However the sight of Changbin holding her in his arms left a very awful feeling. Mina shut her eyes and shook her head, her cheeks flaring up as she realized this was now the third time she had felt jealousy towards Chaeyoung's partner.

He seems like such a good friend to her. That's what I want to be.

"Hello?"

"Myoui!"

The sudden yells scared Mina as she gave a little jump, accidentally hitting her elbow against a barbell rack. The pain that shot up through her arm caused the timid ballerina to bite back and scream as she held her arm, only to sway a bit too far to the right and hit her head against a near by punching bag.

"She is a ballerina- right?", Changbin sincerely asked after seeing Mina trying to regain composure after clumsily hurting and embarrassing herself. "You came", Chaeyoung suddenly appeared to be leaning against the railing. Her expression changed once more. Her pouty lips were now again serious without showing any emotion. Yet, her eyebrows turned upwards almost in surprise and her normally cold, lidded eyes seemed warm and sparkling.

The shy girl nodded and looked down, still rubbing her arm. After hearing a little huff, she had found that Changbin had jumped off the boxing ring. Getting a better look, Mina gulped. The boxer seemed dark, haunting almost. His eyes seemed to burn through her. However, despite his threatening appearance and hefty built body (being about two Chaeyoungs wide, remember)… Mina realized she was almost eye level to him.

Yet Chaengie still looked so tiny fighting him. She's such a tiny baby, how cute. My cutie.

"I hope you don't bruise easily", Changbin said in his raspy voice. "I don't-... I don't follow-", the gymnast was confused. Is it about my bruised arm? The muscular boxer eyed Mina before giving a little tsk and kind smile, "Chaeng has the punching mitts, gloves, tape, and helmet up there already. Try not to kick her ass too bad. I'll be working on my weights if you two need anything." Mina was once again lost but looked up at a grumpy Chaeyoung. "I won't get my ass kicked! Especially by her scrawny ass…", Chaeyoung grumbled and crossed her arms.

Mina frowned in annoyance.

Right, Chaeyoung is an absolute nuisance. How could I ever have forgotten?

Shaking her head, Mina sighed and walked up the small stairs leading to the boxing ring before climbing over the railing. Chaeyoung was leaning cooly against the red railing as she pushed her short hair up. Her eyes never met Mina's, nor did she even turn towards her. This act of ignorance annoyed Mina further. The heavy silence between the two was echoed by Changbin's furthering steps and the heavy door swaying closed.

"Chae-"

"Part of me didn't think you would come."

Mina saw how Chaeyoung struggled to find her words due to a pained, confused expression. The underlying innocence to that troubled gaze… Mina gave up and let her guard down as she allowed Chaeyoung to organize herself.

"Well…", Mina started, "I was only in the gymnastics gymnasium. It would have been rude to ignore your invitation. I do not appreciate being left alone when expecting someone to be there for me, so I figured that you would be the same." The way Mina spoke was back to her posh and mature behavior. The small jab was enough so that Chaeyoung caught on and nodded slowly, still not looking up. Her cheeks were bright red and eyes glazed over.

"Y-you…"

Mina in all honesty expected another insult or disregarding statement. Chaeyoung whispered after giving a soft sigh and resting herself against the rails peacefully.

"You looked cute asleep. You snore a little, did you know that? Not all throughout the night, but every so often. Almost rhythmical, but not a set pattern. I didn't want to wake you up. How could I? You were so peaceful… I'm sorry I left, I know how it must have looked like. If I am being honest, I was freaking out so bad that I had to call Dahyun. I'm… glad you are here", Chaeyoung's voice is soft. She whispered, almost childishly and shyly. There was a little whine to her voice, as if struggling to come up with words.

"Why were you freaked out?"

"I know you hate me."

Mina stayed silent and her cheeks hazed. She walked towards the young boxer, hesitantly debating to put her hand on her shoulder. The younger moved before Mina could touch her.

"I figured", Chaeyoung began and turned around to face Mina, "When I get upset- angry, I mean- I work out. I paint when I get sad, but that's not the point here. Um-" The younger bit her plump lips and gave another sigh. The uneasy look in her face made Mina want to hold her against her chest for comfort. But Mina couldn't let Chaeyoung know that- she's still mad at her, remember. For what exactly? She's still questioning that too. Next thing she wanted was to see those paintings.

The martial artist stayed silent as she walked towards the middle of the ring and picked up a red patted helmet, similar to the one Changbin had been wearing. Mina was glancing at Chaeyoung's thin, fit body… washed abs and strong arms, with her injured hands wrapped around in black bandages. The ballerina stumbled slightly as Chaeyoung tossed the helmet into her arms as she was distracted.

"Put it on. We're going to spar."

"Excuse me?"

"Relax. I'll go easy. Besides, you would tell me if you want it harder or not."

Mina suddenly was fond of the idea of knocking Chaeyoung out cold.

"What exactly is the point of this?! Is this why you wanted to meet up? You know I can't fight!", she asked as her voice rose. Chaeyoung instead didn't answer again and rather picked up a set of boxing gloves and a roll of tape. The younger then grabbed Mina's right hand and began taping it up. "I wanted to see you again. Without the others around. I didn't know… how… or when… I just thought- maybe working out together would be fun", the freshman confessed as she held Mina's delicate hand in her own. Pouting slightly, Chaeyoung began wrapping the bandages around Mina's left hand. "This is just for extra protection. I wouldn't want you getting hurt", she added and focused on her work.

"Yet you want to fight… If you wanted to meet, we could have done so. At a coffee shop, the library, a restaurant, anywhere peaceful! This is rather unconventional as a first…", Mina lost her voice as Chaeyoung's huge eyes looked back up at her. They were innocent and cautious. She was attempting.

Picking the gloves back up, Chaeyoung once again grabbed Mina's hands to fit them. "When I was smaller, and I mean years before I was even adopted, I couldn't really control myself. I remember once I gave Jeongyeon a bloody nose when she took my toy. That same day, my social worker took me to another foster home. My parents were still having issues legally with the foster system, but part of me thought it was my fault for hurting Jeongyeon. It was just a bad coincidence, but I cried so hard when they took me away that day because I was ashamed of not controlling myself. I still have angry outbursts, but I've learned to control it better. This is part of the reason why fighting is important to me. Fighting is a sense of protection and control", the younger explained.

Before Mina could respond, Chaeyoung looked at her with dead seriousness. "When I look at you, I get pissed off", she stated. "I'm pleased to know that the feeling is mutual", Mina snarked back, although slightly hurt by the nonchalant statement. The younger, now securing the helmet onto Mina's head, continued. "You confuse me. You're making me question things I thought I've had figured out for years now. I hate this tension. But for some reason… I can't get enough of you", Chaeyoung said softly, cupping Mina's freckled cheeks. "I want to hold you. I want to protect you. I want to treat you like a princess, like my princess. I know you say you're not fragile. So prove it", she said. "How do I do that?", Mina questioned, now more confused than ever.

"I told you. Punch me."

Mina's jaw dropped.

"Dear God, I didn't think you were serious. Are you sure?", Mina confessed. "It's not a real fight. It's practice sparring. It's just a work out to release some tension and to get personal. Plus, there is no way you can hurt me", Chaeyoung answered calmly. "Get in position", she said calmly right after and crossed her arms. The ballerina flushed darkly and looked up at Chaeyoung with complete and utter loss as she remembered the last time Chaeyoung told her that. The younger groaned and shook her head, "A fighting stance. That other one is for later, pervert. Show me how you would fight. I just want to see before teaching you some basics." The sophomore huffed before shoving Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Um- okay", Mina whispered to herself before moving her legs apart, having her feet flat against the floor, a bit hunched, and chest open with her arms extended as if to grab something.

Chaeyoung stayed silent and nodded slightly, "Actually, you look like you're about to enter a middle school wrestling match." Mina, despite wearing her gymnastics tights with boxing gloves and helmet on, looked back and with dead seriousness in her eyes asked, "Aren't we going to? I thought you were a 7th grade wrestler." The boxer clearly looked upset and grumbled, "It's going to be so much fun beating your ass."

She turned before stepping behind Mina. The younger raised her arms and moved behind her to position Mina's body correctly. "Get in stance. Here- bend your knees only a little, no hunching. Raise your hands up to your shoulders", she guided. Mina slightly shivered feeling Chaeyoung's muscular body against her back and her warm breath near her ear. "Elbows tucked, hips slightly angled, your dominant hand should be in the rear while your nondominant hand will be leading. Lower your head so that your chin tucked in", she moved Mina's body to the proper boxing position.

"Almost there. Dip your hips- No, not like that. Be alert but grounded; light on your feet. Widen your shoulders… Are you tense? Relax, baby. Let me help you. Spread your legs a little bit more… That's it, like that. You got it", this time the comment seemed a little playful as Chaeyoung moved her hands onto Mina's hips to move her body correctly into pose. Purposely, she grasped onto her thighs. "Chae- What are-", Mina bit back a moan as she felt Chaeyoung squeeze her thighs gently. Her strong hands reached up and massaged Mina's shoulders next. "You need to be loose. You already stretched before, right? You're ready for me? Promise I won't start off too rough on you", the boxer whispered this time into Mina's ear.

Dear Lord, what Mina wanted Chaeyoung to do to her right now...

"C-Chaeng…"

"Hm?"

"I hate you so fucking much."

The boxer gave a chuckle and stepped away wordlessly. The cocky look in her eye made it clear she wanted to rile up Mina before they started. Talk about tension. Mina instead decided now to take this seriously, especially if the younger wasn't going to.

Chaeyoung hummed to herself before walking in front of Mina and fixing the tape in her hands. Her face returned to the expressionless, almost bored look, yet her eyes still glowed. "I really mean it. Just want to talk while we work out. I've had practice with my coach, but then Chang and I did some sparring as a cool down", she explained and picked up one of the punching mitts, "Your stance looks great. Try throwing a punch straight forward into my glove." Mina gave a final sigh before nodding, "Why do you even practice with a guy like him? Can you even handle it?", Mina questioned.

The ballerina threw her arm forward to hit Chaeyoung's glove mitt. "Thatta girl", the martial artist grinned, "Retract just as fast as you first threw it. You don't want your chest or arm to be left open for too long. Keep your hands high up to your shoulder when you retract. To move forward, hop on your feet when you move and don't keep your stance too wide. Eyes on me, baby", Chaeyoung laughed as Mina threw another punch.

"To answer your question-", she started, "We only practice with each other for simple training like this. Chang is a heavyweight in the male division. There is no way I could survive that. I'm a bantamweight for women, but I'm trying to move up a class to featherweight. Kinda like Choi Hyunmi, she's a defector from the North. It's hard for me to gain weight; I was a flyweight for years. Everyone called me tiny. No one took me seriously when we fought until I had them bleeding on the floor", she shook her head. Mina gulped slightly nervously.

"What about you? You were at practice too, right? Eyes up. One, two, throw another one. Jump. Aim- that's it! Stay firm, Mina! Your punches are getting stronger! One, two, move back- jump! That's it!", her tone was softer as a smile grew on her lips in pride. Mina focused on what she was instructed.

"Y-yeah", Mina threw another punch, "I was beginning my routine once more. I've lost progress and stumbled a lot today. It's been difficult trying to get back into rhythm." She nodded slightly and looked at Mina with some worry, "You're safe though, right? Been drinking water? Taking rests when needed? You'll inform your coach and team if anything becomes too difficult or you're light headed, right? You're okay?" The ballerina threw another set of punches as Chaeyoung caught them with mitts. "I will be just fine. Practice will help. If anything, however, this is making my arms burn-", Mina groaned as she was cute off by Chaeyoung's laugh. "You'll do great. As our top gymnast, I know your perfectionist and stubborn attitude will help you once competition season is back on for you. Just promise you'll be careful and reach out to someone if you get hurt", she explained, her voice a bit raspy and deep but with a bright smile.

Mina smiled back as Chaeyoung giggled.

One, two- another punch.

"You're kinda sweet."

"What?"

"You're kinda sweet to me", Mina repeated, "When you're not being insufferable, that is. You're cute when you're being playful and worry about others. Not to mention, you try to have this grumpy image when really I know how much you like getting kissed on your cheeks. Especially when I sit on your lap." Chaeyoung looked down and lowered her eyebrows with a frown growing on her lips. "You see! There it is!", Mina pointed out and shook her boxing glove at Chaeyoung. "God, you're fucking annoying", Chaeyoung mumbled and shook her head as she blushed. Mina laughed as she successfully got under her skin with a simple comment.

"You're delicate, okay? I just-...", Chaeyoung seemed to bite back down on her tongue, stopping herself from saying anymore. She let out a sigh and put down the punching pits. "Okay, next. I'm going to dodge them. I want you to make an impact on me to improve coordination", she stated as if it was a normal thing to ask for. "Impact? But you just took off your gloves…", Mina murmured and tilted her head in slight confusion. "Visualize. Create your own target. It'll be easier for me to block your punches this way, it's swifter. Plus, no offense, there is no way you could hurt me. It'll feel like fighting a two year old. No offense", Chaeng monotoned with a slight smirk. "All taken. I don't have the muscle mass of a toddler!", Mina argued back with a little stomp.

"Okay, okay, baby. Like I said, you have to prove it", Chaeyoung smirked. Mina hesitated and held her hands up, still unsure about what to do. Chaeyoung tied up her hair and tightened the tap around her hand. "Chaeng, I don't know… I don't want to hit you", Mina said back. "You're wearing gear which will soften the blow. Mina, I do this everyday with actual trainers, boxers, and martial artists. This is just some fun work out between us. I already told you there is no way it'll actually hurt me. Plus, this was my idea so all fault will be my own. I never get hurt inside the ring, just come on. I wanna do this with you", she explained with an eye roll. The last part didn't quite make sense to Mina and raised another question. However, she couldn't dwell on the thought much longer as Chaeyoung got into position in front of her. "Why are you so dense and cute? I hate you...", Mina groaned but got back into position.

"You think I'm cute?", Chaeyoung placed boxing gloves on herself. "O-of course I do, stupid. Why else would I have- um… Why else…? Why... Why are you putting on gloves…?", Mina swallowed as Chaeyoung approached her. Mina backed up but never took her eyes off of the younger girl. "What? Kissed me? That's what you were thinking of right? What else could you have meant?", Chaeyoung teased again and ignored the second question. Mina lowered her eyebrows in annoyance as Chaeyoung smirked. "Well, if we're being honest here. I think you're lovely… graceful… elegant… and really sexy", she was whispering as she closed in on Mina's side, pretty much about to pin her to the rails.

"Chaeyoung-"

"What did I tell you, princess?"

"Huh?"

"Focus."

Chaeyoung swung. In a split second, Mina gave a yell before jumping and dodging the blow. Her heart was pounding as she nearly just avoided a punch in the face by the fucking boxing prodigy. "What the hell, Chaeng?!", Mina fumed once she was able to clearly think. Chaeyoung did nothing more but laugh before throwing another hook at Mina's direction. "You've had no idea how long I've wanted to beat your prissy ass", she said almost threatening, her eyes cold over once again. "C-Chaeng-", Mina attempted again.

"Fighting is just like your gymnastics. You have to be fast and calculated. Don't hesitate. Just go!", Chaeyoung stated again and gave another punch. Mina gasped and jumped backwards before finally hitting the rails of the ring. Seeing as there was no other place to go, Mina closed her eyes, turned her head and swung out to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung smiled and was internally yelling at the cute little action as she easily dodged Mina's hit.

"Really? That's it? God, no wonder you're so weak", Chaeyoung snarked. Mina was taken aback by the rude comment and backed away. "What's wrong? Awe, are you scared? Poor little princess can't defend herself. Swing, damn it!", she chuckled. "You're such a fucking idiot!", Mina groaned and swung her arm trying to hit back Chaeyoung. The boxer blocked it with a simple move and rolled her eyes, "You really have to do better than that." Chaeyoung's voice was steady and deep, her iced eyes burning into Mina.

Chaeyoung jabbed her arm forward as Mina once again yelled and moved. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy, yet all Mina could think about was how it was possible she was able to miss each hit. "You're pretty light on your feet", Chaeyoung commented. "I'm known for that, actually", Mina groaned and this time threw another punch which Chaeyoung blocked easily. The black haired girl analyzed Mina's movements real quick and fought back another smile as Mina seemed to get herself back into a fighting stance.

"Mina...", Chaeyoung began and threw a duo jab-cross punch this time, "Are you scared? Angry?" Seeing the move, Mina jumped back, but with enough power that she was able to land a backflip, land on her hands, then successfully jump again. "Not in the slightest", she answered and narrowed her eyes while Chaeyoung's eyes widened in shock.

Wasting no time, Chaeyoung lunged forward with another cross punch as Mina ducked. She threw another punch lower, as Mina now jumped high enough to dodge it. The ballerina kicked her leg up and pushed it against Chaeyoung's chest, knocking her a bit off balance. "The fuck-", Chaeyoung was cut off as she suddenly felt Mina jump upon her shoulders and backflip off. Mina landed gracefully on the rails of the boxing ring and returned a smirk.

"Flying around isn't helping you with nothing! Kicking me was illegal!", Chaeyoung yelled with a pout. "Forgive me, I didn't think we were talking about legality when your idea of… a first… whatever we are doing… is starting an unplanned boxing match! It wasn't even a kick, I used you, that's that", Mina yelled back, still keeping her balance perfectly on the rails. "Fucking fairy. Okay, princess...", Chaeyoung lunged forward and punched upward. Mina jumped once again over Chaeyoung, perfectly landing a past routine which involved doing the Chusovitina. Part of Chaeyoung was amazed as Mina looked to resemble Spider-Man or an air bender as she flew around.

Mina jumped up and threw a punch as Chaeyoung caught it. Mina laughed after seeing Chaeyoung's dimpled smile reappear. "You're so stupid", Mina giggle and jabbed again, "I know you should have me dead by now. Saying all that mess and throwing these fake punches… you just want to rile me up. Why do you want me to hit you so bad?!" Chaeyoung shrugged but blushed deeply. Her punches were easily predictable and grand, giving Mina enough time to react and move correctly. If anything, this was just a way to encourage Mina further to engage with the sparring session.

Chaeyoung could easily knock Mina unconscious or even worse with a single hit.

"Fight me. Punch me! Hurt me! Come on!", Chaeyoung yelled and cornered Mina by the rails as the older girl held her hands out as she panted. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to do that. I will spar, I will practice, I will even learn punches and how to fight, but I will never purposely hurt you", Mina said softly as she lowered her hands. The ballerina's arms fell to her side as she stood up from her fighting stance. "What don't you get? You can't hurt me! Try it! Show me who you are. You can't… I'm not… Y-you can't… I won't let you… Mina. Hit me. Just fucking do it! I want to stop thinking of you like this! Just hit me to get it over with!", Chaeyoung panted back as she approached Mina. By the way she was speaking, Mina questioned if there was another meaning behind those words. Her eyes looked sorrowful and her expression was pained; there was a definite reason why Chaeyoung wanted Mina to hurt her. She wasn't calm as before, rather she appeared lost.

The threatening aura of the younger did nothing as she was now face to face with her. Mina, despite being terrified and breathing heavy, didn't move and looked Chaeyoung deeply in her eyes.

"Chaeyoung…"

"You're weak."

Mina felt herself being pulled forward as Chaeyoung crashed her lips upon her own. The intensity was there, coupled by tension and heat. Chaeyoung pushed Mina back until the railing was supporting her. From there, Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around Mina's waist, as another held onto the rail, trapping Mina in her grasp. Not that she cared at all. Mina turned her head and returned the kiss just as feverish. Her hands, cladded in boxing gloves, wrapped around the younger's shoulders, desperately pulling her closer. Licking her lips, Chaeyoung got Mina to open her mouth as the smaller deepened the kiss heatedly. Mina muffled back some whines but lost herself in the kiss.

The boxer pulled away and panted heavily, her hair falling and covering her eyes in a shadow. Mina blushed and tried catching her own breath as she realized that the kiss had been pretty passionate and sloppy enough that a string of saliva still connected them. The pair stayed trying to catch their breath while their foreheads rested on each other's.

Chaeyoung lowered her head and shut her eyes, almost cursing at herself with a pained expression. "Fuck… fuck… You… Fuck you, Mina", Chaeyoung panted and rested her head on Mina's chest. The younger stayed silent for a second, catching her breath and listening to Mina's heart.

"Please… don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. You make me weak for some reason… I don't… I don't understand it yet", Chaeyoung whispered and hid herself in Mina's chest, "If you could just… hurt me in some way. Physical, emotional, just something… o-or maybe if I threatened you… scared you enough, you would leave on your own. I know these feelings will go away. I wouldn't want anything to do with you… but right now I can't help it and I hate this feeling." The gymnast stayed silent and took the boxing gloves off herself. "Chaeng… Look at me", Mina said gently and raised her bandaged hand up to cup Chaeyoung's cheeks. Chaeyoung's mocha eyes met her onyx one's hesitantly- she swore, the younger was tearing up.

"I will never hurt you. Do not think of that from me. I would never do that to you in any way. I promise I won't", Mina whispered before kissing Chaeyoung's cheek gently and whipping away one of her falling tears. Instead of answering verbally, Chaeyoung nodded slightly. She sniffled slightly and hid herself once again in Mina's chest, pulling her into a tight hug. It was nearly crushing Mina but she couldn't help but run her hand through Chaeyoung's dark hair in a comforting way.

Soon, Mina found herself straddling Chaeyoung's hips as the two sat against the boxing ring's rails. The younger still had her face hidden against Mina's chest and would occasionally kiss her neck. Mina was confused but stayed still, playing with Chaeyoung's hair in little patterns.

"I want you to be safe too, baby. I don't know how I'll be during your match", Mina whispered. "Come. Please. I want you there. I won't lose and I will show you how strong I am", Chaeyoung mumbled. Mina sighed but nodded, snuggling herself into Chaeyoung's muscles. "Yet I was winning in our fight", she teased back. "Only because I was letting you. Think what you want, princess. Everything was fake, I could easily have hit you. You're not a fighter… I would never hurt you, never on my life", Chaeyoung answered.

"Wait- did you just call me baby?"

"Um, no. This is what happens when you get hit in the head too many times."

Silence. Patterns… soft touches...

"For someone so tough, you're a cry baby. You're just a little softie, huh? It's cute. I love that you're sensitive. Is it bad that I think you're cute when you cry?", the ballerina giggled softly. Chaeyoung was too embarrassed to respond and instead sulked as Mina held her.

"Shut up, I'm mad at you…", she answered with a grumble after a little. Mina pulled away and raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment, however it wasn't like it was out of character for Chaeyoung anyways. "For what? What did I do?", Mina irked. "You know what... Minatozaki wore Dubbie's jacket. You had mine. You didn't wear it", she answered with a cute whiny tone. Chaeyoung looked down and avoided Mina's eyes. The flashbacks to her daydream of a naked Mina wearing her hoodie came back. The ballerina bit her lip and sighed, remembering that it would have been obvious what had happened if her roommates saw the hoodie… Momo was giving her a weird time lately too. Sleeping with one of her best friends since childhood would do that. "I've been wearing it to sleep. You have no right to make assumptions about what I do. Others would get the wrong idea and I don't want that", she answered back with a snark.

Chaeyoung stayed silent as Mina regretted what she had said.

"You stink", Mina flatly continued to change the subject. "Not this shit again… Look, I just had practice. You ain't your usually vanilla and jasmines either, princess", she said with annoyance growing in her voice. Mina shoved Chaeyoung's shoulders and squirmed to get out of her grasp. "Nuh-uh! Nope!", Chaeyoung laughed and held on tightly. "Let me go! Never mind! I'm leaving! I hate you!", Mina yelled but struggled to even move as Chaeyoung held her down. The younger let out a loud, childish laugh and began kissing Mina's neck as she struggled.

"Chaeng!"

"Say I won the fight and I'll let you go."

"What?! All you did was smack talk, pretend to be tough, and cry! That's all you ever do!"

"Did you really have to read me like that? Fuck you. Guess you're never getting up then."

The two girls laughed as they tried shoving each other.

There was a creaking sound that echoed through the gym. "Changbin? Is that yo-", Chaeyoung asked to see if her partner was coming back but her mouth was quickly covered by Mina's hand and nervous look. "Myoui! Are you in here? Coach Hwang said you came this way", said a feminine voice. Mina whispered with a deep voice, "It's my coach. She can't know I left practice just to see you. Cover for me." The younger's eyes widened and sparkled in surprise, "You ditched? For me? On God, that's unlike what I thought of you and I love it." Mina rolled her eyes and pushed Chaeyoung's shoulders before ducking down in the ring.

"Uhhh-", Chaeyoung stammered and stood straight up as Mina hid behind her. Luckily, there was no way her coach should see her from this angle. "Son? Have you seen Myoui Mina? Brown hair tied up, really thin, wearing a black and green leotard", Coach Bae asked looking over at Chaeyoung's direction. "Nope! Just been me in here, heh. Working- on- uh-... my biceps?", Chaeyoung answered and leaned against the rail with a pure awkward smile. Coach Bae seemed confused but didn't know Son that well, so she let go the weird behavior. "Well, if you see her, tell her to come back to the gymnastics gymnasium", Coach Bae said firmly before walking back out trying to find her star gymnast elsewhere. The tiny freshman let out a sigh and slouched, rubbing her neck nervously.

"She said to go back to the- ah!", Chaeyoung was immediately pulled back down to the floor by Mina. "Hey- what gives?", she groaned before Mina gave her another quick peck on the lips. "I kinda… don't want to go back to practice. Why don't we… hit the showers then go somewhere? Please?", Mina looked up at Chaeyoung with a slight pout and pleading eyes. "Y-yea, yeah. Uuh- yeah- s-sure," the boxer was stammering but nodded without saying anything coherente.

The ballerina smiled widely before pulling Chaeyoung back into another kiss and getting on top of her lap.

Mina pulled back to find Chaeyoung with a dorky smile. "I win", the gymnast laughed before getting up and walking off to the locker rooms, leaving Chaeyoung to disorientedly fall back onto the boxing ring. The world felt as if it was spinning, falling.

\----------

Next chapter will deal with Jeongyeon's meeting and Nayeon's PTSD, we aint forget about that

Questions, comments, concerns

@chibichae

-Tae


	17. Exercises

Okay first, I really wanna apologize 

Ive been pretty busy with classes I did over the summer and couldn't find time, as well as just a HUGE writers block :( 

Sorry guys 🥺👉🏽👈🏽 but im back now!! 

How's it going??? Its been a while ^^' 

I hope youve all been staying safe and healthy, please stay in if you can <3 

So a More&More english version is gonna be released??? I am REALLY hoping Republic Records makes a music video that goes along with that, imagine how cool??? Please keep supporting our girls <3 :) lets wait for the October comeback together! 

#GetWellSoonJeongyeon stay safe love ❤

Okay lets get on to it! 

TW// sexual references, mentions of mental health, mentions of abuse

\---------- 

Dark and rusty. 

Night had settled over the college campus. A faint buzz could be heard of beetles flying around, crickets singing, and the mechanical tick of the water sprinklers. It was humid, almost muggy, a warm spring night. Golden white lamp shades lit the way into the apartment complex nearby. The calm of the early night was wrecked by a gasp. 

"Watch it! Can you be a little more careful?!"

"Can you shut up for once?" 

She was shoved against the wall once more, and struggled to fight back a sensual moan as Chaeyoung held her down. She turned away and shut her eyes tightly as small tears of pleasure formed. Chaeyoung was relentlessly sucking on her exposed collarbone. The ballerina felt the exposed brick behind her as Chaeyoung moved her hands to the door next to the pair. "D-don't leave a m-ark- Are you even listening? My t-teammates will see from my u-niform… Stupid... C-Chaeng, hhmmnn… f-fuck m-...", Mina struggled but held the younger tighter against her body. The younger didn't answer but instead grappled with the key in her hand to open the door. 

Mina doesn't remember much else. As soon as the door was open inside, she reached over and firmly grabbed Chaeyoung. This time, she was the one who pinned her harshly against the now closed door of the apartment. The ballerina forcibly began kissing Chaeyoung's lips as the younger hoisted her up on her waist. The apartment was dark, quiet…

Time became fuzzy. She lost track. Chaeyoung had started playing one of her favorite playlists on Spotify. Mina was panting heavily, she couldn't remember how her bra had unhooked. Wait, was this her first time here? Where is Chaeyoung's bedroom? C-come on, not on the sofa… fuck...

The kiss turned heated. Mina couldn't breathe, she couldn't think; her arms tightened around Chaeyoung's neck, pulling her closer. The younger bit Mina's bottom lip, causing a small whine from the ballerina. Chaeyoung took this as an opportunity and quickly pushed her tongue into Mina's mouth, deepening the kiss further. God, it felt so hot, it was burning. Mina couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Chaeyoung took complete control over her. She willingly, _ desperately _ gave in. 

The ballerina panted heavily unable to keep up with the kiss. She gasped as she felt Chaeyoung's hands grasp her bottom. "C-Chaeng… Please", Mina panted, her body was trembling. "Hm?", the martial artist questioned before pulling back. The kiss had been sloppy, a bit of saliva connected between the two for a second. "Chaengie…", Mina whispered, her eyes were half-lidded and teary, thin lips parted and glossed over, with deep red cheeks. Chaeyoung gulped looking at the girl on her lap. 

"Take it off…" 

"Shit…"

Mina felt herself being flipped over and laid out on the couch. Chaeyoung panted heavily as she sat on top of Mina's waist now, hastily taking off her hoodie and shirt, leaving only her sports bra and sweats. Mina smiled innocently from under her, as her delicate hands drummed against Chaeyoung's waist. She bit her lip as her hands then moved, tracing up Chaeyoung's muscular abdomen to then the younger's built arms. "You're so hot, Chae. I love your arms, tattoos… Hold me closer? I want to feel your body on top… I love how it feels on me", Mina giggled slightly. She sat up before taking off her shirt and bra, grabbing Chaeyoung's hoodie, and putting it on herself with an innocent smile. Mina rolled her eyes seeing Chaeyoung's dazed expression after seeing her topless. She then flicked her forehead softly to break the trance, "Can you stop staring? Grow up. You have breasts as well." The younger pouted and grumbled as she pulled Mina's jeans off her body.

"They're not as big as yours… You have a freckle right above a nipple too. It's so cute-" 

"Okay, stop talking." 

The younger let out a giggle. Mina smiled. 

"I can't tell if I want you just in my jacket while I fuck you... but then again, kinda want to see more. Your body is so fragile…" 

"Here I thought you were supposed to have high stamina. Kinda pathetic to go down only after one round."

Despite waiting to be mercilessly taken over by Chaeyoung, Mina couldn't help but want to piss her off and rile the girl up more. Chaeyoung is _ known _for being rough and cold, but the younger couldn't help but be all giggly and awkward right now. Mina wanted to mess with that and mix the two. 

"Don't get arrogant with me. I'm taking off your panties and you still don't know when to shut the fuck up, huh? Who said anything about one round?" 

"Didn't I tell you not to curse at me?", Mina asked sternly despite being the one on the bottom. Chaeyoung blinked as her eyes widened in fear and began stammering. "N-no- I mean- I thought we were- you know- Last time, you wanted me to call you a-...a-...! I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-", the martial artist froze as Mina laughed. "I'm messing with you. You can say whatever you want when we're in bed… It's okay, Chaeng. Are you alright?", the ballerina cupped Chaeyoung's cheek. 

The smaller blushed deeply and sulked. "I don't want to hurt you. I know I can- I just… Need to go over some rules next time… when I have your c-consent, what I can do... and w-what you'd want. S-safe word… oh, God! What if I squish you?! My arms are as big as your head! Mina, this isn't funny! I would cry if I gave you a bruise! Wait- stop laughing!", the younger was shy and couldn't make eye contact but started panicking as her mind went to the worst case scenario of injuring Mina. Meanwhile the ballerina was losing it at seeing Chaeyoung panic. "You won't do anything like that. Don't forget-", Mina whispered and kissed Chaeyoung's plump lips, "I will do what you want too." 

Chaeyoung's worried eyes seemed to melt as a small smile formed on her lips before giving a sigh. Mina hid her own confusion as the younger pecked her lips. 

_ To put it simple. Mina was not used to attention. _

The ballerina sighed once more as she felt Chaeyoung apply pressure and lift her arms over her head, pinning her fully down. "I want to ruin you", Chaeyoung whispered deeply as she nibbled on Mina's ear. The gymnast sighed heavenly as she wrapped her legs around the boxer's waist. 

"Please."

Chaeyoung immediately clashed her lips against Mina's once more. It was dizzying. Mina let go of herself and moaned loudly as Chaeyoung touched her body hungrily. The kiss deepened once again. The pair was panting loudly and didn't want either to pull away. Mina couldn't focus. All she felt was Chaeyoung's strong grip holding her down with one arm, the other feeling her body, the hot sensation from her kisses, and the soft, gentle indie music playlist in the background. 

There was a creek.

The apartment was dark, but as the door crept open some light snuck in from the hallway. Nayeon blinked and tilted her head in shock. 

"_ Mina? _" 

The ballerina pulled back from Chaeyoung; panting heavily once again. Chaeyoung wasted no time and attacked Mina's creamy, bruised neck. 

"M-mommy...?", the ballerina was still too intoxicated to think clearly. 

The youngest paused for a second. "You're into that? W-what should I do?", Chaeyoung asked with confusion once more. 

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ", Jeongyeon groaned and facepalmed, _ "Chaeyoung!" _

Yeah, that took her out of it. 

The younger's eyes shot open as she jumped back startled. "Fuck!", Chaeyoung yelled as she fell backwards, falling off the couch and slamming her head against the coffee table. "Chaengie!", Mina cried out and hastily sat up. However, in the hurried pace, Mina lost her placing and incidentally fell alongside Chaeyoung, hitting her head against the younger's in the process. The pair were left groaning on the floor. 

"And this is how Pengu gets another concussion- ow!", Jeongyeon monotoned before Nayeon elbowed her stomach. 

"A-are you okay?", Mina's voice whimpered. Chaeyoung groaned and sat up, rubbing her forehead, "Yeah, yeah. Just fine. Are you?" The ballerina nodded but became ridged soon after. Turning back, she found Nayeon with a bright red face and slacked jaw while Jeongyeon had her arms crossed and was looking away from the sight, obviously embarrassed to have caught her little sister in another intimate moment. 

_ At least it wasn't aun-... mom, dad, or Seungie who caught me… but Jeongyeon is definitely just as strict. Geez, being caught by my older sister? She looks pissed as hell. Fucking shoot my fucking head I want to fucking die. _

"Hey, Mina, I'm going to have to ask you to please cover up-", Jeongyeon coughed into her hands. Chaeyoung stumbled on her knees and covered Mina from her waist down, not giving a care of being partially nude herself. Mina immediately jumped up and bowed, her eyes shut and stammering as she pulled down the hoodie to cover her lap more. 

"M-my a-a-pologies! We were u-un-unaware you would be h-ome so soon and d-didn't intend on going f-further on the c-couch- W-we were going t-to her bedroom-... n-ot that we were going to… I mean- I a-apologize for o-our a-a-actions, J-eongyeon. I-I didn't m-mean to disrespect your home whatsoever! I-I-I shall h-head o-ut now!", the ballerina stammered as she clumsily put on her jeans, stumbling to then pick up her more intimate clothing from the floor. Nayeon jumped slightly before averting her eyes down to give Mina some more privacy. 

_ No matter how much Nayeon was curious about checking out her timid… yet insanely attractive friend- when did nerdy little Mina get _ ** _insanely hot?_ ** _ No, no, bad Nayeon, bad! _

"Wait! Don't- please? Mina!", Chaeyoung reached up and grabbed Mina's arm. The younger had a little pout with sadness in her wide eyes, completely opposite from her usual empty half-lidded, grumpy expression. Her hand was softly holding onto Mina's. 

Her fingers… were ridged, injured, bruised. Her eyes were warm, yearning, confused. Mina herself still felt troubled, hesitant, and ambivalent about Chaeyoung. 

"I-I'm keeping the hoodie tonight. I will see you tomorrow, Chaeyoung. Um- e-excuse me, Jeongyeon- Nayeonnie- Have a g-good night!", Mina answered before bowing once again to her seniors and hurrying out the door in an embarrassed mess. The delicate girl cursed under her breath as her shoulder had hit the doorframe. The older two were bewildered as the younger two would usually be at each other's necks arguing. 

Jeongyeon turned back as Chaeyoung gave an exasperated sigh, "What the hell do you think you were doing? Really? _ Mina? _ You're not even with her, Chaeyoung! You're still a teenager! No, no, seriously! Tell me how this was such a great idea! What in your mind thought it was okay to bring a half naked girl into our living room for sex?! And yes, we _ saw _that she was naked for fuck's sake! I wouldn't do that if you were home! Do you know how irresponsible you're being?!"

_ Okay, maybe I am being… a little too strict on her- _

_ Who knows what Mina could do to Chaeng?! It's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for! _

_ What if she was pressured into it? What if she was being taken advantage of?! Chaeng is innocent, she doesn't know anything about sex! She is a baby! I am going to kill her if she so much as touches another hair on Chaeyoung agai-- _

_ "Jeong!", _Nayeon grabbed a hold of Jeongyeon's sleeve to hold her back, almost in a silent plead to help the youngest after the scolding. She knew she had no right butting into their family business, but Jeongyeon's reaction did seem unfair. Both the younger girls were grown enough to know what they were doing. 

The youngest looked back down and ruffled her own hair in defeat. "She… didn't have to leave… I didn't know your meeting ended already. We wouldn't have if I knew you would be home… _Fuck, I'm so_ _fucking stupid… _She's going to hate me even more now...", Chaeyoung whispered to herself before slouching back against the couch. The teen covered her eyes and groaned in frustration. It seemed like the scolding had no effect.

Jeongyeon softened as she saw the younger clearly distraught and conflicted. She looked down and swallowed, remembering just how difficult it had been for Chaeyoung to even make _ friends… _ let alone go after someone in a romantic, intimate way. "Go get ready for bed", Jeongyeon said and helped her sister up. 

If it was anyone else, Chaeyoung would have punched them straight in the jaw from the

frustration and building anger she felt. Instead, the boxer rubbed her tearing eyes with one hand and silently nodded. Chaeyoung swallowed and let go of Jeongyeon's hand hesitantly before going to her room. 

Nayeon awkwardly gave a smile when Jeongyeon gave a stressed glance. "Kids, huh-? What are we going to do with them?", Nayeon tried breaking the tension. A small sigh escaped the soccer captain's lips before letting out a small chuckle, "Right… I may have overreacted." The small smile and lidded eyes were paired with a look of regret. The protective older sister side of Jeongyeon was clearly showing- 

The elder softened and held her girlfriend's hand but gave a look of understanding sentiment. The soccer player finally nodded and uncrossed her arms, still holding onto her ridged guise.

"I'll set up the tea for us." 

-

If there was one thing Jeongyeon loved as a little side hobby, it was plants. Aside from the homey, warm little apartment the sister had, it held a little balcony deck. Being on the fourth floor of an apartment complex, near the university but pretty much with a full view of Seoul was heavenly. With the hustle and energetic time of their schedule and life style of the city, there was never too much time to fully relax. It was Chaeyoung's idea first, she wanted to grow her own little fruits. However, when that shammed up, the easiest solution was a little garden of succulents and cacti. The little plants, although resistant, were beautiful and calming. 

"Is there something wrong? You're stressing out." 

"No, I am not." 

"Don't lie. You do that stupid frown when you think really hard. Your face gets all wrinkled." 

"God, did you have to call it stupid? And I don't have wrinkles! I'm younger than you, geez..." 

Jeongyeon turned and placed two mugs down. Small steam clouds trailed, cooling against the settling night. Above, a windchime knocked… a rustle of leaves from a rather new pot Chaeyoung had brought… the golden yellow light of the single lightbuld compared greatly to the blinding silvers and blues of the city scape in the distance. It was a little cloudy, but a half moon could be seen above, protecting, watching… 

Jeongyeon was silent, taking a single sip from her drink before resting against the railing. 

"Babe-", Nayeon started, but was stopped in her words as Jeongyeon calmly wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on her shoulder. The elder sighed and shook her head, "You really get on my nerves." Jeongyeon looked up with a curious gaze and small smile, "What are you talking about?" Nayeon kissed her cheek as she rested in the embrace, "Do I need a reason as to why you drive me crazy?" 

"How was your meeting?" 

"How was yours?" 

"I asked you first." 

"Touché", Nayeon responded and took another sip of her tea, "Swear, you should have put some alcohol in this…", she muttered to herself before sitting down on a little bench. "It's late, plus we have class tomorrow morning!", Jeongyeon scolded. Nayeon rolled her eyes before smiling and sitting on Jeongyeon's lap. 

The younger girl nuzzled her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the neck. 

"Well…", Nayeon began but bit her lip trying to bite back a pleasurable sigh. 

"The good news is that my coach is allowing me to play", she started. The way she spoke implied that there was a deeper trouble under her words. "But…?", Jeongyeon asked seeing her girlfriend hesitate. "But he said I need to get permission from my doctors, and if I show at least a little bit of my injury worsening, I will be out for the season. The only thing I am being permitted to play as is singles because they don't want me over working myself by doing doubles as well. I mean, I'm the captain! I should be able to say what I want to do, but my doctors aren't letting me! My coach said I should be happy that I'm even on the court! It just makes me frustrated", the older groaned. 

"It fucking sucks." The brunette groaned and hit her forehead with a whine but soon sighed trying to get control over herself as well. "Yet, that was probably the best outcome that could have happened. I can't complain too much on that fact", she sighed. 

"The only good thing about my injury is that it has allowed me to explore my options in terms of my career along with sports. Since I'm getting my degree in psych, I'm thinking about going into medical school after for physical or speech therapy. I never saw myself going through this rout, but I'm glad. That way I can also help out any injured athletes", Nayeon muttered. "This season is my last so I want to play, just as a goodbye. Maybe I'm being dramatic, but it's personal to me. Is it nerdy that I am actually looking forward to becoming a doctor? In a way it's still close to my heart since tennis brought me here. I am looking forward to it", she finished. 

"Dr.Im, why is that so incredibly sexy? I'm so glad that you have a plan on what to do. You deserve to show how hard you've worked, just please don't get hurt. If you worsen your injury I will beat you up. Can I come to your games?", Jeongyeon hummed and kissed her girlfriend's neck. "Oh, hush, you. If you're not in the front row I'm breaking up with you. You're lucky it's right after soccer season ends because I would dump you so fast if you weren't there", Nayeon giggled back and flicked her forehead. 

"Shit, okay. Do tennis players have numbers? I'll paint it on my face." 

"You've never seen a tennis game, have you?"

"Nuh-uh." 

"Tell me about your day before I break up with you." 

The blonde gasped in mock horror and snickered, "Is that a threat or a promise? A stupid exam in my circuits class, Jae fucking was trying to copy, heavy practice, my car needs a check up because the engine light started flashing but I will probably just take it to my dad first, and the meeting… Stressful as hell", the soccer captain sighs and ruffled her hair. "Did it not go as planned?", Nayeon asked curiously. "Well… no. I mean, yeah. It did. Everything went amazing", Jeongyeon explained. 

"I guess I just don't know what to feel. It's bewildering, almost… impossible. I can't believe it is happening." 

Jeongyeon shifted up and wrapped her arms around Nayeon's waist and settled her chin on her shoulder. The younger breathed deeply before closing her eyes. "The women, Nelson and her partner Williams, were truly scouts from Manchester City. The meeting was basically informative about the contract and club. President Park was there was a mediator and spokesman for the university. They're giving me time to think about it until after the final to give my signature. I'm going to have to speak to my family before I immediately jump into anything", she gave a genuine smile and held Nayeon closer. 

"President Park pulled me aside afterwards and spoke about how he was contacted by Colin Bell. Babe- he's part of FIFA! He's the Korean Women National Team's head coach! Sure, we aren't necessarily the best- but holy shit, I would be able to play for Korea when I'm back home!", Jeongyeon basically bounced in her seat and held Nayeon tightly in a hug. The elder girl laughed and cupped her girlfriend's face before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Jeongie. This is an incredible opportunity", Nayeon softly smiled and cupped her cheeks gently. The elder praised her girlfriend and gave her continuous, faint kisses on her cheek. 

"It's weird to think that things are falling into place. It's almost scary", Jeongyeon laughed slightly before resting. Some silence grew, but it was comfortable. Understanding and content, with just growing couriorsity of what is to come. 

Wind blew, leaves rustles… time passed. The steam of the tea floated upward before disappearing from sight. 

The light from the living room turned off. A door shut behind softly.

"Babe…", Nayeon's voice trailed, almost as if wondering something she hesitated to speak on. Jeongyeon lazily only hummed as an answer, her eyes closed and arms around Nayeon's hips. "Earlier… why were you so strict on your sister?", Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon's eyes opened slightly and her cheeks hazed, embarrassed from before. 

"Sorry. I'll talk to her about… that. I never thought I would have to- I swear, mom told her about it in 6th grade-", Jeongyeon muttered, scratching her head. "No, I'm not talking about whatever is going on with little Mina-", Nayeon shook her head, "I want to know why you _ acted _ like that." 

Jeongyeon blinked, almost confused by the question, "I- um- Well, first off, boundaries in the apartment is one thing… but I just don't want to see her hurt. Look-... Chaeng has... issues getting close to anyone. Trauma from before the adoption process, harsh abuse from the system… If anyone would… take advantage of her in any way, even if it's Mina… I wouldn't hold back. I admit, I overreacted and I will apologize to them both. She just needs to know that a _ relationship _ should be serious. I know she's grown- but I can't get the picture of Chaeng as a toddler sucking her thumb out of my mind. She's a cry baby. I just… can't let her get hurt", Jeongyeon whispered. 

It was the first time ever mentioning anything about abuse. Nayeon nodded slowly and whispered back, "Just give her space for now. You can't protect everyone. Pain, sadness, and hurting are part of life. Think about it. Without it, how will you know when things start getting better? It takes away from… being human." 

"I can try." 

"You will tire yourself out, love." 

_ Allow yourself to feel. _

Jeongyeon gave no response. 

"Also, is it so bad if she's just messing around? Weren't you a playgirl when we first met?", Nayeon mocked. Jeongyeon groaned, "You know that line has never actually worked before. I like things to be under control, organized. I like serious relationships that will mean something. If she likes exploring and doesn't want anything serious… well, there is nothing I can do but just tell her to be careful at the end… but I know my sister. She is a softie, she cries a **lot** , she's confused about instability, I know it. Fuck, I need to apologize..." The tennis player gave an exaggerated gasp, "So, wait, you _ lied _to me?!" Jeongyeon laughed and kissed Nayeon's cheek before pinching her sides playfully, "I lie to you often. Like when I said The Princess Diaries was a good movie or that you looked nice today." 

Nayeon then proceeded to elbow Jeongyeon in the stomach. The younger winced but laughed with a slight cough. "Worth it- and insisting that one isn't beautiful when they're natural is a tired movie trope!", Jeongyeon wheezed before flashing her crooked smile at the jab of the famed Ann Hathaway movie. 

The elder rolled her eyes and rested back down on her own chair before getting a sip of tea. 

"Jeongyeon…", Nayeon started once more. 

"Hm?", came the response. 

"Have you been hurt before?" 

"Yeah, once this fucking psycho elbowed me in the stomach." 

"-and I'd do it again! Ba-ba-ba!" 

The tennis captain shook her head as Jeongyeon snickered in disbelief. "I'm serious though. I know it's a stupid question. Everyone has been hurt before, duh. But you know what I mean, right? What has hurt you before?", Nayeon explained, "I want to know. If that's okay. I know it's personal." 

Jeongyeon furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't be silly. You're my girlfriend. There isn't anything I wouldn't tell you. I guess it's okay. It's a way to open up, yeah? Alright, but afterwards it's your turn" She nodded, as if thinking through this logically. 

"I guess it depends on what you consider pain", Jeongyeon started and looked up. Nayeon sat up almost eagerly to explain her thoughts, "Like, I would consider pain to be... multidimensional, right? Is that the right word? Stay with me here. If one would look at pain through this scope, three main parts come up: the body, mind, and heart." The soccer captain nodded and gave a slight pout as she thought. "I see", her voice was low and raspy. 

"The body would be physical, right? That's the most obvious. Hmm, well when I was five, my second older sister accidently pushed me off a tree house we had. I broke my arm and needed stitches on my knee. Some petty fights before with Chaeng and our second older sister. Aside from that, hours and hours of practice would be closest. Accidentally twisting my leg, pulling my arm, straining muscles, but I guess that's common in sports.... I got kicked in the face once in middle school practice, broke my nose. I'm kinda… self conscious about that- I feel like it's crooked", Jeongyeon laughed at the old memory of fighting and practice, she could still faintly hear her mom screaming after each fight with her sisters- once with _ Ryujin _ too. She rubbed her nose and smiled sheepishly. "You're beautiful, I love everything about you", Nayeon hummed and kissed her cheek.

"In terms of mind, I've told you before I get stressed easily. If that could count as pain. Sometimes it leads to migraines, which have lasted days for me before. Sometimes it becomes too much- suddenly the simplest things can stress me out. I need to be perfect, things need to be logically done, and in order to work. All that pressure, yeah, I built it upon myself, but it was painful. I need to live up to it. My dad is pretty strict with me, he doesn't believe in me half the time. It isn't practical in his eyes. I've always been pressured to be more than exemplary in order to just be _ enough _. But I never feel like I am able to reach it, not even now. I don't know if I will ever be enough… I'd like to believe I am strong, but I know how easily a mind can break under pressure." 

She paused for a second, looking frustrated with simply speaking of her stress once more. 

Nayeon didn't know how to respond, but her girlfriend didn't give her much time to do so anyways. 

Stress and pressure. 

_ No wonder she needs control. No wonder she relies on logic, but it seems to have lead her to developing chronic stress. _

"The heart, I would say, is hurt most easily. Right? I mean, sure, a scrape on the knee can hurt, but it will heal. A headache will be gone eventually, although I will admit that the mind is fragile; impossible to fix after it's been broken… but a hurt spirit- That's a whole different thing altogether", Jeongyeon started as she looked up into Seoul's lights. "Ah, it's getting all mushy and gushy, I hate it", she exclaimed with a groan and hid her face in her hands. 

"Nuh-uh! Please, baby?", Nayeon whined but gave a small smile. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes annoyed and flicked her girlfriend's forehead. The captain groaned again and shook her head as her cheeks flared. "I'm not that good with feelings. I can flirt, I can kiss, have sex- but when it comes to an actual relationship, that's where I melt. I've always been guarded. I had to be. I had to protect my sister after everything she went through. I need to protect myself and work to be even good enough for an ounce of respect. People can hurt you if you let them in so easily, they can distract you. I don't think I ever actually focused on my emotions since I was always more of a logical person… I feel like I am rambling even now", she confessed. The blonde tilted her head as her eyes sharpened, lips falling to a small pout. 

Has Nayeon mentioned how much she loved Jeongyeon's lip ring? _ Okay, not the time. Just pointing that out. Okay, okay. _

"Despite not knowing how to handle relationships. I do know how I feel. I know how you make me feel… I like it. I want this feeling to last", she whispered. Her dark eyes were shining, almost shimmering with small trembles. She gulped. 

"I've only had one serious relationship before. He's a basketball player here at SNU, Brian Kang. We met at the national youth sports competition back in our first year of high school. We broke up about a year ago", Jeongyeon confessed once again. 

"I guess part of me buys into the idea of soul mates. It sounds nice. Having someone who is another side of you, in this life and the next. By that logic, I think people come into your life by fate, and each hold a different lesson. Some have greater roles than others, some stay in your life longer than others. Another part of me hates it when people leave. I understand that not everyone will stay and that everyone has their own lives to live… Yet part of me wants to hold onto that moment I do have with them. Does any of this make sense?" 

"I'm not too sure if I can put the blame on anyone here… but that does make it sound like it was my fault. If I am honest… I guess I do feel like I carry the guilt", Jeongyeon started slowly, her voice seemed confused and eyebrows lowered. "He broke up with me, I didn't want it to end. Apparently he had fallen out of love with me, blaming it on our time schedules being different and lack of affection. Turns out he was talking to another girl while we were still together and got with her right after the break up. So much for being enough. Worst part is? He still wanted to be friends since we have the same friend group", her voice was flat, almost annoyed rather than hurt. 

_ So much for being enough. _

_ She doesn't think she's enough. For anyone, for anything. _

_ Despite everything she's accomplished, it will never be enough in her eyes. The stress builds up… _

The taller pouted slightly before rubbing her face. "I have no feelings left for him, other than just annoyance", she said assuringly with an almost mocking _ tsk. _"Yet, I guess even after that… falling out of love was always such a weird concept for me to understand. But I guess that just helps with what I said before- which lessons we learn from which person. Sometimes they just hurt more than others", she finished. 

Jeongyeon raised her cup of tea and chugged the remaining drink as if it was a shot. "Your turn", she said with a small smile. She took a deep breath, as if she was trying to calm down after being vulnerable for so long. 

Nayeon stayed silent. Looking out, the wind hit the leaves once more. It rasped against the brick wall and glass door. Tinks and clangs came from the metal windchimes hitting against each other. 

_ Was there really much I could say? _

"Bun?" 

_ Words are so difficult to put together. _

Without much more thinking, like always, Nayeon decided that actions were a better way to show Jeongyeon. The tennis captain sat back, fully taking off her light blue jacket. 

"Naye-", Jeongyeon was shut up by Nayeon throwing her jacket on her face. "Hey! Babe!", the soccer captain groaned and struggled as she took the jacket off her surprised face. "W-wait! What are you doing?!", Jeongyeon asked again almost in alarm as Nayeon removed her black Nike shirt from underneath. "We're in _ public! Did you learn nothing from Mina and Chaeyoung?! _", Jeongyeon scolded and immediately covered her own eyes as her cheeks flared. "Oh, shut up, you're so prude. We're not in public! This is your balcony! I have seen you change before!", Nayeon rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It is still considered semi-public if not indoors! And I am not prude! I am respectable! T-that changing thing was an accident! This is different!", she tried defending in return. 

"If so, then you gotta tell me how cute my bra is. Come on, it's floral lace", Nayeon teased. Jeongyeon groaned slightly and shut her eyes tighter. Nayeon shook her head before reaching up and grabbing Jeongyeon's arms to pull them down. "You can look. Hurry, I'm getting cold", she said with a slight chuckle at the end. 

The blonde slowly opened one eye before hesitantly opening the other yet still averting her gaze. "Y-yeah- Um- The bra is c-cute", Jeongyeon coughed before before her eyes quickly moved over to see the bra once more. 

Though, something caught her eye. 

Jeongyeon's tense gaze softened into one of concern. "Nayeon", she said softly. Her eyebrows fell and her lips tightened to a serious frown. "What happened?", her voice was whispery, admit forgetting to breathe in. 

"My injury. If we're talking about what had hurt us the most… This is an easier way to explain." 

There was little Jeongyeon could say, less of what she could do. She could have sworn that the injury of the tennis captain was just due to one too many swings with the racket during practice, but nothing of this extreme sort. Nayeon began explaining the accident. Her slender fingers carefully traced over the bright, riged red skin and white scar lining. "It still hurts when I move. I can still feel it. The glass, the fire on my skin... Yet, I consider myself lucky despite what had happened. Little could be compared to losing a whole limb or even my life that day", the elder said. 

_ What would you say? What could even be said? _

_ Words convey meaning, however are difficult to articulate. At times, it's best to simply feel. _

Jeongyeon listened as Nayeon spoke deeper. The accident. What led up to it. The lasting effects and lingering pains, horrors, and fears. The air became heavy, tense as she spoke. The lights of the background cities blended away in the mist, blurring the skies and leaving a heavy blanket of dark grey to cover the night's stars. 

She stopped. It seemed that now, after a retelling of the night, of mentions of her past abuse and how it strained her, Nayeon took a deep breathe as if forgetting how to breath. 

"I-I didn't know. I- I knew of your injury- and of your ex- but- I-I… I didn't know." 

_ What a stupid response. _

A gentle smile. "I didn't expect you to. I tried to keep it under control so I could continue playing for my last year. It's important to me. As if regaining control of something for the last time when I thought it would be impossible. Even if it's the last grips, I want to fight it out until the end of the season before I stop playing for good", she explained. Of course, this was simply on the aspect of tennis. 

Jeongyeon nodded slowly. "That is why its so important to you. Yeah, but…", she stammered. The concerned look in her eyes was clearly not souly focused on athletics, despite how hard it was to ask about everything else. Nayeon cupped her cheek and rested their foreheads together, "I know what you're thinking. It's okay to ask. We're getting closer, right?", she whispered. 

For some reason, Jeongyeon couldn't make eye contact. It was a struggle seeing the person you loved so open and vulnerable. "Will you be okay?", she finally asked. "It hurts time to time. Thankfully I have gotten about 90-95% of my movement back, so nearly perfect. Therapy has helped- physical therapy and speaking to a psychologist", Nayeon answered back. 

_ I guess it's now or never… _

"A-actually, Jeong, that's something I've been wanting to talk to you about", Nayeon said with a slight cough. Jeongyeon jumped slightly in her seat and quickly wrapped the light blue jacket back around Nayeon's shoulders. "Thanks", the older blushed. "Let me know if you want to go back inside. What is it?", she asked with a small sigh. 

"Um-", Nayeon shook her head, "I guess it's hard to just simply say but let me try. It's been years but… it still hurts. I don't know… how I'll overcome it, but I am trying. However, along with the physical pain, I have… PTSD, at least what my doctors have said. From the crash, but also from Yugyeom. Sometimes- I know I am safe, but I can't help it but feel like I am in danger of getting hurt again. He was abusive, would hurt me at any chance and endless arguments. I didn't know if I would ever leave him, then the accident happened. I know I shouldn't, but I feel a heavy guilt in my chest. It was _ my _fault, I was the burden. Part of me still feels like so… I know I have a reputation. Not really a positive one at that…" Jeongyeon didn't say much rather than nod, of course hearing some rumors about the tennis captain before, as well as her friends Minatozaki, Park, and her ex. 

"The other day at the market, I saw him. I couldn't breathe and I started panicking. I almost forgot what I was doing there and where everyone else was… Sana had to take me home because I started sobbing really hard", the elder explained. 

Jeongyeon blinked, "That's why you left early? Momo had said you got food poisoning from some food you ate. I tried going to your apartment but Jihyo said it would be best to leave you alone. When I called Sana answered saying you were throwing up-" Her eyes were wide and in shock. "The next day you even told me it was just the fish cake stand!", Jeongyeon exclaimed. Nayeon swallowed hard and fought back the feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach about ditched the market, worrying her friends and girlfriend, and having Sana take her home. 

"W-why? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"How could I, Jeong?" 

The soccer captain bit her tongue. 

"It isn't easy for me. Because of it… I guess I have to take things slowly. Which is why I've been sorta… pushing our first kiss away and didn't say anything about being official until recently. I have been improving. Small kisses and touches but… anything else might be too much for me at least for now", Nayeon confessed. Jeongyeon nodded slowly. 

"If we can…" 

"It can be slow. There is no rush in this." 

Nayeon looked up and found a comforting smile on her girlfriend's face. "I am a huge fan of cheek kisses, by the way. It doesn't matter how fast or how slow everything is. There isn't a time limit on this, on getting better. There isn't a time limit on how much I care for you. As long as I can be here with you… that's all I want. To get to know you better little by little. Nothing has to be rushed or seem perfect by any standards", she spoke. The blonde gave a little kiss on the cheek. 

"Please, tell me anything you feel. Be honest with me. I am here with you. There isn't a time limit on healing. We can grow and you don't have to go through this alone. Not while I am around to hold you." 

Silence. 

What else could be said?

Nayeon didn't know what else to say. Seems like Jeongyeon followed suit. 

The younger softly moved her hand to rest upon Nayeon's hips. She pulled her closer for a hug, ans rest against her chest. A gentle hold. 

Nothing else needed to be said for now. It was resting within understandment. The silence was almost comforting…

"I hope this is okay. I was actually going to ask you a question tonight", Jeongyeon started. "No, Jeongyeon, I will not marry you", Nayeon monotoned. "Well, fuck, now what will I do with the ring?", Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. The couple laughed as Jeongyeon snuggled into Nayeon.

"After Chaengie's match on Wednesday, our dad is holding a dinner at his restaurant. It's mainly for business partners, but afterwards we're going back home. I want you to come to meet my parents before the finals on Saturday. I know we said we wouldn't go fast physically, but this would mean a lot to me", Jeongyeon whispered. "Meet your parents? I forget your family is rich", Nayeon repeated with wide eyes. "We're… comfortable. My sisters and Ryujin will be there too. Please? You already know Chae and RyuRyu. I think it'll be nice. Plus they'll all be at the game, so I want you to know them beforehand", Jeongyeon hummed. 

The wind blew softly, rustling leaves and the metal pipes. 

"I would love to." 

Jeongyeon closed her eyes and rested, holding onto Nayeon's waist tightly. The blonde rested her head on her shoulder. Her facial features were calmed, soothed. Stress free. 

"My practice runs late on Friday. I'm sorry I can't make it to your first match of the season. If it's possible, I think I have an idea for a date that night." 

Nayeon stayed silent as Jeongyeon spoke. The tennis captain sat back on her girlfriend's lap. Taking her hand and placing it on her cheek, turning Jeongyeon's face a little upward. "I love seeing you relaxed", she whispered. Jeongyeon's smile was sleepy. "I love that you're trusting", she returned.

Windchimes spun slowly… hitting ever so softly. 

\---------- 

Chaeyoung: could literally kill someone with her bare hands

Unnie line: cutest little baby innocent little baby uwu 

Mina: a weeaboo idk 

JeongMo while NaSaHyo hold them back: you better ** _watch your fucking step. _ **

Now a tiktok reference:

Chaeyoung, thinking of Mina: shorty a little baddie, shortie my little boo thang 

Sana: and shorty got the fattie 😏

Chaeyoung: shorty got the fattie 😳

Okay one little key that I do want to point out- 

Jeong doesn't actually _ hate _ Mina, she's just protective against anyone who would touch her little sister 

_ Anyone _

_ //cough//reasonwhyMoChaengwasasecret//cough _

_ Huh wouldn't her best friend sleeping with Chaeyoung suddenly change some dynamics, hm? _

** _Anyways _ **

Dear fucking god it's 2:30am 

Night guys <3 

Questions, comments, concerns 

Twitter- @chibichae 

  * Tae 

  
  
  



End file.
